MetroPlex Reborn
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: After Cybertronians left Cybertron Optimus is task of taking and protecting Metroplex's spark till he is reborn but something goes wrong and the Autobots had to safely get Metroplexs spark away from the Decepticons by sending it away from the ship as it's attacked but as soon as the spark is away it finds a host that is worthy of carrying it. (Being Rewritten.)
1. Prologue

**This story is going to start at the first encounter in transformers prime and will carry on in the series but there may be a few time skips, but I will include the bit where Metroplex dies from the transformers game**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 **"...Bumblebee..."** (when we get into prime verse)

 **Prologue: Metroplex's Last Moments.**

After the battle for the energon transport, for the Autobots it was bad news because now they don't have enough energon to fuel the ark to leave thanks to the Decepticons.

"Optimus I shall give up my energon to fuel the ark but before I do, I ask of you to do something for me." said Metroplex as he plugs in the energon transfer cable and lowers his hand for Optimus to get on.

"What do you need of me my friend?" asks Optimus as he gets on Metroplexs hand and rises up to his chest where a part of Metroplex's body transformed to accommodates Optimus size to fit inside him.

"I need you to take my spark to take with you Optimus because I foresee that I will be reunited with the Autobots even after death I shall be back. But I shall go by a new designation." said Metroplex as Optimus enters Metroplexs body to traverses his insides to get to his spark.

"Are you sure about this Metroplex because if I take your spark you will be very vulnerable to attacks and why do you wish for me to do this my friend?" says Optimus.

But before Metroplex could answer Optimus comm-link buzz signify someone was contacting him.

"Optimus you must hurry we don't have much time before the portal becomes to unstable and collapse in on itself." said Rachet.

"I won't be long my old friend." replies Optimus.

'I'm sorry Optimus prime but I cannot tell you for it is Primus's wish and I shall oblige Primus.' thought Metroplex as he re-sees a memory of a vision Primus showed him, where he's a biological species helping him through the war on a vastly different planet where there is no metal ground but instead a ground where it flourishes with organic life.

"hurry Optimus we don't have long." said Metroplex.

"Very well then I shall do as you wish my friend." said Optimus as he just made his way into Metroplex spark-chamber.

"But are you completely sure you want to do this?" asked Optimus.

"Yes and do not worry Optimus for someone worthy will take my spark and I will continue to live on while I'm inside them and when he visits Cybertron he will come in contact with primus when his time is near and so shall you and his sparkmate but that is all I will tell you Optimus." Said Metroplex as he transfers his energon to the ark at the same time Optimus takes his spark and puts it near the Matrix of Leadership and close his chassis and leaves before saying "Till all are one my dearest friend." says Optimus.

"Till all are ooooooonnnnnnnneeeee..." said Metroplex as he goes off-line from the lack of energon and having no spark in him.

"Goodbye Metroplex, may the all spark preserve you and may Primus be right about this." whispered Optimus as he prayed for Metroplex.

"He was a brave solider and he saved our lives for the sacrifice of his may he never be forgotten in time and may history always remember this moment." said Rachet as he looks over Optimus in case of any side effects of carrying a extra spark.

"indeed old friend and tell Bumblebee to meet me on bridge and you as well Rachet for we have a portal to go to before the Decepticons catch us." ordered Optimus as he left the med bay and traversed the Ark to bridge as he was he got a message through his spark from his sparkmate.

 _"Is everything all right sweatspark I can feel you unease and sadness?"_ Asked Elita-1 through there connection. (BTW I'm adding Elita-1 in this because Optimus and Elita are going to be the sire and carrier of Metroplexs spark and her look is from the G1 series.)

 _"...No we just lost Metroplex but he asked me to take his spark with me but I don't know why till Primus speaks to me, Elita what am I to do?"_ asked Optimus.

 _"I think we should wait and see but you are needed right now on the bridge because we have a problem Optimus."_ said Elita.

 _"I'm on my way now"_ states Optimus as he runs the rest of the way to the bridge.

Few breems later.

"Give me a status report now!" ordered Optimus.

"The portal is becoming unstable by the astrosecound." replied Rachet.

"Sir! The Decepticons are right behind us and appears to be catching up it seems their trying to go through the portal as well!" replied the navigation officer.

"I want us through the portal now with we don't then this is all for nothing and I will not let all our sacrifices be for nothing." said Optimus as he remembers all his friends and neutrals that the Decepticons have killed in cold blood.

Red lights are flashing all over the ship's halls and bridge because the Decepticons have opened fire on The Ark.

"SIR! The Decepticons are firing upon us and the engines have taken a hit but for some reason our guns ain't wor-" said a Auto-soldier before the bridge gets destroyed by a harpoon type weapon fired from the _Nemesis._

"Everyone alright?" asked Optimus as Rachet checks over the crew before checking on Bumblebee.

He got a few yeah's and okay's from the crew before a transmission is being received from the _Nemesis._

"How pathetic Optimus I would've expected more from the _'great'_ Autobots but alas that doesn't matter right now for THIS IS YOUR END FOR YOU SHALL NEVER GET THROUGH THAT PORTAL BEFORE I KILL YOU!" declared Megatron as the _Nemesis_ Keeps on firing it's weapons and more harpoons to anchor the Ark.

"Megatron we only wish to leave but if this is how it's going to be we shall Never Bow to you vileness till the end but know this we WILL get through that portal!" shouted Optimus as he shoots some Decpti-soldiers running into the bridge from the harpoons that hit the bridge.

"Bumblebee I need you to get our guns back on and getting those guns back on are essential for our survival, once done head to the engines, I shall head there now to help out." ordered Optimus as he left the bridge.

"Optimus do you need any assistance?" commed Ironhide.

"I shall be fine, carry on helping out the troops." said Optimus.

 _'are you alright Orion?'_ asked a concerned Elita-1 as Optimus can feel her worry.

' _I'm fine... Ariel I need you to meet me at the escape pods, for I fear for metroplex safety.'_ said Optimus as he makes his way there.

When he enters he finds Elita-1 there already setting up a vessel to carry a spark safely for long distance travel.

"Elita we must hurry for I fear what Megatron will do if he finds out that Metroplex is alive still and is very vulnerable to attacks." said Optimus as he helps Elita set up the Escape pod, once finish he puts in Metroplex spark into it and sets it's flight path to go through the portal and prayed it will work and for forgiveness before he pushed Elita into another one and does the same to it and sends them off as he sent one more message to Elita.

 _'I'm sorry but it is to ensure your safety and Metroplex survival on the planet that is on the other side of the portal... take care of him sweetspark for you are his carrier now'_ said Optimus before he closed the connection and traveled to the engines to fight Megatron.

 **Elita Pov.**

'Did he just say what i think he said?' thought Elita as she sheds a few energon tears.

'I'm... a carrier now... thank you Optimus, thank you.' was Elita's last thought before going through the portal and going into stasis.

 **Normal Pov.**

Unbeknown to anyone the pod that contains Metroplex spark was hit by a shock wave from an explosion which has caused the pod to take a small amount of damage before going through the portal and transverse our solar system to the planet known as Earth.

 **Please review my first chapter and my very first story and I will be continuing this story for quite a bit and remember I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

**This story is going to start at the first encounter in transformers prime and will carry on in the series but there may be a few time skips, but I will include the bit where Metroplex dies from the transformers game**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 **"...Bumblebee..."** (when we get into prime verse)  


 **Chapter 1: New Life**

 **Normal pov.**

We see two streaks flying through space heading to a planet that is teeming with life but something is wrong with one of the pods as we look closer we can see sparks flying out off it and some scorch marks as well but the other pod is completely fine.

Somewhere on the planet.

We see a lone child who has been left to die by his father as he left him there but without some new scars to accompany the child from his so called 'father' as the child wanders the vastly desert we can hear a few howls in the far distance of the dark night and the child looks up to the stars to take his mind off things such as his abusive father and the howls in the night, his eyes widen when he sees two shooting stars... but somethings wrong because the shooting stars are heading in the child's direction and when they hit the desert one crashes through a dune while the other on hits the sand and creates a trench from where it hit the ground just some meters from the child, all of a sudden the second pod starts banging and freaks the child out but he chose to go see if the thing inside the pod needs help, but the door burst opened when he was about half a meter from it, which caused him to fall on his rear and when he continued to look at it he can clearly see something through all the steam and smoke, the being chose that exact moment to get out off the pod and the first thing she sets her sights on is the child, he was panicking when the robot set her eyes? On him but what freaked him what more is when she asked him "Where...am I? What planet am I on?"

 **Child pov.**

"Where...am I? What planet am I on?" the feminine looking being asked him, so he replied because he was taught to not be rude.

"Y-your on... E-earth ma'am and in a desert that is apart of Jasper, Nevada." I replied.

"D-d-do you have a n-name ma'am" I asked her as she looked to be processing the information I told so I caught her off guard when I asked her.

"Elita-1 is my designation. What is yours child."Elita asked me.

"My name is J-jack, Jack Darby, nice to meet you." I said to her as she puts on a soft smile.

"Well Jack, thank you but i need to find that over pod it carry's something important and I have been tasked to watch over it till my sparkmate gets here." Elita said as she decided to look over her surrounding for it.

"I saw where it went, I can also show you if you pick me up." I asked her, she nods her head and a smile is formed on her faceplate's as she lowered her hand for me which I eagerly jumped on to.

I started to point in the direction I saw the other pod went in and to my surprise Elita... TRANSFORMED around me and she took off in the direction I pointed out Earlier and when we got there it was bad the pod was barley working which to the horror of Elita she can see spark flying every where, so she opened her door for me which I got and as soon as I did she transformed again and ran over to the pod to check it's contents But to our surprise the pod busted Opened with a brilliant light which we had to shield our eyes from and as soon as I could see, a blue ball shoot out of it and rammed straight into me, and caused several memory flashes of memories that aren't mine and it caused me a great deal of pain, but i was use to pain but not this amount and so i screamed out of agony and pain, which ended up being to much for me and so I passed out.

 **Elita-one pov.**

When I arrived at the Pod that was holding Metroplex spark I was horrified at what I saw the pod it looked like it would explode any moment but what, horrified me and surprised me by the spark but due to the blinding light it caused I quickly covered my optics but the next thing I knew, I can hear a scream of agony and pain but surprised me the most was the new feelings I was getting, pain, confusion, sorrow, loneliness and great amount of hate towards someone and that saddens me to a great extent, so I chose this moment to send waves of affection, caring and safeness through the new bond that was shared with me and at this point I opened my optics to find where the screaming was coming from and it was Jack that was screaming but he seemed lifeless now, so I gently picked him up and checked his vitals to see if he was okay, now I was driving with him to safe place to make it home for me and him where I will protect him and keep him happy for I am now his 'mother' as this planets closest meaning to carrier.

 **Optimus prime pov.**

I woke to a start from waves of new emotions that were not mine, so I investigated these new emotions and found out it was a sire bound that has been formed and knowing this Metroplex spark has found someone worthy of carrying his spark but before I headed back into stasis I checked on the rest of the team and doing my daily routines.

 **Jack's mind.**

I looked around at the vast emptiness that was filled with the color of black but the vastness of this space was filled with white with a tint of blue as well, and when I turned around I found my self starring at two different... ' _Cybertronians'_ wait where did that come from no matter, and when I looked at the first titan he had a air of command, respect, wisdom and his body was consisted of black trims and gold plating with white 'optics' and he had this sliver looking metal wings that curved to from a part of a sphere and he had the same things on his legs, and the other titan consisted of a black helm with red optics and attached to the helm looked to be two huge cannons, his main color was white but on some parts of him he had blacked and some red lights on his legs and chassis but on his shoulders there was huge cannons attached to them and he had a air of respect, death, but peacefulness as well.

 **"WELCOME JACKSON DARBY"** the first being spoke with a rumble that would beat the most destructive earthquake and it sacred me a lot but it had a sense of calmness to it as well as peace.

"W-w-who a-are y-you." I polity asked the being and to my surprise a smile was graced on his faceplate.

 **"I AM A BEING KNOWN AS PRIMUS CHILD AND DO NOT FEAR ME FOR I AM SIMPLY HERE TO TALK TO YOU AND GIVE YOU A GIFT MOST HUMANS WOULD WANT FOR THERE SELFISHNESS REASONS, BUT I'VE SEEN YOUR HEART, YOUR MEMORIES, AND I HAVE GREAT SADNESS FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU, SO I WISH TO BESTOW YOU THREE GIFTS FOR NOW. DO YOU WISH TO ACCEPT THESES GIFTS?"** asked Primus with sadness in his optics but with a hint of anger.

"What are these gifts you wish to bestow upon me?" I asked with curiosity and with a hint of surprise.

 **"I UNDERSTAND YOUR SURPRISE BUT WHY DO YOU NOT HESITATE WITH MY OFFER AND AFTER ALL I AM A STRANGER TO YOU?"** asked Primus.

"I can sense you do not wish to harm but to be friendly and solve problems without violence and wish for your people to be happy and not at war with each other and to live a peaceful life." I said without stuttering or hesitancy.

And there was silence but of surprise for the titans but for Jack it was a silence of fear and wrongness.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked fearfully.

again the titans were surprised by the innocence of the child but the second titan replied to Jack.

"Assumption: Incorrect. Correction: Surprised you know this amount of information of our species." said ?

"Oh okay then, the only reason I knew is because of the memories I have of someone who has been in war on a different planet and the symbol on your chassis." said Jack.

 **"WELL NO MATTER FOR YOU ARE CORRECT AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ABOUT THESE GIFTS. THE FIRST GIFT WILL ALLOW YOU TO CHANGE YOUR FORMS BETWEEN HUMAN AND CYBERTRONIAN. THE SECOND GIFT IS, I WILL GRANT YOU THE ALL SPARK, WHICH WILL ALLOW YOU TO CLEANSE THE BODIES OF CYBERTRONIANS AND REPAIR THEIR BODIES TO THE STATE WHERE YOU COULD NOT SEE ANY DAMAGE FROM WAR. AND THE FINAL GIFT I WILL GRANT IS THE TITLE OF PRIME BUT TO DO THIS YOUR CYBERTRONIAN BODY WILL NEED TIME TO REST AND REFORMAT TO ACCEPT THE REFORMATTING PROCESS. DO YOU ACCEPT THESE GIFTS?"** said Primus.

"...I... accept these gifts Primus." agreed Jack.

Primus holds out his hand as three orbs of different colors are formed, the first one is red with a hint of blue, the second is gold with a hint of white, and the final one is different from the others cause inside this one has a object that looks can be opened but inside the object appears to be a chunk of a blue crystal that seemed to be in a shape of a diamond that is fit in the object nicely and is emitting a blue glow.

 **"STAY STILL FOR A MOMENT AND A WARNING YOU WILL FACE GREAT ENEMIES THAT WILL TRY TO KILL YOU AND WILL TRY TO STEAL THE MATRIX OF JUSTICE AND DO NOT ALLOW IT TO BE STOLEN FROM YOU FOR IT WILL GIVE GREAT CONSEQUENCES TO THOSE THAT HAVE TAKEN IT."** foretold Primus

" I will take full responsibility of the actions that I will make and happen to the Matrix Of Justice." I declared with no hesitance.

"One Last thing." said ? and he holds out his hand and a blue orb appeared.

"You shall be the bearer of my spark for the rest of your life and will carry on my legacy of Metroplex, but you will require a new name from which your carrier will give you." said ?

"Very well then, I'm ready Primus." said Jack as he braced himself.

No more needed to be said as Primus Sent the first gift to me and my body gladly accept it, now the second one enter my body and in my body I can feel LIFE running through my veins and power as well, but the third couldn't enter my human body so a chain was made and linked the Matrix as it was lowered over my head and the Matrix shines before dimming as it hovers over my heart. Now for the spark of Metroplex to be placed inside me which enter right where my heart is now but it effects my body the most as it caused me great amounts of pain as my blood was changed to energon and my organs were changed as well to help the spark and my new body.

 **"RISE JACKSON FOR YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THE PRIMES AND THE BEARER OF LIFE!"** exclaimed Primus as the space turns black slowly.

"WAIT! I didn't get you name!" I shouted as the second titan disappears slowly.

"Designation: Metroplex." he said with a smile before he vanish with Primus and my surroundings changed back into the desert with a worried looking femme looking at me with tear threating optics and she smiles when she sees me looking at her with a smile and teary eyes.

"Your awake thank Primus, I thought I lost you." Elita said with a few energon tears falling away.

"It will take a lot more for me to be ridden of that easily." I replied as I take in the semi new surroundings as in the far distance we can see a jungle by a mountain that is sure to have a cave system in it.

 _ **Preview of next chapter: 10 years later we see a teenager working in a disgusting place with zero respect for his hard work. A red dodge charger with bull horns talking to a sleek blue motorcycle. A blue portal opened below the falling body of Cliffjumper as Arcee catches a glimpse of it before it closed on Cliffjumper. We see a car with bull horns racing on a highway, a sleek blue motorcycle with a Teenager on it and it jumps of the highway into a drain ditch and transforms into a beautiful femme and before the fighting could start a red car with a horn on the hood crashes into a con and transforms for the blue femme to see. "C-**_ ** _cliff?"_**

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers.**


	3. Chapter 2: meeting the Autobots

**This story is going to start at the first encounter in transformers prime and will carry on in the series but there may be a few time skips, but I will include the bit where Metroplex dies from the transformers game**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 **"...Bumblebee..."** (when we get into prime verse)  


 **Chapter 2: Meeting The Autobots**

 **10 years later.**

 **Jasper, Nevada.**

 **12:45 PM.**

 **Normal pov.**

Welcome to the 'entertainment capital of the world' as if this place is a dump but thats my opinion, we see a young teenager working in place that is known as KO Burger and he is getting zero respect for the hard work he put in and he just wish he could do something better than this, now we see a sleek blue motorcycle with pink highlights with a rider on top but we see the rider fizzle in and out of existence, and now we see a red dodge charger with bull horns on the hood driving alone but the most weird thing is that the motorcycle and car are having a conversation.

"-So there I am waiting but then these high beams lit up my rear view, then it hits me, I'm illegally parked!" states the red car.

" _Another_ parking ticket?" asked the motorcycle.

"Better: The boot!" corrects the car.

"Let me guess is it a big metal clamp, impossible to remove?" inquires the motorcycle.

"BINGO! So I let the police do their thing and I let them go all the down the block before I kicked off my new shoe and BAM!" exclaims the car ,finishing it's story.

"New York's finest soils themselves." replied the motorcycle, hiding it's amusement. the fact she only hiding it, is because it was just partnered up with the car when they got to Earth.

"Ah Arcee you know me, you mess with Cliffjumper-" Sates the dubbed Cliffjumper with some amusement.

"You get the horns." finished Arcee for as long as she'd known him for, he'd the horns on Cybertron and when he got to earth he made sure to get a car with horns on it." And I'm not sure how that compiles with the Autobot rule number 1: Keep a low profile?" inquires Arcee as cliff laughed at his own story.

"What can I say? patrolling for energon out here in Dullsville is boring. It 'almost' makes me miss the Decepticons."replied Cliff.

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party." Arcee asked in response."Where ever we go we're alone on this rock." She said in a lonely tone that made her wish she had her sister's.

"Not en-" Cliff said before getting a ping on his radar."Time to get to work." he said as he takes a sharp right to go off-road.

"Need backup?" Arcee asked as she wish she had some Decepticons to bash in.

"Do I _ever_ need backup?" Cliff said arrogantly, as he nears the spot that pinged on his radar.

"I just found the JACKPOT!" Cliff exclaims as a shadow just came over him. "Decepticons!" he said into the comm before getting shot by the _Nemesis,_ which launched Cliff into the energon deposit."About that backup." Cliff said as Vehicons landed near his position.

"On it!"

"Optimus this Arcee, Cliff found energon but so has the Decepticons!" reported Arcee as she is taking a sharp turn and then kicking her engine into overdrive.

"Understood." he said as he drive along a highway in a different county."Rachet, do you have Cliffjumper's Co-ordinates?" inquired Optimus as the location changes to Alaska.

"I do,but our team is scattered over the world." replied a frustrated medic.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, prepare to rendezvous at base and ground-bridge to Cliff's Location." Ordered Optimus as he takes a off ramp, off the highway.

But when they got to Cliff's location, all they saw was "An untapped energon deposit."

"Whats left of it," corrected Bulkhead as they looked at the destruction caused by the energon mine.

"This is weird the first Decepticon activity in three years?"said Rachet as he look at the untapped energon trying to think why the Decepticons did this.

"That we know of my old friend. They may be preparing his return if their looking for energon." replied Optimus as he surveys the damage.

As they were surveying the area Arcee went into the mine and found one of Cliff's horns, because of this she went into denial that Cliff is dead."No" Arcee said barely in a whisper.

When Rachet saw the horn he check the team's vital stats." No Cliffjumper's life-signal.. just went... off-line." he said in a very grave tone.

After they got back to base they prepared the burial site for Cliffjumper but before they could proceed with the ceremony Rachet got a alert stating that Cliffjumper's life signal just came back on and as the prime was contemplating what to do Arcee voiced her hope and was pleading they go after Cliff's life signal knowing it could be a trap, Optimus proceeded with the rescue operation and when they ground-bridge they was transported into a energon mine, so they proceed with caution as the Decepticons could also be here, which was true as they had to take down some patrolling drones and they done so without raising a alarm and so they went deeper into the mine where they spotted a massive vain of energon but unlucky for them a Decepticon spotted them and shouted Autobots to the other drones and miners in the mine to start firing on them, which they also raised an alarm on the _Nemesis_ which caused Megatron to shout and threaten Starscream to take care of it and so he oblige the lord of Decepticons, back with the Autobots we see Arcee jumping from platform to platform trying to reach a red body with one horn on its head and when she got there she was horrified with she saw, Cliff was laying in a puddle of a purple substance with half of his body missing and a arm, a stray shot hit the platform making it unstable so Arcee decided to grab Cliff as he was about to fall but as she did Cliff's body came back on and it voice was as if something was ravage and was only programmed to kill so she let go of it and it fell to the ground but before it could a strange portal opened and caught it and closed, when Arcee saw this she was confused but got back on track and retreated as Starscream came down with a strange device in his hand and he dropped it and flew out of the cave back the warship and the Autobots chose this moment to retreat as well, when they got back to base after a close call with an explosion Rachet inquired where Cliff was but no one answered him, everyone turned there head to Arcee as she saw what happened to him, so she describes what he looked like before almost falling over by catching her self on a crate that was nearby and she sat herself on while Rachet scanned her, she said that a strange blue portal had opened sallowing Cliff's body before closing.

Rachet told Arcee to take a decontamination bath as he took the strange purple substance of her hand and started to examine it as he did Optimus to remain doing there duties and so Arcee did as she finished putting her armor back on after taking a decontamination bath and transforming and zoomed out of base to patrol the area around Jasper.

Back with Jack in KO Burger, for some strange reason he started to feel depressed and sad, but instead of question it he sent waves of happiness and affection over the bond. As he was doing a car pulled up to the inter-com which snapped Jack out of what he was doing and got back to work, " Welcome to KO Drive-in, Where every patty is a knock out, may I take your order?" Jack says into the microphone as he got prepared for any insults and the order.

"Can I get uh, two super combo's, extra fries."

"Okay _dos nemero_ twos, anything else?" repeated Jack, _'wait for it.'_ he thought as he got the orders.

"Yeah some advice, how do I get a awesome job like yours!" you can hear the laughing through the inter-com as Jack got pissed off with Vince on the other side of the inter-com.

" Okay just to make sure we got 'two-super-lamo-combos-for-the-jerk-who-thinks-he's-funny' and a side of extra large 'fight-me'." Jack said into the inter-com as he just roasted the jerk on the other side of the line, as we can hear instead of laughing there was oh's and such.

"What did you just say to me." Vince inquired on the inter-com.

"$5.59 at the window."

As Jack turned away from the window Vince drove up to the window and taking his order and driving off without paying and laughing as he drove like a madman.

"Hey you have to pay for that!" Jack shouted as he prepares to leave.

As this was happening the Autobots were mourning there loss of Cliffjumper and the Decepticons planned to send in some vehicons to jasper as they got a transmission from the Autobots, where Arcee was patrolling in Jasper and we see said Autobot driving down a road and she see's two Decepticons patrolling the area so she takes a turn which ended up being KO Burger the same place Jack works at, and arrived in time to hear the person on the inter-com and the driver of another car arguing over the inter-com but when she hears the voice that was working in the joint and she instantly felt fear, respect and a emotion that was entirely new to her as she can feel her spark skipping a beat and she was confused by this but as she contemplating, Jack came out of the work place and see's the bike which for some reason made him fall in love with it so he decided to voice it as there was no rider on it.

"I love you." Jack said as he took in the full appearance of the bike and got closer to it.

and he decided to get a feel of it by moving his hand from the gas tank to the other end of the bike."Nice." and he jumped onto the seat of it getting a better feeling of it.

 **Arcee pov.**

I heard the handsome young man say he loved me which caused my spark to stop and freeze in fear, and a possibility that this is the one to have her spark.

'What is going on with me first it's the mourning of Cliff's death, now it's me finding a sparkmate what is going on with me!' Arcee thought as her body was shivering under the touch of the person and her body seemed to enjoy it but her mind was racing about trying to figure what was happening to her as he spark started to shine brighter, it only got worse when HE JUMPED ON HER SEAT. and boy was Arcee mad and happy that he sat on her but the worse thing was she started making a purring noise, which she was ashamed of so she made sure he didn't hear her as she checked him in her mirrors she spotted two Decepticons behind her so she decided enough was enough now and took off whit the person on top of her, and as she did she told him to hold on.

 **Jack's pov.**

As I was getting a feel of the motorcycle, I swear I could feel it silently moving under my touch as if it was reacting to me but what made it was when I got a tingling feeling on the back of my neck indicating something bad is near me and wants trouble, and thats not it the bike just took off! With me still on and then it chose that moment to speak and I can still hear her beautiful voice as she _'I assume it's a she'_ said "Hold on!" now I may be mad but I'm sure this bike is like my carrier.

 **Normal pov.**

We can see five vehicles racing in the streets of Jasper one is a sentient motorcycle with a young man on it being chased by three purple cars and a red dodge charger but what is weird is that the cars have no diver and on the side of the cars transformed to show a set of weapons that started firing at the teenager and bike, as the bike was avoiding the shots one hit the boy but didn't do anything extreme other than getting rid of some skin and a bit of the shirt revealing metal skin that seemed to have a a hint of gold to it, by now though the bike swerved into a alleyway threating the teenager that if he speaks of her to anyone she will hunt him down so he just nods his head and runs in a different direction which resulted in a drone to follow him but unknown to the drone a red dodge charger with one horn was right behind the drone and takes the drone out before going in a different direction to avoid getting spotted by Arcee, but tails after her as the two drones were in front of him.

The motorcycle chose to jump of the highway after being saved by a red car smashing into a drone, as soon she was in the drain ditch Jack got of her as he spotted a kid he saved a few times from Vince and his name was Rafeal but preferred to be called Raf and so Jack does what he was taught to do, grabbed Raf and ran behind some cover With Raf next to him and when they watched the motorcycle and two purple cars that are there the cars transformed into two robots and the motorcycle did the same and when she transformed she looked elegant and beautiful, she told the drones that this ends here. But before they could fight everyone could hear a rev of a engine and a red dodge charger had jumped of the ramp and rammed straight on to a drone the car drove off the drone and transformed and shot the drone he rammed, in the head killing it and Arcee chose this moment to fight the over drone in hand to hand combat as she did Jack looked at her and one thing was going through his head, ' an Angel Of Death' and so he was totally mesmerized in the way how the motorcycle fought, after the last drone was killed Arcee turned her attention to a smirking Cliffjumper and when she looked into his optics they were blue instead of purple and she was stunned into silence and she was surprised when he said "Well aren't you quite the conservationist."

 **Arcee pov.**

"Well aren't you quite the conservationist." was all the proof I needed to know that this was Cliff, so I did what I thought was right, I marched right up to him and slapped him across the face and stepped back to make sure so I asked " C-Cliff?"

 **Normal pov.**

You could still hear the slap for miles that was how loud it was and you could barely hear Arcee ask the red bot if he was Cliff, to which he responded with a chuckle as he somewhat deserved that but he got back on track when he remembered what he was doing here so he cut straight to the chase.

"I wish I could stick around 'Cee but I gotta get this back to his carrier before she has my head." Cliff stated while pointing at Jack.

"Also tell Optimus he can try all he wants but trying to find Jack Darby will be hard, for you try to find him you won't he'll find you." Cliff said as he picked Jack up and started to walk away from Arcee to head home where Jack lives with his carrier and other transformers he saved from fetal injuries and sworn to help him, or serve him.

We can two engines approach Arcee and Cliff which turned out to be Bumblebee and Bulkhead, when they got there they saw Cliff walking and a Arcee thinking things over not noticing the two, so they voiced there arrival.

"Hey Cliff! where you going?" Bulkhead questioned as Cliff kept on walking away from them and he only said one word "Home."

With that he transformed around Jack and drove off into the desert leaving behind a sad Arcee, a confused Bulkhead and questioning Bumblebee in his dust but by then Arcee notice another human and voiced it.

"Scrap." with that the other notice as well that there was another human watching them.

"Bumblebee grab the human and let's go we have to report this to Optimus now." ordered an annoyed SIC.

As Bumblebee doing as he is told you can hear a crunch under one of his pede.

 **"Oops... sorry."** bee beeped and whirred as he look at Raf in front of him.

"Don't worry about I can always get another one." Raf replied as he got ready to be taken by Bumblebee and with that Bumblebee nodded happily and picked Raf up and transformed around him, droved off in the direction off the base with Bulkhead and Arcee with to report in to Optimus about this new information, when they got back to base in a abandon missile silo hidden in a mesa, we see Optimus Prime working on a console and Rachet working in his med-bay but when he heard the scout's engine he look at the entrance of the base, when the scout stopped moving he opened his door for Raf to get out and when he did, Rachet WAS NOT happy with this outcome and voiced it.

"What on Cybertron is a human doing here!" Rachet shouted at Bumblebee and when he was done he threw a wrench at Bumblebee which he narrowly avoided getting hit by the wrench, which got the attention of Optimus as he heard the word human so he looked at the scout, then the human and finally his SIC, with a rumble he asked " Arcee, why is there a human in the base?" as he continued to look at the human as if he can see all the sins he has.

"Optimus sir! the human is only here is because he has spotted me and two drones in a drain ditch, with another human that was spotted riding my alt form and was shot at while trying to get away from the cons sir!" Arcee reported in a military fashion while semi dreaming about Jack and when the next he would ride her and touch her like he did when he first met her, but he day dreaming was broke when Optimus voiced his concern for the other human that got involved.

"We must get the other human and bring him back here for safety precautions." but before he could continue Arcee told him what Cliff told her.

"I'm sorry to also report this Optimus but the other human we will not find."

"Why is that Arcee?"

"we will have to wait till he finds us sir, and one last thing in the field I was saved by Cliffjumper which he then escorted Jack to his 'home' sir."

"Cliffjumper's alive, thats preposterous." Rachet states as he go over the team vitals but it seems he was right as Cliff's Life-signal is still off-line.

"Well Rachet we all have seen him walking off with Jack before transforming and drove off into the desert with him." said Bulkhead as go to sit down by a wall to relax.

"Hmm." Rumbled the Prime as he thinks over the new information involving their dead comrade that is now alive and a human they can't find and will find them when he choses to, with this the prime decided to call agent fowler to ask about this Jack.

"What is it Prime." asked Agent Fowler with some confusion and annoyance.

"Agent Fowler, I inquire about a human that goes by the name of Jack?" states the Prime as he is still thinking over the new information and hoping the agent knew anything about the human.

"what was the second name." he inquired with a bit of annoyance.

"Arcee did you catch the second name of Jack?" Inquired Optimus.

"Let me think... was it Barby no thats not right uh I think it was Darby." Replied Arcee as she was thinking what his second name was but went off trail and started day dreaming about Jack again before snapping out of it and scolding her self mentally.

"Jack Darby did you say?" Asked the agent with a bit of suspicion.

"Yes, why?" asked Arcee.

"He was reported missing ten years ago by his mother when Jack didn't come home, but is father did alone at night with no Jack and so she reported it to the police that her abusive husband had left there child somewhere all alone with no help and he was only six years old, and thats not all she also reported that the husband had been beating, cutting and threating both wife and child, which resulted in a arrest warrant on the husband that was sent to jail for life with no way of getting out till he died in prison by hanging himself 3 years ago, after multiply escape attempts to get revenge on the wife, but with all that he had refused to tell the police where his 'son' was and so the police had searched the desert for anything but all they found was a trench and a destroyed dune and some car tracks that disappeared into thin air, and after receiving the news that the child could be any where or dead even she killed her self for she could no longer take it. With that everyone avoid talking about the Darby's as if the name was cursed, but to hear you saw him and he is alive is a miracle. so was he alive or dead, but if is alive did he look fine?" inquired the Agent after reading a file he had on Jack Darby.

"He looked like a very healthy average teenager in your terms." answered Arcee.

"Thats good anything I should know about him?" asked the agent with a relived face.

"yeah, we will not find him, but he will find us, is what Cliff said before driving off into the desert with him." said Arcee before looking at the Prime to see what he wanted them to do.

"Hm, I'll get the police near Jasper to keep a eye out for a raven haired and stormy eyes teen that is a teenager looks healthy and is seen with a red dodge charger or without it, thank you very much for brining this to my attention, Fowler out." Fowler said before going off and doing what he said he would do.

"For now everyone is to resume there duties but to keep an eye out for both Cliff's alt mode and Jack, and for you human you will have a guardian to look over you to keep you safe from the Decepticons." Optimus states as he turned his attention to the human in Bumblebee's hand.

"Is it alright if Bumblebee can be my guardian?" Raf asked as he looked at the scouts eyes seeing a connection between them.

"If that is what you wish,but for now we can answer your questions." Optimus said as he starts to answer one question after another before Raf notices the time and needs to head so he does with Bumblebee taking home with orders to look out for Jack and to keep watch over Raf in case any cons get any bright ideas of harming him, and so everyone decided to get some recharge but for Arcee she couldn't as she was contemplating what she will do if she ever see's Jack again, Optimus was having the some problem but for when he will first meet the human, but for Arcee when she finally managed to fall into recharge she got a dream of a gold titan with trims of red and lights of blue but the cybertronian helm was black but the optics was gold with a hint of sliver in them and he almost looked like the so called 'Metroplex' as well but he was in the size of Optimus maybe even taller, with that the dream ended and so does the day for everyone.

 _ **Preview of next chapter: We see a hooded figure riding in a sleek sports car with blue racing stripes pulling in on the other side of the school. The school was getting a new student that no ONE has heard about, but when he is angry he make hell look happy, when he plays music he can make a WHOLE CITY rock with him, and he even acts mysterious as well so no one will know what he will do next. we see a gold cybertronian walking in a canyon waiting for someone to show up and when they show up the cybertronian leads them through the canyon till he stops and turns to them saying "Welcome to my domain Autobots." when the scenery changed into a metal fortress that was armed to the teeth with cybertronian weapons and other Autobots AND Decepticons.**_

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers.**


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**This story is going to start at the first encounter in transformers prime and will carry on in the series but there may be a few time skips, but I will include the bit where Metroplex dies from the transformers game and just so everyone knows I'll be going with option c which is having Jack get a harem, also I liked to notify everyone that I have gone back to college so it will take longer for me to do the next chapter but I should have it done by the weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 **"...Bumblebee..."** (when we get into prime verse)  


 _ **"...Telepathy..."**_

 **Quick note the respective Decepticons and Autobots I mention will have either their looks from TV shows for example Jazz will look like from the animated TV series, Ironhide will have his look from the movies, Brawl will have his look from from the movies, Blaster will have his look from G1, when I mention a new bot I will add what they look like in brackets.**

 **Chapter 3: Revelations**

 **Two days later.**

 **12:00**

 **Normal pov.**

Raf was on his way to class when he manged to hear some students talking about a new student that was a complete mystery, the person just came out of thin air and by some things that was some intriguing information about the new student, the first thing that Raf caught was that the new student knew how to play music on a guitar and had apparently made a WHOLE city rock out as well by that I mean he had made the whole city do what he wanted, or they got some instruments and played with him in rocking out on instruments, like drum kits, guitars and so on, but the next thing Raf was caught was that sometimes the new student would act like a enigma, a complete mystery where he would not talk and let people around him try and guess what he was gonna do next.

Then there was one more thing Raf caught as he neared his classroom, is that when someone made him angry you should ran as if the devil was after you and hope you lose him when he has his you in his sights and his rage makes hell look tamed, but there was something else which no one could understand is that when he was mad his eyes would change color as if he had MPD (Multiply personality Disorder.) so when he is mad his eyes would be red, stormy blue-gray if he was acting mysterious and when he is acting like a musician he would have three different colors and they would be random every time.

With that in mind Raf sat in his chair as he prepared to take his lesson when he spotted a sleek white racing car with blue racing stripes drive by, but Raf thought nothing of it.

Outside the high school a racing car pulled to the side of the road and inside the Autobot symbol could be seen on the steering wheel, but the hooded figure is the main interest as he is wearing a pair of black combat boots with a pair of military camo pants and is wearing a jacket that was made to hide his face except you could see his eye color.

"Are you sure ya want to do dis" the car said as he looked around for any trouble.

"Yup, I know one of the students here is with the rest of the Autobots, with that in mind I think I'll get a message to them to meet me in the canyon a few miles away from home." the teen said with a slight deep baritone voice as he eyed the school before getting out.

"Right bro I'll keep a look out for now just in case but someone else will pick you up after school, boss and one more thing do you know who is on the Autobot team?" asked the car with a bit curiosity laced in his voice as he started to play around with the radio to find a station he liked.

" I'm not completely sure jazz but we'll see in due time." the teen said before crossing the road to enter the high school.

When he entered the building he already didn't like it just by the way it looked on the inside, as he was walking down the hallway to get to the principles office he saw the local bully and he remembered him completely, his name was Vince age: 18, acts like he owns the school.

The teen did something he would remember and taunt Vince with, he walked up to him and Vince didn't notice till there was a shadow over him which made him stop his latest bullying, as Vince turned he swear he could see those crimson red eyes peering into his soul to see all his sins and every bad deed he has ever committed.

"Vince I take?"

"Depends who's asking." said Vince while he was seeing if this guy would be a threat to him.

"Good, why don't we see who can win in a race. You, me, outside of town by midnight first to cross the finish line get's the other's car. deal?"

"You got some balls I'll give you that. Alright you got yourself a deal." Vince said as he wanted to race against someone new.

"Good also you deserve this." the teen said right before he punched Vince in the face and kicked him right in the balls for the bullying he caused, with that Vince dropped like a sack of shit and had a broken nose.

As the teen reached the principles office he knocked once on the door and opened it when he heard enter and he did he could already tell he would get along with the principle.

"Cerberus, I take it?" asked the principle as he wondered about if this was a good idea or not.

"Yes sir, but you may call me my real name in private. and it's jack." Said jack as he lowered his hood for the principle to see his face completely showing what had living in the desert had done to his face.

"Alright jack, I'll make it short here is your timetable don't be late, and no bullying." the principle said as he handed Jack his timetable and eyed him for a moment before letting a barely noticeable smile show.

"Oh, you should see Vince in the hallway." Jack said as he made his way to his lesson that Raf was in as well.

When Cerberus entered the Classroom everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, and some of the girls were already blushing by his very toned face and his eyes that seemed to entrance the girls even more.

"Ah! you must be the new student right?" He asked as he looked straight at Cerberus and was becking him to come up to the front, which Cerberus did.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." the teacher polity asked as he stepped behind his desk.

"Cerberus, and before you ask yes that is my name because of my MPD and before you ask you might have noticed my eye color has changed from red to three different colors." Cerberus said as he introduce himself and why that was his name.

"I didn't know you had MPD Cerberus, but would you mind telling us what your other personalities are?"

"Sure, there is one I'm not very happy with, and lets say this, hell looks tamed when compared to it." when he said that some students mentally imagined what he said and shivers go down their spines.

"Then there is my musical side which is what my eye color indicates right now, with having three different colors, and then there is my final side I called Enigma, before you ask don't even bother trying to talk to me when my eyes are stormy blue-gray eyes cause you will be met with silence." Jack finished as he had warned them of his Enigma and Dynamo personalities.

"Very well Cerberus you can take your seat now which is next to Raf." Said the teacher as he pointed to the kid that looked like he was almost sweating buckets when Jack turned his eyes to him.

"Thanks also is it alright if I take my jacket off?" Jack asked as he turned to the teacher who nodded , and when jack took it off everyone was surprised when they saw the very well toned body by the amount of muscle he had on his arms as he wore a black tank top with a pair of dog tags that hanged around his neck but were even more surprised when they saw scars that littered about his arms.

"Thanks you may carry on sir." said Jack as he made his way to his seat and begun to do his work as the teacher begun the lesson again.

Raf took a quick glance at Cerberus and he made a mental note to tell the Autobots about this, with that the day went on the same but Jack kept his Jacket off and when he walked the hallways he had girls staring at his toned body before quickly turning away in case he saw them staring at his body, and when he was in the hallway his personality changed to Enigma so he was silent when in the hallways but when in classrooms and introducing himself he allowed his musical side to take over.

When Raf was about to exit Cerberus had pulled him to side to talk to him and Raf saw Bumblebee in the car park waiting for him and further down the road he caught a glimpse of a tank that had twin main cannons.

"Hey Raf can you delivery this to five robots one is blue with pink and a yellow with black stripes and a completely green one and one who was red and white and a red and blue robot." said Cerberus before handing Raf the Cybertronian data-pad that had a video file on it and walking towards the tank Raf saw earlier.

With that in Raf's mind he know who Cerberus meant and Raf rushed to get in Bumblebee's alt mode who had watched a teen get in a tank and rolled away from the high school, but when he saw Raf get in he knew it might be important so Bumblebee raced to get to the Autobot base, and the tank silently watched the car race away with Jack sitting in the commanders seat of the tank.

"Do you think he will deliver the message?" asked a voice that was the sound of concrete and had almost a military tone to it.

"Yeah, he will I even described what the four Autobots I saw looked like and guess what one looked like, with that he will deliver it to team prime Brawl." said Jack as he relaxed into his seat and let Brawl take them home.

 **At the Autobot base.**

everyone was doing their own thing Arcee relaxed by sitting by a wall thinking things over and sometimes scolding herself for certain thoughts, Bulkhead was sitting by a wall as well but was doing absolutely nothing, Rachet was in the med-bay working on the monitors that was in the med-bay and Optimus Prime was on monitor duty and checking through reports to make sure they were in order but everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the base's entrance when they heard an engine and a speeding Bumblebee that looked like Unicron was on his tailpipe, but when he stopped instead of opening his door to let Raf out he transformed and had Raf in his hand holding a Cybertronian data-pad that was square based with gold plating on it.

"Where did you get that Raf." asked a incredulous Rachet when he saw what Raf was holding.

"A new student named Cerberus handed it to me after school finished and he proceeded to walk to a tank that had two main cannons and get in it and that was when we chose that moment to race away from school to get here." said Raf in a rush as he looked at the team with worry in his eyes.

"And thats not all he described all your paint jobs with the colors you have and asked me to hand it to robots, which he meant was you five." said Raf as he pointed to all of them, and team Prime was shocked how a human described everyone of them by color.

"He also wanted me to give this to you lot." Raf said as he handed to the Prime who took it and it's size was readjusted to a Cybertronian size.

"There's a password and a hint on it. The hint said who saved the Ark from destruction. Hmm." Hummed Optimus as he looked through his memory banks for who saved the Ark but it was taking a lot longer than he expected that was until Rachet beat him to it by saying "Metroplex was the only one who saved the Ark from destruction." he said and it caught the attention of Raf, Arcee and Bulkhead who only heard tales of him but Raf didn't know who that was and voiced it.

"Who's Metroplex?" Raf asked but before anyone could answer someone new answered for them.

"He is a Autobot who saved the Ark from destruction by disabling a weapon called a warp cannon and it was at the final warp cannon where he terminated Megatron himself, after that he sacrificed himself by giving his energon to the Ark so the Autobots could escape, and he was a city transformer." said a voice that was much deeper than Optimus's own voice and from one of the hallways stepped out a bot who resembles Metroplex but instead of white, he had gold and had trims that was black and had lights on his body that was blue, his optics were gold with a hint of sliver in them.

"It's good to see you Autobots, and very nice to meet you Arcee, the Autobot who is dubbed 'The Angel Of Death' and Optimus Prime the most indestructible prime there ever was who has a heart of gold, Bulkhead the wrecker who is smart and compassionate of those who are around you, Rachet the grumpy medic who manged to save Bumblebee from never speaking again and who cares for his team that has banded together but not as a team but as a family, Bumblebee who risked so much and asked for nothing in return and who sacrificed his voice box in the battle of Tyger Pax." Said the gold bot who had sympathy and passion in his voice as he listed many things he knew of the five Autobots in the room.

"And Raf, thank you for delivering the data-pad." He said with a smile before turning to look at the Prime.

"May we know your name and how you know so much of us?" asked a very surprised Prime but manged to hid it very well.

"My name is Cerberus Prime and leader of the Titan-formers and bearer of the Matrix Of Justice."

"Your a Prime preposterous." Said Rachet as he had a look of disbelieve.

"Well that's not the point right now. The point is I came here to invite you to test your selves of having myself as your friend and trustworthy teammate who will help you in this war against a tyrant. but I'm warning you now shoot anyone that is my family you will be finding a very fearful enemy and one more thing I also sent this invitation to the Decepticons but only asked for Megatron, Soundwave, Starscreem, knockout and breakdown and if he brought their warship they will find it destroyed and every Decepticon on that ship dead." Cerberus stated and then bowed to everyone but before he left he looked at Arcee.

"And you can get any help you wish but it will only happen once and if you succeed I will grant you three wishes Beautiful." With that he then winked at Arcee who blush a deep blue and left through a blue ground-bridge.

"Did he...just flirt with...Arcee?" asked Bulkhead as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Yes, I believe he did but lets get back on track." Said Rachet as he took the data-pad from Optimus.

"Hmm...he is very powerful... this could be very troubling if he joined the Decepticons...Autobots prepare yourselves for we are going to this test and prove ourselves to him and be better than the Decepticons." Ordered the Prime as he and the team watch the video on the data-pad that had the rules of the tests and the coordinates of where they will be going to, as this was happening we see the Warlord in the bridge of his warship with Soundwave on a nearby console, Starscream by Megatron's side and Knockout and Breakdown were in the med-bay of the ship.

"So this is where the magic happens with the Decepticons...hmph I've seen better." said a voice behind the tyrant and everyone on the bridge became alerted and pointed their blasters at the intruder.

"And who might you be to intrude on us and judge, so why don't you tell us who you are and why you are here." Ordered Megatron as he pointed his plasma cannon at Cerberus who just smirked at him.

"Very well. I'm a Prime but that is all I will tell you, I'm here to give you a invitation to test yourselves in my tests and if you win I'll join your side but two things will be in order, first there will be NO cheating in my tests, two I have already picked the Decepticons that will go to my tests." said Cerberus as he had a very grave tone when he said there will be no cheating, and Megatron had that plan thrown out the window, but became furious when the Prime already picked out the Decepticons that will go.

"Alright... who will go to your tests?" Megatron asked with reluctance.

"Glad you could see it my way" Which made the tyrant scowl at the Prime. "The Decepticons that will go are Megatron," Which surprised the tyrant a little bit. "Soundwave," when he heard his name he wasn't surprised so he just nod at the Prime."I'm very reluctant to say this and was very displeased when told to pick you...Starscream," which made the tyrant smirked when he heard the Prime had already hated Starscream. "The very vain medic that is known as Knockout who buffs himself more than Starscream's whining," Knockout chose that moment to appear on the bridge."Hey, I like the way I look mister Shiny bot."

"Knockout that was weak as your attacks so shut up you vain giltched up medic." The Prime said which mad Knockout charge him with a buzz saw but when he got close to the Prime he opened a blue ground-bridge and sent Knockout crashing into a wall and falling to the fall before another portal opened and sent him face first on to the floor, as this happened everyone was surprised when the prime didn't do anything only just ground-bridge his opponent into walls and such and it intrigued Megatron to have such power like that but it also intrigued Soundwave since he was also a Ground-bridge user and knows how to do things like that.

" Are you done beating yourself up?" Asked the irritated Prime and he only got a nod from Knockout.

"Good now where was I... oh yes and finally the ex-wrecker Breakdown, and here you will be needing this." The Prime then handed a data-pad to Soundwave and he took it and started to get the data inside it.

"I will be seeing you lot very soon, oh one more thing shoot anyone that is with me you will be paying dearly tyrant, and if you even think about brining anyone who I haven't requested you can say goodbye to this wonderful ship of yours with everyone that is inside it." As the Prime said this Megatron notice his optics color changed to crimson red much like his own but had far more rage in them than anyone has ever seen but as he finished that, they changed back to their original gold.

"I shall take my leave now and I'll be seeing at the testing grounds." The Prime said and he gave a look at Soundwave as if he was judging him.

"Soundwave." The Prime said and Soundwave gave him a nod to continue.

"I have something for you should you win one of my tests, and I'll be very happy for you to have them should you win." he said before disappearing into a blue ground-bridge.

"Decepticons! Prepare yourselves for we shall win and prove were more worthy to have him on our side in this war!" Megatron declared as he went through the data-pad that Soundwave handed to him.

For three days straight the Autobots had been preparing same as the Decepticons but the latter might try something to win the favor of the new prime in this war, and it maybe very un-Prime like but he needed to see who was more dedicated to do what he asked and what they did in the tests to approve of his liking and with that he walked to the first meeting coordinates which happened to be the Autobots as he walked he thought about Arcee and what she might wish from him should she win in her test, and then came down to Soundwave recently Cerberus came into possession of Rumble and Frenzy who know Soundwave and with that he told them should Soundwave win his test he will grant Rumble and Frenzy to him as a reward and would be very happy if he was reunited with them, when he reached his destination he waited for ten minutes and a ground-bridge opened up and revealed to him that everyone he saw in there base and when they looked at his eyes changed to a stormy color, so he just indicated for them to follow him.

 **Arcee pov.**

As we were following the 'Prime' I started to think of the three wishes I could make, maybe one of them would be if he could let Cliffjumper return to Team Prime, and maybe have him help me find Jack because I have a few questions for him and why he makes me feel this way when I'm around him, wait till my sisters hear this 'Arcee the war veteran who has fallen for a organic she barely even knew and had already started of thinking about what she'll do to him when in a berth with him and of making him our sparkmate.' yeah I'm so fragged.

 **Normal pov.**

As the Team round another corner they came to a stop and the gold mech turned to them with a tri-colored optics and chose this moment to kneel on the ground and pull out a guitar and played a song none of the Team knew but as it started playing the ground shook violently and formed cracks in the ground behind the mech and once the cracks stopped a building made of metal rose out of it but as the building rose they saw some Cybertronians get to the walls of the building and pointed their weapons at Team Prime, but due to poor visibility they could barely make out from the dust that other people were there but once the dust cleared they could see they wore badges of Decepticons and Autobots but the Decepticons had a scratch going through the badge, but a few noticeable faces was Ironhide and old wrecker and war veteran, Jazz a saboteur, Brawl a Combaticon who can combine into Bruticus, Blitzwing a Triple-changer.

"Alright Autobots lets do this nice and easy try anything you get shot, you are only here because Cerberus thought you deemed worthy of being tested and are guests here and you will do as we say, there will be no snooping around and there will be no picking fights with the people that are here and if you cheat in a test you will automatically forfeit the test, are we understood?" Asked Brawl while training his tank barrels on the Autobots.

"You have our word that we will fully oblige your rules and shall cooperate to the end." answered the prime.

"Then we shall welcome you to sanctuary our home and we shall show you to where you will stay for the nights cause over the next five days you will be tested individually starting with Arcee in the next hour you test will be to see if you can defeat a master of the Cyber-Ninja arts." Stated Blitzwing with a German accent.

"Will I get to know my opponent?" asked Arcee as she remembered only a few masters in Cyber-Ninja.

"There is a 50-50 of it being either Jazz" said bot had his usual cocky smirk."Or Prowl and I have no clue where he is right now, he might be meditating, oh well like I said it can either be Jazz or Prowl." answered Cerberus as he made his way to the door with Team Prime following behind him and so he led them to their dorms for where they will be staying, over the nights while doing his tests.

"Now I know I told you that the Decepticons was also invited the same as you lot and I'll be meeting them very shortly and we will get started with the tests when I get back, so sit back and relax or prepare in your case Arcee and remember my help and reward still stands for you should you need my help or win." With that Cerberus took his leave to the second meeting point to gather the Decepticons.

 **"Was it just me that saw his optics change color?"** asked Bumblebee when he caught a glimpse of Cerberus optics changing from gold to crimson red.

"It would seem he has a multiple personality disorder where he has different personality by showing a different optic color for a different personality." stated Rachet when he also notice the optic colors when the 'Prime' had got a guitar and when he said Decepticons.

"Well I say we get Arcee prepared to fight either Jazz or Prowl." said Bulkhead.

"I agree with Bulkhead but Cyber-ninja requires speed and free movement without any hindrance to allow a fast and agile ninja to get the task done with swiftness and deadly accuracy so she will have to train on her own." Said Optimus as he remembered the Cyber-ninja corp during the war.

"Also another thing why are there Decepticons here that seem to follow that Prime as if the guy saved them from death and managed to get them to change their loyalties."Said Arcee as she tried to comprehend why they changed their loyalties from the tyrant to the Prime they just met.

"If you must know when we came here we would always crash and in a bad way as well where we are badly damaged and talked us out of it, I mean we also nearly have all the Combaticons here we are just missing Vortex and Swindle and we have no clue where they are." Said a Decepticon that looks like a concrete mixing truck.

"Names Mixmaster, Constructicon." stated the newly dubbed Mixmaster.

"And why are you here?" Asked Bulkhead as he eyed the Constructicon for any aggressive movement.

"I was ordered to keep a eye on you and should you have any questions I'll gladly answer them and should you need anything, I might do so." Stated Mixmaster as he gave a short bow.

"Okay I have a question when did Cerberus get here?" Asked Arcee.

"I believe it was... ten years ago."

"Did anybody else crashed with him?" Asked Rachet as he wondered if anyone else was here cause ten years ago was when they launched Metroplex and Elita-1 into a portal that took them to this planet.

"I cannot tell you that but I believe Cerberus will tell Optimus in private or he will present them as a reward for when he succeed in his test."

With that everyone was floored on why Cerberus wanted to speak to Optimus in private or when the Prime would succeed and would only tell him.

"But for now I shall leave you to prepare for your test." With that Mixmaster took his leave.

With Cerberus in the canyon we see a ground-bridge open up and out stepped the warlord himself with his SIC, his spy-master, his very vain medic and ex-wrecker.

"Alright we have come as agreed to your request." Said Megatron who eyed the prime suspiciously.

"..." The Prime just said nothing and his optics changed color for everybot to see and it was stormy like, and so he just indicated for them to follow.

So the Decepticons followed him and wondered why he said nothing to Lord Megatron and when they neared their destination Cerberus took a quick glance at Soundwave who was silently following behind him and Soundwave noticed he was being stared at by the Prime.

 _ **"Hello Soundwave."**_ Lets say Soundwave was shocked to hear a voice inside his head.

 _ **"I'm going to be quick about this you will be going first in my tests the same time Arcee is and I know you have a code of honor, and your opponent is going to be Brawl."**_ After that was said Cerberus turned his head away from Soundwave and when they arrived the Decepticons were surprised to see a metal wall in front of them with Autobots and Decepticons on the wall with weapons trained on them.

"Decepticons here are some ground rules, first you are guests here and there will be no fighting unless you are in the test and it involves fighting, second any snooping around will not be tolerated and finally any cheating or sabotaging the other candidates will forfeit you of your test." Stated Jazz as he eyed the warlord debating if he would attack them or not.

"Very well you have my 'word' that we will not violate any of these rules you have set and shall follow through them to the fullest." Stated Megatron but he already had something planned for the tests to ensure he will win.

"you shall follow me then to your team's quarters for the next five days, also you are not allowed to kill your opponents in the tests." Cerberus stated as he looked directly at Megatron who is known for his fighting in the gladiatorial fights in the pit of Kaon and is known to terminate all who is in his way and any who he fighting.

So the Prime lead them to their quarters which was down a different hallway from the Autobots to ensure that they won't fight each other, and the bot who Cerberus put to keep tabs on the Decepticons is Blaster who is like Soundwave but talks and has more mini-cons, Blaster told the Decepticons what Mixmaster told the Autobots and that he will make sure they follow the rules.

Half a hour later we see Arcee standing in a ring of sorts that was meant for fighting and over to left Soundwave was in a similar position, as she waited for her opponent to show up, she started to wonder what her sisters would think of having Jack as their sparkmate since all three of them were split-sparks and had to share their sparkmate as she was thinking about this she started to get some emotions through her bond with her sisters, one emotion was excitement that they may have found a sparkmate that was worthy to have the Three Angels Of Death as they have so been nicely nicknamed, but when Arcee was complimented as a Angel Of Death it made her systems overheat and when that happened she got feedback through the bond which is of great affection and jealousy, which she had to send a quick message to them saying sorry because of the fact she was still considered a virgin on Cybertron and the same could be said for her sisters.

While Arcee was sorting through her emotions with her sisters, Soundwave was thinking weather to trust this 'Prime' all because he first stated that he has something for him should he win and then it was his excellent skill using ground-bridge technology to send his opponents anywhere he wanted to, as from the example he made out of Knockout for attacking him, which lead Soundwave to wonder what else he has up his 'sleeves' as the human saying goes and then Soundwave wondered what the Prime wanted to give him should he complete his test.

While they were in their thoughts Cerberus walked out with the Autobots by Arcee's ring and the Decepticons by Soundwave's ring, and out walked Brawl who was happy he got a chance to fight someone, next was Jazz as he had his nun-chucks hanging around his neck as he was also excited he got a chance to fight as well, with that they both entered their respective rings with their opponents in them, what next happened was loud thunderous steps could be heard and Grimlock (he has his looks from the movie.) had walked out and stood next to Cerberus.

"Femme and Gentalbots welcome to the first test in one ring we have two Cyber-Ninja's a master who is the Autobot known as Jazz, his opponent is a Angel Of Death known as Arcee in the other ring we've got the Decepticons spy master known as Soundwave and his opponent Brawl the Combaticon, this test will see if you can respectively take down your opponent within a time limit of 10 minutes if you succeed you will be rewarded, for Soundwave we got two special guests that know him please bring out Frenzy and Rumble," With that Grimlock stomped his pede and out came Blaster with Frenzy and Rumble who walked beside Blaster but when they saw Soundwave he was different to what they remembered but they didn't mind because they could already tell that he was Soundwave when they saw Laserbeak on his chassis, and let's say Soundwave was shocked, surprised and too stunned to move when he looked at Frenzy and Rumble both were his mini-cons and he thought he had lost them and so he spoke to them.

"Frenzy, Rumble. Operation: Reformat." With that said Both Mini-cons did what he said and reformat themselves to join on to a body part of Soundwave, but the process would take the whole test to complete so Soundwave got into a stance that said he was ready and so did brawl.

"It will seem that Soundwave is ready to fight for his to Mini-cons, very well you two shall begin!" Exclaimed Cerberus and Grimlock stomped twice which signify the start of the test and the countdown for Soundwave to complete his test.

And so began the fight between Brawl and Soundwave. Brawl started off by charging straight at him but Soundwave was prepared and he dodge the charge and attacked him by kicking him in back to knock the huge transformer down but all it did was made Brawl move a inch or so forward and caught himself and he tried to backhand Soundwave and like before he dodge the attack and Soundwave chose this moment to go on the offensive by sneakily using his cables to shock Brawl while also throwing punches at him and a few kicks into the combo of attacks, and in everyone of his attacks was determination to get his Mini-cons back when Brawl got into position he tried to shoot Soundwave by shooting his tank cannons at him but Soundwave dodge the shots and his cables were in reach to shock Brawl and when he did Brawl was Knocked out.

"It seems Soundwave has succeeded in his test and as I said you will be rewarded, Soundwave I grant you Frenzy and Rumble." Cerberus said as he gave a nod to the Mini-cons who matched Soundwave's color scheme and they transformed to attach themselves to Soundwave's legs which also seemed to make them look bulky and more armored.

"Shall we begin." Said Jazz as he turned to his opponent who also did the same and her brow furrowed and she deployed her wrists blades and Jazz grabbed his nun-chucks and chose a rhythm to fight with and everyone could see Jazz started to tap his pede and bobbed his head up and down as if he was listening to music.

"Before you do, Arcee would you like my help in this test or would you like to save it for someone else?" Asked the Prime as he looked at the femme who shakes her head and got into a fight stance.

"Very well you may begin." and Grimlock did the same as before.

The dance began as the Angel and dancing king bot charged each other but every time Arcee tried to hit Jazz he would dodge as if in time with the rhythm and every time he tried to hit Arcee she would dodge him with ease and right now they were circling each other with Jazz still moving his head in tune with the rhythm, Arcee was trying to figure out how to beat Jazz when she notice Jazz was constantly moving his body to rhythm of music and it gave her a idea to move to the same rhythm and when she got it down she attacked Jazz and she managed to land a hit because she had anticipated what he was going to do because she was in rhythm with the same song and it turned to a dance battle with them attacking each other and moving their bodies to a rhythm of a song but it came to stop when Arcee managed to land a hit to Jazz's legs and held him at his throat with her wrist blade.

"Ah, scrap, ya figured it out did' ya." Asked Jazz.

"You tell me." Arcee shot back at him.

"Well before you actually kill him, can you release him since you won." Cerberus asked since he was concerned for Jazz's life.

"Sure." Arcee moved the wrist blade from his neck and moved away with a smirk on her face as she saw Jazz do the same.

"Since you had succeeded may you and Optimus follow me please, and Soundwave I will send Blaster for you later to talk to you." Cerberus said as he left with both Arcee and Optimus following him and Soundwave was thinking it over in his head before walking away with his team to their quarters and the Autobots did the same.

"I'm sure you both have plenty of questions." The Prime said as the trio walked to the Prime's personal quarter.

"Yeah I have many questions, but I'm not sure if you will know any answers to them, as for Arcee I'm sure she has lots as well." Stated Optimus as they continued to walk and saw a lot of different Decepticons and Autobots alike.

"Well I'll try my best to answer as many as possible Optimus." with that Optimus began to think of a question to ask.

"You said I can get three wishes correct." Cerberus gave Arcee a nod."Would it be possible for you to find a teenager that goes by the name Jack Darby?" She asked with a hint of hope at finding the teen who she had sympathy for and wanted to ask him some questions.

"...Why do you wish to find him." Cerberus asked as he was curious why the femme wanted to find him.

"Well... I wish to ask him some questions and I want to help him through his troubled times and to ask him something very personal." She said.

Cerberus didn't say anything but he couldn't help the smile that came to his face and Optimus couldn't help but smile as well since Arcee had a pure spark and that she also wanted to help him, but Cerberus just chose to keep walking and they reached a door that was the same height as Cerberus and he beckoned both of them to enter, he chose to sit on his berth giving up the only chairs in the room for his guests.

"Well might as well get this out of the way."He said as he turned gold and his size had shrunk till he was the same size as Jack.

"Well let's say this you didn't have to worry about finding him, for he has found you." Said Jack as he turned back to human which stunned both Optimus and Arcee.

"Wait your Jack but how are you... what." Arcee just looked very confused at how Jack was Cerberus or the other way around.

"If you must know it happened ten years ago when I found two pods that had crashed in the desert and got a vision from two titans but one was taller than the other." Jack said as he only felt sorrow and that ended up being sent through the bond Jack has with his Carrier and Sire which was also in the same room as him.

"Any way you have questions for me?" he asked as he wanted to change the subject.

"Wwwweeeelllll there is one thing I wanted to ask you?" Arcee said as her cheeks had a tint of blue in them.

"And that is?" Jack pushed as he wanted Arcee to get it out.

"Well...you see...umm...I-I...umm w-wanted t-t-to ask you if you wanted." She was trying to speak but couldn't continue as she had become very shy and her cheeks got very blue.

Jack waited patiently for Arcee to continue but he just gave up and spoke to her in her mind.

 ** _"Just think of what you wanted to tell me and I'll know what you was trying to ask me."_**

 ** _"I wanted to ask you if you would want to be my sparkmate, because for some reason when you first touched me and spoke to me I think my spark fell for you."_** Arcee told Jack which made him also blush blue since he has energon in his veins instead of blood.

"I see. here have this as my answer." Jack said while still blushing as he Handed Arcee a data-pad but it was different because it had Jack's comm-link number in it and the data-pad also allowed live video calls.

"Thank you very much, oh I'm gonna have to tell my sisters about this." Arcee said in a very girlish voice that just screamed I got a date with a very handsome guy.

"How about you see me later and I'll send Mixmaster to get you." Jack had said with a wink afterward and it caught the Prime's attention as he was wondering what was on the data-pad and what Arcee asked him.

"Well since you found us Jack I have a very important question: who made you a Prime." Optimus asked as he wondered who had done it.

"Simple, Primus had given me my own Matrix in the vision I got." Said Jack as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Primus gave you a Matrix like he had given me mine!" Optimus exclaimed.

Jack only nodded at that, but went back to Arcee as she had three wishes left.

"Well Arcee you have three wishes left." he said with a smile.

"Would it be possible for Cliff to come back to our Team?"

"I wouldn't see why not and I was planning to give him back to you guys." With a smile Jack had sent a message to Cliff stating he could go back with Team Prime.

"When I come back later I'll tell you what I want." Arcee told Jack with a bit of seduction laced in her voice as she had winked at Jack.

"Very well, Optimus you will be tested tomorrow and your opponent will be a wrecker, the reward if you win will be the returning of someone you hold very dear in your spark." Jack told Optimus as he had allowed them to leave for the door.

Once they were gone Soundwave entered in the room because Jack wanted to talk to him about something.

"Greetings Soundwave, I've seen you chose to come here to see what I wanted to say to you." Cerberus guessed as he was back in his Cybertronian mode.

Soundwave just replayed Greetings in his voice and nodded to the Prime.

"Very well I wanted to see if you was up for a fight tomorrow a private match between you and me for I want to see if what the Decepticons in my ranks were saying the truth about your skill in combat and had managed to have draw in a fight against Megatron in the pits of Kaon." With that Soundwave nodded to him and left to prepare for the fight between them.

"Mixmaster will you please get Arcee and bring her here."Asked Cerberus as he wanted to know what she wanted to wish for, a few minutes later we see Arcee in the room with Jack alone and she was shy beyond anything.

"Alright now we are alone what did you want for your last two wishes?" Jack asked with a smile which made Arcee blush and she was becoming overheated and lubricant was leaking under her crouch armor as she knows what she want.

"I wish for you to..." Jack didn't catch the last bit as it was too quiet for him to hear so moved closer to Arcee which made her blush deeper, and she leaned in closer for him to hear.

"I wish for you to frag the scrap out of me, Jack I wish for you to take me and make me your sparkmate now, I can't take it any more, Just looking at you overheats my systems, Jack will you do this for me." Arcee first made it seem like a wish then it turned to a order, then desperation and finally she leaned back a bit to look him in the optics, hers were filled with love, lust and she just begged him to do it with her which made some of his systems to overheat and in Jack's optics he showed longing, love and lust for the femme.

 **(Lemon warning if you don't want to read this, move on then.)**

"With pleasure." With that he moved so fast it took Arcee off guard and was embraced in a passionate kiss which made her close her optics to enjoy the feeling of Jack's lips on hers, but Jack took it a step further by pushing his glossa into her mouth which made her shiver in delight and pleasure as her glossa battled with Jack's but soon lost and allowed Jack to explore her mouth and he allowed Arcee to do the same, as they both were in a intense kissing session Arcee had transformed her breastplate armor away to show her slivery breasts that had hard blue nipples on top of them, Jack saw the movement and made one of his large servos to cup her size G breast and this made Arcee moan into the kiss, Jack had stopped kissing her and moved his mouth to Arcee's right nipple to massage it in his mouth.

His left servo had started to massage Arcee's right breast and sometimes pinch her nipple and pull it before letting go and massage it again and repeated this process, while he was sucking on Arcee's left nipple and he would flick it with his glossa and bite on it to pull it and let go to go back to sucking it, as this was happening Arcee was accidentally sending her pleasure through her bond with her sisters and it made them have pleasure attack from the constant waves of pleasure through the bond and they had managed to find a secluded spot where both of them had started kissing each other and because of the pleasure Arcee was getting the sisters couldn't take it any more and got into a position with one of their mouths hovering right above the others Cybertronian vagina and the other sister was in the same position and they both started to eat each others pussy out because they couldn't take it any more, this lead them to relive themselves and they both kept going at it moaning into each others pussy, With a moaning Arcee who was constantly moaning Jacks name in pleasure Jack had moved his crotch armor away to show his massive 12 inch pulsing Cybertronian dick and when Arcee saw this her optics widen in shock and horror before lust over came it.

Arcee had just moved her mouth to Jacks throbbing erection and she just stared at it and saw some lubricant leaking from it, that made her lick it up into her mouth and started to lick Jacks shaft and he moaned in delight from the sensation of Arcee's glossa going up and down his shaft, next came Arcee doing circles around the tip of it before taking it in her mouth as she kept going down Jacks shaft his dick was already in her throat and it made bulge to accommodate his large size, but Arcee kept going till she had reached the base of it and she was already doing circles around it with her glossa and in the corners of her mouth Jack could see her saliva and mixed with it was some of Jacks pre-cum, at this moment Arcee had started to bob her head up and down doing her best to take it all and she was enjoying Jacks pre-cum as it had already made some of her circuits overload from pleasure and she wanted more of it and she was focused on giving Jack a blow job she didn't see Jacks servos grab her helm and had started move her faster on his shaft and with one final pull of Arcee's helm her optics widen as she had started to sallow Jacks cum with some escaping her mouth and drooling down to her breasts, Jack had pulled out of Arcee's mouth and had started shooting stream after stream of cum onto her faceplate and a stream had caused Arcee to close her optic as she still kept her mouth opened as she hoped more would get into her mouth and she wasn't disappointed, when Jack was done he walked back a bit to sit down and watch Arcee scope his cum off her faceplate and put in her mouth where she would sallow it and it would send shivers down her spinal strut but the cum on her breasts she had chose to rub the cum all over her breasts and it was intoxicating for Jack at the erotic sight.

Jack had moved with swiftness and he had picked up a surprised Arcee and laid her down on his berth and he had put his dick between her breasts and he had squeezed them together and started to thrust his dick between Arcee's breasts and every time the tip would show Arcee would lick it after awhile Jack had started to pinch Arcee's nipples and pull them now and again which made Arcee more excited and she enjoyed what Jack does to her, Arcee chose this moment to make Jack lay down and she moved her self where her pussy would be hovering over his mouth but the crotch armor kept it from showing and when Jack saw it in front of his face he was intoxicated by the smell and sight of Arcee leaking lubricant out from her armor was intoxicating for Jack so he had started to lick it up to get a taste of it, which he enjoyed the taste of it and he wanted more, Arcee was also thinking the same thing she wanted more so she had transformed her crotch armor out of the way to allow Jack access to her virgin pussy, when Jack saw the armor move away he immediately dived his glossa into it to explore her nether region and Arcee was enjoying it so much she wanted to return the favor to Jack which ended up with her sucking on Jacks dick and constantly moaning which caused vibrations and that gave Jack more pleasure.

Jack gave Arcee's aft a smack and it jiggle a bit and kept on smacking it a bit and it was making Arcee getting closer to having her first ever orgasm and she was glad it was Jack. Arcee could feel Jacks dick throbbing, like it was just wanted to release all it had in it and she would gladly accept it, with one finally smack on Arcee's aft she had exploded all her juices over Jack's faceplate and with this Jack had also exploded in Arcee's mouth releasing his cum down her throat, which she had eagerly gulped down and the same can be said for Jack as he drink Arcee's juices.

"Oooh...Jack...t-t-that was...amazing!"Arcee exclaimed after she had flopped down next to Jack.

"Heh theres still more to be done." With that Jack rolled on top of Arcee with him looking her in the optics and leaned in closer to kiss her, as this was happening Jack had guided his dick to Arcee's entrance and slowly pushed into her making her moan Jack's name and had re-engaged the kiss and having a glossa battle for dominance, while they were doing this they both opened their spark chambers to form a spark bond, the sparks released little lightning bolts at each other which turned to add more pleasure to both of them with Jack thrusting into Arcee slow but picked up the pace.

 **Unknown location**

We see a gold, luscious purple trim with a black cables that seemed to be tied in a ponytail, on the floor we can see a puddle that seem to be showing something to the femme as she watch the puddle it was showing Arcee getting her processor fragged out off her by Jack and had multiple orgasms because of Jack fragging her and having her spark chamber opened to form the bond with Jack, but the femme was very envious and jealous that it was a different femme getting fragged by Jack and not her but as she watched on she couldn't help but transform her armor away from her breasts and nether region and started to masturbate while watching the couple having sex, now and again the femme would moan out Jack's name in pure pleasure. The femme so badly wish she could have Jack's dick she had resorted to using a Cybertronian version of a dildo which pleased her to some extent as it was not the real thing and not the same length as Jack's.

 **Back with Jack and Arcee**

As Arcee had another orgasm she couldn't take it any more because she was so exhausted but Jack seemed to have enough energy to power ten cities all at once. "Please Jack I can't... carry on p-p-please hurry up and cum inside me." Arcee begged as she hadn't felt Jack cum yet. "Please Jack I want you to cum inside me, make the bond complete, please I beg of you to cum inside my pussy and complete this bond, PLEASE!" Arcee begged again as she looked Jack in the optics and saw he was so very, VERY close to exploding and with the begging he couldn't take it so he put one of Arcee's legs over his shoulder and rammed into her faster and harder every time he pulled back, as he rammed Arcee faster and harder each time he would press against Arcee's womb entrance and banging against it but when he had rammed into her again he pushed through into her womb had exploded in her womb completely filling it up and making Arcee scream Jacks name in pure pleasure and bliss, but because Jack was still inside her womb the cum could barely go any where and some had escaped but as Jack kept cumming inside her it had made Arcee's womb expand in size to accommodate it all. When Jack had finished cumming Arcee's stomach area expanded quite a bit but it soon decreased in size as Arcee had to divert the cum to go to different systems which made her moan in a bit more pleasure but stopped when their was no more cum to divert.

"J-j-jack...thank you." With that she leaned in closer and kissed Jack, as their spark chambers were still opened the sparks had moved closer and danced around each other shooting little arcs of lighting at each other, completing the last bit of forming a spark bond. They both closed both their spark chambers and laid down with each other in a hug, Arcee closed her optics with a smile on her faceplate, Jack silently commed Mixmaster to alert the Autobots that Arcee is fine but will be staying the night in his room. When Jack finished he could feel three different emotions, one was happiness, the second was envious and the third was embarrassment, Jack didn't know where these emotions came from so he would have to ask Arcee when she awoke from recharge and with that he also fell into recharge.

With Arcee's sisters they both had screamed in pure pleasure because of the amount of pleasure they kept feeling from their third sister and they both hoped the person would hurry up and stop giving their third sister so much pleasure already, when it did stop the two sisters were in a puddle of their shared sex juices and so exhausted they could barely move and get up from their puddle, so they chose to transformed their armor back and lay next to each other in a hug with a smile. Back with the femme that was spying on Jack and Arcee's sex session she had screamed Jacks name as well when she had orgasmed but when she finished she had blushed a very deep blue and quickly transformed her armor back into place and cleaned her fingers and inner thighs as they both still had some of cum on them and when she was done she became a bit angry at herself to allow herself to do that and made a vow to avoid doing that again and to also get a try at what Jack can do, with that the femme had set out and grabbed a golden hammer to rejoin her brothers in a meeting.

 _ **Preview of next chapter: On top of a mesa stood three bots one was gold the other purple grayish and a toxic green bot who seemed to be watching the fight. We see a meteor in the sky and it seemed to be a pod that was carrying two capsule that seemed to be containing nano-machines of Cybertronian origin but the pod split apart with one capsule in each part one part landed near Jasper but the other seemed to carry on till it landed on top of a mesa which also happened to be outpost omega -1, in a void like area but it was filled with stars and the vastness of space, a gold femme stands with 11 others and watching the newest prime through a puddle.**_

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers.**


	5. Chapter 4: A new life, A new ally

**This story is going to start at the first encounter in transformers prime and will carry on in the series but there may be a few time skips, but I will include the bit where Metroplex dies from the transformers game.**

 **Due to a lot of people wanting to see Jack have a harem that is whats going to happen from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 **"...Bumblebee..."** (when we get into prime verse)  


 _ **"...Telepathy..."**_

 **Quick note the respective Decepticons and Autobots I mention will have either their looks from TV shows for example Jazz will look like from the animated TV series, Ironhide will have his look from the movies, Brawl will have his look from from the movies, Blaster will have his look from G1, when I mention a new bot I will add what they look like in brackets. and in this chapter and future ones when Jack is with the thirteen primes he will have access to his City-former body as in the place they are at it allows them to show their complete selfs.**

 **Chapter 4: A New Life, A new ally.**

 **With the Autobots.**

Everyone was worried why Arcee didn't come back yet and feared the worst has happened to her, so they were trying to come up with a plan to get to her and bring her back, that was until they heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Bulkhead asked as everyone in the was suspicious of who might be there.

"It's only me, Mixmaster I just got a message to deliver to you."

"Oh, alright give us a minute." Rachet said as he got up to get the door.

"Alright, short story I was told to tell you guys to not worry about Arcee and that she is fine but she will be staying the night with the boss, and a reminder that Optimus will be having his test at midday." With that said and he left to do what he was doing before delivering the message.

"So should we assume that she IS fine or..." Bulkhead just left it at that as he didn't want to finish that train of thought.

"No, Bulk she could take care of herself no doubt about it, but we haven't seen how the new prime can fight but for now we should hope for the best and get some recharge, Bulkhead do you think you could tell me of the wreckers that you saw here?" The prime inquired as he hadn't had much time to know about the wreckers.

"Sure Optimus, well lets see there was Ironhide weapon specialist, I think I saw Warpath as well he is a wrecker that just screams explosions and I believe I might have saw Springer SIC to Ultra Magnus and he is a wrecker not only that but a triple changer as well." Bulkhead listed off.

"This could prove to be problematic for you Optimus, the Wreckers are known for being a covert troops doing missions that are suicide and impossible to complete yet they come out on top and never back down from it till the mission is complete." Stated Rachet as he had heard of the Wreckers.

"I know Rachet but that is a problem for tomorrow my old friend." With that the whole team went to sleep.

 **11:30 AM, with Jack aka Cerberus.**

As Jack was waking up he could barely even feel anything but when he looked around all he could see was a mist on the floor and stars everywhere but when he turned again he could see a VERY angry femme staring at him and he unknowingly gulped at the femme when he saw how very angry she was and with that she walked up to him with her golden hammer and swing it at him and hit him in the chassis, Jack coughed up a little energon and backed away grunting in pain at the sheer force of being hit by the hammer.

"Now I got that out of my systems, I believe I should introduce myself." The femme said with a sweet smile on her faceplate.

"Ah...geez...first thing I wake up to... being hit by a massive hammer...being welded by... a very gorges femme and...can pack a hit." Cerberus said with a few grunts as he tried to re composer himself.

"Aww, why thank you, you handsome devil." She said this while thinking over should she had hit him or not, with a very sweet smile.

"Your welcome, now please care to explain why I'm here and who you might be, sexy." Cerberus said with a smirk and winked at the femme which caused her to blush a bit.

"Well my name is Solus Prime, and the reason why your here is because Primus decided to grant you another gift by giving two random people the ability to transform into a Cybertronian but they will not be prime's, also you are going to have to pick their Cybertronian names."

"Well thats a nice surprise for me in the mourning." Cerberus said while thinking. 'HOLY SHIT I JUST FLIRTED WITH ANOTHER PRIME, HOLY SHIT WHAT AM I GONNA DO.' As Jack was having a mental breakdown, more Cybertronians appeared in the room.

"Welcome young prime." One of them said and it was one that was mostly colored white, he was also holding a sword.

"It's very nice to meet you all and be in a presence of other primes but I'm afraid I must leave cause I need to take care of things." Cerberus said as he tried to figure out how to leave.

"Well at least we got to meet the new prime." Said a prime that was a Mini-con.

"Oh shut it Micronus." Said one that looked like a beast.

"How about before we fight we introduce ourselves to the young prime." The one that said this had a sliver beard.

"HA, don't make me laugh he is hardly worth my time cause when I look at him he doesn't even seem like he could take me on and I don't even know why Primus chose this brat." The one that said this had horns on his head and sharp claws like servos.

"What did you just call me." Cerberus asked as he turned to face the being that said that, with his optics changing color slightly.

"I called you a brat who isn't worth the time you good for nothing brat." He said.

"WHY YOU!" With that Cerberus charged at him with crimson red optics as his body grew and changed, on some parts of his body parts opened up and huge guns came out on the side of his arms and legs even his back opened up to reveal a huge artillery cannon that screamed death and he was taller than Metroplex as he was 1600' tall with the gun on his back excluded.

"You know what next time someone tell me to shut up." He asked before got a fist slammed into him repeatedly by the titan, next the titan stomped on him ten times before calming down and changed his size back. In the crater Cerberus made we see a very badly damaged prime laying in a puddle of energon leaking from his optics, legs, chassis and arms with all the same place sparking as well.

"Well then, I think we should all take this moment to recollect ourselves before someone else decides to insult him." Said the one with the beard.

"I think your right about that Alpha Trion, cause for once I'm scared scrapless." Micronus said as he looked at the prime in the crater while shivering of the thought of him in the crater instead of him.

"Quick question his he going to be alright?" Asked Cerberus since he didn't want to lose control of his temper.

"I'd say give him about 20 human minutes and he should be back to normal." Said the white one as he got out of his shock of the sheer power of the young prime, while silently praying all the ones that cross his path have mercy on them.

"Ah thats good, I think?" Cerberus said while contemplating if he should feel sorry for him or not.

"Well lets get introductions out of the way before any wants to try and fight him." With that all the primes nodded except the one in the crater.

"I'm Prima, leader of the Thirteen." Said the white one holding the sword.

"As you can guess I'm Micronus Prime, the first Mini-con." Said the mini-con.

"I'm Onyx Prime, first beast transformer." The dragon said.

"Names Nexus Prime, first combiner and prankster." The tallest of them said and split his body into five other transformers that are giving Cerberus a mock salute.

"I'm known as Alpha Trion, Archivist and mentor to Optimus Prime." Said the one with the beard while writing something down in a book.

"I'm known as Vector Prime, guardian of Time and Space." The one that said this looked like he would transform into a jet.

"My name is Alchemist Prime, studier of the elements." He said as he studied the elements that was inside Cerberus' armor and innards of his components."This is unacceptable, your a titan-former and are using elements that are far weaker in Cybertronian standards we need this to be rectified soon." With that he backed away from Cerberus with disgust on his face.

"Of course you would say that Alchemist, any way my name is Amalgamous Prime, the first transformer and shifter." He said as his appearance changed yet again.

"My name is Quintus Prime, maker of the Quintessons." The being that said this seemed to have multiple arms.

"And the one you just hit till he looked like a apart of the floor, his name is-" Said Micronus before he was cut off.

"Liege Maximo, 'Prime of lies' and couldn't any of you stopped him before he beat me to a pulp and an inch from the door of the All Spark again." Liege Maximo said as he eyed everyone except Cerberus with annoyance.

"To be honest, you deserved that." Said Prima with a smirk.

"Ah whatever, now whats your name Prime." Said Liege.

"Names Cerberus Prime," His optics changed to crimson red."Dynamo Prime you disgrace of a prime," His optics changed again to a tri-color."Octavia Prime, Prime of music," He said with a bow with a musical tone and changed his optic color again and spoke telepathy. _ **"Names Enigma Prime."**_ With that every Prime was floored that they heard him speak in their minds.

"As you can see I have three different personalities that each are alive and their own being, for example Dynamo personality is the one of rage thats why he beat you to a pulp, then theres Octavia that personality is one who loves music and also talks with a tone that is also musical, and finally there is Enigma he doesn't speak and choses to speak telepathy and loves it when his enemies try and guess his next move." Cerberus explained to the Primes why he acted differently each time.

"That also explains your optic color doesn't it?" Asked Alpha Trion and his answer was a nod.

"Well it's nice to meet you Cerberus." Said everyone except Liege as he doesn't like Cerberus.

"Well it's nice and all but how do I get out off here because I need to get back and decided what I'm going to do with this bloody war and to be honest I already hate it." Stated Cerberus as he took another look around before giving up and sitting down.

"Well I'm not really sure how you get back but we need to do something about your armor it's weak for sure and needs to be changed." Said Alchemist Prime.

"Oh for Primus sake your not going to drop this are you Alchemist." Asked Vector as he looked at Alchemist shaking his head.

"Well do whatever you want Alchemist cause you are right, cause I can feel my body is weak and..." With that Cerberus had fainted for no reason at all but his body seemed to stay their with the Primes.

"Alright who wants to look after his body till he regains consciousness?" Asked Nexus and that prompt everyone except Solus and Prima to say no.

"Well it's between you two." Said Micronus.

"I think Solus should look after Cerberus' body." Said Prima as he looked at a Blushing Solus as she looked from everyone and at Cerberus before looking back at the group.

"Fine! I'll do it but don't expect me to show up to any of the meetings if I'm looking after him, and so Primus help any of you do NOT pester me while I'm looking after him." With that said and done she proceeded to pick up Cerberus body and Transported to another place that seemed to make up of a forge and a room for where Solus could sleep but the berth looked like it could fit both of them on it and that made Solus blush even more. A bit later Alchemist showed up talking to Solus about getting better armor for Cerberus and asked if she could use her forge to help with the armor which she said it could work but will need time.

 **With Arcee in Jack's room.**

When Arcee woke up from recharge she notice that Jack wasn't in the room and wondered where he went. But when she looked around she wondered what was in the room and which led to her investigating the room and what it may hold, but as she'd searched she didn't realize that Mixmaster enter the room and watch her that is until he cleared his throat which made the femme jump from fright.

"Holy Primus, could you not do that Mixmaster." She exclaimed as she turned to face him and he had a angry look.

"What are you doing snooping around in the boss's room?" He questioned as he looked her up and down.

"I got curious and looked around since I thought he wouldn't mind and I also don't know where he is." She answered him while looking a bit shy.

"Well I can't blame you cause we all got curious when the boss wasn't here and looked around his room till he caught us in the act, ahh just don't let me catch you doing it again as for where he is no one knows either and that has got us all on edge, so I've been coming in here to check up on you now and again." Mixmaster explained as he had a distressed look.

"Well I'm sorry for looking around but now I'm worried if something happened to him." She said with a look sadness and distress.

"Hey don't worry about him, I mean he defeated all of us here to gain our trust and in return we joined him and helped him out when ever we need to."He replied as he had a smug look on his face as he remembered when the boss needed his help.

"Alright then I'll take your word for it, thank you Mixmaster." With that Mixmaster left and Arcee sat down on the berth waiting for Jack to return and that led to her going over the fun they had last night on the very berth she was sitting on.

 **With Solus and Jack. (Lemon part inbound.)**

"Frag it, why is it so hard to make a new set of armor for him, why is it, I mean it shouldn't be this hard for me but it is taking longer than I expected to make and by Primus is it annoying and right now it has gotten on my fragging nerves and it just makes me want to brake something!" Solus shouted as she had hit the piece of metal for the unknown amount of time when Alchemist had given her the materials to use and asked if it was possible.

"I mean it can't be that hard for someone like me, I am Solus Prime and can make anything with my forge but this is fragging annoying now." She said with another hit to the metal again, again, again before giving up and she had chose to whack something else which ended up being a wall, she thought now would be a good time to have a break and check on Jack to see if he had awoken yet.

"I swear Primus please couldn't you have made this a bit easy for me but no you had to give me a new Prime that is using the wrong materials for his body not only that you wanted to add more specifications to the armor as well, I think this is payback for something I did, well...whatever at least I get to see what his body looks like and admire it, and do I love the way how he looks, I wonder what he would be able to do in a berth with me." She said to herself as she walked to the area where Jack is but on her way she couldn't help the thoughts of being fragged like a proto-teen getting her first orgasm ever and it had only made her more horny and that ended up with her leaking lubricant from her nether region which seemed to go down her inner thighs and stick to both sides of her thighs and it seemed to continue for a while as Solus couldn't stop the train of thought that all seemed to lead to Jack fragging her, but when she reached the room where Jack is she was surprised by the sight of Something that seemed to keep on growing and that lead Solus to try and keep a hold of herself while checking on Jack but it was all in vain as her optics kept darting from Jacks face to the large bulge in his crotch armor, and she just lost it for a bit and that had lead to her taking a peek at the massive dick that seemed to grow a bit more, the sight made her leak more lubricant and made her drool a bit with sexual hunger at having that monster quench her thirst for sex but unknown to her Jack had started to wake up and the first thing he notice was Solus looking at his member with hunger and chose this moment to talk.

"You know if you wanted to try it all you had to do was ask."Jack said to her which made her jump a bit at look at Jack with embarrassment and a very deep blue blush.

"Ahh I don't know what your talking about, nope sorry not a clue." She said in a hurry that didn't convince Jack as he had saw the hunger she had and the fact he could almost taste her lubricant that was still leaking.

"So your saying that when you saw my member that you didn't have a look of hunger and the fact that your leaking from down below and you said that in a hurry doesn't convince me Solus." Jack said with a smug look that said 'I caught you red handed'.

"...FINE! I do want to try it since I never got a chance to have sex before getting murdered by my ex, not only that but seeing you do it with another made me very envious and jealous of the person having fun with you and that was why I hit you, also I would very much like to have a go as well." Solus explained as she played with her fingers not looking at Jack as she was very embarrassed.

"Like I said all you have to do is ask and besides I don't blame mostly all the woman or femmes I meet, all wanted to get a piece of me but the woman would always runaway when they see my dick, but femmes are a different case it just makes them want to have it even more, but for someone that's as beautiful as you I wouldn't mind if you would like a go, besides I think you look beautiful and deserved someone better than your ex." Jack said to her with her looking at him in shock and surprised he called her such nice things and even let her have a go as well.

"Thank you very much handsome, but if you like to know why femmes seem to be more attracted to you except maybe your carrier, is because I was used as a template for the femmes that are around today and because of that and the fact I have taking a liking to you means that all femmes have also taking a liking to you as well, my bad." She said while looking a bit sheepish with Jack looking horrified and shocked that every femme was after him and wanting a go at having him in a berth with them.

"Holy Primus, I'm so fragged." Jack said as he couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spinal strut.

"Well that depends on the case as long as you don't run into the one's that take pleasure from pain you should be fine and speaking of getting fragged." With that Solus looked at Jack before kissing him and transforming her armor away from her slivery breasts that were the same size as Arcee's but maybe bigger and nether region that seemed to cause more lubricant to leak from there.

Jack was surprised when Solus kissed him and had transformed her armor away which showed her sliver breasts that had a luscious purple nipples that seemed to harden from excitement not only that but her nether region was revealed as well and like Jack had said she was leaking from there and with all this Jack chose to fight Solus for dominance with not only their bodies but their glossas as well with Solus losing the body battle but won the glossa battle and they continued to kiss passionately Jack had slipped some pleasure through the bond with Arcee and her sisters and that cause the three of them to became aroused again with the sisters becoming annoyed and chose a secluded place again but Arcee just chose to accept it as a part of her train of thought with that the three had started to masturbate or in the sisters case have sex with each other again and with the three of them having pleasure they also had slipped pleasure through the bond.

"Holy Primus.. your good at this Cerberus." Solus said before going back to kissing him and letting him explore her mouth with his glossa.

"Your not bad yourself sexy." Jack said when he departed their lips and moved towards Solus' left breast and he started to suck on it and getting a very pleasurable moan out of Solus as she had never experienced this feeling and the fact that she loved it when Jack had started to flick and circle his glossa around her very hard nipple, next Jack moved his hand from Solus wrist and massaged her right breast to increase the pleasure for Solus and the fact she moaned a bit more indicated that Jack was doing what he expected but for Solus and having a free hand she chose to grab a hold of the berth because she started to feel something rising up inside her and she could tell she would enjoyed it but if it wasn't for Jack stopping to her very much disappointment but that fact soon changed when Jack had positioned himself sitting on her chassis with his member sitting right between her breasts and started to thrust himself forward and to his delight Solus had licked Jack's tip every time it got close to her mouth that was before Jack had thrusted a bit more had got his member straight into Solus' mouth and had just reach the back of her throat, Solus could just taste Jack's pre-cum on her glossa and it was exhilarating to taste and she wanted more so she had moved her head up and down Jack's member and circling it with her glossa while Jack continued to thrust between Solus' breasts and her mouth, they seemed to continue this for a bit that was until Jack had cummed into Solus' mouth and over her faceplate and breasts but he thrusted one last time into her mouth where he shot the last of his cum and she sallowed it all like her life depend on it.

Solus LOVED the taste of Jack's cum when he had released it into her mouth, and so when Jack had left Solus' mouth to allow her to do what she wanted to do with the cum that got on her face and breasts, and she did that she had scooped up the cum that was on her face and breasts eagerly sallowing it all.

"Mmh that was good Jack. I never tasted something so...Amazing ahh I wish I could have more now, it seems I can't get enough now." Solus said after cleaning her face and breasts of Jacks cum.

"Well you still didn't get the main course and I badly want to try your divine port and I bet you also want me to be inside you as well." Jack complemented since Solus was a virgin and she also created the femmes on Cybertron.

"Well you got that right mister not only that but I think I will also try something I always wanted to do." With that Solus pushed Jack onto his back and she hovered her virgin port above his member, but she had only allowed the tip to touch her entrance.

"Come on Cerberus, I want you to beg for it, beg to enter my divine virgin port." Solus said seductively with a lick of her lips.

"Please Solus allow me to enter your divine entrance will you allow this to someone as lowly as me." Jack begged and asked since he found respect for the femme and found her to be greater than him.

"Hmm...I not sure, I think you might need to beg more for me." When Solus said this she gave Jack some encouragement by moving her hips around and that in turned moved her entrance over Jack's member.

"Please Solus allow me to enter into you and give you the pleasure you seek from, ALLOW ME TO ENTER INTO YOU PLEASE, SOLUS I BEG YOU!" Jack begged and that got him a sweet smile from Solus and she granted him entrance by going down a bit more on his member and the tip of Jack's member penetrated her entrance which she found a small delight in and a little pain, for Jack he thrusted himself into Solus when he could feel Solus' tight walls trying to remove him but he just kept pushing and in the end he got to Solus womb entrance with still more of his dick to go, but when looked a little closer we could see a little energon going down Jacks member.

Solus could feel pain a lot since she was a virgin and never had something like this to enter into her she was not prepared and her body had tried to remove Jack but he had slowly inched more inside her till she could feel Jack prod her wombs entrance with his tip, and Jack knew that Solus was in pain so he waited till she could give him the okay to move, a few minutes later Solus nodded to Jack as she could feel that she had loosened up a bit and with that Jack slowly thrusted in and out of Solus so she wouldn't have to deal with a lot of pain on Solus' face you could see that the pained face slowly disappeared with every thrust to a face that screamed for more pleasure, well she wasn't disappointed cause Jack had picked up the pace gradually.

But unknown to both Jack and Solus, he had revealed another dick that was half the size of the original one but when Jack thrusted into Solus again he also had entered her afthole that seemed to shock Jack and surprised Solus that another dick invaded her body and at first it seemed to give her pain but after awhile it changed into pleasure and she loved it and wanted more pleasure.

"Come on Cerberus give me more I want to feel more of you." With that Solus had moved both of Jack's servos to her breasts so she would get more pleasure and she wasn't disappointed when Jack had massaged her breasts while still thrusting into both entrances and with all that happening Solus couldn't stop moaning or saying Jack's name, not only that but she also let her glossa hang out of her mouth as her head was moved back and letting out hot air from her mouth as Jack had started ramming into her and giving her more pleasure.

"C-c-cerb-ber-rus I'm...I'm...so close."Solus moaned out as Jack didn't stop and only wanted more and that lead to both of them opening their spark chambers and letting their sparks dance with each other with lightning going from one to the other as Jack continued to ram into Solus and with one final thrust Solus had screamed in pleasure as her walls clamped down on Jack's member and release in a motion that was as if she was trying to milk Jack and not only that but Jack couldn't hold either and had released his load into both of Solus entrances and just kept shooting stream after stream while their sparks circled each other one last time before going back into their respective spark chambers, when they settled back in Solus and Jack closed their spark chambers with Solus laying on top of Jack with him still in her. With Arcee she had just screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed for the five time now since she started to feel pleasure through the Arcee's sisters they both had climaxed with both of them licking the other clean of their sex juice and happily cuddling each other in content, but the three sisters were surprised to feel more happiness and content from a new bond that they wasn't there a second ago.

 **(Lemon scene end.)**

"Sweet Primus...that was...I can't even think of what to say." Solus told Jack as she had never experienced this and unknown to both of them Solus hammer had started to whir to life with a light blue with some gold mixed into it before slowly dying down till it looked like there was no life in it.

"Well I can say that this was worth everything that has happen to me and let me tell you this you did a very good job for your first time."Jack praised Solus which she just beamed with pride and happiness and Jack and the three sisters could feel the pride and happiness through the bond which lead to Jack wondering what it is.

"Solus can I ask you something?"Jack asked as he tried to figure out what a sparkmate is.

"Sure I don't see why not sweetspark."Solus replied to him while still laying on him with a very content smile.

"Well I was wondering what does sparkmate mean?" Jack had asked with a very confused look.

"Well a sparkmate is the person you will be willing to devote your whole life to and when either one dies that person stays loyal to their sparkmate and if the sparkmate is a split spark then all of the split sparks will also be your sparkmate."Solus replied and when she finished she could feel confusion and a little bit of both shock and surprised.

"Alright let try explain what a sparkmate is in human terms, the closest thing to a sparkmate would be someone who is married, and in case you didn't know a split spark are sparks that have been splited into multiple bots that could very much be sisters or brothers but if it is a femme then most likely they would have sisters."

"Oh scrap." Was the only thing Jack could say before having a error show up and glitched with some steam coming out of his audio receptors.

"Oh..I wonder what that was all about...wait I just remembered he also had made Arcee his sparkmate and not only that he must've felt extra set of emotions and now mine was included as well." Solus said as she removed her self from Jack and quickly transformed her crotch armor back before any of Jack's cum could leave and then transformed her breasts plate armor back as well, went back to work with a newly improved forge but as soon as she touched it she notice that their was a golden color mixed in with the light blue color as well and payed it no attention, but when she hit the pieces of metal that Alchemist gave her it changed into what she wanted and not only that but when the forge hit it golden lightning had struck the metal as well as if it was adding detail to the armor and inscribing something on it and that was when Solus took all the anomalies and pieced it together when she and Jack became sparkmates a part of Jacks power must've transfered it self into her forge and not only that but it must have given her forge more power to get things done quicker and with all that Solus was amazed and thanked Primus before getting back to work.

A few hours later we see a VERY prideful and astonished Solus Prime as she had just finished with the armor not only that but the armor had already chose it's color by being the opposite of Jack's armor where gold was there was black and where the black was there instead was gold and not only that but on the armor inscribed was 'Those who have done wrong be prepared to be judged and may Primus have mercy on your vile spark should you cross paths with me.' That not only frighted Solus but it also made her wish the enemies Cerberus comes across not be so evil and vile, but she became very proud when she saw the armor and decided to leave it with Cerberus so when he wakes up he could try it on.

A couple more hours later Jack onlines his optics and looked around but was surprised when he saw a new set of armor but not only that but it looked exactly like what he has on now but it had the opposite color scheme Jack has but there was a new problem. How does he remove the armor he is wearing now?

"Solus are you here?" Jack called out and for his answer he got a very loud bang in the next room.

"HOLY PRIMUS! DID YOU REALLY HAD TO SCARE THE SCRAP OUT OF ME AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU HAD MADE ME THROW MY FORGE INTO A WALL!" She had replied very angrily as she stomped to where her forge was that had seemed to make a very large dent in the wall, and once she retrieved it she had walked to where Jack was to see a very sheepish looking Jack.

"Um sorry about that heh, um I have a problem." Jack apologized while also explaining why he asked if she was here.

"Well I forgive you sweetspark, now what is the problem?" She said with a sweet smile as she leaned on her forge.

"Um how do I remove my armor?" Jack asked.

With that Solus had blushed a VERY deep blue as she just gotten asked how does Jack remove his armor and not only that but it would also reveal his entire body as if he was a human and had gotten striped of their clothes.

"Well you see there are latches under some of the armor but for your chassis you would have to transform it away and the same goes for you crotch armor as well, but for when you need to put the new chassis armor on you just need to touch it and it would transform itself to allow it self to attach to your body, also would you like...my help?" She told Jack and he got very confused when she had told him about the latches but he also had a blush to his face when she also told him he need to also remove his crotch armor as well. Jack did as he was told by Solus with her helping him with some of the latches he couldn't find and when Solus turned back to Jack after throwing away the old armor She saw all of the scars that littered his protoform and not only that but she could see that his protoform had very toned muscles all over it and when she looked to where Jacks members hung she saw two and normally there should only be one and this raised a question in her head why does he have two, but when she saw the scars she got very angry to the person that had damaged her sweetspark, as if Jack sensed Solus looking at his scars."Their from my abusive sire and one night he chose to dump me somewhere so I would have to survive by myself with nothing." And with that said Solus could only feel great sorrow for Jack and so she gave him a hug to show him that she would help him through the rough times.

 **With Raf at Autobot base Omega-1, 1 hour later.**

Raf had chose this time to stargaze since it has been a nearly two days since the Autobots departed but they would also keep Raf in the loop with what has happen and the latest thing was that Jack had disappeared again so all tests would be put on hold till he got back and not only that but they also told him that Arcee had stayed the first night with Jack and that at first worried the Autobots but when Mixmaster came to them he had notified them that Arcee was fine and with all this worrying it was not good cause this could lead to fight soon but Raf just chose this moment to relax and see some stars on top of the Autobots base and a few minutes later he wasn't disappointed when it was completely night out and he could see all the stars since there was no light where he was but something strange happened Raf saw a shooting star but a few seconds later Raf saw it split in two and one of them headed straight at him and the other went somewhere near Jasper but when the one that was aiming at Raf it had hit the ground behind him and created a deep gash in the ground and Raf thought it might be a good idea to investigate what it was and when he got closer he could see sparks flying off and a sliver like liquid oozing out of the crashed pod but when Raf got closer the sliver like liquid moved towards him and when it touch his foot the sliver ooze moved with quick speed and had went up Raf's body and eventually covering his whole body and it also went inside his nose and mouth and had started to change his body from the inside out so Raf gain Cybertronian organs and not only that but his body grew in height and mass, till he was about 10 foot tall not only that but he face was covered completely with a visor much like Soundwave's and he also gained slender long digits that were attached to a servo not only that but he also grew some wings on his back and Raf also had about three horns on his new helm that seemed to look like a crown and Raf's feet looked like Soundwave's but split into three on the hill for a bit more balance when walking not only that but he also his arms were the same as Soundwave's and when the changing was finished Raf had screamed in pain when it was happening but now he just sat on floor looking at his new hands. As he was examining his new appendages he notice a very big being in black armor that was trimmed in gold and the being was standing he was taller than the whole base but the being gave him a warm smile and put his hand out for Raf to get on and so Raf thought out his options and the only one that seemed to be the safest was to go with the being and so Raf climbed onto his hand.

But when the being started walking it was in the direction of where the other part of the pod went as they both neared with the being making small earthquakes when he walked but now they were so close to where it had landed they both could hear screaming that sounded of pain, when they neared it though they both could see a black and pink femme that was a bit taller than Raf by 6 foot and she also had wings not only that but she also had a face guard that seemed to light up when she spoke like when a stereo playing music not only that but her color scheme seem to be like graffiti not only that but she seemed to also notice the huge being when he was close and said one word."WHOA!" and the being did the same like he did with Raf but when the femme got on he turned around and walked through a blue ground-bridge and when the trio came out they saw a golden femme that had a luscious purple trim and a pony tail.

"Ah! there you are sweetspark I thought you just left without saying good bye to me." The femme said with a happy smile that the being was holding both of them had returned and so the being had shrunk his size down while still being able to hold both Raf and the strange femme that was taken aback by what she saw.

"Sorry Solus but I felt I was needed and here I am with two new guests and one of them would look like they would explode with questions firing them off like a machine gun and the other seems content just watching and trying to calculate his options at all times." The black being said with humor in his voice and just as he said the femme had started to fire off questions.

"Who are you, where am I, what can you turn into, how big can you get wait what can you turn into I bet a monster truck wait have either of yous used a wrecking ball as a punching bag." The femme asked as she held excitement in her eyes.

"Why am I sensing a bit of nostalgia as if she is Nexus Prime? Also my name is Solus Prime what is yours sweety." Solus asked to the black being and then answered the young femmes question and then asked her a question with a kind smile.

"I don't know but I got a feeling she is going to be a servoful and my name is Cerberus Prime young femme and I'm going to guess that the Soundwave look alike is Raf correct." Cerberus stated as he looked to the very surprised Soundwave look alike.

"Yeah how did you know I was?" Raf inquired.

"It seems you already forgot who I am, no matter but you both are going to need new names and from just by looking at both of yous I say Raf should be called Retroraider and the femme Wildstrom." Cerberus had told everyone in the room and Raf liked the name and the femme had just got a very happy smile but before she could carry on.

"Oh, my name is Miko Nakadai." Miko told Solus.

"Well it's very nice to meet you but you my little friend will be needing a guardian and I have the perfects one for the both of you."Solus said which in turn confused both Raf and Miko.

"What she means is that you will need someone to look after both of you."Cerberus clarified.

"Anyway your guardians will be a green bot named Bulkhead,"Solus directed that at Miko." And you will get a yellow bot named Bumblebee." That was directed to Raf and all he could do was beem with happiness and let out a few whirs and clicks but no one understand what he said cause it was sparkling talk.

"Well I think we should get going now cause there is a war that isn't going to end itself ." Cerberus just kissed Solus before opening a ground-bridge and walking through it.

When the trio walked out they saw the insides of outpost Omega-1 in all it's glory.

"Ah this will do nicely." Cerberus stated as he put Miko and Raf down where the human area was and he went to a console and activated it's comm system.

"Hello this thing working?"Cerberus spoke to the computer in which all the Autobots had jumped in surprise and shock that someone was talking on their comm systems.

"I guess that answers my question anyway I need to make this quick I'm going to ground-bridge you guys back to your base and all of my family." With that Cerberus had opened the ground-bridge to the Autobots at first the Prime had walked in with tension but it went away and was replaced with shock as he saw a sparkling and a prototeen, next was Rachet he was the same as Optimus but his medical programming kicked into overdrive a minute later and had started to go through medical procedures, next was Bulkhead and Bumblebee who were both shock and surprised that there was a sparkling and a prototeen in their base.

"Well good luck Bulkhead and Bumblebee cause you two are the guardians to these two rascals."Cerberus stated with a smile before running through the ground-bridge.

"Did he just say we are looking after the Soundwave look alike and a femme wrecker?" Bulkhead asked to anyone.

"Yes and we already have names you know." Miko said as she eyed Bulkhead before firing off like a machine gun asking questions.

 **"Well it seems you got a** **adrenalin** **junkie Bulk."** Bee whird and clicked at Bulk who had Sighed knowing it was already going to be a long solar cycle.

 **With Jack.**

"Mixmaster I need you to evacuate the sanctuary and initiate operation clean slate and Blaster I need you to give Soundwave a data-pad he and only he can unlock and see it's contents."Jack ordered into his comm link as he had sent a message to all his family to meet at his location and one to Arcee as well.

Few hours later we see a gathered group of about 19 Cybertronians gathered by Cerberus with a pink and white femme that just glared at him for many reasons and one was a carriers worry.

"Jack Pax Darby what on Cybertron are you thinking, leaving in the middle of the day and come back just to initiate operation clean slate and I will only ask you this once. What. Were. You. Thinking!" the femme shouted at him and he shivered slightly in fear of her wrath.

"I picked a side so I initiated operation clean slate cause this bloody war has gone on for too long carrier." Jack told his carrier in honesty.

"Well I hope it's the side I think it is mister." She said to Jack.

"Well I believe I picked right then." Jack proclaimed.

"Alright Rachet were coming in and be prepared and I think you should too Optimus."With that Jack's group walked through the ground-bridge that led into Autobot outpost omega-1.

On the other side we see Team prime as they saw the Constructicons walked in and stand aside from the ground-bridge, next was the wreckers that Bulkhead saw as he had bear hugged all of them, next was Prowl, Jazz and Cliffjumper as they walked over to Arcee since she was apart of the Cyber-ninja corp and a partner, next was the three team members of the combaticons who moved to make more room, next was Blitzwing who moved to the side with the other Decepticons and blaster who had chose to go to a console and transform and plugged himself into it and with this he had uploaded all of their data and had boosted some of the equipment and finally was Jack who had a pink and white femme who walked next to him and when they stopped in the middle the ground-bridge shut off.

"By the all spark is that you Elita-1!"Rachet exclaimed as he looked at the femme who was in question is Elita-1.

"Well ain't it a optic sore to see you again Rachet." Elita-1 said.

"Elita is that you?" Optimus said as he looked at her with his optics going as wide as dinner plates with surprise and shock.

"Well I'll be damned it is you Optimus!" Elita squealed as she tackled Optimus into a hug that nearly sent both of them flying to the floor.

"It is so good to see you again sweetspark." Optimus said with love and longing in his optics and Elita looked at Optimus with the same emotions, while they were doing this Jack had walked next to Arcee with his arm around her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

"Well it seems our family has grown and could you guys stop before you scar the sparklings processor with something he doesn't need to see." Said Rachet as he eyed both Jack and Optimus and when the femmes thought they were safe Rachet had threateningly waved his wrench at them both which had them standing still in fear of being whacked in the helm by it, but before anything could be done the alarms went off and that signify that Fowler was here and when he came down he completely ignored the fact that more bots were here and went straight to the point.

"PRIME! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING BLOWING A HUGE CRATER IN THE DESERT OF JASPER NEVADA!" Fowler ordered as he eyed the Prime as he had a LOT of paperwork cause of this incident.

"That was not my doing special agent Fowler you might want to ask the black bot with gold trims." The Prime said as he didn't want to get the ear full from Fowler and that the new Prime could now learn to take responsibility.

"Ah! since when did you get here!" Fowler exclaimed as he finally noticed the other bots in the room.

"Just a minute or so before you arrived." Brawl told Fowler as he noticed the tank cannons on his back that looked like it was from a tank that was from this planet and knew he already had a alt mode which saved him time.

"Alright then I'll get Prime to send me over all the names of yous and if any of yous don't have a alt mode as well, now may I ask who you are?" Fowler directed that to Cerberus.

"I'm Cerberus Prime, City-former and leader of them at your service." Cerberus said to him and this made Fowler confused since he didn't know what a city-former was and he voiced it.

"What in Sam hill is a City-former?!" Fowler asked.

"If I'm correct a City-former is a transformer of extreme power and could transform it's body into that of either a fortress or a city and not only that but they would also be taller than one of your humans skyscraper or maybe even a mountain." Rachet told Fowler which made him pale a lot.

"You mean to tell me he could be the size of a mountain and or could be bigger than it! not only that but he also has a massive amount of firepower that could do what." Fowler asked as he looked at everyone.

"Enough power to destroy cities in a second and or countries in less than a week in your human standards but in Cybertronian he could destroy a city within Hours if he wanted to do and he could destroy our armies in a mere seconds." Optimus said in a very grave tone.

"So your saying if the cons had him he could conquer our world in mere days not only that but we are completely powerless to him." Fowler said as he looked at Optimus with shock at his firepower.

"In short yes, he very well could and not only that but right now he is just a transformer till he can retrieve his City-former body." At this it gave Fowler hope in some way knowing earth was not in danger.

"Hey you know I can hear you and please don't talk about me as if I'm some sort of weapon and a object." Jack had said with crimson red optics that could almost scream pain without end.

"H-hey Cerberus before you go and start going on a rampage and start killing maybe we could go for a drive or..."Arcee leaned closer to Jack's audio receptor and whispered."Maybe you want to go to my quarters and do something fun?" Arcee asked Jack with a bit of seduction in her voice and this had made Jack loudly revved his internal engine and he had a broad smile and a twinkle in his optic and when he revved his internal engine it caught everyones attention but before Jack could say anything Optimus beat him to it.

"Cerberus I may not know a lot about you but I think that action was unnecessary."Optimus reprimanded Cerberus.

"Oh Optimus you don't know do you?" Elita asked.

"Know what?" He asked.

"Well that proves it." She said before laughing her aft off.

"Mind if you let us in on the joke." Rachet asked irritatedly.

"Optimus,"She became serious now."Cerberus is your sparkling." At this Optimus glitched so did Cerberus with Bulk, Bee and Fowler.

"I did not see that coming." Was what Brawl said before getting a slap over his head by Onslaught.

At this moment the bases alarms went off again signify something was in orbit and the alarm was what awoke everyone that had glitched/fainted and with a loud explosion Cerberus was already hanging by a support beam that was near by the blast doors of the missile silo not only that but his pede has gotten tangled in wiring and the such that was running along the beem and he was hanging onto the beam with his pede as well and no one notice he was up there.

"It's a Autobot signal and it's in orbit of earth, not only that but their is also another signal but it is past the furthest planet in the system so it should take about a week or two to get here." Rachet notified Optimus to see what he will do.

"Decepticons have been known to bait Autobot signals." Arcee added in to make sure Optimus would the right thing.

"Hm...Rachet hail the Autobot signal." Optimus ordered and Rachet had reluctantly did so.

"Autobot signal, this is Autobot outpost omega-1, please respond." Rachet ordered.

"I have had better greetings from Decepticons."A voice over the speakers said.

"Wheeljack is that you!" Bulkhead shouted excitedly.

"Bulkhead that you, whats with all the security?" Wheeljack asked.

"Thats not all Jackie Warpath, Ironhide and Springer are here as well and the reason for the security is because the rock we're on is full of 'cons, how long till you get here and even the odds?" Bulk asked as if his in wrecker fire inside him was rekindled.

"I say next solar cycle if I put pedal to the-" Before Wheeljack could continue."Hey what is everyone doing on the ceiling?" A voice said above everyone.

With that everyone looked up to see Cerberus hanging upside down by cables and a support beam."What are you doing hanging upside down Cerberus?" Bulkhead asked while scratching his helm."WAIT! YOUR TELLING ME I'M HANGING UPSIDE DOWN HOW THE FRAG DID I GET UP HERE!" Cerberus shouted while trying to get down and that ended with him swinging by the cables and with a clang the support beam broke one of Rachet's equipment."CERBERUS! I NEEDED THAT!" Rachet shouted at the second Prime."Wait your telling me someone is in your base hanging upside down and they also just broke one of the docs tools?" Jackie asked while trying to figure out if he should laugh or not.

"Yeah you heard that right." Grumbled Ironhide while seeing if he should use his cannons to free his boss.

"Well I'll be damned it is you Ironhide and you know what I'm getting their as fast as I can send me the landing coordinates. Wheeljack out." With that Jackie had cut off communications with Team Prime as he had just received the landing coordinates and with a bang and a boom Cerberus landed on his back with a crack in the floor.

"Why couldn't you catch me as well?" Cerberus asked while trying to stop the dizzy feeling.

"Sorry boss, call it payback." Ironhide said to which he had the same thing happen to him.

"But you got to admit that was funny." Miko said as she had just finished laughing her aft off with Raf doing the same but it was a chuckle instead.

"Yeah I mean seeing your new friend swinging from side to side only to be shot loose and land with a bang is quite funny." Raf stated as he had calmed himself down.

"Oh just you bloody wait till I get my new body and we will see who is laughing then you bloody wrecker, I swear you wreckers are all the same, cocky attitude, that smug look and so much more." Cerberus grumbled while dusting himself off and shooting Ironhide a glare with Ironhide doing the same before they both slapped each other on the back while chuckling.

"Okay thats new." Arcee stated with shock while Bulk joined in with Ironhide and Cerberus and gave them both a bear hug while chuckling.

"You, my friend are a true wrecker if you ever in need of a wrecker you know who to call."Said Bulkhead after he released them both.

"But you should know Wreckers don't call back up." All the wreckers joined in."They call clean up!" They all exclaimed with a smug look.

"So Cerberus what do you want to do?" Arcee asked while trying to be as innocent as possible.

"I think maybe a nice drive will do me some good not only that but I got something new in mind I want to try with you sweetspark." He said before rearranging his body by shifting his back plates to reveal 6 smokestacks in a v-angle not only that but his leg plates had also shifted to show his 6 wheels and with that he transformed into a Custom made Peterbilt that used his color scheme, 3 smokestacks on each side and red headlights and with a great roar of his powerful engine he roared out the base with Arcee doing the same.

"I guess we should try to prepare for Wheeljack." Said Springer and with that the bases alarms went off again for the third time but this one was different.

"Optimus we got boogies inbound and they split into two squads the first group are going after Wheeljack that have just entered Earths atmosphere and closing in fast not only that but the second squad went after Arcee and Cerberus." Rachet reported.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee you will go to wheeljacks landing coordinates to help him Ironhide and Springer you can accompany them as well, Elita, Brawl and onslaught you shall accompany me to help Cerberus." With that Rachet had sent the wreckers out first and then sent Optimus' team to help Cerberus.

 **10 Minutes before Optimus left.**

"Alright Bulkhead your going through the ground-bridge first." Rachet stated with his back to the wreckers as he prepared the ground-bridge.

"You got it Doc, also any chance you could speed this up we're missing out on all the action."

"This some delicate technology Bulkhead so no I can not, anyway I'll prepare med-bay." He said with some irritation in his voice as Bulkhead couldn't comprehend how delicate it is and not only that but it was also made with human tech so it was even more delicate.

"Who for the cons?" Bulkhead replied with sarcasm as he knew they wouldn't need but how wrong he will be.

"Yeah you should know by now Hachet we wreckers are tough to kill, if I recall correctly Jackie made it out alive from Dark-mount pass." Springer told Rachet to try and ease his worries and he also had remembered seeing Wheeljacks report on the mission of Dark-mount pass.

"Thats not my name! Ground-bridge cycling up." But the controls had different plans as it had started to spark and the screen had started to glitch as well."Blasted thing when everyone gets back I'll shut down the ground-bridge to initiate repairs and a fragmentation, so lets prey the Decepticons don't make a move." Rachet told the gathered bots as the Ground-bridge never did this and that had deserved some investigation.

With everything said and done Bulkheads team went through the ground-bridge and what they saw was Wheeljack standing over a vehicon with his katana in it's back and dead bodies of vehicons scattered about the place.

"Ever think I need a hand here?" Wheeljack asked as he sheathed his swords.

"What, and spoil the show?" But before Wheeljack could reply."You missed one." Springer had pointed out but when he finished Wheeljack had shot the con without even turning around.

"If this is all you got, then the planets in bigger trouble than I thought." Wheeljack stated with a that wrecker smug look all over his faceplate and that made Bulkhead smirk knowing that Jackie hadn't changed one bit and so Bulkhead charged him and got him into a big bear hug."JACKIE! HAHAHAHA!" but bulkhead just didn't let him go yet."Watch the finish, ya old wrecking ball." Jackie stated with all the wreckers chuckling at Bulkheads antics.

"Alright lets head back before the ol'doc takes our helms." Ironhide said while comming base for pick up and when they went through the ground-bridge they wasn't prepared for what they saw.

 **1 Hour later with Optimus Prime team.**

When Optimus arrived all he could see was destruction and energon splattered all over the ground and vehicons bodies cut in half, heads missing, arms cut off, legs had been also cut off and thrown about the place and some of the bodies had huge holes in their chassis that still seemed to be burning still with some of the metal and circuits melted together, another thing Optimus notice and not only him but Elita-1 as well could feel a very great amount of power and anger through the bond they have with Jack and so they all had started to search for Jack and Arcee but unknown to all of them Brawl was gone and if we look to the south we could see a very large mesa and if we look close enough we could see a black bot standing in front of a blue femme who has lost concession and a purple gray-ish slender bot who has a visor instead of a faceplate and a few seconds later we see a toxic green bot land on top of the mesa with the three others.

"Alright boss we gotta make this quick cause three others are here as well and their looking for you and Arcee. So I want a nice clean fight no range weapons just melee weapons and fist are allowed. and you may begin. NOW!" Brawl shouted and with that both Cerberus and Soundwave had charged at each other with Soundwave getting behind Cerberus and kicking him in the back and with retaliation Cerberus caught Soundwaves leg and flipped him over his body and made Soundwave land on his back with a thud.

"Come on Soundwave show me what your made of!" Cerberus exclaimed cause he wanted to get Soundwave to do his absolute best and not hold anything back.

Soundwave chose to deploy his tentacles and got into a fighting stance and gave Cerberus the 'come at me' gesture and so Cerberus charged at Soundwave again but this time he had shifted his body again to reveal a war hammer on his back that had flat ends with a large spike in the middle on top of it with a skull implanted in the side of the hammer as well, and with his weapon Cerberus gave a swing at Soundwave and Soundwave managed to avoid it that was until Cerberus gave a jab with it and he had impaled one of Soundwaves arms and jumped back to avoid one of Soundwaves tentacles that had tried to shock him into submission.

"Come on Soundwave show me the gladiator that resides in you." Cerberus stated and he charged in again with his war hammer but this time Soundwave came prepared and managed to block his attack with his undamaged arm that was slowly leaking energon and with his attack blocked Soundwave tried again to shock Cerberus and when he got close Cerberus had grabbed it and gave it a hard yank and ripped the tentacle clean off and that had invoked more energon to leak. Soundwave had just about enough and chose to go on the offensive and with this he attacked Cerberus with his clawed like digits and added in a few kicks to the combo. He managed to get in a couple of swipes and kicks which caused Cerberus a few gashes that are leaking energon and a few dents in his armor.

With Solus and the other Primes they were watching Cerberus have a go at Soundwave and he seemed to be handling it well on his own not only that but Solus was happy and prideful that Jack had went with a war hammer as his weapon but her mood instantly changed when her newly created armor was damaged and cuts and scratches all over it and that meant she would have to repair it for Jack.

Back with the fight Jack had managed to rip Soundwaves other tentacle off and they both had some distance in between each other and both were exhausted with Jack breathing in the cool air to try and cool down his systems that were overheating and Soundwave by showing his shoulders going up and down not only that but Jack had gotten a good swing in with his hammer to Soundwaves helm which had also cracked his visor and the cracks had started from the side of his helm but went up and down his visor and ended at the edge of his visor and he could still see but not as good as before and with all this Soundwave had just collapsed from the wounds and the lack of energon in his systems and he was starting to enter deep stasis to preserve the little amount of energon that was still in his body.

"Brawl...get...help for the both of us." With that Cerberus did the same as Soundwave with Brawl just staring at his boss for a second before comm-ing both Rachet and Optimus of where he was and what happened to Cerberus and that he needed medical aid, with everyone scrambling to get to Cerberus, Optimus team had drove all the way to get to him and when they arrived Optimus and Elita were shocked to see Soundwave on the ground with wounds the same with their son in the same position, and with a ground-bridge later Rachet was on the scene with his medical kit and was already in medic mode trying his best to patch up the worst wounds and a few minutes later Arcee woke up to see the damage of what has happened and she was on the verge of crying when she saw the state that Jack was in

"There that should stop them from losing too much energon but I need to take them both back to patch the rest of their wounds up. Brawl could you carry Soundwave, Optimus I'll need you to carry Cerberus, Base I need a ground-bridge stat." With that they all carried out what Rachet ordered them to do with Optimus carrying his son bridal style to try and not reopen his sealed wounds and Brawl chose to drag Soundwave back to their base and when they all got back Everyone was shocked to see Soundwave damaged and not only that but he was also nearly killed by Cerberus but when they saw him they were also shocked to see him in a similar state as Soundwave and Arcee chose to follow them into the med-bay watching Rachet work on her sparkmate and the spy master as well. But unknown to everyone and since Rachet didn't get the chance to investigate what was wrong with the ground-bridge no one didn't notice a small sliver creature with big purple optics scurrying along the walls following the young Prime as if it was watching over it or the creature sensed something with the Prime like a possible hive mind link not only that but it was on a even level with a hive mind like a king or queen and that had made this small creature investigate what it is.

With Solus and the other Primes they saw the mist had gathered together and had formed a shape of a transformer and when it cleared away Cerberus was standing there while holding his helm with his optics spinning around.

"Can someone stop this bloody spinning cause if someone doesn't I'll purge my tanks of whats left in them." With that Solus had whacked the back of his helm with her servo which caused him pain but also stopped the spinning to his joy.

"Thanks. Now why am I here again." He asked while scratching his chin in thought of why he is back here again.

"Your here because your body was damaged and had shutdown to allow itself to repair what damage it could and so your concession went here." Quintess answered.

"Great had to fight bloody twenty Vehicons and not only that but had to fight Soundwave as well, this is just bloody fan-fucking-tastic." Cerberus grumbled with his optics turning to crimson red.

"Well at least your still functioning and that brings me to my next question what is your malfunction!" Solus said angrily at Cerberus and he changed his optic color to a tri-color.

"What can I say, I just wanted to see his fighting skills, and don't put the blame on me, cause I just wanted to rock and roll baby." He said with a musical tone while putting his hands in the air in a surrendering.

"You may of wanted to test him on his fighting skills but that was not the right way to do it since he was a ex-gladiator not only that but you could have been killed." Solus said to Cerberus while making a move to grab her forge.

"Now listen here, I may wanted to test him, and baby I won the fight, please don't start swinging that hammer at me and right now we all agree that we royally fucked up but this doesn't mean you have to start swinging that hammer at us." Cerberus said with his optic color being all the colors of his personality.

"Nope I have every right to hit you with my forge, now GET HERE!" Solus shouted at Cerberus but this caused him to run away from her as she chased after him with her forge.

"Is it just me or did we just see the most terrifying Prime just run away from a femme that could almost be inferior to him in every way?" Questioned Micronus with the rest of the Primes nodding to his question.

With Solus and Jack after their little chase that ended with Solus throwing her forge and hitting Jack in the back.

"Okay mister your coming with me." Solus stated while picking up her forge and dragging Jack as she had transported them to her room and with this she had thrown Jack to her berth.

 **(Lemon part inbound.)**

"You will stay there on that berth while I go and improve your armor, so strip boy." She told Jack in a commanding tone.

"Alright, alright I'm stripping." He said while unlatching his arms armor first but when he did this with his body Arcee had moved Jacks body to her quarters since Rachet had fixed all of his wounds and cleared him from the med-bay but didn't clear him to leave the base but when Arcee came to check up on Jack she could see that Jacks armor on his arms had just vanished from sight and next was his leg armor and the same thing happened to them, then it was his chassis armor and the only armor that was left was his crotch armor.

"Do I really need to take off my crotch armor?" Jack asked while looking at Solus who had a semi-lust filled optics and she also licked her lips as she was thinking of what fun she could do to him while she was fixing his armor.

"Yes sweetspark cause I want to make sure your package is completely safe and not only that but I want to make sure I'll get sparked." She said to him seductively and winked at him and with this new information Jack had gulped and blushed a deep blue.

"Fine." Was the only thing he could say as he started to remove his crotch armor and to Solus surprise he had already started growing.

"my, my looks like you wanted this to happen." Solus told Jack as she licked her lips and drooling a little bit as she looked at both of Jacks dicks that had slowly increased in growth and With Arcee she watch as Jacks crotch armor did the same and she was shocked to see that Jack had TWO dicks instead of one and not only that but he was growing in size and width slowly and as she watched she slowly started feeling horny but this time she asked her sisters something.

 _'Sisters do you want to know something?'_ she spoke to them through their bond. _'What is it?'_ They both asked wondering what Arcee wanted. _'Did you know our sparkmate has two dicks instead of one?'_ and for her answer was shock surprise and a bit of happiness through the bond.

 _'You got to be joking Arcee how could he have two and before you go and do something to him make sure you keep the pleasure from the bond cause every time me and Chromia have to clean up our mess and our selfs and it's very embarrassing.'_ said the first sister. _'Oh come on it wasn't that bad and if I recall correctly you quite enjoyed it.'_ Chromia stated and all she got was embarrassment as her answer. _'My bad I'll try to not let it go through the bond but not only that but I'm staring at his still growing dicks and to be honest just looking at them turns my engine on.'_ Arcee told her sisters as all they could do was just picture it. _'Arcee why do you have to tease us, you know it just makes us want to have a go at him and not only that but from what we know he can last a while in a berth but I wonder how he can handle all three of us.'_ The first sister told Arcee which also got her thinking how well Jack will be able to do in a berth with three of them having a go.

 _'You know I think I might have a go with both of his dicks and right now I'm leaking lubricant and drooling just by thinking and staring at them...Frag it I'm going in and I do not care if pleasure goes through the bond cause right now I need this thirst to be quench.'_ Arcee said while transforming her breastplate armor and crotch armor away to show her leaking nether region and her harden nipples, at first all Arcee did was massage her breasts with one hand while stroking both of Jacks dicks which had also increased his growth rate and when he was at his maximum height Arcee had just dove her mouth over Jacks largest member while she still stroked his second member.

With Jack and Solus, Jack just couldn't explain it but for some reason he was getting pleasure but he didn't know why.

"Hey Solus do you know why I feel like I'm getting a blow-job?" Jack asked while trying to not moan from pleasure as he talked.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, who are the femmes at your base." Solus asked as she still tried to fix and make Jacks armor better.

"Theirs Arcee and my carrier, why do you think it's one of them that could be doing this?" Jack asked while he looked at Solus bring the her forge down on top of his armor and a piece of metal at the same time but it wasn't the forge or his armor he was focused on it was when Solus bent her body over and showing her aft to Jack and as if she was just teasing him with her aft alone and that made Jack want to put his dicks into her or Arcee even more.

With Arcee she had just finished giving both of Jacks dicks a blow-job and now with her ever so leaking port she couldn't take it anymore and so she had planted herself on top of Jack and had her back to him so instead of having Jacks largest member enter her port she had it enter her afthole making her clench her denta in pain at first as she continued to lower her self onto his throbbing massive dick that constantly pulsated inside her aft and when she lowered herself just enough she could feel Jacks other member's tip penetrate her port which made her moan out Jacks name from the extra pleasure.

With Jack and Solus, Jack couldn't stop himself from looking at Solus' nice aft that just kept taunting him."Hey Solus am I still able to do physical things?" Jack asked as he wondered if he could fuck Solus."I'm not completely sure, I think you can, why do you ask?" She told him without turning to look at him."No reason in particular." He said as he walked up behind Solus as she swing the forge again, and to her surprise she found her lips locked with Jacks in a very deep passionate kiss and not only that but she could feel Jacks hands glide over her body and had just stopped at her breastplate, but the next thing she did was she had dropped her forge to the ground with a 'clang' and turned to face Jack and continued to kiss him while also battling for dominance with their glossas and Jack had moved his hands to her aft, Solus had transformed her breastplate armor away and her crotch armor as well to allow jack to do what he wanted to with her and he chose to massage her breasts while continuing to kiss her.

Arcee hadn't stopped going up and down on Jacks members while she massaged her breasts not only that but she was panting out hot air from her overheating systems, Arcee had just moved one of her servos down to her wet entrance and had massaged her clit as she continued to bounce on Jacks dicks and with all this pleasure she just couldn't help herself from letting it go through the bond with her sisters and not only that but the three of them could feel two other waves of pleasure from the bond which just happened to be Jack and Solus with Solus bending over and Jack ramming into her holes and with all this pleasure the two sisters couldn't help themselves from just stopping what their doing and just hide away and start making out in private and reveal their slivery breasts that are the same size as Arcees but both of them had different colored nipples with one them being a cyan blue the same as Chromias paint job and the other was a fiery red the same could be said for their clitoris, all the two sisters did was go into a deep passionate kiss and had one of their servos on a breast and was massaging it with their other servo playing with their clits and had made two of their digits enter into their folds and this lead to the two of them moaning into their kiss.

As Jack continued to ram into Solus with amazing vigor with the amount of times he managed to make Solus have a orgasm for the fourth time now and not only that but from the bonds he has with the four femmes and the amount of pleasure they had sent through it was almost making him go over the edge but he wouldn't allow it till he heard Solus tell him to let her have his cum shoot inside her but to him he just thought he was only doing this to Solus but no he was also denying Arcee from having his cum and this was her sixth orgasm and she still didn't feel Jack release himself inside her and because of this she thought that Jack was stopping himself from cumming and that he was trying to get the other femme that was included in their bond and that made Arcee deduced that the mystery femme was the one that Jack was trying to get to beg him to release his cum and until she begged for it Jack wouldn't allow himself to relieve himself and he wasn't disappointed when Solus had begged."Cer-b-berus p-p-please st-top, I can barely even feel my body. So I beg you to j-j-ust...Stop...I'm...I'm c-cum...CUMMING!" Solus had exclaimed when she was trying to beg Jack to stop but he wouldn't till she had begged him to release himself inside her.

"Come on Solus, What was it you was trying to say I couldn't quite hear you with all your moaning and screaming my name in pleasure, so I ask you Solus what is it you want me to do?" Jack had told Solus with him furiously ramming into her non-stop, and with all this Solus just couldn't stop herself from moaning Jacks name in pure sweet pleasure as he continued to ram into her as she could also feel Jack trying to penetrate her wombs entrance as she felt him just hitting it as if a battering ram was just preparing for the big hit and with this she just couldn't stop herself."Please Jack go faster, harder I want you to...ram as hard...as you can...into my tight divine port...I want you to release your sweet divine cum...inside of me...Please Jack let me have it...let me bare your sparklings. JACK I'M BEGGING YOU TO LET ME HAVE YOUR DIVINE CUM AND RELEASE IT ALL INSIDE MY WOMB!" Solus had shouted at Jack and when she had begged using his real name had surprised him at first but he quickly overcame that but he chose to obliged Solus but ramming into her one last time and breaking into her womb which caused her some pain that was mixed with a bit of pleasure, but that wasn't important to her since this was the moment where she would get her womb filled up with Jacks cum and as she had expected Jack had released his cum into her but she wasn't the only person that was getting his cum, as Arcee had experienced the same as Solus did with Jack entering her womb and releasing himself into her again, but this time was different for the both of Solus and Arcee since they could feel Jacks cum enter their sparks which is where they will go to allow them to reproduce and cause of this they could sense that a part of their sparks had started to grow a bit more before it broke away and moved down to their wombs and stayed their absorbing all of Jacks cum that was still in their wombs, with all this both Solus and Arcee had snuggled up to Jack as Arcee had transformed her armor back into place and locked her quarters door before going into recharge with Jacks body but for Solus she just opted to snuggled up to Jacks body that was in the primes realm and with that Solus and Jack had entered recharge but for the two sisters that had cummed for the twelfth time had just opted to sleep next to each other and would clean themselves up later.

With all that the ship that was past the furthest planet had gained some distance as it was currently by one of Jupiter moons and was getting closer to earth but it was what was inside it that everyone should know to run away as what we could see inside was some spider webs and a black, gold trim femme with purple optics and a purple with some red and gold, and black femme with four red optics but that was the only thing as their was also spider like legs on their backs but in one of the rooms had the walls aligned with heads of different species and each one had the look of terror on their faces but what the spider like femmes didn't know was that their was two stow aways hiding in their ship one of them had the was mainly colored cyan blue and the other had a flame pattern on her chassis as well as her winglets on her back.

 _ **Preview of next chapter: on a highway we can see a red and blue Peterbilt truck with a trailer being chased by green muscle cars and a green Huey, Three days later we see a red auston martin car in a race that was where Jack was also at but in his custom made mustang that had a v12 engine and was also open hooded with a black flame pattern that had blue flame tint near to the edge of the flames as well with the main body color being a clear white color. in a forest a ship had just crashed with two spider like femmes exiting and transforming into their respective spider modes and moved away from their ship t explore the surrounding area but unknown to them two other femmes had left the ship but went in a different way to find their sister and sparkmate in hopes of also finding the Autobots.**_

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers.**


	6. Chapter 5: Two Femmes, One Lucky Mech

**Sorry for not uploading anything I was taking a break and not only that but I'm also unwell but that won't stop me from brining out new chapters for you wonderful people. Also in case if any of you are thinking I might be making Jack to powerful it is to allow me to make so Jack is able to have more femmes join him for example if I made Jack a combiner then I would've paired him up with the combiner known as Victorion. One last thing this chapter took so long because I was trying to fit in a lot of the TV program into this single chapter so then that way I'm able to get some of these ideas I get out of my head quicker cause I can be very forgetful.**

 **Due to a lot of people wanting to see Jack have a harem that is whats going to happen from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them. Except from Cerberus.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 **"...Bumblebee..."** **(when we get into prime verse)**  


 _ **"...Telepathy..."**_

 **Quick note the respective Decepticons and Autobots I mention will have either their looks from TV shows for example Jazz will look like from the animated TV series, Ironhide will have his look from the movies, Brawl will have his look from from the movies, Blaster will have his look from G1, when I mention a new bot I will add what they look like in brackets. and in this chapter and future ones when Jack is with the thirteen primes he will have access to his City-former body as in the place they are at it allows them to show their complete selfs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Two Femmes, One Lucky Mech.**

It has been 5 days since Jack and Soundwave returned from their fight and during their time unconscious, Wheeljack was a shifter and she had imposed as Wheeljack to try and learn the Autobots base location for Lord Megatron and when he saw Soundwave Knocked out cold and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon she had turned herself when the other Wheeljack had commed the Autobots for a pick up and so the team decided to throw her in a empty storage area that was turned into a makeshift prison cell, But for Arcee and Solus they had begun the sequence of pregnancy and they both had mood swings that was very dangerous so the thirteen primes had ordered her to stay in her sanctuary which she didn't take too kindle at first but Jack had convinced her to agree with them but for Arcee no one had the answer but when they got Rachet to check her what he found was something so rare and sacred he had told only Optimus, Elita-1 and Arcee that she was carrying an extra spark and with this information all of their optics went as huge as dinner plates but Optimus quickly got out of it and had ordered Arcee on base arrest which meant she wasn't allowed to leave the base at all and wasn't permit to go on missions as well and like her usual stubborn self she argued with the Prime till Elita joined in agreeing with Optimus because it was so rare for a Cybertronian to carry a new life especially during war and because of the war they didn't have time to try and repopulate their near extinct race, but no one didn't see the little sliver creature moving about in the room on it's small six legs, but what it was doing no one but it knew what it was doing but when it had returned to where it came from which was also where Jack A.K.A Cerberus was still laying unconscious it had moved itself to hide away from the two little Cybertronians that seemed to be checking on him but to the creature it saw it as a 50/50 with one of it being a threat to it's new master, the other option was they knew it's master and was only checking up on him but before it could decided Arcee had walked in with a small sweet smile on her faceplate knowing that one day she will be a carrier.

But before she could continue thinking she also notice that Wildstorm and Retroraider were in her quarters laying their servos on his hand while silently praying for him to come back to them with a few silent energon tears going down their faceplates.

"Thank you for watching him for me, you may go if you want cause I'm sure your guardians are worried where you are." Arcee said to the two small Cybertronians but one was as tall as a house but the other was still growing but he was as tall as the second floor of a house.

"Yeah I think Bee had something planned for us to do but I just don't want to leave my friend...I wish he came back already." Raf said with a few more tears going down his faceplate with some of them landing on Jacks servo.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know quite well but I feel like we would get along quite well with a few arguments but it is kinda boring without him. It is still funny seeing him swinging on that bit of cable tied to his... what was it called...ped no that wasn't the word...pede yeah thats it pede and then with Hide just shooting the cable just to make him fall on his back that was pretty funny." Miko said with a few of her tears falling onto Jacks servo.

"It sure was just seeing his shocked face staring at us as he learned he was hanging upside down, anyway standing here won't help bring him back...I know why don't you guys go ask your guardians to make some gifts for Jack when he gets well." Arcee said to the two small companions that seemed to lose all the sadness and was brightened up with the idea of making something for Jack to see when he awakens from his coma-like sleep.

"Yeah thats a good idea aunt Arcee, Thank you and get better soon Jack." With that done both Raf and Miko had runned out to find their respective guardians with Bulkhead chatting to his old wrecker friends and when Miko reached him she told him the idea Arcee told her and to this he told her sure but if we are going to make him something were going to add a wreckers touch to it, and with that all the wreckers there including Wheeljack since his ship was still having problems had agreed and went deeper into the base to find a empty area for their workshop to make their item for Jack with Miko helping them. Raf had found Bee talking to Jazz, Cliffjumper and prowl and they seemed to be talking about how Jack had found them but when Bee saw Raf his attention turned to his charge and like Miko, Raf had told Bee Arcees Idea which made Cliff smile since he knew Arcee had a soft spot and Bee had told Raf why not but it has to mean something that gave Jazz and Prowl a idea.

"Hey Bee how about we make something from a old tradition we know but not only that but it's also a family tradition?" Jazz asked with his usual smirk.

 **"Yeah thats a good Idea but we are going to need to find a secluded area where we can make in peace, lets go find a emptied storage are where we can work and you two can tell us your idea when we find a place."** Bee whird and clicked while picking Raf up had putting him on his shoulder and with that they all went deeper into the base with Cliff following them to help out, But what none of them notice was Optimus paying attention to the conversations while working at the monitors that Blaster was still plugged into and was helping the Prime with his work. Back with Arcee, she is currently sitting beside Jack with Elita at the door looking a bit worried what might happen but Elita chose to head back to the main area but for Arcee she had chose to let a few tears fall onto Jacks servo and so Arcee had started speaking to Jack in a soft voice."Please come back to me Jack, Please cause if you leave me now who will help me raise this sparkling, I need you here Jack please come back to me my sweetspark, If not for me then for the sparkling, just please come back to me...please...come...back to...me." but what Arcee didn't know was that Jack had heard what she said in the Primes realm.

"Solus I need to know how do I go back cause this is different from the last time I was here." Jack inquired to the unknown pregnant femme.

"I don't know try doing what you did last time that might work, or you could try waking up." Solus told Jack since she could feel the urgency from Jack and both happiness and sadness from Arcee in their shared sparkmate bond.

"Thank you very much angel, also I might have a idea why you are getting these mood swings." Jack said when he manged to open a blue ground-bridge.

but Jack didn't say why but rather kissed her on the lips and patted her stomach area which confused Solus but when Jack had rushed through the ground-bridge she had done a self system check and found new data from a new source in her systems that said sparkling status = healthy but that confused her even more but she remembered the last sexual activity she did with Jack had gotten her pregnant and with this information Solus was beaming with happiness and excitement knowing she was carrying Jacks offspring and so Solus had sent a message to Prima and told him that she has something important to tell him and only him.

"With Arcee that was still by Jacks side but was laying her helm on his servo in recharge and if she wasn't in recharge she would have notice that Jack optics had shot open with them changing colors till they chose to stay gold and with a few blinks Jacks optics had manged to focus and when he looked around first he spotted Arcee with her helm on his servo and also notice his newly repaired armor with the same color scheme as before but when he looked around again he saw two small purple optics looking straight at him but before he could do anything the thing had flown right at him and was snuggling up to him and was whiring with it's rows of shark like teeth but to Jack it spoke in his head. _**"Master! Your finally awake."**_ But to Jacks surprise the voice had a feminine tone to it.

With all the whiring going on it had woke Arcee up a bit and when she opened her optics she saw that Jack was awake but when she looked again she notice a small sliver creature rubbing it's head against Jacks cheek but when she saw it, she knew what it was. "SCRAPLET!" Arcee shrieked out and immediately got her guns out and pointed them at the scraplet that had turned it's sliver head to Arcee and looked straight at her guns before flying away and hiding behind Jack since he managed to sit up.

"What the." Jack said before seeing Arcees guns glowing a bright blue and he was scared scrapless. **_"Master please protect me."_** The scraplet had spoke to Jack in his head but to Arcee all she heard was a whiring noise and she feared that the scraplet had started to eat at Jack.

"Jack move now." Arcee ordered while trying to get a shot on the scraplet.

"Wait what. you know what I'm getting to the bottom of this." With that he had changed his optics to stormy like color. _**"What is your name?"**_ Jack asked the scraplet with his head turned to the side trying to see it. _**"Master...wants to know my name...no one asked for my name...it's...Ironrazor Master."**_ Ironrazor said while peeking it's small head over Jacks shoulder. _**"It's nice to meet you Ironrazor, my name is Cerberus or you can call me Jack. This is Arcee she is my sparkmate."**_ Jack said and pointed at Arcee with her jumping a little bit when the scraplet looked at her then back to Jack. _ **"Very well then master Jack, also can you ask your queen to lower her guns please?"**_ That had taken Jack by surprise."Alright then, Arcee can you lower your guns please?" Jack asked and Arcee did it reluctantly. _ **"You can come out now Ironrazor."**_ With that the scraplet came out from behind Jacks back and sat on his shoulder."Alright then Arcee can you tell me what a scraplet is?" Jack asked.

"Sure, a scraplet is a creature that lives on Cybertron and it eats anything metal including living metal, that was why I pointed my guns at it straight away." Now that Jack knows what a scraplet is he became slightly terrified with having one sitting on his shoulder. "Do you think I should let Optimus know about that this scraplet?" Jack asked cause right now he was completely clueless on what to do.

"Thats up to you sweetspark."Arcee told him with one of her digits on her chin with her helm cocked to the side with her optics looking straight at the scraplet.

 _ **"Master Jack why is queen Arcee looking at me?"**_ When Ironrazor said that it had nearly made Jack fall back on the berth with the sudden question and that the scraplet had also said that Arcee was his queen. _ **"First of all Ironrazor she is only looking at you cause she is a warrior and a strategist and will look at almost anything deciding if it could be a potential threat or not. second why do you call her queen and me master?"**_ Jack asked after he managed to not fall back on the berth and that also caught Arcees attention and helped him stabilize himself. _ **"Oh, thats simple you see we scraplets are ranked with the leaders of the hive being ranked as king or queen, next are the warrior class that protects the leaders and after the warriors comes the workers that go around collecting metal for the king or queen."**_ Ironrazor explained and with a few optic twitch Jack had glitched with steam come out of audio receptors."Great first thing he goes and do is glitch I didn't even get to tell him what has happened in the past days." Arcee said to no one in particular but Ironrazor heard what Arcee said and chose to fly up to her shoulder and set herself there till it's master woke up."I would like to stay and make sure he is alright but I have a prisoner to talk to, I'm not sure if you can understand me but can you stay with Jack and make sure he is alright." With that the scraplet flew off towards Jack."Thank you." Arcee said before leaving to have a talk with a certain shifter.

As Arcee was walking through the base she could hear the sound of things being wielded and smashed together and that led Arcee to the conclusion that both Bee and Bulk were making the get well items for Jack but she also heard another set of banging which seemed to be coming from the makeshift prison cell and when Arcee got there she saw that Makeshift was banging an empty energon cube against the wall."Alright what is it you want." Arcee said and that had made Makeshift jump."Holy Primus could you not sneak up on me?" Makeshift asked with a slight annoyance."No not really, now what do you want." Arcee asked again."Not a lot really only just want to talk to the bot who put Soundwave on the All sparks door."

"Well I'm sorry cause right now he is currently busy dealing with the medic now that he has awoken from hi deep stasis." Arcee told the shifter."So it was him I knew it had to be him." Makeshift said."What are you talking about?" Arcee questioned the prisoner."Oh, just about how angry Lord bucket head is at nearly being assassinated by an explosion set by a new Prime and not only that afterwards he got even more furious when he couldn't access the data on a data-pad that was given to Soundwave, but when them two enter the base I just couldn't believe my optics that Soundwave was in a worse condition than when he was after his fight with Megatron in the pits of Kaon." Makeshift told Arcee."Well nothing new on the Decepticon side then, anyway Optimus might be coming by later to talk to you." With Arcee left for the main area of the base and as she expected Jack was trying to get away from Rachet but Optimus and Elita stopped him.

"Jack Pax Darby do as your told otherwise you will never get to leave the base." Elita threaten Jack which made him froze stiff with fear."Well then the mighty city-former has a weakness then?" Arcee asked with a smile.

"It's not a weakness, it's because I trusted my carrier more than my sire and... I don't want to talk about it." With that Jack had shifted his body to reveal two door wings on his back with two wheels there as well and with two wheels in his legs, he transformed into a dodge charger that looked like it was custom made and with a roar of his v12 engine he shot out of the base into the lonely night to cool of some steam but what he didn't expect was another custom made dodge charger had zoomed by and had changed course that lead to the drain ditch and because of his curiosity he went into the drain ditch and activated his hologram.

"Well looks like we got two new challengers for this race." One of the drivers said and that got everyones attention."By the looks of it a custom made 1969 dodge charger and a auston martin." The auston martin had a paint job with it's primary color being red with a sliver fire like pattern on the sides, but the dodge charger had a it's primary color being crystal white with a black flame pattern but near the edges it turned from black to blue and near the front fender it had a skull with blue fire in it's eye sockets and it was also on the opposite side as well and on the hood was a skull with it's jaw hung opened with the v12 engine showing itself and with every rev of the engine blue flames came out from the exhaust pipes that is going along the bottom of the side of the car but went up when it was at the rear fender but it split into three exhaust pipes.

"Alright ladies and gents lets get this race under way." With that said a girl came out from the middle of the cars and had pulled her bra out from underneath her shirt."On your marks." She said and for her signal all the cars revved their engines."GO!" She had thrown her bra in the air and with one final roar all the cars had raced away from the starting line, Back with Optimus he seems be busy talking to someone on the monitors."If the Dingus was to detonate it could radiate this state and the five next door, so I need you spin up your ground-bridge and transport it to the test site." Fowler told Optimus with a bit of urgency in his voice."I'm sorry special agent Fowler I cannot risk transporting it through the ground-bridge for if it was to detonate it possible irradiate all 50 states and more." Optimus had told Fowler in a grave tone."Did he say what state he is in?" Raf asked but he didn't get an answer."I will get a team ready agent Fowler." With that communications was cut off. And so Optimus had set off gathering his team for the mission and he told Rachet to look over Raf and Miko while Bulkhead and Bumblebee went on the mission, Back with Jack in his race but this time with red auston martin."Hey breakdown could you do a quick scan on my location cause I think I might have found something." The driver less car asked."Sure but I don't see a point...wait why am I getting an energon signal it seems to be originating right in front of you and is on the move."The radio crackled."No wonder why my radar was going off the charts on energon reading, a Cybertronian is right in front of me thank you Breakdown." With that the red auston martin had proceeded to gun past the other racers and pulling alongside the dodge charger.

"Nice paint job and nice rims, could you possibly be an Autobot or a Neutral?" The auston martin asked the dodge charger.

"Wait is that you Knockout?" Jack had asked the newly dubbed Knockout.

"YOU! You destroyed my paint job you wretched Prime!" And so Knockout presumably had rammed Jack in the side repeatedly till he had knocked both of the side of the road that was on the mountain side and acting on pure instinct Jack had opened a ground-bridge that lead them to anywhere but when they both landed on the other side had landed them both in Detroit that was teeming with automaton and human life but the automatons were just following their programming.

"Great thanks for knocking us off road you egotistical maniac!" Jack had shout at Knockout when they were both finished transforming.

"Who you calling egotistical maniac when your the bot who had blown up his entire base to get rid of his trace of ever being there!" Knockout shouted back.

"You know what I don't have to deal with your scrap." With that Jack had shifted his body to reveal two sets of propellers and transformed into a VTOL gunship and flew away from Knockout and for Knockout he had just called Breakdown for a ground-bridge to give his report or just completely ignore it and buff out any scratches and dents he recently got. But for Jack he was having some trouble trying to stabilize himself in the air and a few seconds later one of his engines had burst into flames and had span him out of control and that had lead him to crash into a factory which happened to have it's manager in with his secretary and daughter as well.

"Woah dad do you think anyone is alive?" The young red haired girl asked with her dad thinking on what to do and his secretary calling people to find out what has happened.

"I'm not sure Sari but I'm going to check it out." With that the man had walked over to the crashed VTOL that had one of it's propeller wings bent at a nasty angle and it's rear door seemed to be missing as well with the propeller blades gone.

"Hello? anyone alive in here, I'm here to help." The man yelled into the VTOL and he only received a grunt that seemed to come from the cockpit."Don't move, I'll be there in a second." He shouted while trying to rush to the front of the VTOL but when he got there it was completely empty and all he could hear was more grunts and electricity sparking.

"That had to have been my worst landing ever." The cockpit had said with a few of the dials flashing to life before dimming down.

"Who said that." The man asked to anyone in particular."And great I also had manged to expose myself to a human, well it's nice to meet you and all but tell me did I accidentally crashed landed on anyone?"Jack had asked."N-no just some robots. But I must ask again who said that."The man asked again."Alright I'll tell you who but is there anyone else in the room I landed in?" Jack asked the man."Just my secretary and daughter thats all." With that Jack had processed the best way to handle the situation."Tell your secretary to leave but your daughter can stay and not only that but you must promise what you will see WILL stay a secret." Jack said to the man who had nodded his head in confirmation that he will keep it a secret and he left to do what Jack had asked and a few minutes later we see him return with his daughter behind him."Alright he is gone and my daughter is right here, now can you tell me who I'm talking to?" The man asked Jack and for his answer Jack had transformed his body but it was extremely difficult for him since some parts of his body was bent and damaged badly.

"My name is Cerberus and I'm a being known as a Cybertronian." Jack had told the man and Sari with the man looking at him in astonishment and Sari looking at him with excitement.

"Dear god that looked painful, are you alright?" The man asked since he saw the pain all over Jacks faceplate.

"Nothing a good medic could fix before I lose too much energon heh. Whats your name?" Jack asked the man and Sari.

"Oh my name is Sari and this is my dad who is also known as Isaac Sumdac. It's nice to meet you Cerberus but will you be okay?" Sari asked which earned her a chuckle and a few grunts afterwards."No not likely with these bloody injuries and with me losing my life blood, ah and I had so much to do still." Jack told the teenager and father who had a sad look on his face."Ah, I see you experienced loss before, let me guess you lost your wife?" Jack said to Isaac who had his face changed straight to one of surprise."H-how could you tell?" Isaac asked with the bot chuckling a bit."Thats easy my friend your face said most of it and the fact that your daughter is here and that she is not in school or the fact that she isn't spending anytime with her friends, means she lost her mother and so you chose to keep a close eye on her. Trust me your not the only one to lose a family member." Jack said while remembering his abusive father before reminding himself his new dad is now Optimus Prime who isn't anything like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you remember having a loved one die, but lets move on, is there anything we could do to help you possible?" Isaac asked Jack with him shaking his helm."The only thing that would save me completely would be a key to the All spark but that was lost in space and if my medic was to heal me I would carry some difficulties for the rest of my life." Jack told them both and for a few minutes no one said anything before Sari had gotten an idea and had pulled out a key that was on a piece of rope and Jack had notice it."You got to be kidding me you actually got it, Your one lucky girl if you have that." Jack had said before opening up a slot for the key."Well I don't know what it is but I had it with me ever since I could remember." With that Sari had put the key in slot and when it entered a blue glow had engulfed and lines that originated from the key had spread all over Jacks body and the glow had grew and brightened but after a few seconds the intensity of it went down and we can see that Jacks body was restored to how Solus had first made it."As good as new. Thanks girl but I should be off now cause I'm sure some people are going to be mad with me." And so Jack had proceeded to transform into his VTOL but before he left he decided to do something that was right.

"Hey Sari how would you like to come see my family, I'm pretty sure they would like to meet you." Jack offered the teenager which earned him a squeal of delight of having to meet more of Jacks kind."YES! I would love to, if it's alright with my dad." And for her answer was quite simple."Well I believe she is in good hands and I think it's time you went and made some friends, but if it's alright if I can come with you to make sure?" Isaac asked and all he got for his answer was the rear door opening and so they both rushed on and sat themselves in the pilots and co-pilot seat."Alright cause of it being an enclosed space I need to ground-bridge us into the air and a quick warning do not even think about throwing up inside me and hold on."

With that Jack had proceed to turn his rotors on but instead of going up he went straight through his personal ground-bridge which lead them high up in the air over the mountains."Wow this is amazing how can we have traveled such amazing distance in a few seconds."Isaac had wondered."Simple really my species had created this technology and it's called a ground-bridge which allows us to transport ourselves from one point to anywhere on the planet but then there is also the space-bridge which allows us to transport us from one planet to another in many solar systems apart." Jack explained to Isaac but Sari had caught his attention."Hey Sari are you alright?" Jack asked since he saw her tapping her fingers on the chair."Yeah I'm fine but what is this smooth rhythm I can hear?" Sari questioned while she continued to tap her finger along with the rhythm."That is my spark beat. How can you hear it?"Jack questioned to no one in particular but for Isaacs and Saris shock Jack had started to fly erratically.

 _'Jack where are you!'_ and that was the reason why Jack wasn't flying straight. _'Holy Primus now isn't the time, I'm currently flying towards base with two guests.'_ Jack replied back through the bond knowing that it was Arcee who had talked to him through the bond. _'Good cause Optimus went on a mission with leaving only me, Cliff and Rachet at base and there was an energon reading that Rachet had picked up on and also the Constructicons had gone out on an energon scouting mission and the Combaticons had gone out for patrolling. So can you hurry up and get your aft back here.'_ Arcee told Jack with Jack having to open up another ground-bridge to get to his destination quicker.

"Hold on tight cause I'm going to go a lot faster now." And so Sari and Isaac held on tight to the seats but something strange happened and that the cockpit was shifting about and the seats had moved to having Sari in the front and Isaac in the back, on the outside Jack had shifted his body into a SR-71 Blackbird and with a second later Jack had broke the sound barrier and shot through his ground-bridge and next thing Sari and Isaac saw was a desert landscape and like last time Jack had shifted his body again when he got closer to base but it was back into his VTOL mode."I advise to not let go." Was all Jack said before opening a ground-bridge and transforming mid-air to fall through it and when he did he was nearly greeted with the sight of him hitting a wall but he managed to stop himself from smashing straight into it."Not the best of landings I've done, also he doc you got two guests also Sari is carrying something you should look at." And with that Jack had turned back into his human self with Arcee transforming and Jack mounting her and Cliff transforming before being given a radar from Rachet and the three of them had driven through the ground-bridge.

"Okay just so the introductions are out of the way I'm Rachet the field medic of Team Prime and I'm guessing your Sari?" Rachet said with one of his digits pointing at Sari.

"Yep you got that right Doc bot. this is my dad Isaac Sumdac." Sari said with her pointing at her dad who was amazed of their technology."Did they go through a ground-bridge or a space-bridge?"Isaac asked since the ground-bridge he saw was a different color to what Jacks one is.

"That is a ground-bridge, I'm surprised you know what a ground-bridge and a space-bridge are."Rachet stated while looking at Isaac as if he was interrogating him."I was told what they are from Cerberus when he demonstrated by using one." Isaac said to Rachet with him shaking his head in annoyance, but for Sari this was boring before she spotted what looked like a huge boom-box and was given an idea and she acted on it and when she reached her destination by climbing up the console she couldn't see any dials or anything like that but there was some buttons and decided to give a few of them a press and what she got was some jazz music playing which she didn't want and to her shock and surprise it transformed into a being.

"Do you mind I'm trying to do some delicate work here and I do not need some human going and pressing some of my buttons to try and get a beat going." Blaster said to Sari with him clearly being somewhat irritated."I'm sorry but I didn't know that you was a Cybertronian I swear, I only thought you was just a boom-box." and that didn't seemed to help her at all but she was saved by two new Cybertronians showing up."Easy Blaster she must of just met us today and if you want I can help you out with your work since it's just you and Rachet and to be honest I don't think Soundwave is up for it since he still hasn't moved from that medical berth we put in the makeshift prison." Raf stated with Blaster having a smile on his face."You know what I could use the extra pair of servos, I appreciated it lad." With that he had transformed back and replugged himself into the computer again."So your new whats your name?" Raf asked with him tilting his helm to the side."My name is Sari Sumdac and thanks for the save." Sari said to Raf which got her a smiling emoji on his visor."My designation is Retroraider and this is my friend, Wildstorm." And like her normal self she started to fire off questions at Sari who seemed to be able to answer a lot of them."Everyone be quiet I can't hear Optimus!" Rachet shouted to quiet everyone down."Repeat that Optimus." Rachet said into the computer."The assailants are not Decepticons, they are humans." Optimus baritone voice said over the computers speakers to which had shocked everyone in the base.

On a highway in the mountains we see seven vehicles racing along it with them being pursued by green muscle cars and a green Huey and as they were racing along they was nearing a mountain tunnel that had the road and a set of train tracks going through it and when the small convoy entered it Bulkhead and Ironhide transformed and shot the ceiling above the entry to the tunnel to stop their pursuers and in the tunnel was train, a few moments later the convoy had come out on the other side of the mountain with the helicopter still following them but before they could do anything six Decepticons Aeriel bots had showed up and fired missiles at Team Prime but the only casualty was Optimus Primes trailer and the Decepticons transforming in front of the helicopter and Team Prime doing the same to be able to fight the Decepticons but when they transformed, they revealed themselves to Silas who was already brewing up plans on what to do with these titans.

In a different location in a forest that was in the middle of the night and the sound that could be heard was the sound of the leaves rustling and the sound of heavy metal feet hitting the ground and a softer pair hitting the ground and along the trees we could hear the sound of a thunk like a knife impaling wood and in the darkness we could see two sets of optics but one seem to have four.

"You know I would give anything to see Iacon and the crystal gardens before this whole bloody war broke out." Jack sighed with him trying to hit some annoying bugs.

"I tell you what you would love the crystal gardens but Iacon not so much since it was always busy but the best places I would say to visit would be the decagon and Iacon hall of records." Arcee replied back with her keeping watch out for anything while Cliff kept tabs on the radar.

"You know I kinda was hoping to get a fight but if all were gonna be doing is walk around and look for energon signals is a waste of my time when I could be getting payback for what the cons did to me." Cliff said with annoyance and with him also banging on the radar a few times before throwing it to Arcee.

"Cliff getting revenge will solve nothing but start a endless cycle of revenge happening cause if you kill one of Lord bucket heads lieutenants then he will react with revenge and then we will react with revenge, it's just an endless cycle of pointlessness. Like this bloody war." Jack said to Cliff as some words of wisdom.

"Hey Jack since when did you become Optimus Prime?"Cliff stated with a smirk while Jack just stood still with a look of horror.

"Me? becoming like Optimus Prime nah, never besides I don't want to lose all of my emotions all because of some stupid title all it does is it clarifies that I'm a Prime and should be treated with utmost respect but what has a Prime did so far on Cybertron, let me tell you not one of them did what was right, one of them divide the community into the poor, medium class people and the rich and not only that but there was also slaves being traded about when in reality we should have stand together and shared what we had to solve a lot of problems and not only that but a Prime should show honor, and justice should be delivered to the people who done wrong and should be standing as a beacon of hope, not power, greed and deceit, that is not what a Prime showed be seen for." Jack stated to Cliff and Arcee who have turned to look at Jack with his head held high and looking at the moon.

"That was a speech worthy of a true Prime and you know what I'll follow you to the end my friend." Cliff said with devotion to what Jack had said but unknown to them two figures in the trees also heard Jacks speech of what a Prime should be and not only that but they had their best friend killed by a Prime that didn't show any kind of justice for a person who wanted to help anybody no matter what faction he helped and they were both touched that someone knew what a Prime should be showed for, with them being a beacon of hope, not a beacon of power.

"We should get moving cause I'm getting an uneasy feeling like were being watched."Cliff said with both Jack and Arcee nodding to him.

"Well thats odd, I knew Ratchets scanners were accurate but they shouldn't be showing up on the surface." Arcee question to no one and put the radar away and transformed her servos into guns with Cliff doing the same and as they walked onwards they started to see trees toppled and some trees completely gone and they finally managed to see a trench cut into the ground.

"A crash landing but this seems to have come from a larger craft so my guess is it's a ship that has crashed here." Jack stated since he experienced his own crash landings a few times.

"Your right about that, stay low and close." Arcee ordered with her taking point with Jack staying close to her legs and Cliff taking up the rear by watching their backs.

In a different area of the forest two Cybertronians were walking and were constantly on watch for the two spider femmes but what they didn't know was that Arcee, Jack and Cliffjumper was also in the forest and the two femmes in the trees had split up with one staying close to where Jack's group was and the other wandering off to find something to hunt down. As the group carried on following the trench they finally made it to the crashed ship that was Cybertronian in origin.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked while scanning the ship for any markings.

"Can't tell, I reckon Arcee go investigate it while we stay back." Cliff said with Arcee agreeing to the plan and had moved up and was sticking close to the side of the ship but when she neared the entrance she went around the corner with her gun pointing into the abyss of the ship and she went inside and with Jack and Cliff they constantly kept looking around the forest to make sure they wasn't being watched by the occupants of the ship.

"Who do you think the ship belongs to?" Jack asked before making another look around their surroundings.

"Could be anyones, it could belong to some bounty hunters, Decepticons, neutrals or even Autobots." Cliff replied.

"Your right about it belonging to some Decepticons." A female voiced said above both Cliff and Jack but before either two of them could do anything the femme had knocked Cliff over the head and knocking him and shot some webs at Jack and had successfully trapped him and with this done the femme had shot a string of webbing at Jack and had proceed to slung him over her shoulder and walk away with him.

A few minutes later Arcee stumbled out of the ship after having a flashback of being in a dark cell and a slash mark across her cheek but that wasn't her concern now and she had made her way back to where Cliff and Jack should have been but all she found was Cliff laying on the floor and Jack gone.

"Cliff! Wheres Jack?" Arcee asked while trying to shake him awake.

"Some femme took him I don't know who but she managed to get the drop on us and knocked me out before I could do anything." Cliff explained while trying to stand up.

"Just great I figured out who the ship belongs too and he gets kidnapped just my fragging luck." Arcee exclaimed with frustration but not only that but her sisters could feel the frustration coming through the bond and the two of them had chose to follow where it was coming from.

"Hey it can't be that bad, it's not as if the ship belongs to Airachnid." Cliff joked but all he got was a dead serious face from Arcee.

"Oh you got to be kidding me."Cliff exclaimed with Arcee confirming what he thought."Just great I get knocked out and the boss gets kidnapped by Airachnid, not only that but he saved my life and I can't even stop him from getting kidnapped by a torturer." Cliff stated with him shooting a wild shot into the forest and hitting a few trees.

But a few seconds later both of their radars pinged an energon signal heading in their direction and they both spun in that direction with their guns ready to fire."Woah calm down I thought we are on the same team?" A female voiced said."It's called standard procedure." Another female voice said and on queue they both stepped out of hiding for both Cliff and Arcee to see them."Chromia and Flareup is that you?" Arcee asked with shock and surprise when she saw their paint jobs.

"You got that right sis, but onto business we know the two Cybertronians that were on the ship they are known as Airachnid and Blackarachnia, also can you tell us who this Jack is?" Flareup said with Cliff becoming more annoyed and Arcee getting a smile on her face.

"You didn't figure it out yet did you?" Arcee asked her sisters with both of them looking at each other before shaking their helms."Jack is our sparkmate and he is also a Prime but we will talk more about that later, cause we got some bugs to hunt." And with that the four of them went off in a likely direction one of the spider femmes went in.

In a cave somewhere in the forest we see Jack hanging upside down by threads that was made from a spider but when he looked around all he could see was more spider webs but his investigation was cut short by a voice.

 **(Just so everyone knows Blackarachnia is from the Transformers Animated.** **)**

"Ah, your awake about time." The darkness had said with Jack not even bothering to look around.

"Alright from what I know is that you are possible a Insecticon that specializes in using spider webs and you are also a femme, did I miss anything out?" Jack asked to the speechless darkness.

"Now how do you know all that human and to be honest with you I hate this organic nature." The voice said with disgust with it's organic nature.

"Well thats new, anyway how I know about this is because I've been reading up on reports and the history of Cybertron." Jack explained.

"So that explains how you know about the caste system that was put into place by a Prime." That had surprised Jack since he didn't expect his conversation to have been eves dropped.

"Alright why don't we cut to the chase since I'm trapped.." Jack asked with him starting to spin around.

"Sure I don't see why not, first me and my sister have taken different interests in you with her wanting to try and cut your head off and hang it up in a trophy case while I want to try and get to know you a bit more, so why don't you tell me?"

"I don't see why not, lets see what you are looking at is my organic form and not only that but my Cybertronian name is Cerberus Prime and why don't you introduce yourself."

"I wouldn't see why not." With that the femme had stepped into Jacks vision for him to see her with her four spider like optics staring at him."My designation is Blackarachnia." Blackarachnia introduce with one of her servos on her chest.

"Well it's nice to meet you Blackarachnia and might I add you looking quite beautiful for a Insecticon and there is also the fact that I never seen one." Jack stated with Blackarachnias optics going wide for a bit.

"Well I never had some compliment me with this disgusting body." She said with a small amount of delight in her voice.

"Your welcome but to be honest I've seen more disgusting people." Jack explained to her as to why he would compliment her.

"So you've seen people that are more disgusting than my body being part organic." Blackarachnia asked but before she could even get an answer they both heard a drilling noise coming from the ground and out pooped from it was another femme that was like Blackarachnia but was different.

"Blackarachnia how is our guest doing?" The femme asked while somewhat ignoring Jack.

"Not bad, he seems to know what we are and not only that but he has done some digging in Cybertronian history and his Cybertronian name is Cerberus." With that the other femme had taken a look a Jack but had turned away with some disgust.

"A pathetic human has a Cybertronian name, come on what could you have done to be worthy of that." The femme said with Blackarachnia thinking it over but before she could give an answer Jack had beat her to it.

"Quite simple when you think about, I defeated three members of the Combaticons, I also defeated the Constructicons and not only that but I have recently defeated Soundwave with both of us ending in a draw, also." With that Jack had begun to change into his Cybertronian form.

"I'm part Cybertronian." He finished with Both the femmes going wide optics at his massive body and not only that but they could see his whole body since he managed to break away the webbing.

"Since when are you a Cybertronian?!" They both said with Jack having a smile.

"Since Primus made me one, also I think you two good looking's should have this." And so Jack had proceeded to pull out a data-pad out of his sub-space compartment and gave it to the femmes before opening a ground-bridge but before he left."Oh, one last thing don't let me see you hurt my family." Jack threatened.

"Please tell me you didn't fight Arcee." Blackarachnia asked her sister.

"Yeah I did, why?" She asked.

"Cause I got a feeling that he knows her Airachnid." Blackarachnia stated with her sister looking at her with a shocked and scared face.

"Scrap." Was all she said before hearing a very thunderous roar above them and for what might have caused this was Jack seeing Arcee on the floor with some dents but one of these dents was near her stomach which had Jack fearing that the sparkling was in some serious danger but what no one knew was that Jack had transformed into a creature of mythology for both Cybertron and Earth but what has awakened this was him having great rage when he saw his sparkmate knocked out and damaged but it was also the fact that his sparkmate was also carrying his offspring. Jack had opened his maw to pick Arcee up, when he did he put her over his back right between his wings so she was safely secured and with one mighty swoop of his wings he had launched both him and Arcee into the air but what he didn't know was that Cliff and Arcees sisters were trying to find her but when they couldn't they called Rachet for a ground-bridge but when the three of them returned they saw some of the Team having scratches and a few dents but nothing to serious.

"Well what did I miss?" Cliff asked.

"We succeeded with the mission but we also had to reveal ourselves to a human terrorist group." Bulk said in a short summary while he was having to attend to a hyperactive femme that was running circles around him to try and see if he got any more battle scars while for Bee he had to try and keep the sparkling from crying over his wounds but a few seconds later Optimus notice the two extra femmes.

"Cliff who are your guests and what has happened to Arcee?" Optimus questioned with Cliff having a somber look.

"We went on a mission for a possible energon source but it turned out to be a crashed ship and what we found was two Autobots and two Decepticons known as Blackarachnia and Airachnid, as to what has happened to Arcee we think she might have been captured by them when we couldn't find her." Cliff reported and that had the whole base having a somber look cause they know what the two Insecticons did during the war.

In the sky about 20 miles from the Autobot base a massive beast was flying and it was carrying a passenger that still didn't awakened yet and to the beast it was very concerning and for the fourth time it tried to open a ground-bridge but it couldn't as every time it opened it would immediately collapsed in on it self and that became very frustrating for the beast but when it neared the base it had released another thunderous roar that had made Jasper seem like it was an earthquake and not only that but in some parts of the roads the roar had caused cracks to form, but inside the base everyone was looking around wondering what could have caused it but it was only Raf and Miko that stared at each other with fear before choosing to hide behind their guardians but that wasn't the only thing that has happened cause a lot of the rocks from the walls and ceiling had come loose and dropped onto the floor or bouncing of the Cybertronians.

"Rachet what could have caused that roar to happen?" Optimus asked while everyone prepared their weapons in case of danger.

"I'm not sure but the roar didn't only effect the base as it has also effected Jasper with reports of damaged property and broken roads and not only that but some of it's people have reported seeing a massive beast flying over it." And with that Rachet pulled up one of the images which showed a massive beast with it's wingspan being longer than three AC-130s but that wasn't the only noticeable feature cause if you looked close enough you could see three heads instead of one and one of it's mouths had black smoke coming out of it.

"What in Primus is that?!" Bulkhead exclaimed with everyone not having a clue.

"On Earth that is known as a Dragon which is a mighty beast of great power and wisdom but not only that it was also able to breath fire from it's mouth, in the early centuries a dragon was able to raid a whole town on it's own and destroy armies in seconds." Raf explained and that had everyone having optics going wide. A few moments later the whole base shook as something massive landed up top and that led to everyone pointing their weapons up but what they didn't expect was for the lift to go up and a few seconds later it came down with everyone pointing their weapons down the corridor with them hearing multiple clangs and scratches along the floor with three sets of optics glowing in the dark with one set being a stormy like color another being crimson red and the last being a tri-color but when the beast had stepped into the light everyone could see the three heads with different crowns on top of them with one being a set of spikes that went along the back of it's head and varied in size like it was fire, another having two large spikes looking like lightning bolts and the last with having two horns going in a spiral shape and along each of their necks and jaws were spikes that went all the way down it's back to it's tail but instead of it having one tail it had three with one of them that seemed to crackle with electricity, one with fire and the last being constantly aloft from the ground.

But the beast completely ignored everyone and went straight into the med-bay and picked Arcee off it's back and moved out of the way but chose to stay in the med-bay and settled itself on the floor with it's wing covering it's body and the tails curling up to it's heads and closed it's optics to fall into recharge.

"Alright no one is going to question the fact that the beast knew how to operate the lift and not only that but was carrying Arcee and it just chose to settle in the med-bay?" Cliff asked with a lot them not even bothering to answer but for Rachet he chose to get to work on repairing Arcee but when anyone else try to enter the Dragon would know and would growl at them which was a warning but when Optimus or Arcees sisters tried to enter the Dragon would look at them before going back to recharge leaving the others to wonder why it would let Arcees sisters and Optimus in the med-bay and no one else.

"It seems Arcee will live just fine but I would like her to stay in the med-bay just in case." Rachet stated for everyone in the med-bay to hear.

"That's great, I just hope she won't be mad that we couldn't find Jack." Flareup said but that was what had caught the Dragons attention which led to all the heads looking at each other before looking at the people in the med-bay and it lifted one of it's wings and opened up a compartment that had dropped ten different colored metal balls that clanged on the ground which caught everyones attention.

"What are you doing?" Was what Chromia asked but got her answer in the form of the metal balls transforming which revealed them to be different colored scraplets with different optics color.

"What does master need?" One of the scraplets asked the Dragon but it didn't received an answer."Very well then master." another scraplet said and with that all of them turned to the gathered people.

"The master wants you to know that he is very weak and tired, he will need lots of metal a few cubes of energon." Another told them.

"Not only that but what has happened was that he barely even knows as his mind is currently scattered thanks for it's mind splitting into three." A different scraplet explained.

"So what your saying is cause of this transformation he underwent had splited his mind into three and put each one in a different head which led to him having his mind scattered and not only that but it took a lot of his energy as well." Rachet said and for confirmation the scraplets nodded their heads before moving over to their master and climbed over his body and each one found a slot for them to fit into.

"I'll go get him the energon, Flareup and Chromia you'll get the metal he needs." Optimus said.

A few hours later Flareup and Chromia had returned with a bundle of metal with Optimus waiting for them in the med-bay with the energon cubes and with all of them there in the med-bay Optimus gave the cubes to the Dragon with each head biting the top off and gabbing the cubes in it's maws and tipped their heads back to allow it to flow into their mouths, once they was finished they had purred in satisfactory and had released the scraplets which had to begun immediately ate the metal and left a few for their master to eat which it did with a few mighty chomps before nodding it's heads to them in gratitude but had continued to stare at Chromia and Flareup, the next thing it did was it had stood up and walked up to them but lowered it's heads and moved their servos with their heads, so it had their servos on it's snout and the beast gave them a gentle sounding purr.

"What is it doing?" Chromia questioned but didn't dare take her servo off and before they knew it Miko walked into the room and had released a aw at the sight.

"It wants you two to pet it, not only that but it also seems to have taken a liking to you two." Miko said while capturing the sight with her data-pad.

"Wait it wants us to pet it?" Chromia asked with a puzzled look but while they was distracted one of the beasts heads had moved over to where Arcee was laying and it released a whimper that Arcee didn't respond.

"Yeah just gentle rub your servo over it's head or snout." Miko said before running away to show Bulk the picture.

"Well it can't be that bad." Flareup said and she had begun to pet the head that went to her, for her answer the head just gave off more purring.

"Well he seems to be enjoying it." Chromia said to Flareup with turned her helm to her sister in confusion.

"What we can't keep on calling him a it, now can we?" She questioned but then noticed the third head that was laying by Arcee and signaled her sister to look.

"Aw, don't worry buddy I'm sure she'll wake up ain't that right Doc?" Flareup asked while trying to keep one of the dragons heads busy.

"She will be fine but it might take some time, do not call me Doc." Rachet grumbled.

"See what I tell ya, besides Arcee is the most badaft of the three of us." Flareup said with a cheeky grin but the head had released a single tear that fell onto Arcees servo, but the head had completely shoved itself into Flareups chest and only whimpered with sadness.

"Aw come on now, why don't we go for a walk around the base to try and cheer you up?" Chromia asked with her having a sad look on her face.

"Bzzt...bzztz." The head tried to speak but gave a nod instead and had followed the two out.

"Thank goodness I thought I could never get any room to work." Rachet had grumbled as usual.

"Rachet do you remember what Cerberus had said when he first visited us?" Optimus asked with Rachet thinking it over for a moment.

"I believe he said something along the lines of,'Don't you think of even hurting my family.' why do you ask?" Rachet said but all he got was Optimus looking at Arcee and he put 2 and 2 together.

"You don't think?" Rachet stated with shocked optics.

"Indeed I do." With that Optimus left Rachet alone so he could do his work.

In the makeshift prison Makeshift is able to hear a loud clanging noise from outside the cell along with a few scraps of sharp like knives and a few bangs as if something heavy hit the wall but the next thing that happened had surprised her beyond believe a beasts head had popped into the room and started to look around the room before laying it's optics on her.

"No! not in there, thats where we put bad bots." A voice that came from behind the beasts head.

"Bzzt...bzzt..bzz." It tried to say but failed.

"Look try not to speak your voice-box might not be ready to use yet, come on why don't we go see the quarters." And that had somewhat peeked the beasts interests.

"Ye...bzzt." It tried to say again but just gave up before heading out of the room with the door closing behind leaving Makeshift very confused.

"What the frag did I just see?" She asked no one in particular.

Down in the quarters the Dragon and two femmes had just passed by Bee's and Bulkhead's quarters and as they neared Arcees the Dragon had straight up shot past the leading femme and entered Arcees quarters and took a look around before breathing in the air through it's metallic nostrils.

"I guess you already know who this belongs to then?" Chromia asked with the Dragon nodding it's head in confirmation but the next thing it tried to do was transform with the wings folding into the back the tails had connected to each other and came off and it was turned into a spear of sorts that fitted nicely at the back of his waist the heads had transformed away with the tops going onto the chassis and two of the jaws going onto each of the shoulders and one in the middle of the back, next it stood on it's hind legs with the front transforming into servos with the claws folding backwards and when he was finished the sisters were shocked to see it transform into a mech.

"Arcee...Equal...Spark...mate...Cer...ber...us...Arcee...very...important."It spoke in broken sentences but the very words it spoke had shocked and surprised the sisters but due to using so much energy it had proceeded to faint, with loud bang he had fallen to the floor.

"Flare do you think he is Cerberus?" Chromia asked her sister while they continued to stare at the beast-former.

"To be honest if it is you know I'm already calling dibs at having a go first." Flare up stated with Chromia looking at her in annoyance that she had called the first ride.

In the Primes realm Jack was walking through the mist before having something hitting him in the back then having a very heavy object smash into his back and when whatever finished hitting him he rolled over to see Arcee staring at him and Solus doing the same thing.

"Is this going to be a daily routine for you?" Jack asked to which Solus just gave him a nod.

"Great, alright and Arcee why are you here?" He asked."I'm only here because currently my body is going through some repairs, also why didn't you tell me the other sparkmate is Solus Prime!" Arcee stated before throwing a punch at Jack who just stood there and let Arcee take her anger out on him."Because do you think you would have believed me?" Jack asked."You got a point there." Arcee said but before anymore could be said one of the other thirteen Primes had transported into the area.

"Ah there he is, the new beast of the sky and not only that but a successor to my throne!" Onyx Prime stated to everyone.

"Hold on, why am I going to be a successor to your throne and what do you mean beast of the sky?" Jack asked.

"We seen your beast mode and might I add it has a lot of power." Onyx said and with a snap of his fingers the mist had formed itself into Jacks beast mode.

"Holy Primus, thats my beast mode?" Jack asked in shock while continuing to stare at it.

"Indeed and I think the femmes like it." Onyx whispered to Jack who had turned to look at Arcee and Solus who seemed to be drooling and not only that but Jack could sense them both Leaking lubricant.

"Ladies before you do anything crazy, thank you for telling me Onyx Prime and I shall gladly take your throne as the successor." Jack said and for Onyx he just gave Jack a grin and slapped his back in confidence.

"One last thing every king needs a queen for the Predacon race." Onyx stated and with a snap he left and the beast form had changed back into the mist.

"Well I'm heading back, you coming Arcee?" Jack asked and to which Arcee gave him a nod and a smile.

"Oh Jack one last thing, your going to be a Sire soon." Solus said to Jack when he was leaving.

"Did Solus say I was going to be a Sire?" Jack said to Arcee when they was walking through the ground-bridge.

But he didn't get his answer as he found himself back in Arcees quarters with both of Arcees sisters sitting on Arcees berth but they didn't seem to notice he was awake and he wanted to keep it that way as he shifted his body back to normal and opened a ground-bridge underneath him and sent himself to the makeshift prison.

"Lets see what one am I looking for."Jack said to which caught the attention of Makeshift and a nearly repaired Soundwave.

"Ah, Soundwave just the bot I was looking for, I have a proposition for you." Jack stated and moved closer to Soundwave.

But he didn't give an answer."Alright fair enough, all I wanted to say was become if you become my spy and work for me but continue to work for Megatron as a act and I'll talk to Optimus about dropping all charges held against you for the crimes you might have committed and if your listening this offer can go to you too Makeshift but I'll throw in something extra for you." Jack said while turning his helm to look at her and giving her a wink.

"Like I said just think about it." Jack said before leaving for the med-bay."Cerberus: Superior, Megatron: Inferior." Soundwave said, but for Makeshift she was thinking what Jack might have meant when he'll throw in something extra just for her and continued to dwell on it before giving up and going back into recharge. Before Jack could enter the med-bay Bulkhead had pulled him aside where some of the Wreckers was and with Be close by with Jazz and Prowl.

"Me and the guys came up with something for ya when ya got out of your coma like stasis, so think of it a gift for helping us." Bulk said while Ironhide gave Jack a weapon.

"It is a weapon we made that is a riot cannon and a Chaos-rift combuster." Ironhide said while Jack had the gift attached to his left arm and gave it a few tests by summoning the weapon on his left arm and then his right.

"It fits quite nicely, thanks guys, hey Wildstorm get over here were gonna take a Wreckers photo!" Jack shout to Miko who got excited that it was a wreckers group photo and set her data-pad on a timer for the photo and joined in but standing next to Bulkhead.

"Say Wreckers!" Miko said with everyone saying it as the data-pad had taken the photo and Jack had given his thanks to the Wreckers before heading over to where Bee was.

"Let me guess you guys also made me something as a thank you?" Jack said which got him a nod from Bee and Jazz had handed Jack a metal ball but it seems to come alive when Jack touched it and it revealed dozens of gems inside it that varied from colors with some of them being rubies, diamonds, sapphires and emeralds with a light source inside it that had made the jewels glow.

"When we get back to Cybertron and rebuilt it we can use the materials there to make a better one." Jazz said.

"Thanks, I wouldn't mind if you guys did, hey Retroraider get over here." Jack said as Raf came running over.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked while Bee had got out a data-pad. **"Were going to take a group photo and we want you in it too."** Bee whird which made Raf happy as he did the same thing Miko did.

"Say Autobots rules." Raf said with everyone joining in and like last time Jack gave them his thanks one last time before heading over to the med-bay where he found Arcee sitting on the berth with Rachet scanning her.

"I advise you stay at base so your systems can fully repair any damaged done to your systems." Rachet said before heading over to the console to scan for any energon signals.

"Come on Arcee lets get you to your quarters." Jack said has he allowed Arcee to use him support as they walked to her quarters but when they got in there Arcee saw her sisters sitting next to each other on her berth.

"So who wants to explain to me why your sitting on my berth?" Arcee asked her sisters who had jumped from the sudden voice.

"Primus sake couldn't you give us any warning and besides we thought we could keep an eye on him but it seems he's all fine also we thought it might be a good idea we stayed with our third sister." Flare up said with a smile while Arcee just held a shocked face.

"Ah, come on Arcee it couldn't be that bad." Jack said before giving Arcee a kiss to knock her out of her shock.

"Your right sweetspark as long as you stay here as well it'll just be fine. Oh I should also mention my sisters are virgins." Arcee said with a wink to Jack who had blushed at what she meant.

 **(Lemon part.)**

"Scrap." Was what Jack could only say before having Flareup and Chromia drag him to the berth with Chromia kissing him, Arcee just staying back and watching this happen and Flareup was undoing some of Jacks latches on his armor but when it came down to getting the sisters armor off they moved away from Jack. The first on to get their armor off was Arcee, next was Flareup who had the same sized breasts as Arcee and finally Chromia had removed her armor revealing her breasts to Jack who couldn't stop staring at all three of them."Come on Jack, who are you going to pick first?" Arcee asked with all three of them bending over and separating their aft cheeks to show Jack their hot and wet ports and aft, but Jack did something new he picked up Flareup and put her down on the berth but then proceeded to pick up Chromia and put her on top of Flareup with their breasts being squashed together and their ports being right next to each other."Oh, I didn't expect this." Flareup stated before getting her port and Chromias rammed into by Jack with him kissing Arcee as she played with herself while Chromia and Flareup kissed each other they was moaning into the kiss with Jack constantly hitting their womb entrance.

As Jack was having his fun Sari was tasked with trying to find where he was cause when she accidentally stumbled into the makeshift prison, Makeshift asked her to find out what that noise was that she kept hearing and to also tell him that Makeshift wanted to talk to him but when she followed the noise all the way to Arcees quarters the door had opened for her and when Sari entered the room the door immediately closed but the occupants didn't notice her since they was engaged in a sexual act with Sari going wide eyed at what she was witnessing but when she tried to leave the door wouldn't open so she was stuck in the room watching Cerberus, Arcee and her sisters having sex but for some reason her nether region had started to heat up and was feeling moist but as her mind was trying to stop herself her body was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted to do with one of her hands going inside her clothes down to her nether region and the other cupping her breast and was messaging it but what she didn't relies was that she had accidentally activated her technorganic mode.

For Jack he was having the time of his life since he was fragging both Chromia and Flareup in their now non-virgin ports and was also kissing Arcee as she messaged one of her slivery breasts and was also playing with her port but Jack sensed another person in the room."Hey Arcee someone is by the door and they seem to be enjoying the show." Jack whispered for Arcee to hear and with a cheeky grin Arcee continued to kiss Jack before heading into a side door and as she planned Sari had moved away from the door but also closer to Jack and when Arcee came out from the side door she saw the person had moved closer but they didn't notice Arcee came back out and with swiftness Arcee had caught the intruder in her servos, she went to Jack to show what she caught."Looks like we had a little spy." Arcee said after kissing Jack again as he still continued to ram into Arcee sisters with them cumming all over his dicks and as they separated from their kiss there was a strand of energon saliva as they both experienced their first orgasm but Jack didn't stop as he continued to frag their processor out."And who is our little spy?" Jack asked while Arcee had revealed the spy which was a yellow mini-con that seemed to be very embarrassed and Jack also managed to spot the mini-con was leaking from her nether region."It seems our spy was enjoying herself" Jack stated with the mini-con becoming even more embarrassed."Would...i-it be...alright if I could..." Was what all the mini-con could managed since she just wanted to only feel good at this point and Jack seemed to have gotten what she implied."Ah, is that all you want. Then I'm sure Arcee wouldn't mind seeing if you could be able to handle me." Jack said with a wink to Arcee who gave Jack a kiss before putting the mini-con on the ground and proceeded to press something on the mini-con which led the mini-con to grow to about Arcees height.

The new found height had surprised Sari but she instantly had her attention was diverted when Arcee had started to take off Saris armor revealing her smaller sized breasts and her leaking port for Arcee to see, like lightning Arcee had already started to message one of Saris breasts, finger her port and kiss her taking her completely by surprise and Sari didn't know what to do but to let instinct take control which led her to do the same thing but to Arcee, while the two was going at it Jack couldn't help but look at what Arcee was doing to their little spy but when he looked he found the site to be quite exotic with his sparkmate getting the spy ready for him and Jack got the idea to make this quick."Alright girls where do you want it?" Jack asked the two quivering femmes that just couldn't control themselves from having Jack constantly ram into their tight wet ports."W-w-w-we...wan-t-t... it...in-si-de..."They both said before squealing in pure pleasure from another orgasm and like they said Jack delivered by cumming inside both of their wombs but after a few squirts inside their ports Jack moved his dicks inside both of Chromias holes and let out a few more squirts with her squealing and a bit of whimpering from Jacks sudden intrusion in her aft, and Jack did the same for Flareup with the same result. Once he was finished he moved away from the quivering femmes with some of his cum leaving their holes, dripping down onto the berth but the sisters didn't move at all since they could barely feel their bodies and was exhausted from having Jack frag them senseless, but for Jack he was about to have the main course which involved his sparkmate and the spy, as Jack was watching he noticed that Arcee had moved both of them over to the desk and had made both of them bend over with the spy laying down on the desk and like Arcee wanted Jack wasted no time when he moved over and had proceeded to ram straight into both of them.

But what he didn't know was that Sari was a virgin since she rarely ever went out in Detroit and figured out that all the boys would try to use her to get close to her dad at first she had whimpered into the kiss she still had with Arcee but no one notice and with Jack still ramming into her it had went from pain to pure pleasure."Look Jack not even two minutes in and she is already succumbing to you." Arcee stated with pride as when Jack looked Sari had drool coming out of her mouth and her optics were looking straight up with her servos locked around Arcees neck and her legs wrapped around her waist as Jack had continued to ram into both of them with amazing vigor since he already let off a load into Flareup and Chromia but with Jack ramming into her port and was constantly breaking into her womb which was giving both pleasure and for Sari this was something she thought she would never experienced but right now she could only think of when she'll be fragged by Jack again but as she was thinking she hadn't notice that Jack had released his load but it went only into Arcee since Jack want all his strength to focus only on the spy but what Sari did notice was that Jack had left her port and Arcees."W-what? No please put it back I was enjoying it." Sari whimpered as she didn't want Jack to stop yet."Relax, your going to enjoy what he will do next but I recommend you prepare yourself." Was what Arcee said as she moved herself over to where her sisters are who managed to get some of the energy back and with that the three of them started to gossip among each other but with Jack and Sari she did what she could to prepare herself for what Jack is going to do to her and so Jack had first rammed a bit but not completely as he wanted to ease himself into her and not cause any harm to Sari when he would ram straight into both her aft and port and with his second tip he had just touched her aft and was slowly easing himself in with Sari noticing what he was doing and had a shocked face while Jack continued to ease into Saris aft, and as Jack had finally got all of his dick in Sari had a face of pleasure as she never experienced this before and only wanted more and she wasn't disappointed when Jack picked up the pace with him slowly going in and out to ramming all the way in and out with his tips staying inside of her port and aft.

"Oh I forgot to mention to you." Arcee said to her sisters."I've been sparked." Arcee said with her sisters going wide optics and with a girlish squeal they had instantly hugged Arcee."Congrats, is Jack the lucky mech?" Flareup asked with Arcee nodding."Well done little sis, you chose well cause I can just see it now. Oh I wonder what they will look like I just can't wait. Primus I wish he would get us sparked as well." Chromia said with pure jealousy at not getting sparked by their shared sparkmate."Is that jealousy I hear?" Arcee asked with surprise."What, A girl can be jealous if their younger sibling gets sparked before them." Chromia shot back."Don't worry I'm sure if you ask him nicely he might get you sparked as well." Arcee said to her jealous sister who all of a sudden got excited about getting sparked by him and she wasn't the only since Flareup wanted to get sparked as well."Oh girls here comes the best part, what Jack does is he will not cum unless you beg him to do so and that is what I think he is going to do now." Arcee said with her sisters watching Jack ram into Sari who had orgasmed for the seventh time now and she just wanted it to end with Jack releasing inside her."C-c-come...on...please don't..." But Sari couldn't finish that sentence as she had another orgasm from Jack constant ramming into her tight port and aft."Don't what, I didn't quite catch that." Jack taunted with Sari who just couldn't quite take it anymore."Please release inside me. I want to feel you cum all inside me. PLEASE JUST DO IT!" Sari screamed out with Jack ramming into her one last time but before he released his load he opened his chassis and Sari had done the same but she didn't know how to but didn't complain since it gave her more pleasure with having her spark and Jacks dancing around each other before going back and with Jack releasing his entire load into both of Saris holes with her quivering in delight and pleasure of finally being able to feel Jacks load inside her.

 **(Lemon scene end.)**

"Looks like you was right Arcee he does like to make the femmes beg to have his cum inside them." Chromia said with shocked optics and because his energy was so low he had forgotten to get some energon in his systems Jack had put all of his armor back on and left Arcees quarters with four very satisfied femmes, as he continued his way down to the main area he got this strange nagging feeling in the back of his neck cables, but he just chose to ignore it and carried on.

When Jack reached the main area he found the energon dispenser and gotten an cube of energon and sat down on top of a crate that was placed there a few seconds later an alarm had went off alerting everyone except for Arcee, Flareup, Chromia and Sari to the main area but the Constructicons were out looking for an optimal secret cache location where they could store some gear for emergencies and the Combaticons was doing the same thing."Optimus I'm picking up an Beacon that originated from the Hall of records. You know what this means?" Rachet said as the Prime already knew what he meant."Indeed I do Rachet, Autobots a relic has been uncovered and if we picked it up then so can the Decepticons and if it's a relic then it must have come from the vaults beneath the Hall of records which means it could be a very dangerous relic in Decepticons hands, we must not let that happen." Optimus stated as Rachet prepared the ground-bridge but Optimus noticed his son was in the room and proceeded to walk over to him.

"Son may I have a word in private?" Optimus asked and was given a shrug from Jack and proceeded to lead Jack to his quarters where he sat at the desk that had a bunch of data-pads on it and indicated Jack to take a seat as he did."I'm all new to this with me being a sire but I think this is the right thing for me to do." And Optimus proceeded to pull out a draw from the side of his desk and he taken out what looked like a Cybertronian key and a energon revolver pistol with energon tipped bullets and a holster, then placed them all on the desk for Jack to see.

"What are these?" Jack ask as he laid one of his digits on the key which glowed a bright light at recognizing a new and worthy owner but then continued to inspect the revolver, bullets and holster."These were once given to me, the gun was given to me by a friend I met during the war who had offlined in battle but in his will he had given me his most prized procession which is the very same gun your holding, the key was given to me when I was made Prime and was tasked to protect it and now that task shall fall to you my son." Optimus told Jack who had his optics wide with a bit of excitement and refusal at what Optimus was implying."What I can't take these they belong to you and was given to you for a reason." Jack argued."Son listen, they was given to me and now I'm giving them to you to safeguard." Optimus stated and Jack just gave in, and so he picked up the holster and placed it on his thigh and with a magnetic snap it was locked into position, next Jack reloaded the revolver with six of the bullets going into it and the rest into the holster for when Jack needed to reload it and the key Jack had put that next to his spark say it would always stay safe."You have my word I will always keep the key safe." Jack said to Optimus who held great pride for his son but for now a mission needed to be done."Jack I would like for you to lead this mission. I have high hopes you will be able to retrieve the relic." Optimus stated as he led Jack back to the main area.

"Alright I'll do my best." Jack said and when they got back to the main area the bot that is going with Jack is Bulkhead."Ready Bulk?"

"You bet." And with that Rachet had opened the ground-bridge to a rocky desert area but what no one knew was that Miko had sneaked past everyone and went into the ground-bridge before it shut off.

"Alright Bulk lead the way." Jack said since Bulkhead had the radar.

"Sure, also what is it that the boss bot wanted to talk to you about?" Bulk asked as the three of them carried onwards to the signal.

"He just wanted to give me something and tell me I'm supposed to lead this mission."

"Guys have you seen Wildstorm anywhere?" their comms buzzed.

"No why?" Jack asked.

"Cause shes not here." That got Jack mad.

"How hard is it to look after a teen femme when her guardian can't." Jack said into his comm while Bulkhead had spotted something shine behind a rock and went to investigate what it was but when he got there he already knew what it was or more specifically who it was."Alright Wild you can come out." Bulk said with Miko peeking out with a sheepish look on her face."Yo Jack I found her." Bulk called over."Great, Rachet send for a ground-bridge."

"No, wait! Please don't send me back it's so boring at the base I need some action and besides I want to see the sky more." Miko argued with Jack who was contemplating on what to do."Scratch that it is only recon."

"Swe-ahet Crank up track seven Bulk." For her excitement Bulk did just that but it was what Jack wasn't hoping because it was Bulgarian shriek metal.

"Oh for Primus sake turn that racket off before I behead somebody and then feed their carcass to my scraplets!" Jack shouted to which Bulkhead complied with him shaking in fear but Miko was disappointed when he turned it off.

"Oh come why ruin the fun? and whats a scraplet?" Miko asked with Bulk shaking his head in fear of them.

"One. I ruined it because we are on a mission and complete stealth. Two. A scraplet is a Cybertronian being the size of a football that will eat any metal especially living metal." Jack explained while he continued to move onwards.

"A scraplet will leave nothing left of it's victims and I mean nothing." Bulk sorta clarified for Miko who had the face of horror and excitement.

A few meters in front of them a battle was going on between Knockout, Breakdown who were against Blackarachnia and Airachnid but Jack was able to hear the bashing of metal and ordered Bulkhead and Miko to be quiet as he moved to the ledge Jack was able to spot the four doing battle over what looked like a gauntlet.

"Hey Rachet do you know of any relics that look like a gauntlet?" Jack radioed and it wasn't Rachet who answered.

"A Polarity gauntlet, it is able to create a magnetic shield around the user or it can be used to pull any Cybertronians in a direction the user wished." Optimus explained.

"So if the Decepticons get their hands on this Megatron gets an insta-bot repellent. Just great alright Bulk you ready and Miko stay out of site."

"You got it" Miko said and hid behind some rocks that was able to hide her new size, once Miko was out of the way Jack had gotten out his riot cannon and fired a shot between the fighting Decepticons and with an explosion the Decepticons had stopped fighting to see who has joined the fray with Knockout getting angry Breakdown could only look at Bulkhead while the two spider femmes could only look at Jack with Blackarachnia being scared and Airachnid having a sweet smile on her faceplate to try and hide the fact she was absolutely terrified.

"Alright we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Jack asked everyone and for his answer Breakdown had fired a missile at them then proceeded to charge with his hammer while Airachnid chose to drill her way out in case Jack had chosen to target her but for Knockout he was busy trying to defend himself from Airachnid as she tried to pierce his armor with on of her spider legs but for Jack he had only gotten out his war-hammer and charged at Breakdown with Bulkhead covering him by shooting the missile in midair creating a smokescreen which blinded Breakdown but for Jack he had only needed to swing his hammer and hit Breakdown in the chassis making him fly out of the smoke and straight into an unsuspecting Knockout well he didn't suspect anything that was until Airachnid had ducked which was his queue to turn around to see his partner flying straight at him, with a clang the two had been sent flying over the ducked femme and straight into a cliff by the gauntlet.

"Alright who's next?" Jack asked as he had his war-hammer on his shoulder as he walked out of the smoke only seeing Airachnid and no Blackarachnia anywhere.

"Wait wheres Blackarachnia?" Jack questioned with a puzzled look as did Airachnid as when Jack mentioned that she looked around but didn't find her sister anywhere near her and only found the hole she dug.

"Oh for Primus sake, I can't believe she just went and ditched me all because she was afraid to get her aft kicked by a mech!" Airachnid shouted out trying to lure her sister back there with them.

"Hey! Who your calling a coward, I'm just... don't want to kill a handsome mech just yet." Blackarachnia shouted back and accidentally slipped out the part about Jack being handsome.

"Oh so you think I'm handsome, well why don't you come back here and we could talk this over a cube of energon or maybe do something I think you might like!" Jack shouted out for Airachnid to hear and gave a wink at Airachnid who had gotten a blush on her faceplate.

"I think I'm good over here. Besides shouldn't you be going after a relic?" Blackarachnia shout back with Jack being confused before looking for the gauntlet and notice two cars driving away which was Knockout and Breakdown who have the gauntlet in their alt form.

 **(A bit of lemon.)**

"Oh for... Bulk get over here we got two runaways!" Jack shout before transforming into his mustang alt and giving chase after them and leaving Airachnid alone to try and find her sister which wasn't very hard since all she had to do was follow the sound of someone moaning and heavy breathing, but when she found her Blackarachnia had her finger between her legs and her breast armor transformed away to reveal her black breasts that had two very hard luscious purple nipples with her other servo messaging them."My, oh my it seems my sister has a new found interest in a certain mech." Airachnid stated with Blackarachnia jumping from surprise of the voice."Who are you to judge I've seen you do this multiple times and not only that but you would gladly scream his name out every time you would climaxed." Blackarachnia stated Which gave Airachnid a shocked face."You've been spying on me, well you must know what I like to do in my alone time." Airachnid stated while moving behind her sister and gave her aft a slap which made Blackarachnia jump."W-what are you doing?" She asked while trying to not get off from being slapped on her aft."Oh just testing my little sister but don't worry your not going to lose your virginity to me." She explained to Blackarachnias relieve that was until."That handsome mech will." Which had Blackarachnia shocked and fearful of what her sister had planned.

 **(Lemon bit end.)**

With Jack as he was racing to try and catch up to the Decepticons but it only led him to an abandon gas station with nothing in site except a few oil pumps and still no Bulkhead.

"Bulk where are you?" Jack commed.

"Getting Wildstorm back to base, then I'll be with you in a few kilcks." Bulk explained

"Alright the-" Jack was about to say before getting one of the oil pumps hitting him and the culprits was of cause Breakdown and Knockout with Breakdown having the gauntlet equipped, Knockout just held a smug look."A polarity gauntlet, instant bot repellent very nice." was his comment before getting a web stuck to his faceplate.

"That was rude didn't your carrier to not throw your toys?" Blackarachnia mocked with her sister standing nearby.

"Yeah she would've off if she wasn't offlined. Breakdown show that Autobot who's boss while I show these lovely femmes why you don't make the doctor mad." With that Knockout charged the femmes with his buzz saw while breakdown used the gauntlet to pick up another oil pump to throw at Jack but he couldn't since Jack had used the revolver to knock it out of his hand.

"Why don't we settle this like mechs." Jack offered as he put his weapon away.

"Why not." Was what Breakdown said before charging straight at Jack with him throwing the first punch which was aimed at Jacks midsection with Jacks punch aimed at the same spot and when the punches connected it had sent both of them flying away with Breakdown landing closer to the gauntlet and he had an idea which he acted upon by using the gauntlet to pick Jack up and then threw him at Blackarachnia who was busy trying to deal with Knockout but she wasn't lucky when it came down to Jack being launched at her, with a clang they both where sent flying they made dust and sand fly into the air covering them both in makeshift smokescreen and once the dust settle Jack had gotten back to his feet Blackarachnia was no where to be seen.

"Uh, Blackarachnia where are you?" Jack asked.

"Right behind you." She said with the voice coming from behind him and so he turned around to find nothing there but when we look on Jacks back we see Blackarachnia trying to free herself from Jacks back but she was completely stuck there.

"Oh so thats what happens when you hit two bots together with the gauntlet. Neat." Was all Breakdown could say before getting the gauntlet snatched from his servo by a spider web.

"You know jewelery always goes best with woman." Blackarachnia stated while inspecting the relic with Jack turning around to get back to business by shooting both of them with his riot cannon while Blackarachnia was enjoying being this close to Jack and she had accidentally activate the gauntlet which was causing it to pull everything to it and I mean EVERYTHING with Breakdown, Knockout and Airachnid grabbing at the ground to find a solid hold to not get sucked in by the magnetic pull with Blackarachnia just about pressing anything to shut it off.

"Give it here." Jack said with Blackarachnia handing the device to him.

"How about you get a taste of your own medicine." Jack said before switching off the device and used it to gather the two Decepticons but he also had grabbed Airachnid as well but he didn't know it and he had threw the three of them away.

"Finally some breathing room. Frag that I wanna get back to base before they come back. Rachet get me a ground-bridge also Bulkhead report back to base." Jack commed and he completely forgot about Blackarachnia being stuck on his back and he entered the ground-bridge with the relic in hand and for the Decepticons Breakdown and Knockout was reporting to Megatron.

"And do tell me why you came back empty handed?" Megatron asked as he looked like he was about to kill a bot.

"Not completely." Was what Breakdown said before turning around to reveal Airachnid stuck to his back.

"Ah Lord Megatron what a nice surprise." Was what Airachnid said while doing a bow to the best of her abilities.

"Airachnid so nice of you to join our ranks."

"What can I say it's good to be back." But what she was thinking was the complete opposite cause she would rather be with her sister and that handsome mech that caught her optic.

But for Blackarachnia she wasn't having a good-ish time either cause she was still stuck to Jacks back and he was currently in the med-bay getting scanned by Rachet so he could try and fix this mess.

"The good news is that it is only temporally, the bad news you two are stuck for a couple of hours." Rachet said much to Jacks and somewhat Blackarachnias dismay.

"Is there anyway you could get us unstuck now?" Jack asked.

"I could try using the gauntlet but that could either end with you both snapped in half or worse so in my opinion. No." Rachet stated and with that Jack had got up off the med-berth with Blackarachnia dangling her legs while she had her arms crossed.

"So where are we going?" She asked while Jack was thinking of getting a wash.

"Well I had planned to go to the wash racks to clean up but that idea is thrown out the window. So I'm thinking I'll go check up on my sparkmates." Jack said with Blackarachnia getting a blush on her face as she thought of Jack and her being naked and getting washed together but it was ruined when he said he wasn't going to do that.

"Maybe we could go to the wash racks I mean it's not like we will see each other naked or anything like that." Blackarachnia tried to argue with Jack who was thinking it over.

"I guess your right but I still need to see my sparkmates, but after We'll go." Jack and to Blackarachnias delight she silently squealed while thanking Primus for this.

As Jack entered Arcees quarters he saw the three femmes helping Sari with Something."Hello ladies. What are you all up to." Jack said with all the femmes jumping and turning to face him while they tried to hide something behind their backs.

"Nothing too important which is also none of your concern but were all good. Right?" Arcee said in a rush with the three other femmes agreeing with her but it had only lead Jack to being confused.

"Alright if you say so also if you see someone stuck to my back just don't bother to try and question it, also I'm heading to the wash racks." Jack to the femmes before leaving the room with Blackarachnia waving to them as the two left but what the four saw only lead them to want some answers as to why a femme was stuck to his back but they just chose to ignore it and get back to what they was doing which was to try and help Sari with her technorganic side.

"Well they seem nice." Blackarachnia said with Jack chuckling a bit as he made their way to the wash racks.

"You got that half right, you see Arcee is sweet and all but their is a deadly side to her, while Flareup is wild just like fire, Chromia is authoritative but she has a side where she likes to be the one getting dominated If you know what I mean." Jack said and Blackarachnia had got what he meant as Chromia likes to be dominated in the berth but for her she is very sensitive as her body was rarely touched by anybody including herself.

"I might have a clue to what you mean, are there any more sparkmates you have?" She asked with Jack just stopping dead in his tracks.

"You might not believe me but my other sparkmate is Solus Prime." Jack said with Blackarachnia bursting out in a laughing fit.

"Your pulling my leg aren't you, there is no way you could be a sparkmate to the very first femme." She said while continuing to laugh but when she didn't received an answer she stopped her laughing.

"Your joking right?" But her answer was." I'm not." In a very dead serious tone."Anyway here we are." Jack stated as he entered the wash racks which happened to be separated into two one for the femmes and the other for mechs but in Jacks case he had to go in the mechs since his personal wash rack was in there which was made specifically for him.

"Your going to have to leave your armor next to mine since were stuck to each other." Jack said as he had started to take off his armor except for his chassis and crotch since the two could easily be transformed away and Blackarachnia did the same but with some hesitance first but she completely came over it and took her armor off and left only her crotch and chassis armor on.

"Alright let just get this out of the way." Jack said as he felt really uncomfortable taking a shower with a femme stuck to his back.

 **(Lemon scene.)**

And so Jack had turned the shower on with his chassis and crotch armor transforming away to show his dicks hanging and Blackarachnia did the same but had revealed her breasts to the nice war water which felt really good on her protoskin as she was cleaning the grim and dirt away from her skin but as she started to was her breasts it had made her excited with her nipples becoming hard and her port becoming wet from being excited but what she didn't know was that the magnetic residue was wearing off with her slowly coming loose from Jacks back but as she continued to clean/wash her breasts she stopped doing it to try and clean her body while trying really hard to not pleasure herself which was very hard since she was quite literally stuck to a handsome mechs back while Jack just did his best ignore the fact he had a femme stuck to his back as he cleaned his dicks but what happened next was quite shocking since Blackarachnia became so loose she had fallen off Jacks back and landed face first into floor with Jack turning around to see her laying on the floor with her aft facing Jack which made him get excited."Of all the times we could've gotten unstuck it had to be now...Wait." Was what Blackarachnia said before turning over to see Jacks fully erect members and Jack with a very embarrassed face since he could quite clearly see Blackarachnias wet breasts and her harden nipples."...Frag..." Was what Blackarachnia said before giving in and wrapped one of her servos around Jacks cock with her glossa licking up and down the other with her other servo messaging herself."Holy PRIMUS!" Was all Jack could say as Blackarachnia continued to give him a hand-job while giving his other dick a very nice and smooth message with her glossa."You like that?" She asked with getting her answer in the form of a nod.

"Good cause I've been practicing." Blackarachnia stated but didn't give Jack the chance to ask by putting one of his dicks in her mouth while she continued to jerk the other off but Jack just couldn't last and had let his load just go all into her mouth with a lot of it escaping and just slowly fall down to her breasts before joining the water and going down the drain but for the rest Blackarachnia had just swallowed with her faceplate just screaming in delight of the taste, which just made her only want more but for this she cleaned Jack up by licking away any excess cum before bending over by the wall and she used her servos to spread her aft cheeks for Jack to see her glistening wet pussy that was just begging to be fragged and the way how Blackarachnia was it was just begging Jack to frag her already, but for this Jack had got his biggest dick lined up with Blackarachnias aft entrance with Blackarachnia having a very shocked and fearful face at having a monster fragging her tight aft. But thankfully for her Jack had slowly pushed himself in with his face being in pleasure while Blackarachnias was pain with having a huge dick enter her aft but what she didn't know cause she was busy having a huge dick in her aft that Jacks other one was also slowly creeping up to her port and when it penetrated her port was when she realized she was being doubled penetrated but it didn't just stop there cause Jack had continued to push himself deep inside Blackarachnia with her face turning into one of pleasure and pain but it had changed to one completely of pleasure when Jack was completely inside her tight virgin port and aft and her breasts were squashed up against the wall since Jack had moved her more forward with her placing her servos on the wall.

"Come on Cerberus frag me like how you frag your sparkmates. Claim me like I'm a trophy and make me yours." She said as she only wanted Jack to frag her good for her first experience and her order was followed when Jack picked up the pace with him thrusting himself in and out of Blackarachnia. While with Arcee, her sisters and Sari all four of them was feeling horny cause of pleasure coming through the bond with their sparkmate and that had turned all four of them into four very horny femmes that needed to tend to but they wasn't allowed to use anybody but their sparkmate and anyone that is joined in the connection which led the four of them taking off their armor, but what they did was pin Sari on the floor with Flareup and Chromia massaging her breasts while Arcee tended to her port by using her glossa to lick the insides of her wet port. They carried that on for a bit before changing things up with Sari and Arcee scissoring with Flareup putting her port over Saris mouth to get her to lick her port and the same went for Chromia but with her port being over Arcees mouth and Chromia and Flareup engaged in a kiss with Arcee and Sari licking and moaning into their ports which made them moan into the kiss they having. But for Jack he was enjoying fragging the pit out of Blackarachnia since this had to be the tenth time she had experienced an orgasm from having Jack frag the living daylights out of her but she was disappointed when Jack pulled out."W-what... a-a-are y-you... d-d-doing? P-p-put i-i-it... b-b-back i-i-in...p-p-please." Blackarachnia asked while trying desperately trying to cool down her internal systems from having multiple overloads."Relax, I'm not finished yet." Jack said before turning Blackarachnia around so she was facing him, then he picked her up and slide his biggest member into her port with her having a pained expression at first before turning into pure pleasure and then came Jacks other member entering her aft."You like this don't you?" Jack asked while thrusting in and out of her port and aft."Not like...I LOVE IT!" She said before giving Jack a deep passionate kiss with him engaging her glossa in a battle for dominance. But with Arcee, Flareup, Chromia and Sari they had experienced another orgasm with Flareups and Chromias cum going all over and in Arcees and Saris face and mouth and the two had eagerly gulped it down, while cleaning their ports but for Arcee and Sari their cum had mixed together when they climaxed all over each others port and when they finished cleaning Flareup and Chromias ports they moved so Chromia and Flareup could clean them up with Flareup enjoying Saris cum and the same could be said for Chromia when she was licking up her sisters cum from her wet port.

For Jack it was different since he was doing his best to not cum yet while bouncing Blackarachnia up and down his two members with her kissing him deeply and in his mind he just said frag it and opened up his chassis to reveal his spark to Blackarachnia but she only did the same thing and with the two sparks dancing around each other Jack just couldn't take it anymore and released his cum all inside Blackarachnia who was also having her 15 orgasm but this time she could feel Jacks dicks throbbing and pumping cum into her port and aft, not only that but her port walls was trying to milk every last drop out of Jack with a lot of the cum going straight to her womb and expended it from having so much cum being pumped into her womb and one final thrust was all Jack could managed before collapsing to the floor with Blackarachnia still on top of him and his dicks still inside her, but for the sparks they had just went back into their respective chassis which closed up behind them.

"H-h-holy P-p-primus... my sister i-is going to love having some fun... with you... if she was here." Blackarachnia said before closing her optics and going into recharge leaving Jack to think things over and decided to leave for another time since he was able to fell all together seven different sets of emotions and right now all he wanted was a nice recharge before doing anything else, with what he planed Jack got up while carrying Blackarachnia who had closed off her crotch and chassis armor when she felt Jack dicks leaving her port and aft but she let Jack do everything else while she silently recharged. Once Jack had finished putting Blackarachnias armor and his back on he left the wash racks and headed back to Arcees quarters which was also his since he became her sparkmate but when he got their what he saw was the four femmes laying on the floor all exhausted and their breasts and ports was also showing, just like that Jack knew what happened but carried on what he was doing with him putting Blackarachnia down on the floor with the other femmes who have all cuddled together with Blackarachnia joining them but for Jack he just went onto the berth and just like that he was out cold.

But what he didn't know was that the five femmes didn't go into recharge completely and that all five of them had decided to join Jack on the berth with two of them grabbing a hold of one of his arms and they snuggled up close to him, one had chose to lay on his chassis and the other two had chosen to sleep by his legs and with that all six were out cold in deep recharge.

* * *

 _ **Preview of next chapter: Jack was holding a golden hammer, Breakdown was missing, A bot has risen from the grave by Starscream and Optimus had to sacrifice the Matrix of leadership to put a god into some sort of stasis.**_

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers. except Cerberus since he is my version of Jack.**


	7. Chapter 6: Lost Memories, A Bigger Body

**Also in case if any of you are thinking I might be making Jack to powerful it is to allow me to make so Jack is able to have more femmes join him for example if I made Jack a combiner then I would've paired him up with the combiner known as Victorion.**

 **Due to a lot of people wanting to see Jack have a harem that is whats going to happen from now on.**

 **I felt I should make it up to you guys by making another chapter as soon as possible as my way of saying sorry. On a side note I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't meant any of your standards of how I put the story and how Transformers Prime happened it is only because I wish to finish this up and get on too the sequel to this story and one more thing you people may hate what I have done in this chapter but it'll make more sense when I work on later on in the final chapter and sequel so please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them. Except from Cerberus.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 **"...Bumblebee..."** **(when we get into prime verse)**  


 _ **"...Telepathy..."**_

 **Quick note the respective Decepticons and Autobots I mention will have either their looks from TV shows for example Jazz will look like from the animated TV series, Ironhide will have his look from the movies, Brawl will have his look from from the movies, Blaster will have his look from G1, when I mention a new bot I will add what they look like in brackets. and in this chapter and future ones when Jack is with the thirteen primes he will have access to his City-former body as in the place they are at it allows them to show their complete selfs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Lost Memories, A Bigger Body.**

It had been three months since the last relic mission but the relic had fallen into Decepticons since the Autobots were able to get the first one which was the Polarity gauntlet but this was a shield generator, what it can do is create a wall around the user of pure energy which is able to absorb or deflect any attack and is also able to push it enemies back as if it is a wall. But that wasn't the only thing to happen during that time Bee had managed to loose his T-cog but managed to get it back but it was taken from the same human terrorist group that is known as M.E.C.H. who have also been able to capture Breakdown but what they did to him is disgusting and vile to the Autobots since what they did was pick at his internal systems bit by bit and not only that but they also had taken out his optic leaving him partially blind and as they took him apart they also gained the understanding of how they worked but not completely before Bulkhead broke in and freed Breakdown, but when the duo got outside Silas was already waiting with 30 custom made cars and 20 Huey's but Bulkhead and Breakdown were able to take a lot of them out before Silas issued an retreat order, as Bulk and Breakdown got some breathing room Starscream had showed up stating he was here to rescue Breakdown and had ordered Breakdown to terminate Bulkhead but what he did was only knocked him out but smashing his hammer to the side of his helm. Moments later Team Prime arrived to help Bulkhead but only found him regaining conciseness and he told them that Breakdown was okay and they all went back to base. For Jack what he did, he gave Soundwave a data-pad that held instructions on what he should do if Jack is gone and told him to always keep it with him at all times as it would be very important, essential and told him to not let anyone stop him from following the instructions on the data-pad, with the next thing he did was he let Soundwave go by sending him through his personal ground-bridge which was set for the Nemesis and since he was in the makeshift prison he also spoke to Makeshift who had agreed to join Jack and with that Jack gave her the job of being his second spy with Soundwave being his first and second in command but Jack hadn't told the other Autobots about Soundwave being his spy but he did tell them that Makeshift had joined him and Optimus had congratulated him.

That wasn't the only thing since Jack had made Blackarachnia his sparkmate he had also made Arachnid his sparkmate which had led Jack to be hearing another hive mind voice in his head but he had just chose to ignore it. A different event that had happened was one of the scanners picking up on a buried signal that was out in the canyons but the Autobots weren't the only ones to pick it up Starscream had as well and since Soundwave was back with them Starscream had taken Soundwave with him to find this sleeper and what he found was a loyal solider to Megatron known as Skyquake and when Optimus, Jack and Bee showed up he had refused to listen to both Primes and proceeded to back hand Starscream and pull out his gun and started to fire upon the Autobots but that had only ended with Skyquake dying and the Decepticons retreating. But on the Nemesis Megatron had recently infected his spark-chamber with a piece of dark energon with his mind and spark connecting to the anti-spark of Primus.

Unicron who had somewhat sensed Megatron being connected to him. But Starscream had other plans he had sneaked a piece of the dark energon and left for the burial site of Skyquake to make a warrior that would obey his command, and his plan was ruined when the Autobots had showed up and shot his arm off but when he called for a ground-bridge and so did the Autobots since both Raf and Miko had chosen to follow them, the ground-bridges had caused an explosion when both Raf and Miko was inside sending them two to a different place but the same place as if it was a different reality and they figured this out when Bulkhead had walked right through Miko. The bad news for them was that Skyquake was in the same reality. The good news Jack had rescued them when he had to tinker with his personal ground-bridge and when he got there Jack saw the terror-con chasing Miko and Raf, and with two very well placed shots one from his riot cannon and the other from the chaos rift combuster nothing was left of Skyquakes un-dead body, with the three back at base Miko and Raf were getting an audio full from their guardians.

But during one of the weeks no one has seen Breakdown when he went back to the Decepticons and the conclusions that the Autobots came up with have been either Megatron got rid of him or M.E.C.H. has captured him again but no one knew. The Autobots have also managed to score other relics with the phase shifter, spark extractor and the immobilization staff that Airachnid had been so kindly to hand over when a rouge Starscream tried to take it and how he had chosen it would be for the best he went on his own after having so many failures he didn't even bother to show himself to Megatron after his latest failure and during one of him being one his own he had gotten a signal in the arctic but he wasn't the only since Megatron had also discovered it as well and he had sent his newest second in command Dreadwing the split spark of Skyquake and when he got here was when Wheeljack had chased him down to this system after his assassination attempt that had only terminated one Wrecker whose designation was Seaspray who Bulk and Jackie both knew and Wheeljack wanted revenge for what had happen to Seaspray by tracking down Dreadwing and terminating him which had lead Bulkhead being captured by Dreadwing and used as a living time bomb with Dreadwings famous explosive device attached to Bulks chassis while Optimus had to take down Dreadwing with Wheeljack trying to pick a wire to cut without blowing up the entire dockyard. When Optimus had Dreadwing he made him defuse the time bomb which he did before detonating another bomb to cover his escape. Wheeljack had went off on his own since he was always the lone wolf type. And that wasn't the only bad thing to happen Starscream had a damaged T-cog but during one of the Relic mission that Optimus and Elita went on they encountered Dreadwing leading a group of vehicons to a relic that the humans had found and what it was The Apex armor which had just so been one of Solus' creation and guess who had managed to get their oily digits on? Starscream is who.

So the Autobots had four relics, Rouge Starscream had one, Decepticons two with one being a shield generator and the other a resonance blaster that Soundwave had so kindly managed to get for Megatron after battling Wheeljack for it as Wheeljack kept Soundwave distracted Rachet was busy uploading a virus into Laserbeak and thanks to Rafs and Blasters help they managed to create one but it had needed a diversion if it wanted to get by undetected which Wheeljack had provided by using one of his grenades as the distraction by slotting it into the Laserbeak and once Rachet was done he sealed Laserbeak back up and hid behind a rock while Soundwave was about to terminate Wheeljack per his cover Laserbeak had sent him a distress message which he had acted upon since he had three of his partners and didn't want to lose anymore. When Soundwave arrived he was already searching the area through his cracked visor Rachet thought Soundwave had seen him but he didn't since his attention was on Laserbeak who was trying to fly but couldn't and since Soundwave had the resonance blaster he grabbed Laserbeak and put it back in it's rightful spot and took off towards the Nemesis to give Megatron the relic and also unknowing give the Autobots the Iacon database after he had made sure Laserbeak wasn't damaged at all with Knockout taking the live grenade out of Laserbeak running down corridors before having the live grenade thrown off the ship right before it exploded.

But what no one knew was that something was awakening at the earths core and it had only evil intentions, as it was awakening Optimus remembered a prophecy and so did Megatron who thought the prophecy spoke to him and he had a vision where he was standing victorious above Optimus with a volcano exploding dark energon and like his normal self he had bragged about it and also threaten Starscream at the same time because of his annoying rambling, while for the Autobots it was a different story since Jack wasn't there and that Optimus was retelling the prophecy to the group while Jack was following where the new hive voice said which led him to a new cave that looked like it was recently made from an earthquake, with his curiosity getting the best of him Jack ventured inwards. As he was traversing the cave the floor broke beneath making him fall into a cavern full of Cybertronian pods.

Outside of the cave a black stealth chopper had just transformed into a spider femme who just so happened to be doing the same thing as Jack was doing. Back with Jack who had gotten up of the floor and saw all the pods that were lining up all over the floor walls and ceiling and when Jack looked inside one he had instantly knew what it was. An Insecticon but that wasn't the only thing in the cavern he was in.

"Ah so, it is true then what my loyal servants have been telling me." A femme voice said from behind Jack who had just continued to stare into the face of an Insecticon.

"They had told me a new mind had been added to the hive but it wasn't just one but four and all the minds had led straight back to a single source. But thats not the only thing is it now sweetspark." The voice said and Jack knew who it was.

"I'm guessing your Blackarachnias sister?" Jack assumed with the voice chuckling a bit before she had dropped to the floor on her spider legs.

"Well you've guessed correctly and might I add you did a excellent job for her first time with a handsome mech." Arachnid said while moving closer to Jack who had even bothered to turn around.

"You know I never even got your name and it's pretty rude to not introduce yourself." Jack said.

"Oh where are my manners the names Airachnid. You are?" Airachnid said.

"You can just call me Cerberus. My human name doesn't even matter to me." Jack said with Airachnid interlocking her arms around Jacks neck with her face right next to Jacks.

"Oh so you prefer to be Cybertronian then. No matter how about you take me back to my sister and we do something fun and crazy?" Airachnid seductively whispered into his audio receptor and Jack already knew what she meant.

"Sure, I can use the break." Jack said with a grin before picking Airachnid up bridal style and made his way to the mouth of the cave.

"A mech after my own spark. I like it." Airachnid said while snuggling closer to Jacks body.

"I already have your spark." Jack stated but before he could open a ground-bridge to leave his comm buzzed.

"Jack come in. Megatron will be at the base so we can deal with a unique threat that requires his aid so do not return to base yet. I'll send Jazz to get you when you can return. Optimus out." Jack was completely shocked to hear that Megatron will be in their base to help deal with a threat.

"Change of plans were going to be staying here till I can go back to base." Jack said to his very displeasure and Airachnids.

"I get the chance to have fun with my sparkmate and it gets ruined." Airachnid said with a sad puppy like face to try and convince Jack to change his mind.

"But I got a better idea." He said with smirk on his face while Airachnid tried to think what he was planning. _'Blackarachnia could you go to our quarters and wait there. I have something special planned for us today.'_

 _'Of cause sweetspark anything for you.'_ was Jacks reply and he waited a full 5 minutes before opening a ground-bridge to his quarters and out stepped Blackarachnia with her smiling at Jack before squealing in delight of seeing her sister.

"Airachnid! Are you doing what I think your doing?" Blackarachnia asked with Airachnid somewhat blushing.

"Maybe, maybe not. it doesn't matter since my plan was ruined." Airachnid said with a pout.

"Ah don't be like that I'm sure he has a plan if he called me here and I think he just wants it as much as you since he didn't get a chance to have some fun for months and that let him save up. So think your self lucky cause your getting a nice big load." Blackarachnia stated for Airachnid to find some joy and pleasure in.

 **(Lemon scene.)**

"Why don't we head into the cave so you can find out Airachnid and if your extra lucky you might get sparked." Jack said with Airachnid enjoying that idea and so did Blackarachnia, with that the three of them headed into cave and they had found a nice secluded spot where they won't get disturbed by Jazz when he comes to get him. Like that Jack had engaged Airachnid in a kiss while Blackarachnia took off her armor for Jack and she also help him with his armor while Airachnid had to do her own thanks to it's unique design and when she had revealed her very large black breasts that had two very hard luscious purple nipples to the cold cave air and to Jacks mouth, her sisters servo with her being behind Airachnid.

"You already like this don't you sis." Blackarachnia whispered into Airachnids audio receptor and all she could do was bite her bottom lip and nod her head with her optics looking up because of the pleasure being stimulated from her very sensitive breasts that was being massaged by Jacks glossa and her sisters servo and with all this pleasure being stimulated her port was just leaking lubricant and twitching in anticipation of having something go inside it. But for the mean time Jack had stopped using his glossa on Airachnids nipple to her disappointment but that was immediately changed when her sister had lowered both of them so Airachnids optics could see Jacks massive member throbbing and twitching with a little bit of pre-cum dribbling out of the tip.

"Go on what are you waiting for. It's all yours to use, so why don't you go on and suck it make him release his load in your mouth so you can enjoy and savior the taste of his cum in your mouth." Blackarachnia whispered seductively to her sister was just drooling at the sight of the monster that was only inches away from her face.

"You mean... to tell me... I can do whatever I want with his divine member that you so much as called it when he was fragging your processor out. In explicit details as well." Airachnid said with a smirk knowing how her sister had explained to her what Jack had done in great detail of getting her processor fragged till her processor went blank.

"Yes... well what are you waiting for I'm sure Jack here would like you to use your mouth already before he does it himself." Blackarachnia stated and like she said Airachnid ad used her glossa to wet and stimulate Jacks member with Blackarachnia joining in when Airachnid would reach the tip to lick away Jacks pre-cum and getting a taste of it which she had found delight in but for Jack it was very stimulating to have two femmes lick his member but Airachnid took it to another level by diving her mouth on his member which was already in her throat before she could even reach the base and she gave his member a few circles with her glossa before taking her mouth off and letting Blackarachnia do the same. They repeated this for a while, they had notice that Jacks member was just twitching in anticipation of cumming, so what they was they stopped using their mouths and they each wrapped one servo around his member and they both opened their mouths so the cum would go in and when Jack came the cum first had gone all over Airachnids and Blackarachnias faceplates before a few streams of it went into their mouths with some cum landing on their breasts but they just continued to stroke Jacks member to try and get every last drop out before gulping down his cum and like her sister said she had enjoyed his cum and the taste of it, she only wanted more of it but Jack had other plans cause he made Blackarachnia lay down with Airachnid on top of her with their breasts being squashed together and the two of them looked at Jack in confusing before he had gotten his other member out and thrusted himself into Airachnid port while his other member had thrusted into Blackarachnia port.

Airachnid had the face of pleasure as did Blackarachnia when they both felt Jack thrust his way to their womb entrances and they both was having their time of their lives with having Jack frag their processors out and like Blackarachnia described Airachnids mind had just went completely blank from the pleasure she was getting from having Jacks huge member constantly thrusting in and out of her tight, wet port which has been eagerly sucking Jacks member back with her walls clamping down to try and keep him in but all it was add more pleasure to Airachnid. With all this and due to having her mind go blank she didn't even relies she had started a deep passionate kiss with her sister who just didn't care and had kissed her sister back and they both engaged in a glossa battle while Jack just kept on fragging them senseless but Jack picked up the pace and was ramming into them and sometimes his members would break into their wombs giving Airachnid and Blackarachnia small amount of pain and pleasure while Jack just got more pleasure from doing. A couple hours of Jack just ramming into the sisters who was having their tenth orgasm while Jack was on the edge of releasing his biggest load of the day, with him just hearing Airachnid and Blackarachnia moaning out his name in pure pleasure. Jack just couldn't take it any more and so with a final ram Jack had broke into their wombs and released his cum all inside Airachnids and Blackarachnias womb with them screaming in pleasure and like Jack had said if Airachnid was lucky she might get sparked and indeed she was when some of Jacks cum went to her spark but Airachnid wasn't the only one cause Blackarachnia had the same thing happen to her.

"I...I needed that. Damn your good Airachnid." Jack said while he was cooling down his systems and when he pulled his members out of Airachnid and Blackarachnia a few droplets of Jacks cum had escaped and dripped down onto the cave floor below the quivering pile of femmes who had to reset their optics to see thanks to their processors going blank and they had to restart some of their protocols as well.

"Thanks... I... guess sis was right about what you can do to a femme." Airachnid stated while she got her armor back on when she was sure she could stand and Blackarachnia did the same and they both made sure to not any more cum leave their ports.

 **(Lemon scene end.)**

And so they had waited for Jazz to come get them which led them to have some free time exploring the cavern full of Insecticon pods but what they didn't know was that at the center of the Earth Optimus and Megatron was in the chamber of Unicron with Optimus exposing the Matrix of leadership to the anti-spark and Unicron tried to prevent Optimus from carrying on by trying to get Megatron to kill Optimus but Megatron had overpowered Unicrons will and so Optimus had successfully put Unicron in a deep stasis but with a cost and this cost is demonstrated when Chromia had asked him how he was doing when the rest of the team reached into the chamber but what she got was something completely different. What he said was "I can't be a Prime, Megatronus who are they?" And that shocked the team and gave Megatron the perfect opportunity to lie to Optimus and got him to believe him and made a tactical retreat back to the Nemesis with Optimus giving the team one last look before joining Megatron through the ground-bridge leaving the team confused as to what has happened and so they got Rachet to send them a ground-bridge but for Rachet when he saw the team return and no Optimus.

"Was the mission a success? Wheres Optimus?" Rachet asked but what he got was."The mission was a success but where he is. He's with the Decepticons thinking were his enemies and not only that but he remembered Megatron being like his best friend and as if a millennium of war hadn't happened." Chromia explained angrily before she stomped off to her shared quarters with Flareup following behind her trying to cool her off where they both found Arcee laying on the berth with some sort of fever not only that but her stomach area had grown quite a bit and the two sisters knew what that had meant.

"RACHET GET HERE NOW!" They shouted while they tried their best to help their sister and like lightning Rachet had stormed his way down to Arcees quarters.

"Whats the emergency?" Rachet asked.

"Arcees going into labor." and that was all Rachet needed before going into his full medic mode getting the necessary tools and equipment for the operation while also getting everyone out of the way to give Arcee breathing room but he had also told Jazz to get Cerberus and tell him to get here on the double. Just like his sports car Jazz had rushed to ground-bridge control;s and put in the coordinates of Jacks location and rushed through to find him waiting at the mouth of a cave with two spider femmes but that wasn't important.

"Yo Cerberus, Arcee needs ya cause shes gone into labor." Jazz said really fast as if he was Blurr.

"Woah slow down Jazz. What did you say?" Jack asked with Jazz slowing down a bit.

"Arcee has gone inta labor an' ya need to be there." Jazz said to Jack who had a completely shocked facial expression before taking of through the ground-bridge and the two femmes running after him and Jazz following suit but when Jazz got back in base Jack had already made it into Arcees quarters with Blackarachnia right behind him but Airachnid chose this moment to not go in the room but chose to stay in the main area with Jazz and everyone else that was thrown out of Arcees quarters and that had left her to explain why she was here but before she did Jazz had shut off the ground-bridge.

A few hours later and very loud screaming which everyone in the base could hear and a repaired crushed servo Rachet was holding sparkling that had Arcees crown spike that had the color Gold, with a very clear jewel where Arcees is placed and the helm being a metallic black with a tint of blue which is only visible doing the light like the rest of it's body.

"congrats Arcee and Cerberus. It's a boy." Rachet had happily said with a energon tear falling away and he happily gave the boy to Arcee who was happy beyond believe.

"Look at that Jack he has some of your optic colors." Arcee said when she saw her sons optics being a trio of colors that didn't change with the main color being an azure blue that had a tint of red and gold in them and the sparkling had recognized the sire instantly cause he had made a motion to Jack who had gladly taken him from Arcee.

"Whats his designation?" Rachet asked with Arcee and Jack thinking it over.

"How does Striker sound?" Jack asked With Arcee liking the designation already.

"It's fits him perfectly." Arcee said before taking striker back into her hold.

"You know it's good to see new life be born in time but I'm afraid of the war getting to the new life." Rachet said with a glum expression.

"Hey don't worry about it doc. I'm sure Jack and Arcee can look after Striker well enough. So why don't we leave these three and tell the good news to everyone else?" Flareup said after finishing cleaning up the mess that was made and with that everyone left Jack, Arcee and Striker alone and the little family was quite happy with the sparkling being in the middle of his sire and carrier but the three had called it a day and so they slowly fell into recharge with Jack and Arcee having a smile on their faceplates.

In the main area everyone was excited to know that the operation was a success with the Wreckers getting some homemade high-grade energon to celebrate but Airachnid and Blackarachnia had chose to make their home in a empty room where they had made hammocks out of their spider webs and they both had fallen into recharge while rubbing their stomach area.

In the Primes realm the thirteen was somewhat celebrating with new life being born but for Solus she was going through the same thing but Jack was there helping her out since he had made them both sparked at the same time, with it being a success with the sparkling being a girl instead but Jack could already tell she was going to be wearing heavy-duty armor and since she was Solus direct descendant.

"Solus it's a girl, and I already have a designation for her." Jack had proudly said as he handed his daughter over to Solus who had already loved her little girl.

"Whats her designation?" Solus happily asked while looking at her daughter who had a small red pony tail of red cables on her helm that was colored black with a luscious purple trim to it.

"I was thinking of Dark-Hammer. The hammer from her being your daughter and dark from her pure pitch black color." Jack explained to Solus who liked it.

"It's wonderful sweetspark. I think it fits her." Solus said proudly with her and Jack looking at their daughter with happiness and pride before they fell into recharge with the sparkling.

A whole day later and the base was in complete shambles with each Autobot and ex-Decepticon being down in moral statues and every time they would go out on a scouting mission or patrol they had a secondary objective which is to find the Nemesis one time they had found it but Soundwave dealt with the intruder by ground-bridge them to the arctic where Rachet had found their signal and immediately bridged them back to base so he could get their report and check on their systems since they was in the arctic but what happened next was Bulkhead smashing one of Rachets equipment.

"Bulkhead! I-"

"What! You needed that well we need our head honcho back!" Bulkhead raged and then punched the wall.

"Hey Bulk calm down. were doing our best to find him and bring him back." Arcee said while covering her sons audio receptors in case of Bulks actions might cause him to cry.

"Yeah and what are you doing since your the second in command." Bulk argued but he had hit a parent spot since Arcee was a carrier now.

"Why don't you use your optics for once you lug head cause right now I have a son to look after so if you got any complaints speak to either Elita or Jack cause right now I'm unfit for duty." Arcee stated while giving Bulk one of her famous death glares.

But before Bulk could utter a word Jacks fist had came out of nowhere and hit Bulk square in the face to shut him up.

"You know it's quite rude and dangerous to make a parent mad so please do us a favor and shut your mouth while I try and come up with a plan to get my sire back!" Jack shouted with Bulk rubbing his face from getting punched.

"Cerberus is right we need cool heads to get a good plan going and right now, fighting and arguing will get us nowhere." Prowl stated for everyone to hear and they all had agreed with Prowls advice.

"Anyway, Rachet could you tell me what this is?" Jack asked the medic while opening his chassis to get the key out and when he did Rachet had a shocked face.

"Jack where did you get this?" Rachet asked.

"Optimus gave it to me but he didn't say what it is. Why do you know what it is?"

"Jack what you holding is a very ancient relic known as The Key To Victor Sigma." Rachet stated.

"And what is that?" Jack questioned while getting annoyed at the moment.

"Vector Sigma is named after it's creator but it's a super computer that holds the knowledge and wisdom of the Primes. Which means if we could get this to Vector Sigma we could get Optimus memories back." Rachet said for everyone and gave them hope.

"And let me guess it's on Cybertron." Jack said with Rachet nodding.

"Great our only hope is on Cybertron and we don't even have a way to get there." Miko had the idea of using the ground-bridge but."With any of you say what about using the ground-bridge it will not work since it is only able to reach earths atmosphere without it snapping in two and scattering anybody using it to distant planet, asteroid field, suns or even black holes." Jack said.

"What about the Decepticons they could have a space-bridge made?" Raf asked which had reminded Airachnid instantly when she had figured out where the Decepticons had their space-bridge.

"I had just remembered where they have their space-bridge. It's in an energon mine where it's adjacent to a raw fuel supply." Airachnid said for the Autobots to hear.

"Thats smart hiding it's unique signature next to a supply of raw energon. Nice going Airachnid." Arcee complimented since they both had to get use to each other since Jack had asked them nicely or he wouldn't allow them to have any fun with him.

"Thanks even though I didn't come up with."

"Alright so we know where it is but not exactly we need a the exact coordinates of where it is and I might have someone to help." Jack stated with him comming Soundwave who didn't answer and only listened when he made sure no one else had picked it up.

"Would you happen to know the coordinates of the Decepticons space-bridge?" Jack asked with him doing his best to not give away his contact was Soundwave. Indeed Soundwave knew the coordinates of the Decepticons space-bridge and he sent a data-packet containing the coordinates to his boss before getting back to work keeping an eye on what Optimus did as he was decoding the Iacon database.

"Thanks." Was all Jack said before cutting the connection with all the Autobots staring at him waiting for a answer on who his contact is.

"Lets say he's a reliable source. Anyway the space-bridge is located here, in a mountain region where the Decepticons had found a large vein of energon which was enough to power the space-bridge." Jack said with all the Autobots and ex-Decepticons listening carefully."There will be two teams on this mission. Team 1 will hold the space-bridge while Team 2 which includes me will go through the space-bridge to Cybertron to find Vector Sigma. Team will be Chromia, Flareup, Jazz, Ironhide and Bulkhead. Team 2 Will simply be me, Brawl, Onslaught and Blast Off. Any questions?" Jack debriefed to everyone who had no questions what so ever.

"Good, Rachet if you do the honors." Jack asked with Rachet complying and opening the ground-bridge to the caves entrance.

"Autobots and Forgers Roll out!" Jack shout as he and the two teams transformed and went through the bridge and on the other side Jack had already cleared the front entrance by shooting the guards in spark chambers.

"Team 1 take point Team 2 we'll stay out here till we get the all clear from Team 1." Jack ordered and so Team had went on clearing out any vehicons they saw without alerting others too their presence and once they cleared away all the vehicons they gave Jack the all clear signal which had him and his Team ready by the space-bridge.

"Cerberus just so you know space-bridge is just like ground-bridge." Bulkhead said before the space-bridge powered to life with the generators and the space-bridge creating a very loud whiring noise that could beat 3 jets firing up their engines.

"Just a little more intense!" Bulk shout over the noise.

"Alright were locked on to Cybertron your good to go." Jazz stated while working the console.

"Alright boys lets get the big guy back." Jack stated and his Team rushed through the space-bridge and on to Cybertron.

"So, who still thinks Megatron wants the best for Cybertron and it's citizens?" Jack asked his ex-Decepticons followers who've taken a look at their surroundings.

"Now that you mention I guess that during the fog of war we've actually been blindsided to what we've really done to our home." Onslaught said as him, Brawl and Blast Off finished looking around.

"Your correct and this all happened because of Megatron. Well lets move on we got a relic to find." Jack ordered as he pulled out the key and pointed the key in each direction till it glowed bright in a single direction.

"Alright lets get on the move." Jack ordered with his Team transforming and driving off in the direction the key glowed in. When they got closer the key was pointing in the direction of Kaon the Decepticon capital.

"What Vector Sigma doing in Kaon, I thought this was the Decepticon capital?" Jack radioed for everyone to hear.

"Jack Kaon wasn't always the Decepticons it used to be the Autobots before the Decepticons had taken it as their capital." Arcee explained over the comms.

"Well thats dandy, alright were on foot from here on. We don't want to awaken any possible threats." Jack stated as he had a feeling he was being watched by something.

Deep underground a huge ball of energy and light was doing planet wide scans but a lot of it's scanners have been destroyed but every time it would run a planet wide scan no life showed up which had the ball thinking where they had gone but on this day when it done one more scan four life signal showed up but not only that one of them signals had matched a Primes but it wasn't the last Primes signal which had confused the ball to some great extent but it had chose to observe the new Prime signal.

Back on the surface Jacks Team had just reached the main gate that lead into Kaon with a massive Megatron statue, which Jack held great displeasure towards.

"Hey Brawl when this is over help the Wreckers destroy and smelt all of the statues Megatron put up." Jack said with Brawl getting some excitement at being able to make something go boom.

"You got it boss. One massive explosion for when the war is over." Brawl happily stated and as they continued towards the courtyard Jack had pulled out the key again to which it had glowed brightly before a rumbling sound was heard and the ground had shifted upwards reveling a massive doorway that lead underground but what no one knew was that two Insecticons that had been separated from the hive mind was sitting on top of the doorway and they announced their presence with their famous war cry and the two had charged straight at Jack but Onslaught, Brawl and Blast Off had shot at them causing the two Insecticons to change their targets.

"Boss go! We'll handle these bugs." Blast Off shouted but for Jack he was thinking it over if he should abandon his Team to get the mission done.

"We can take care of ourselves at that right boys!" Onslaught shouted.

"Were not called the Combaticons for no reason so go already!" Brawl had somewhat ordered before blasting an Insecticon back with his back cannons.

"Leave nothing of them." Jack said before going to the door and holding the key to it and the door recognize the key and opened up for Jack to enter, when he did he gave one last look at his Team before seeing them getting rammed by the Insecticons but Jack carried on to find Vector Sigma. While from above a red Cybertronian helicopter was watching Onslaught, Brawl and Blast Off fight the two Insecticons.

"You will never guess who I've just found." The helicopter radioed to it's companion.

"Let me guess you found some Insecticons fighting some Autobots." The comm buzzed.

"Close. I found Onslaught, Brawl and Blast Off fighting two Insecticons and aid a bot that had just went underground." Their was no reply through the comm for a moment before.

"Where are you right now?"

I'm at the Decepticons capital Kaon, courtyard. You better get here fast as well." The helicopter stated.

"I'm getting there as fast as my alt mode can take me Vortex." Was Vortexs reply before the comm shut off and from the main gate an engine could be heard which just so happen to be Vortexs companion who had transformed and fired his rifle at one Insecticon and nailed it right in it's optic giving the Insect a blind side to attacks to which Vortex happily used to his advantage by ramming into the side of it sending the bug into a broken of piece of metal that had impaled the bug through it's spark chamber, But the second Insecticon had change it's tactics and went after Jack by ripping off a piece of the door where it entered and transformed, giving chase to Jack.

"Vortex, Swindle where have you two been?!" Onslaught somewhat shouted angrily at the two Combaticons.

"We've been stuck here scavenging for energon and we aren't the only ones her we've also found Shockwave in one of he's hidden labs that we just managed to stumble upon. Now my question where have you guys been?" Vortex asked.

"We got got launched to a distant planet known as Earth but thats not the only thing when we was close to joining the All Spark a Prime saved us from going offline not only that but he didn't even care who we were and only asked us us to redeem ourselves by helping bring Cybertron back to it's original glory, But being us we had challenged him to a fight and if he won we would stop following Megatron to help him." Blast Off explained with Vortex and Swindle looking to Onslaught to see if this is true.

"Yes it's true, but if you actually take a look at our home you would see the damage the war has done. We lost our home and had to evacuate it to find a new home. Megatron poisoned our planets core with dark energon and look at what we've done. because all I see is a home that was destroyed because of a mech after a stupid title and power, so thats why we joined our new boss." Onslaught stated with both Vortex and Swindle looking at their once glorious home that is now only ruins.

"Your right, why did we follow a tyrant that didn't even care about us or our home he only wanted power to feed his greed." Vortex angrily exclaimed when he figured it out.

"You know I don't really care who you follow boss as long as bots could buy my merchandise I couldn't care less but a tyrant who doesn't care about his people should not be in power." Swindle stated since he used to be a black market seller.

"Glad you guys saw it our way now lets not let any more bugs get through that door." Onslaught ordered and that had the Combaticons watching guard in case any more Insecticons got through, but in a different part of Cybertron the ground was shifting and moving as if something was coming to life but what it is, Metroplexs lifeless body was somewhat coming back to life and right now it had only one goal: find Cerberus Prime.

Deep underground Jack was having to use the key to guide his way through the darkness and like before the feeling his was being watched didn't leave him but he steeled his nerves and carried on but without getting his war-hammer out in case he was being watched by an enemy but in reality it was only Vector Sigma watching his every move but it wasn't the only cause along the walls and ceiling behind Jack scraplets was eating the metal walls before they had laid their sights on Jack but the hive mind they had which had no queen or king leading them they had decided the best way to go about this was to follow him cause they all sensed a hive mind within Jack. While Jack had opened another door it had revealed a open chamber with a catwalk that lead to a huge pillar that seemed to have risen from the abyss as when Jack looked over the edge all he could see was a dark abyss of nothingness but he chose to carry onwards. Where at the center was a metal platform where the key would go and so Jack had gave it a go and placed the key on the platform where it had shifted and grew in size before the platform had moved backwards towards where Jack had come from, next the platform had tilted itself upwards knocking Jack onto his aft cause he didn't move quick enough."Ow stupid platform, good thing I don't have time to deal with you cause right now I really just want to get my sire back." Jack grumbled to himself but what he didn't know was that the ball had heard Jack and wanted to know more who he is and who his sire is. In the middle where the platform was the floor had came apart reveling a large ball of pure energy and light that had some Cybertronian looking rings move constantly around it.

"I'm Vector Sigma, who are you young Prime?" The computer asked Jack who was completely shocked to hear the computer talk.

"Designation: Cerberus, and none of the Prime stuff cause thats just a title I would rather not be called since the only Primes who done good was a lot of the thirteen and Optimus Prime. So just call me Cerberus Vector Sigma." Jack stated with annoyance

"As you wish. Would you like to commence Matrix download?" It asked Jack.

"Yes but only download everything that has happened in the Matrix of Leadership." Jack clarified so it wouldn't take as long downloading all the memories of the different matrixes.

"Very well... One last thing may I connect to your neural network?" Vector Sigma asked with Jack not giving a damn.

 **(Lemon scene)**

"Sure just don't mess anything up." Jack said and he soon felt something looking through his mind which just so happened to be Vector Sigma looking through his memories but every time Vector Sigma came across Jack having fun with his sparkmates it was slowly changing Vector Sigmas programming which it didn't know was happening and because of these changes Vector Sigma had accidentally transformed Jacks crotch armor away and out of the metal floor two tubes came out and placed themselves around Jacks members, but Jack and Vector Sigma both remained clueless as to what was happening. When Vector Sigma came across Jack having more fun but it was with Flareup, Chromia, Arcee and Sari Vector Sigma didn't chose to skip the memory like it would but chose to see it through and it did the two tubes had been slowly applying suction to Jacks members as if he was thrusting into the ports of his sparkmates. But that was when Jack notice Vector Sigma had gained a red tint to it.

"Vector Why did you gain a red tint to your white glow?" Jack questioned before he notice he was getting pleasure and looked downwards to see his two members getting sucked of by two tubes which just so happened to connect to Vector Sigma.

"I do not know this seems to be quite problematic." Vector stated with a femme tone in it's voice.

"Why don't you run a systems check to see if anything has been changed." Jack asked while doing his best to ignore the two tubes that didn't stop.

"Some of my programming has been changed mysteriously...but I like this change for some reason?" Vector questioned before it had notice why it like it cause of the two tubes that was connected to Jacks members which had been leaking pre-cum into the tubes and the pre-cum had gone straight to her systems but what Vector Sigma didn't know was that her form had created a womb where Jacks cum would go but that wasn't the only thing Vector Sigma had also started to make a body for herself and also made everything about her turn into a spark cause she had saw in one of the memories of Jack being happy with both Solus and Arcee who both had a sparkling with them. All this had happened without Vector Sigma knowing but she didn't care her programming was to only please Jack her sparkmate.

"My programming is making me do this...do...you like it?" Vector Sigma asked with her voice laced in seduction and of cause Jack couldn't lie.

"Yes... but I'm on... a short schedule... so could you hurry this up." Jack asked through his clenched denta and all Vector Sigma did was increase the suction on the tubes and add some lubricant to them so it would increase Jacks pleasure so he would cum.

"Do you wish for me to increase stimulant of pleasure?" Vector asked with Jack only nodding his head, just like that vector Sigma had tripled her efforts to make Jack release his cum. A couple minutes later Jack had just released his cum inside the tubes and the cum had went through hose that was connected on the end flowing straight into Vector Sigma who had used the cum to help make her body more suitable for Jacks needs and not only that but it had overload her systems and increased her efficiency which made the download process a lot quicker.

 **(Lemon scene end.)**

"Damn that was good. Thank you Vector Sigma." Jack stated happily with Vector Sigmas ball form gaining a red tint of embarrassment since her programing had also made her show emotions and get emotional.

"Your welcome. I hoped I pleased you well." And like always something had to crash the party but in this case it was in the form of an Insecticon and since Jack was a bit low on energy he had released his scraplets and gave them one single command.

 _ **"Eat the Insecticon."**_ That had Jacks scraplets ready cause what they did was just flew at the scared Insecticon when it noticed the scraplets not only that but the scraplets that had followed Jack joined in eating the Insecticon with some of them eating away the connection between it's arms and legs before some of them went straight for the face and ate away it's optics, glossa, denta and the processor but the rest had eaten away the arms, digits, servos and it's internal systems and once the scraplets finished they all went back to Jack and placed themselves in their slots where they transfered some of the metal they ate into his body which he had turned into molten metal that was then transmuted into energon that had powered up his systems.

"Sorry about that but I just didn't have the time or energy to deal with it and so I'll be on my way." Jack polity apologized to Vector Sigma to hear and somewhat watch the Insecticons demise and screams before it had it's voice box eaten.

"Don't worry about it, so why don't you go get your sire back." Vector reminded Jack who had grabbed the key before transforming into his muscle car and shot off down the tunnel with his headlights on.

At the doorway the Combaticons were completely bored since no other Insecticon had showed up leaving them nothing to do but sit and wait till Jack came back but lucky for them that didn't take too long cause they heard his muscle cars engine roar from the tunnel and Jack had shot out of the hole the Insecticon had made, transformed midair and landed on his pedes.

"Alright thats done. Lets head." Jack was about to say to his Team but he notice two more bots standing next to Brawl and Blast Off.

"I'm going to guess you are swindle." Jack stated while pointing a digit at a yellow and purple mech."you be correct, I'm swindle used to be black market seller." He proudly stated.

"And your Vortex then."

"And correct you are but couldn't you let Onslaught die? I mean all he does is shout at us and threatens us." Vortex joked but that had earned him a slap from Onslaught and everyone else chuckling at his joke.

"I could've but I saw great potential in Bruticus and the Combaticons since you guys worked so well together and even in situations where you had no back up you still came out on top. Well lets go we got what we came here for." Jack said.

"Oh one more thing we aren't the only ones here apparently Vortex and Swindle had found Shockwave in one of his labs." Onslaught brought up with Jack thinking it over.

"Alright you guys go see Shockwave and tell him I'll be coming while I go and get the key back to Optimus."

"You got it boss." The Combaticons said before transforming and following Vortex and Swindle to the location of where they found Shockwave, while Jack had transformed to race back to the space-bridge but something had stopped him from going anywhere and it was in a form of a giant black servo.

"Holy Primus!" Jack exclaimed before hitting his brakes and transforming to look at the giants lifeless face and the optics had no color but Jack knew who it was.

"Metroplex. It's good to see you." But Jack got his response in the form of Metroplex opening his chassis and shoot a claw that had grabbed Jack but Jack didn't fight it he had just let the claw take him all the way to where Metroplexs spark use to be and Jack already knew on what to do so he had moved his body to the where the spark would be and connected his entire body to Metroplexs dead body but what happened was Jack had expanded his own body to Metroplexs and shifted the entire titans body to match Jacks and the color of Metroplexs had changed as well going to Jacks. Once the entire body finished shifting a huge artillery cannon was on Jacks back, two mortars had placed themselves at the top of the ams, two triple barreled cannons had been placed between the helm and shoulders so Jack had shoulder mounted cannons, with two double barreled cannons on his wrists with missile pods on his legs which seemed to be able to track air targets or be used to rain hellfire on designated targets.

"New designation: Cerberus Prime. Systems rebooting and upgrading." Jacks voice boomed out of the titan and like it said all of the internal wiring and internal systems had been changed and upgraded with one being a place for the scraplets to go and not only that but turned that into a weapon as well with it being a metal ball that would be able to shred through metal and concrete but once it reached it's destination it would open up for the scraplets to fly out and devour anything metal.

"Systems: optimal. Objective return Optimus Primes memories." Jack had stated and like that Jack had walked the rest of the way over to the space-bridge but what he didn't know was that Megatron was waiting there after he had taken down everyone else but what he didn't expect was for Optimus to show up.

"I don't know who I am but I can truly say I'm not a Decepticon." Optimus or 'Orion' had proudly stated.

"Orion why don't you go back to decoding the Iacon database like the good archivist you are, and let the big dogs fight." Megatron stated but before Optimus could even say anything a giant black servo came out from the space-bridge and grabbed Megatron who was clearly confused and furious but another had grabbed Optimus but he didn't do anything and just let the hand take him. But on the other side he was clearly shocked to see a city-former standing tall and alive.

"Megatron: Decepticon warlord and power hungry tyrant. Optimus Prime: Autobot leader and voice of hope for the lost and scared. You'll need this." Jack had stated with Megatron looking at him in fear since his last encounter with a City-former didn't go so well while for Orion he was on a open palm with a claw shooting out and was holding the key to Vector Sigma in front of Optimus, but due to him being an archivist he had knew about the key but nether saw in person.

"Are you sure...I'm worthy?" Orion asked the City-former.

"Affirmative." Was all Jack said before a light had shot out of the key and opened Orion's chassis going straight into the Matrix of Leadership and in doing so had returned all of Optimus memories but he had lost the ones of being on the Nemesis but Jack had placed Optimus back through the space-bridge with Megatron after he broke his arm and decided to let them figure it out which happened to be Optimus uppercutting Megatron into the cave and retreating with Team 1 after they shot the space-bridge generator which caused it and the cave to explode but Megatron escaped through a ground-bridge thanks to Soundwave per his cover while Jack had went in the direction the Combaticons had went. But when he was just about his entire body shifted back down to Jacks normal height but the artillery cannon remained only that it had shrunk in size.

"Note to self: fix voice box." Jack said with him still speaking as if he was Soundwave and he gave his chassis a smack which seemed to have fixed the problem.

"Testing 1, 2, 3. Well that will have to do." He said before transforming and driving the rest of the way. When he reached his destination the Combaticons were waiting for him outside of what looked like a tower that was in ruins but the secret lied beneath the tower.

"Yo boss heres the spot. But mister Illogical doesn't want any visitors." Vortex stated but all Jack had to answer was a shot from his cannon and the door was blown away.

"Any more problems?" Jack asked.

"Nah but couldn't you do something else instead of blowing the door off?" Blast Off asked.

"Screw that I liked the way how he did it." Brawl exclaimed but Jack just chose to carry onwards through the lab which seemed to lead them downwards and through Shockwaves hidden lab that was littered with tools and mangled corpses that was missing limbs or internal systems but Jack didn't bother to even notice them while the Combaticons had looked around with some of them feel like purging their tanks.

"It would help to not look at them." Jack advised the Combaticons.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lab." Shockwaves monotone voice blared over the intercom speakers.

"I just want to talk to the great scientist that had made ground-bridging and space-bridging possible." Jack answered one question.

"It maybe true I made it possible. But you only answered one of my questions and if you do not answer it would be illogical of you." Shockwave threatened.

"Well since I already know your Shockwave I guess it would be rude to not introduce myself. I'm Cerberus Prime and these are the Combaticons that you already know about." Jack answered but carried onwards with the Combaticons close behind him.

"Now a Prime comes to visit me first I was left for dead by Starscream and the only help I got was my own. The first contact I had in solar-cycles are the Combaticons and a Prime that I have never heard of. what you told is...logical proceed till you reached a intersection turn left." Shockwave stated before cutting the intercom off leaving Jack a grin on his face as they just found the intersection and turned left like Shockwave said which led them to a massive lab with test tubes filled with a yellow substance and something else but all them experiments are failures to Shockwave who was working at a Cybertronian console with his one hand while his cannon rested at his side.

"Let me guess all these experiments are failures cause they wouldn't stay alive long enough?" Jack inquired with Shockwave turning his one optics to Jack studying him.

"Correct they wouldn't stay alive long enough which has me at an roadblock that I will overcome." Shockwave stated.

"What might they be if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of cause not since they are fails, they are the fossils of an ancient race that lived long before we did. They were once called Predacons." Shockwave explained while pulling up images of them on a holographic projector and what Jack had reminded him of something.

"By any chance would these Predacons could be the possible descendent's of Onyx Prime?"

"The most logical answer to that yes since he was a beasts-former." Shockwave answered which had gave Jack an idea.

"What if I could get you a sample of CNA of a beast-former that is living and breathing?" Jack inquired to which Shockwave looked at him as if he is crazy.

"That is very illogical since all the Predacons were wiped out and none live to this day. But if you did then it would give possible results that I may be looking for that could forward my research on the Predacons." Shockwave stated before going back to the console and hutting off the holographic projector. While Jack had shifted his body to show the heads of his beast form and the wings that came out of his back and no one maybe to tell but Shockwave was quite shocked **(No pun intended)** at seeing a beast-former right in front of him.

"Impossible how can a beast-former be alive. It's illogical that one is alive." Shockwave stated while having his optic focus on Jack alone to see his great wings unfold and fold back in while seeing the three sets of heads on his chassis that resembled a dragons head.

"Lets make a deal I'll give you some of my CNA but you will have to join me not only that but all war crimes and charges will be erased and when we restore Cybertron you will get your own personal lab at any location, any equipment and as much funds you would need for your scientific research. And if you join me you still work for Megatron but as a spy and when the war is over you can do what you want freely but under the banner of the forgers. What do you say?" Jack stated and Shockwave was thinking it over with all the positive outcomes and the negatives but the positives had outweighed the negatives not only that but if Shockwave got some of Jack CNA it would forward his research and project on Predacons.

"That is...logical. I shall join you but I will need at least two filled cylinders of your CNA." Shockwave stated with the Combaticons cheering about having Shockwave join them, not only that but Shockwave had grabbed two cylinders placed them on a table, then grabbed a syringe and placed it next to the cylinders.

"I need you sit down and do not move." Shockwave instructed as he prepared the first cylinder for Jacks energon cause inside the energon running through Jack also held his CNA.

"Very well just get this over and done with." Jack said before taking a seat next to Shockwaves tool and prepared himself for the needle that just so happened to pierce his skin and take out his energon which had filled up the first cylinder Shockwave had placed the syringe down and took out the cylinder and put in the empty one and filled that up with Jacks energon, with that much energon gone Jack was feeling a little woozy.

"Damn got any energon or metal thats not rusted." Jack asked without even bothering to get out of his seat.

"Here this should help replenish your energon levels, and it is much appreciated for your donation to my research Cerberus." Shockwave stated before putting one of the cylinders in a machine that had spin around giving the energon a scan to show what Shockwave needed and he had already planned what his first Predacon was going to be and what it'll look like thanks to what he had observe of Jacks beast look but before he did he had gave Jack a cube of energon which had done what Shockwave said it would do Jack had felt completely refueled and ready to do anything.

"I look forward to see your first creation Shockwave cause the Predacon race can have a chance to live on thanks to me and you." Jack said before leaving with the Combaticons following him but when they got back to the surface they had a new problem.

"Lets get back to base cause right now I could use some R&R." Blast Off said but Jack broke the news to them.

"Well thats going to be a problem since I'm sure the space-bridge was destroyed. Which leaves with two option." Jack stated but he had already hated them.

"And they are?" Vortex asked.

"First is I transform into a my dreadnought spaceship or I use my personal bridge to get us back home but it will use up a lot my energon." Jack stated for the Combaticons to figure out the best option.

"I say we go with the second one cause I'm sure Fowler will be pissed we showed up in a huge spacecraft." Brawl said.

"Option two." Blast Off said and the other just joined in with option two which left Jack to concentrate really hard and open up a space-bridge instead of a ground-bridge and when he did he had lost a lot of energon thanks to the distance of how far away they was too where the Autobot base is.

"Hurry I can only keep it open for so long." Jack ordered with the Combaticons rushing with Vortex and Swindle picking Jack up with his arms slung over their shoulders and they proceeded to drag him through and like he said it had snapped shut just as they made it through the space-bridge and what happened on the other side was Jack being checked on by Rachet when he saw the state he was in Arcee, Flareup, Chromia and Sari standing off to the side with Striker being held in Arcees arms while Optimus was in the med-bay where Jack just so happened to show up with Vortex and Swindle carrying him in with Rachet walking in behind them.

"Will he be alright old friend." Optimus asked when Jack was laid down on a medical berth.

"I'm not sure but from what I was told by the Combaticons Jack had used up a lot of energon to open a space-bridge to get them here not only that but he also had to open it long enough for them to get through. So my diagnose is strain on his systems and th loss of energon." Rachet explained for Optimus while getting some energon to inject into Jack since he couldn't digest it.

"Thats good I'll go and let the other know of his condition." Optimus said since he had Rachet only check his brainwaves and change the insignia back to the proud Autobot symbol.

"There is no need to worry about Jack he has only lost a lot of energon due to opening a space-bridge and the strain of keeping it open had taken it's toll on his systems." Optimus told everyone in the main area with Elita going to Optimus side but Arcee had chosen to go see Jack with Striker in her arms.

"Jack why do you always have to put yourself in danger?" Arcee asked him.

"Can't always blame me... Hows Striker doing?" Jack questioned with him laying his optics on his son.

"He's doing just fine but his sire should be around more often." Arcee told Jack with him chuckling.

"I would be around more but being a Prime and a war going on that could very well threaten the life of my sparkmates and children." Jack explained before giving Arcee a kiss and falling into recharge.

"Trouble and femmes seem to always find their way to you." Arcee said before laying against the wall with Striker and falling into recharge but what she missed was some of Jacks bio-lights glowing a very white-blue glow before fading back to normal.

 **Autobot base 5 hours later.**

Jack was moving about like their was no problem what so ever but Rachet wasn't having any of it that was until Jack had transformed into his beast mode and flew out of the base to stretch his wings and get a feeling of wind on his body but what he didn't know was that he had transported himself into a mountain region where the back of his necks had a tingling feeling like the time when the polarity gauntlet was revealed so instead of ignoring it this time Jack had followed where the feeling was telling him to go which had happen to be a cliff side of a mountain where Jack was able to spot some vehicons digging something up with Knockout supervising the operation but he didn't know was that a three headed dragon had laid it's optics on him. With a single swoop of his wings Jack had launched himself straight at the Decepticons and landed on two underneath his sharp claws.

"Hoy Primus what is that?!" Knockout exclaimed but had changed his tune.

"Doesn't matter kill it!" Knockout ordered the vehicons to kill Jack but what they just found out was that their shots wasn't even damaging Jacks metallic hide with them either deflecting off or just only leaving scorch marks while Jack had used two of his maws to bite of the heads of the two vehicons underneath his claws while the third had shot blue fire out of it's mouth melting the vehicons weapons and armor or it had just completely melted them into statues with hot molten metal dripping down their dead bodies but for Knockout he had tried to use the shield generator but the blue flames was so hot it was making Knockouts servo melt from the other side of the shield and had dropped it before dodging off to the side.

"I'm not having my beautiful paint job ruined by some fire breathing reptile." Knockout exclaimed before calling Soundwave for an emergency bridge but Jack had used one of his other heads to shoot a lightning bolt at Knockout before he went into the bridge and when he did the Nemesis had a power fluctuate cause of the amount of power from Jack lightning bolt had fried some of the consoles especially the ones in front of Megatrons face who had just so happened to hear Knockouts call for a bridge.

"KNOCKOUT! GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING AFT TO THE BRIDGE NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE AND YOUR BODY THROWN INTO THIS PLANETS OCEAN!" Megatron roared through the whole entire ship with Knockout making his way to the bridge.

But for Jack he was busy letting his scraplets eat the vehicons bodies while he investigate the relic which just so happened to be a golden hammer and Jack had transformed to pick it up.

"Well, well, well what is your forge doing here Solus?" Jack asked aloud as he gave the hammer a few swings before putting it on his back.

 _'My forge is there because Alpha Trion found it and put it in the vaults of Iacon but thanks to the Decepticons besieging the Hall of Iacon where the vault was located Alpha Trion had to use the emergency pods to launch them into the stars.'_ Was what Jack heard from Solus.

"Good enough, time to head back then." Jack stated with the scraplets joining him and Jack opening a bridge back to base.

"Hey everyone guess what?" Jack said to everyone in the main area which just so happened to have Optimus and Elita.

"What is it Jack?" Elita asked and for her answer Jack had pulled the forge of Solus Prime of his back for everyone to see.

"You found the forge of Solus Prime!" Elita stated with Optimus turning to see if it was true and it was with the forge in all it's golden glory.

"Well done son you just found one of the most ancient relics their was in the vaults of Iacon." But what Optimus had forgotten to mention that only a Prime could wield it and with Jack holding it the forge was glowing a gold and cyan blue with the gears inside it spinning with life.

"They say that the forge could be used to make anything out of nothing but the material for example if you had a chunk of energon you could turn that into an energon sword but the wielder must always have what they want in their mind." Rachet said after having a look at it.

"That gives me an idea." Jack said before heading to the ground-bridge and giving it a few smacks with the hammer while everyone was confused on what Jack was doing he wasn't cause what he was doing was upgrading the ground-bridge into a fully functional space-bridge. When Jack was finished he put the forge down.

"Hey Rachet wanna test out your fully functional space-bridge?" Jack asked the medic who looked at him skeptically.

"As if it's a space-bridge I made this out of human tech it's not like..." Rachet was grumbling as usual before firing the space-bridge up on Cybertron with the bridge being stable enough to work.

"You know what I think i'll leave the Prime nonsense to you Primes." Rachet stated as he turned the bridge off and went back to the med-bay leaving everyone laughing including Optimus but ti was more like a chuckle before he stopped himself before anyone could notice.

 **Ten weeks later.**

The Autobots had manged to stay in front of the Decepticons but at this moment Raf, Miko and Sari had found an image of a Cybertronian escape pod with Optimus thinking this over before giving the mission to Flareup, Bulkhead, Bee and himself but when they got to the site of the pod it was Decepticon in origin and not only that but they got a welcoming committee in the form of vehicons shooting them and the Autobots did the one thing they learned to do shoot them before they shot you and as Flareup was about to take a shot a voice called out from behind them.

"Down and front!" Before a white and blue stripe bot had jumped over them them and fired upon the vehicons and one of his stray shots had hit the leaking energon that just so happened to be connected to the pod but not only that when the fire went to the pod the bot had ducked behind with the Autobots before it had blown all the vehicons sky high.

"Yeah that'll teach you to mess with me Decepticreeps!" The bot cheered with the Team looking at him as if he lost some processing power.

"One of your stray shots hit an energon fuel line you idiot you nearly fried us." Flareup angrily said while the bot still had his cocky look on his faceplate.

"Your welcome by the way." He said and that only made Flareup more angry and Optimus stepped in before Flareup had blasted a hole in his chassis.

"Identify yourself." Optimus baritone voice rang out which the bot had looked at him straight away.

"Smokescreen elite guard recruit at your service sir!" Smokescreen stated and Optimus noticed the elite guard symbol on his arm.

"Oh greet it's a shiny." Flareup stated before going away and calling Rachet for a bridge

"Welcome to Earth Smokescreen and if your an elite guard what was you guarding Optimus questioned and Smokescreen didn't hesitate what so ever.

"I was tasked with protecting the master archivist Alpha Trion during the siege of Iacon sir." Smokescreen stated and Optimus was happy with that answer.

"Smokescreen you shall be joining us at our base." Optimus said before going through the bridge Rachet opened up and on the other side Miko, Raf and Sari was by the human are so Sari could have a place to sit in her human form. Arcee was off siting on a create with Chromia next to her watching Arcee feed Striker his energon from Arcees breast. Jack was at the main console trying to decode the Iacon database before having an angry Flareup pull his arm, picked up Sari and also told Chromia to follow her cause she needed to get her stress relived and also wanted to try and get sparked while Smokescreen just looked confused while Miko was somewhat disappointed that Sari left but didn't complain when Raf offer a game. Arcee had already knew what Flareup was doing but Blackarachnia and Airachnid who have just seen an angry Flareup marching her way to Arcees quarters they was at a lose before they noticed Smokescreen.

"A new bot you must've said something to make Flareup angry." Blackarachnia said while giving her stomach a rub since she felt something had moved.

"Hey I saved her life because one of my shots just so happened to hit an leaking energon fuel line which also just so happened to explode." Smokescreen stated leaving out some details.

"He's a shiny and a stray energon bolt had hit the energon fuel line that could've fried us." Bulkhead said before going and cheering Miko on in the game With Bee doing the same thing.

"You are a complete shiny. not only did you nearly killed a Primes sparkmate you had just to go and piss her off." Airachnid exclaimed before going to see Arcee and Striker.

"Wait she has a sparkmate?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes all the femmes here have a sparkmate except for Wildstorm since she is still young in cybertronian standards." Arcee clarified once she finished breast feeding Striker.

Smokescreens jaw had hit the floor when Arcee said that. But Optimus had intervened.

 **(Lemon Scene.)**

"How about you tell us what happened to Alpha Trion." Optimus asked and that had lead Smokescreen to recall what he had last remembered while in Arcees quarters Flareup and Sari had just scream Jacks name during one of their orgasms since he was fragging their ports while Chromia had hers eaten out by Jack who just couldn't seem to stop himself with Having Flareup and Sari bouncing on his members and them kissing each while having Chromias port in his face and he used his servos to massage Chromias breasts but Jack just didn't want to stop so he had carried on with having Flareup and Sari bouncing on his members while he licked Chromias port and at one time Chromia had cummed all over Jacks mouth and he had eagerly licked it all up, cleaned Chromias port and dived right back into it to Chromias pleasure cause all she could do was bite her lip and look up as her mind was completely wiped thanks to Jack always hitting just the right spot with glossa while Flareup could feel Jack member alway breaking into her womb since she was using his biggest member while Sari used his other member but that didn't bother her since she was enjoying it so much she couldn't even think straight which had her massaging Flareups breasts and her doing the same to Sari while they kissed each other and at that moment the four of them had orgasmed together but Jack knew Chromia wanted a chance of getting spark Jack had removed himself from Flareup and Sari after he made sure they got a good amount of his cum in their wombs and placed Chromia on his largest member that he had rammed into her womb straight away making her scream in pleasure and pain of the so sudden intrusion but she didn't care when she felt Jacks member erupt cum into her womb where she would love it to be. Now comes the kicker all of Jacks cum had sparked all three of them and once Jack was finished he put Chromia next to Flareup and Sari and left the three of them so they could rest after all that.

 **(Lemon scene end.)**

After Jack cleaned himself and got his armor back he found the newbie talking to Optimus and he only new Smokescreen was a newbie was by how his armor doesn't even have a scratch on it but Jack had just chose to sit with his three sparkmates in the main hub which was Airachnid, Blackarachnia and Arcee who was holding his son.

"He is so cute." Blackarachnia said once Jack was in audio shot.

"Well he does have a wonderful sire." Arcee said when she noticed Jack.

"Well I hope ours will just be as adorable as little Striker here." Airachnid stated after giving her stomach a pat.

"Well what can I say I'm quite the handsome mech." Jack proudly said with the three femmes chuckling.

"That is true you handsome devil." Airachnid said.

"Uh... Cerberus right?" Smokescreen asked since he was done talking to Optimus who had gone back to decoding the Iacon database.

"Thats correct Smokescreen."

"Is it true what Alpha Trion said about you being a City-former, cause every now and then I would catch him talking to himself about a City-former by the designation of Cerberus Prime." Smokescreen explained his question to Jack.

"Well of course it's true otherwise I wouldn't have Metroplexs spark to give me this wonderful life." Jack happily said as he gave his three femmes a kiss each and Striker a kiss on his forehead as he recharged in Arcees arms.

"What else can you tell me about yourself?" Was his next question.

"How about I let you ask the ex-Decepticons and the Autobots I saved." Jack said when he had notice the Combaticons and Constructicons come back from their patrols.

"So your saying you convinced the famous Decepticons combiner Bruticus and Devastator to join you?" Smokescreen could look like he was on the verge of glitching.

"Thats not all I have three spies in the Decepticons ranks I'll give you hints to two of but the third I'll say. He is always watching and he is loyal to the end. He famous among the Decepticons for an invention and only follows the rules of logic. My final spy is a shifter named Makeshift." Jack stated for them all to hear but Airachnid and Arcee instantly understood one of the hints.

"You mean to tell us Shockwave is your spy?" Arcee exclaimed cause she had only knew Shockwave to think only in logic and illogic.

"Thats one of them but the other I shall not name." Jack said before getting up and heading back to the quarters to recharge leaving the four stunned at how Jack was able to convince Shockwave to change sides.

A week later with having a recruit on their team wasn't so bad but when it came down to getting red energon it was but the only thing they gained from it was the Apex armor cause Starscream had showed up to take the red energon which is known for any of it's users to have super speed but it was highly volatile but not only that but one time Starscream had even made clones to try and terminate Megatron with one coming back that had even try to betray him and out of all that failure Starscream at least got a T-cog. With the Apex armor in their possession the Autobots held a lot of powerful items but when Optimus had managed to decode the Iacon database one Rachets scanners had picked up a Iacon relic signal while Optimus had a different pair of coordinates but didn't want to chance it so he had gone with a team to the first beacon but what he didn't know was that Soundwave was toying with them with a fake beacon and had just kept flying away from where the real beacon is which just had to be like the old English legends of a sword in a stone cause thats what this is with a Cybertronian sword wedge into the side of a cliff with Megatron himself overseeing the operation with Knockout and Dreadwing with him.

"Move it! I will not allow Optimus to get his servos on this relic!" Megatron bellowed out for the vehicons to move it before he had made an attempt by him trying to pull it and then proceeded to shoot it with his plasma cannon which didn't even damaged the rock the sword was edge into and that had made Megatron furious.

"I WANT THIS RELIC ON THE NEMESIS NOW I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU HAVE TO MOVE THE MOUNTAIN!" Megatron furiously bellowed out with the vehicons picking up the pace with moving the relic. Back at the Autobot base Smokescreen got a brilliant idea well for him at least.

"Hey Rachet wouldn't you think it'll be quicker if two Teams had gone to the coordinates to make this quicker?" but for Rachet he didn't even bother to answer him but only kept tabs on Optimus team.

"Yo Cerberus want to head to the coordinates with me cause I'm sure Optimus could use an extra pair of servos." Smokescreen hinted at with Jack thinking it over for a moment.

"Sure I could use the exercise, Constructicons your with me, Lets go." Jack ordered with the Constructicons and Smokescreen following behind him after he opened the bridge to the coordinates and that had just so happen to be where Megatron was dealing with the sword and the team saw the Nemesis hovering over the mountain which a winch lowered.

"Well look at that Megatron must've found a relic that only works for a Prime." Jack stated with his Team looking around for Megatron who just so happened to shoot a vehicon through the chassis.

"The dark Lord himself, I'm going to make Optimus proud." Was what Smokescreen said before charging out and nailing a couple of vehicons before shooting at Megatron and his medic and SIC before making a grab for the sword.

"Damn it's wedge in there pretty good." Smokescreen exclaimed before getting back handed by Megatron.

"Foolish Autobot no one but a Prime can wield that Star Saber." Megatron stated.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then." Jack said with his body being in it's beast configuration.

"Oh so you came out to play then instead of getting Optimus' helm I shall have yours. DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" Megatron ordered with every vehicon charging and shoot Jack while Megatron lieutenants stayed by his side.

"Lord Megatron I should remind you of what I saw happen to my team when I went to get the relic?" Knockout asked but he just got a snarl from Megatron to shut up. While Jack had different plans and with a thump he placed his servos on the floor where they changed by getting bulkier and had a more beast look to them the same had happened to his legs, chassis and back with his staff moving downwards and expanding with spikes going along the outside of it before splitting into three different tails and on the top of Jacks chassis his head had went inside his body before three long necks grew out with the jaws and heads moving along them with each head and jaw connecting to each other with it's three different sets of optics coming online and with the wings being flapped once for a test and with a mighty thunderous roar all the vehicons stopped what they was doing and backed away from the monstrous three headed beast.

"It can't be they all went extinct millennium ago before we came to exists on Cybertron. No one has ever seen a Predacon living and breathing." Megatron exclaimed with Knockout looking like he would piss himself while Dreadwing just stared at Jack who had attacked the vehicons by summoning his scraplets that had rolled to different vehicons before transforming and eating their way into the internal systems of the screaming vehicons while one of Jacks head had shot lightning out with it hitting one vehicon and overloading it's systems to a dangerous level where it fried, but the lightning didn't just stop there no it had shot from one to another vehicon and as Jack was making his way to Megatron two of the heads had snatched up some of the dead vehicons, one had even snatched up an alive vehicon who had screamed in pain before being snapped in half and have it's corpse eaten by the same head.

"So Megatron what do you have that can stop me?" One head voiced with it being a very deep and primal like, but Jack didn't care if he got an answer cause what he was doing was buying time for Optimus to grab the Star Saber cause when Optimus heard the roar he had known it was Jack and stopped following the relics location and found Jack battling vehicons with the scraplets eating away the corpses. Optimus had chosen this his best time to make a move for the relic that was already in the air thanks to Megatrons order to move it by using the Nemesis.

"I'm a seasoned gladiator from the pits of Kaon what is a Predacon going to do to me when I faced more deadlier beasts!" Megatron exclaimed before shooting Jack but his shots had no effect on Jack and with a swipe of his tails Jack had launched Megatron into the cliff with a Megatron sized crater in it.

"How dare you attack Lord Megatron! Prepare to perish!" Dreadwing stated before trying to use his gun and sword but Jack just didn't even care what he did but just look at him.

"Why do you remind me of someone?" Was all Jack could ask Dreadwing.

"Cause you Autobots killed my twin Skyquake!"

"Oh my apologizes your brother fought with great honor and bravery." Jack said with him holding honor and pride for Skyquakes brother.

"What do you Autobots know of honor?!" Dreadwing angrily exclaimed.

"AT LEAST WE HAD THE HONOR TO BURY HIM BEFORE STARSCREAM RAISED HIM FROM THE DEAD INTO A MINDLESS ZOMBIE!" Jack angrily roared.

"AT LEAST WE HAD THE HONOR OF TRYING TO DEFEND OUR HOME FROM A TYRANT WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF! AT LEAST WE HAD THE HONOR TO HELP OTHER BOTS AND PEOPLE WHO ARE IN DANGER! AT LEAST WE HAVE HONOR WHILE YOU DECEPTICONS HOLD NOTHING IN YOUR DARK VILE SPARKS CAUSE THIS WAR HAPPENED THANKS TO YOUR SO CALLED 'LORD' WHO WAS ONLY HUNGRY FOR POWER AND WOULDN'T LET ANYONE BEAT HIM, YOU DECEPTICONS HAD DISGRACED OUR RACE CAUSE YOU ONLY CARED FOR YOURSELVES WHILE WE AUTOBOTS HELP ANY WHO NEEDS IT, WE EVEN TRIED TO SAVE OUR PLANET FROM WHAT MEGATRON HAS DONE AND THAT WAS CORRUPTING THE CORE OF CYBERTRON FOR HIS OWN GAIN!" Jack furiously bellowed out of all three of his mouths for everyone in the vicinity to hear including Soundwave and all the vehicons on the Nemesis, Dreadwing and Knockout who didn't even knew what Megatron did at the core of their home world and not only them but Optimus' team had heard him with the comm activated so everyone at the base heard him even his own son who didn't even know what happened to his planet. In the Primes realm everyone had heard Jacks speech cause they had been constantly watching him and let me tell you Liege Maximo was even disgraced at what Megatron did while Prima had a smile on his face when he heard a speech worthy of a Prime while Solus who happened to be in the room with her daughter had both heard it as well with Solus letting a energon tear fall away.

"I did all that cause I wasn't given the title of Prime. I did it to prove what happens if force was used to remove the council and to make them rethink their choice of who they should of made Prime!" Megatron exclaimed when he finally got out of his crater.

"And millions of our peoples energon is on your hands all because you wasn't named a Prime. I'm named a Prime but all it is a title of recognition and importance while some had seen it as a title of power while others look to it as a title of hope All I see is a title that had been cursed cause of Primes who didn't think of anything but themselves and what they would gain from it like Sentinel Prime he made the caste system that had divided the community and you, Megatron a miner, slave for the rich to use and trade off to other rich bots you had risen to greatness but you had became the downfall of it when you became power hungry." Jack explained with Megatron having a snarl on his face.

"Then why don't you give up the title and the Matrix you hold then!" Megatron challenged.

"Very well if you can kill me and I'll even give you a advantage." Jack accepted with transforming him opening his chassis to reveal his Matrix/spark.

The thirteen didn't even know what Jack was planning even Jacks sparkmates didn't but for one thing they had feared for his life and Jacks son and daughter even sensed it and they cried out for him to not do this. But Jack had shut all the voices out even the hive minds while Elita and Optimus were fearing for Jacks life but Optimus had chosen to make a move for the Star saber by jumping to the sword.

"What are you waiting for Megatron take my Matrix. TAKE MY LIFE JUST SO YOU CAN FULL FILL YOUR WISH OF BECOMING A PRIME!" Jack had challenged before charging at Megatron with his spear and locking weapons with Megatron.

"What are you doing! are you crazy giving me such a huge advantage!" Megatron exclaimed.

"I've done a lot of crazy things in my life but this doesn't even phase me you tyrant!" Jack fought back before launching Megatron back into a wall where Megatron had used his cannon to try and shoot Jacks spark chamber but Jack had manged to dodge his shots and had locked weapons with Megatron again but he had other plans, in the form of his servo thrusting right into Jacks spark but had missed it by a centimeter and only caused serious damage to Jacks systems but he wanted to make Megatron believe he was dying.

"Heh.. I had thought I would die differently but this just... takes it.." Jack said while stumbling backwards and collapsed onto the floor.

"I had a lot to do... and finish... but you know what Megatron." Jack stated with Megatron looking at him.

"You will never get my Matrix and you...will never win this war. When I come back you better wish you had changed your ways" Jack exclaimed before disappearing into a distorted bridge that wasn't blue or green but just white with Jack falling into it and he knew what was on the other side a place where time doesn't exists, a place where he would be able to stay for the rest of his life till he was ready to come back but he needed to transform into his beast mode so the scraplets would be able to help him.

 _'Goodbye my sparkmates, sons and daughters I'll see you all back home. Don't forget Vector Sigma will help you.'_

 **"Insecticons protect your queens in my absence and if any are in danger take them to Vector Sigma that is located in Kaon in the courtyard underground."** Jack had sent out a mental command to the Insecticon hive where every Insecticon was furious they lost their king and they were doing their best to try and get out of their stasis pods but for Jack he just held a peaceful look on his face before vanishing from sight leaving Megatron furious that a Matrix was so close to being in his grasps but escaped through a bridge.

"CURSE YOU PRIMES!" Megatron furiously exclaimed out to the the sky. While Optimus was at a lost for his son since he can't tell if he's dead or not but right now he had a sword to collect and a son to avenge, while Dreadwing just couldn't believe his audios even in his dying breath Jack had managed to foil Megatron and what he said gave Dreadwing better insight about Megatron and his brothers death and with his mind made up he went a=over to the Constructicons and stood by their side since they was by Jacks.

"Dreadwing get over here and terminate these foolish Autobots!" Megatron ordered.

"No! I will not blindly follow a leader who doesn't even care for the lives he had taken and the lives that had been lost during our war that was over because you didn't get your title of being a Prime. I shall follow in this primes teachings and words of wisdom before he died to your vile hands, now I shall seek redemption for both me and my brother!" Dreadwing exclaimed but Optimus had beat Dreadwing to what he was going to do by using the Star saber to launch a slash of light at Megatron taking him and Knockout back to the Nemesis and damaged it's engine while Soundwave had returned to it and when he did he had gone straight to his quarters to look at the data-pad Jack had given him on it was instructions for a device that would warped the ground-bridge into a a distorted bridge that would allow Jack to return but it had a special note on it "only make this device when you return from the Shadowzone." it said but it had confused Soundwave greatly but he had chose to follow it but had put the data-pad in his subspace compartment.

The Autobots and forgers were mourning the loss of Jack but he held a strong connection to their sparks and the Insecticon hive so he would be able to order the hive on what to do while he stayed in this distorted dimension and he had given his scarplets the order to initiate repair mode, but before Jack had left the Autobots he left a encoded message on the forge of Solus Prime for only Optimus could read and during all this Optimus got a message through the Star Saber from Alpha Trion who put it there from the past and told Optimus the final four Iacon relics will restore their home world and that he was not to worry about his son and with this new information about the four finale keys known as the omega keys Optimus wasn't going to hold anything back to get these keys and revive their home in the name of his son for the planet he fought so hard to protect but never got the chance to see it in it's glory but when it came down to getting these keys the Autobots had three while the Decepticons had one but thanks to Starscream who had fooled the Autobots into trying to help him but it was just a decoy since he used the red energon to get past everyone in the base and headed straight for the Omega keys and grabbed them before rushing out of the base and straight back to the Decepticons folds where he delivered the Omega keys to Megatrons vile oily digits where Knockout and Starscream had figured out where the Omega lock is with them fighting each other with the keys and had accidentally discovered the location of it. But they was going to have a problem the Autobots were planning to stop them and take the Omega keys and they was going to use the relics they gained but the only ones that weren't going was Jacks sparkmates where Airachnid had ground-bridge them to the Insecticon hive she and Jack found where they released some of the Insecticons to be used as bodyguards with all of them having Jacks orders in their hive mind.

On Cybertron where the Decepticons were transporting the Omega keys on foot with Megatron in front leading them to where the Omega lock is located but what he didn't know was that the Autobots weren't far behind and they had a plan to get the Omega keys back and that was through the use of the relics the first to kick things off Bulkhead using the immobilizer putting some of the vehicons in stasis lock, next was Elita using the Apex armor and had charged straight through a bunch of vehicons and had sent them flying into the air, crashing into the ruined buildings or other vehicons.

"What is happening!" Megatron bellowed.

"My liege it seems the Autobots are here to get the Omega keys." Knockout commed.

"I can see that your useless medic. All vehicons protect the Omega keys at all cost!" Megatron ordered while Bee used the polarity gauntlet to launch some vehicons away where Jazz, smokescreen and prowl came in and shot straight for the Omega keys with Jazz and Prowl distracting the vehicons while Smokescreen had used the phase shifter to snatch two Omega keys from the vehicons.

"You fools I said protect the Omega keys not let them be taken from you!" Megatron furiously roared at the vehicons before engaging Optimus in a sword battle but all around him the vehicons were dropping like flies and the last two Omega keys were taken from them by Bee using the gauntlet to launch the keys into Jazz and prowls servo who had transformed and raced with with all the other Autobots retreating after Optimus had launched Megatron into the sky with an arc of pure light.

"Curse them Autobots." Megatron grumbled while trying to get back on his pede. But what he had failed to notice was Smokescreen coming out of a wall holding a device of some kind.

"Hey Decepticreeps heres a gift from the Autobots!" He exclaimed before activating the device which just so happened to be the spark extractor.

"Curse you bloody Autobots to oblivion!" He exclaimed transforming and flying away from the spark extractor that just so happened to have detonated taking all the vehicons that weren't so lucky getting away from the spark extractors range with only Megatron and the Nemesis alone while Smokescreen had rendezvous with the rest of the Autobots with all of them making their way through the sea of rust to the Omega lock.

"Good job guys we only need to find this Omega lock and revive our home!" Smokescreen exclaimed quite happily.

"But at what cost?" Optimus asked.

"I only wish Jack would be around for his children and not in the well of the All spark." Elita-1 sadly say with everyone remembering Jack for what he has done, he had changed the lives of the Constructicons, Combaticons he had managed to make Shockwave, Makeshift and of cause his top spy being Soundwave, he then even stood up to Megatron giving insight to all the Decepticons of what he did to their home all because he didn't get the title of a prime.

"I only have one regret and that was not getting to know the guy before he was terminated, from what I've been told he was a great bot who had accomplished a lot." Smokescreen stated.

"We must focus on the present and morn the loss at a more suitable time." Prowl said when he saw something in the distance and had tried to make the Team remember what they was doing here.

"Very well. Autobots be on guard because I'm all to sure that Megatron will come back to get the keys from us." Optimus ordered with all the Autobots becoming watchful of their surroundings and when they had reached what looked like a chunk of metal that had four key slots they transformed with Smokescreen putting one key, Prowl did the next key, Jazz done one and Elita did the last in the name of her son. With a great tremble the ground had came apart to reveal four pillars that had a ring connected to all four of them.

"The Omega lock. Is this it?" Smokescreen asked since he had expected something better.

"Their must be more to it than meets the eye." Optimus suggested.

"You know Optimus I must thank you for reveling the Omega lock for me but if I was I would move away from it right now." Megatron suggested with his trademark smirk.

"Why would we do that Megatron." Elita asked with pure venom when she said his name.

"Because I'm sure you don't want your family to perish." He stated with Starscream Soundwave and Knockout walking out of a bridge with Arcee and Striker in her arms, Chromia and Flareup as well.

"Megatron if you as so much lay a digit on-" Elita was furiously shout at Megatron.

"I won't that is if you don't do as I say." He stated but all the Autobots were seething with anger at the fact Megatron was using Jacks family against them.

"I will not endanger my sons family and this is low even for you Megatron. Autobots stand down." Optimus ordered they all complied with hesitance at first but they gave up their relics and backed away from the console.

"I knew you would see reason Optimus and if you would so kindly move away from the console then I would give you the hostages." He said but he had a plan to make sure he wouldn't attack him while he was distracted.

Like that the Autobots had moved away from the Omega lock console giving access to Megatron and his lieutenants with Soundwave releasing Arcee and Striker where Arcee had run straight to Elita, next was Flareup who run to Jazz and Prowl while Chromia had gone to the Wreckers with Ironhide looking at the Decepticons with pure hatred but what happened next was a horde of vehicons coming out of a bridge surrounding the Autobots

"Starscream is the space-bridge ready?" Megatron questioned as he looked at the controls for the Omega lock.

"Yes but would you like to test the Omega lock to see if what they say is true?" Starscream wondered.

"A test is in order then." And like that Megatron had used the Omega locks power on a ruined Cybertronian building and as the aqua beam hit the building all the rubble around it had floated up and reattached itself, not only that but all the signs of war and rust was wiped away leaving the building completely renewed as if nothing happened to it.

"Truly amazing. The ancients had really out done themselves this time." Megatron said.

"Oh shiny." Was Knockouts remark when he saw the building.

The Autobots were just thinking really of all the words he could've used shiny was the first to come to his mind.

"Soundwave activate the space-bridge." Megatron ordered with his evil smirk and Soundwave did as he ordered but the coordinates was set for Earth but what no one knew was when Soundwave activated space-bridge it had changed to white for a moment and was constantly switching between green and white cause in the dimension Jack was in he had dubbed it the anti-void he was trying he best to try and make the space-bridge not go to Earth but let the Omega beam hit him.

"Excellent. Why rule one world when I can rule two." Megatron stated with Optimus having a look of complete horror on his faceplate as he figured what Megatron had planned to do and that was to transform Earth into another Cybertron.

"No..." Optimus spoke.

And when Megatron activated the Omega lock the huge beam had launched from the top of the ring going straight into a white space-bridge and the beam had hit Jack completely fixing and alternating his body and since he was in his beast form Jack size had also changed with his maw combining into one with three rows of denta while the head had looked like it was wearing two extra heads with a pair of mandibles growing out of his metal skin which looked like it was meant to dig into it's prey to hold it in place, but the optics instead of a pair he had three pairs while it grew four times as big and his tails had combined into one with it's special properties combining together while his body grew three times the normal size with his wings growing even more with the wings gaining sharp claws where it would bend. But for the scraplets that was with Jack had also changed with them getting bigger and gaining more rows of sharp denta not only that but they also gained mandibles to hold onto their prey but they was still able to slot back into Jack.

Megatron thought his was transforming Earth but all he was doing was making a more terrifying beast out of Jack and he only knew this when everyone even those on the Nemesis heard his thunderous roar that had made the ground crack and split up, shifting the tectonic plates of the planet with mountains of sharp metal form in the sea of rust and the roar was so loud even Primus could hear it, while the thirteen carried onto watch Optimus all of them heard it as well with Solus freezing in place of knowing who that roar belonged to but she wasn't the only one to freeze Arcee, Chromia, Flareup and Striker had as well.

On Earth Airachnid Blackarachnia and Sari could just basically feel fear and power coming through the bond they shared with Jack and the rest of his sparkmates but for the Insecticons they gave of a war cry in feeling of Jacks power.

"He's grown stronger." Airachnid said before getting a smile on her face and gave both Blackarachnia and Sari a hug with all three crying.

For Elita she could only look up at the space-bridge with shock with Optimus and Soundwave joining her as Jack wasn't dead. In the far distance in a lab underground Shockwave could feel the ground rumble which had him run diagnostics with it coming up in a high energy signal and the planet shifting while in two test tubes two Predacons was growing but when they heard Jacks roar of mighty power they knew to submit to him so they had changed some of it's programming and what it would look like when they was finished to help suit what they wanted for the mighty Predacon King.

"Soundwave shut off the space-bridge! NOW!" Megatron had shout at his spy-master but he was too shocked to even do anything.

Megatron had to do this himself so he shut off the Omega lock stopping the Omega beam going into the white space-bridge where Jacks body was finished altering and since he was finished the bridge had turned back to normal.

"Soundwave is the space-bridge back to normal now!" Megatron asked with Soundwave running diagnostics before giving Megatron a nod to continue and so he did with the Omega beem going straight through the space-bridge and hitting outside of Jasper near the Autobot base and with the high energy surge Rachet tried to contact the team with nothing.

"So what should I call our new home New Kaon maybe gilded Earth?" Megatron taunted the Autobots with them now understanding what Megatron had planned which made Optimus think quickly of a plan that could save earth and it's people and it was a plan that could save one and doom another, acting upon it Optimus had charged forward dodging the energon bolts before reaching the Star saber and carried on his charge with a single target in mind while Starscream had tried to stop him with one of his missiles but he had dodge it, next was Megatrons attempt by trying to stop him with some plasma shots and his sword but Optimus came out on top by dodging the shots and cutting off Megatrons arm at elbow strut taking his sword and gun away but what he did next was he used Megatrons body to launch himself into the air with the Star saber over his head and brought the sword down on the Omega lock console completely causing the entire thing to self distract which had brought the rest of the Autobots time to get back to base with Arcee, Striker, Chromia and Flareup going through first with everyone else joining them While Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout and Starscream had returned back to the Nemesis.

But for Arcee Flareup and Chromia they just couldn't believe their audio receptors Jack was alive but more powerful while Striker could only just imagined who had caused that roar but as he watched his carrier he had saw Jacks Cybertronian form standing next to Arcee looking at him with proud sires smile on his face before disappearing.

But what none of the Autobots knew was that the next few weeks are going to be quite challenging for them while Jack couldn't do anything in the anti-void to conserve his energon and would only get involve unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

 _ **Preview of next chapter: Arcee,Chromia,Flareup find another Autobot to help them, Optimus had made everyone split up, Megatron got a certain scientist back who had his latest creation.**_

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers. except Cerberus since he is my version of Jack.**


	8. Chapter7:Beast hunters,Cybertron Revived

**Due to a lot of people wanting to see Jack have a harem that is whats going to happen from now on. If anybody thinks I'll be adding Miko to Jacks harem I will NOT be doing that since cause to me Raf, Miko and Jack look like a rag tag family of a adrenaline junkie, a young hacker and Jack being the older brother who looks after his family and'll do anything to put himself in front of the danger instead of them being in front of danger. I also appreciate your guys and possible gals (I don't know.) for the feedback you have given me, so please don't think I won't read them or even bother to not answer you wonderful people. One last thing if I say Wildstorm (Aka Miko) it's because there Decepticons around and I say Miko, Jack or Raf it's because they are only around bots.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the game or Transformers prime they belong to there respective of the company's that own them. Except from Cerberus.**

"...Talking..."

'...Thinking...'

 _'...spark-connection...'_

 **"...Bumblebee..."** **(when we get into prime verse)**  


 _ **"...Telepathy..."**_

 **"...Beast talk..."**

 **Quick note the respective Decepticons and Autobots I mention will have either their looks from TV shows for example Jazz will look like from the animated TV series, Ironhide will have his look from the movies, Brawl will have his look from from the movies (AKA Devastator in case any of you's wondered who I was going on about.), Blaster will have his look from G1, when I mention a new bot I will add what they look like in brackets. and in this chapter and future ones when Jack is with the thirteen primes he will have access to his City-former body as in the place they are at it allows them to show their complete selfs.**

 **Chapter 7: Beast hunters, Cybertron revived.**

As the Autobots were having their victory-ish they had to fail to notice what Megatron had planned but thanks to a certain agent who was shocked about the whole thing he had the brass on his star-spangled shorts cause they wanted answers on what was happening with the Cybertronian war and Fowler also wanted some answers.

"PRIME! What in Sam hill happened and it better be good because there is no way the brass will be able to come up with some kind of cover story." Fowler shouted once he was connected to the base.

"I'm sorry agent Fowler but I do not follow what you mean?" Optimus inquired while everyone else looked confused.

"Then I suggest you take a look outside. The brass think they can stop it but I know we can't but we'll do our best Fowler out." And as per his suggestion Optimus, Elita, Bulkhead and Jazz had gone to the roof of the base only to be completely shocked to see a Cybertronian fortress that screamed Decepticons not only that but the Nemesis had came into view and positioned itself next to the fortress before an armada of airelcons led by Starscream had taken off going straight for the Autobots base.

"Megatron has found our base. His plan was to destroy us and make a capital for himself." Elita summarized.

"Everyone back inside now!" Optimus ordered with the armada of airelcons shooting at them.

"Rachet begin operation: Relocation we've been made." Elita ordered with Rachet putting in a set of coordinates for the Wreckers and Miko to go through.

"Hey did somebody forget my invitation to the party?" Wheeljacks voice came over the comm system.

"Wheeljack could it be possible you try and hold off the Decepticons while we evacuate the base?" Optimus asked as Arcee, Flareup, Chromia and Striker all left.

"I'll do my best Prime in honor of Jack. Don't worry I've been keeping contact with Bulk so he told me what happened." Jackie said before cutting the connection.

The next bots to leave was the Combaticons who had bridge to an abandon military base so they blend in well with Dreadwing and Blitzwing joining them, for the Constructicons they just so happened to be right next to a dig site in a place full of sand and had pyramids but for Blaster he had chosen to go with Bee who had altered his color scheme , Raf, Cliffjumper and Elita-1 after she had a argument with Optimus, next was smokescreens turn and the final bot to leave was Rachet.

"Go my old friend I'll stay behind to make sure the Decepticons don't follow us." Optimus said with Rachet giving him a salute before transforming and going through the bridge taking him out on an open road but for Optimus he had planned to destroy the bridge controls and as he was lowering the Star saber onto the console the fortress was firing up on of it's guns to destroy the Autobots base, at the same time Optimus destroyed the bridge controls the gun fired completely destroying the base and the whole of Jasper but a lot of the citizens were able to get out in time thanks to the US army. On top of the fortress Megatron was happily sitting in a throne with Starscream of to one side and Soundwave on the other.

"It's about time those annoying Autobots were terminated." Megatron stated before noticing the US army trying to attack his fortress with Wheeljack doing his best to keep the Decepticons busy while Team prime escaped but what Wheeljack didn't expect was Starscream to shoot him out of the sky knocking him unconsciousness in the process but for the US army they was obliterated by the same gun that Megatron used to destroy Jasper and the Autobot base.

"That'll teach the vermin to try and fight me." Megatron said disgusted at the humans attempt to try and attack his fortress. in a different county Arcee was holding Striker and was trying to calm him down while Chromia and Flareup had scouted ahead in case of any signs of trouble for them, for Airachnid, Blackarachnia and Sari they had chosen to stay in the cave with the Insecticons with Hardshell, Kickback and Bombshock staying close to the three of them. The Combaticons, Dreadwing, Blitzwing and Constructicons didn't even bother to try and meet up with the others they thought the best way for them now was either wait for a leader to comeback or wait for the other members to find them. While Bee's group had continued to find a new base of operations or the other members but what Blaster had picked up was a Decepticon signal which just so happened to be the Harbinger where Blaster had hooked himself up to the console but Bee and Elita chose to try and find the other member which left Raf alone with Blaster. While for Arcees group a ship was closing in on their signals with Chromia and Flareup being it's destination as Arcee was hiding in a cave.

"Jack, I wish you was here we could use your help." Arcee said to herself but what she didn't know was that Jack was watching her from the anti-void.

"Me too Arcee, me too." Jack said.

As Chromia and Flareup was scouting out a small town that looked deserted as no one was around well that was until they both was ambushed by some sliver paint jobbed airelcons but due to them being pregnant they weren't as flexible as before which had made them hide behind some buildings.

"Just what we needed some Decepticons trying to pick us off." Flareup stated while trying to take a shot at one with the bolt going straight through it's spark-chamber.

"Yeah now isn't the best of time considering the gift Jack gave us." Chromia said with one of her servos rubbing her stomach.

"I think Arcee was lucky being the first one to be sparked and had Jacks child." Flareup while trying to shoot another airelcon but all the airelcons had been killed from blaster fire that had came from a ship that had flew past Chromia and Flareup as they trained their weapons on it.

"Friendly?" Chromia asked her sister.

"It saved ours and the kids lives so maybe not sure." Flareup answered but the answer she was looking for had came in the ship that had landed with it's occupant coming down it's landing ramp.

"Well sis the answer is most differently friendly." Flareup stated when she saw the occupant.

"I'll agree with you there sister since it's shoulder pads were talking about." Chromia stated with the occupant being Ultra Magnus with the nickname shoulder pads with his paint job being red, blue and white and he kinda resembled Optimus in some ways.

"Soldiers, I would appreciate it if you used standard procedures and designation even though we are not on Cybertron." He said with authority.

"Sorry sir. We shall try our best but could you also help us get our sister. Sir?" Chromia asked Ultra Magnus.

"Whats her position?"

"It's to the north in a cave sir." Flareup said answered.

"Alright then lets get a move on soldiers." He said with both the femmes following him into the ship where he had proceeded to take off and go where Flareup had said while Arcee was having to deal with Striker.

"Come on Striker. Your hungry ain't you?" Arcee asked but she had only transformed half her breast armor away so Striker had access to Arcees breast and he latched onto her nipple.

"Ah I missed it when Jack used to do that, I wish he was here just so I could have him frag my processor out." Arcee reminisced while Jack just couldn't help but laugh at what Arcee was saying.

"Your not the only one, being here makes me wish I was with my femmes." Jack said to himself as he continued to watch his son be breastfeed by Arcee but Arcee had heard an engine of a ship closing in on he position.

 _'Is that you sisters in a spacecraft?'_

 _'Yes and guess who found us.'_ Chromia said but Arcee couldn't think of an answer as she put her breast armor back but that had soon changed when she boarded the ship seeing Chromia and Flareup seated in chairs with the pilot being Ultra Magnus.

"Sir what are you doing here?" Arcee asked Ultra Magnus who had turned to see her holding a sparkling in her arms.

"I got a huge energy spike reading and came to find out what it was which had led me to here after I had found Autobot signals scattered around the world. May I ask who his sire is?" Ultra Magnus questioned with the three femmes having a sad look but a sweet smile as well.

"His sire is a Prime that went by the designation of Cerberus Prime, who had single handily taken down the Combaticons and Constructicons, he had managed to get three spies in the Decepticons side with Shockwave being one and Makeshift being the other but he never told us who his third spy is before he was nearly taken from us by Megatron. Now every time I look at Striker I'm reminded of him." Arcee stated with Magnus being somewhat taken aback at the fact that a Prime alone had taken on the Combaticons and Constructicons, not only that but managed to gain spies in the Decepticons ranks.

"I'm quite shocked to know that a single bot was able to take on two combiners and managed to get three spies." Magnus stated with the three femmes chuckling.

"We were quite surprised ourselves when we figured that out ourselves." Flareup stated.

In the Darkmount inside a prison cell that was being guarded by two vehicons Wheeljack is seen being held up by stasis cuffs.

"Argh...Anybody got the number plate of the hover truck that hit me?" Wheeljack asked no one after he regained concession.

"Be quiet in there Autobot scum!" one of the vehicons ordered before it noticed another vehicon coming down a hallway.

"Halt! Identify yourself now!" the vehicon ordered but the vehicon remained silent before it had pulled out it's gun and shot both vehicons in the spark chambers terminating both of them.

"Hey whats with the ruckus out there?" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh just a little prisoner breakout, if I was you I would head out to find your Wrecker buddies." Makeshift stated as she had freed Wheeljack from his stasis cuffs.

"And do I get to know my rescuers name?" He joked.

"Just know that I'm a spy working for a certain Prime. Now! Get going before they figure out that something has happened." Makeshift ordered before she had made a run for it down a different corridor and changed her appearance to another vehicon leaving just Wheeljack to figure out how to leave Darkmount on his own.

"Scrap she could've at least gave me direction." He complained before just picking a corridor and running down where he had proceeded to run into multiple vehicons that had tried to terminate him but he had taken them out quickly with only one shot nicking the side of his arm which had little effect on him, Wheeljack had manged to find an exit but it wasn't the one he was hoping for as it is a smelting pit that is able to smelt Cybertronians.

"Scrap a Smelting pit! What else they got here?" He questioned but he had failed to notice four arielcons walking up behind.

"Halt prisoner!" The lead arielcon ordered.

"Hey I got a question." Wheeljack stated as the arielcons moved forward to recapture him.

"Whats that Autoscum?"

"Do you fly?" And with that Wheeljack had thrown the arielcon over the edge before jumping off, like Wheeljack thought the arielcon could fly but what it didn't expect was for Wheeljack to land on top of him and the two had taken off into the sky with the other three chasing them but Wheeljack had dealt with them by shooting one that had crashed into one of them causing a explosion in the air but the last one had managed to get a shot on Wheeljacks ride and he had done the most Wrecker like thing he could do. He used the con he was riding to launch it into the other con with the two exploding and him transforming into his alt mode as they were in a canyon and like no tomorrow Wheeljack shot out of there heading to the rendezvous point he and Bulk set up for when they had to split the team. It had taken Wheeljack an hour to meet up with Bulkhead, Ironhide, Springer and Miko.

"Yeah the bands back together!" Miko yelled excitedly.

"Not completely but close enough. So who's got a plan for what we could do to draw our friends to us?" Wheeljack asked with Bulk getting a smirk as he had a idea.

Back at Darkmount Starscream wasn't having a good day as Megatron was currently beating the scrap out of him for his failure in trying to stop the Autobot and the fact a spy had freed him.

"You are a fool Starscream you had allowed a spy to free the prisoner and not only that but you also had failed to try and terminate him before he could escape and you gave the Autobots another advantage!" Megatron stated with one of his fist hitting Starscream in the face, but what Megatron didn't know was that Soundwave had entered the room with news of about Knockouts findings as he was ordered to search the wreckage of the Omega lock for any of the relics.

"Knockout reporting." Soundwave patched through Knockouts transmission.

"Ahh! About time and it had better be good." Megatron wondered as he and Soundwave had went to the throne room. Once Megatron was seated Soundwave had opened the space-bridge for Knockout.

"Knockout what did you find?"

"Somethings my liege and someone." Was Knockouts answer and in the bridge loud steps could be heard with a distinctive gun for a hand and a singular red optic could be seen.

"Shockwave, just the tactical advantage I needed. Tell me how are you doing?" Megatron wondered with Shockwave just looking at Starscream.

"I was left for dead on Cybertron with only my work to keep me busy. But a certain seeker didn't bother to return back to Cybertron to see if I had survived." Shockwave stated with Starscream becoming nervous.

"Do tell me what seeker your referring to?" Megatron asked but he had already knew the answer as Starscream couldn't stop his legs from clanking together.

"Starscream had left me for dead after the Autobots had escaped and damaged the space-bridge and leaving me injured. So I ask Starscream why did you leave me to rust?" Shockwave questioned as he moved closer to the Sky-commander having his singular optic staring Starscream right in the face.

"I didn't know the Autobots had destroyed your space-bridge and not only that but we never got a message from you stating you needed help." Was Starscreams answer.

"Your answer is... logical. My Lord would it be possible if I can show you my latest creations that is suitable to hunt down the Autobots." Shockwave stated in his monotone voice with Megatron becoming interested in Shockwaves creation.

"You may." With that Shockwave left them with the bridge still open, as Shockwave was walking through his laboratory in many different test tubes the experiments inside them were dead but at the far end only two survived and Shockwave had nearly used up of Jacks energon to make these two with the main problem being for Shockwave is that these two had chosen their gender being femme which had confused Shockwave a lot but he had chosen to ignore it and when he reached the console Shockwave released both the Predacons with one having red dragon wings, a cyan body color but her tail had three spikes on the end that split apart to reveal a gun of sorts that dripped with some kind of venom. The other Predacon was mainly a toxic green with some purple used on certain parts of her body with yellow dragon wings with her tail being the same as the firsts Predacons but was colored yellow, it's optics had a dry blood red color to them while the first had yellow and both of their beast modes were based of Jacks but they were as tall as Bulkhead maybe a bit taller.

"Follow me." Shockwave said once both femme dragons had gained their bearings from being released from their test tubes.

 **"Sister... find PredaKing?"** The toxic green dragon asked but for Shockwave it was just the beast growling.

 **"No... not yet... follow commands... till PredaKing reveals himself."** Was the blue dragons response while it's optics seemed to be scanning Jacks energon and when it finished doing it the dragon was growling at it which had Shockwave confused.

 **"PredaKings... blood... we will find you."** The blue dragon was saying while the green one had done the same but Shockwave didn't have time.

"Follow me now Predacons." He ordered again but this time the Predacons listened to him and they followed him through the bridge where Megatron was waiting.

"Shockwave could you shed some light on these creations of yours?" Megatron asked Shockwave once he was through.

"They are from an ancient civilization before us and they had ruled the sky, ground and sea and thanks to my countless solar-cycles I was able to find some of their remains where I was able to get a strand of CNA and replicate-" Shockwave was explaining before getting rudely interrupted by a certain seeker.

"Could you hurry this up and show us what you made?" Starscream asked with both Megatron and Shockwave looking at him in annoyance but the latter you couldn't tell.

"Starscream interrupt me and my logical action is to feed you to my creations." Shockwave threaten.

"Shockwave please continue." Megatron ordered while giving Starscream a death glare which had him fearing for his life.

"With the CNA I collected I was able to replicate it and used the CNA to make them come back to life. I present to you Lord Megatron. Predacons." Shockwave stated while moving to the side as two dragon Predacons stomped their way through the bridge with both releasing a roar to assert themselves. But for Jack he was watching both Autobots and Decepticons and when he was watching the Decepticons he had saw the two Predacons reveal themselves Jack could already tell they was femme by the way they had a more feminine look to them as their armor was more smooth than Jacks while their crowns weren't like Jacks because the cyan dragon didn't have one while the toxic green had a small crown of spikes and Jack was impressed with them altogether. Megatron had thought it would be best to try and put his servo one on of theirs snouts but they both snapped their jaws at him threateningly.

"Shockwave explain this!" He ordered.

"I'm sorry my Lord but for some reason they was able to alter themselves. My logical answer is that since they are based off a race that involves power and might they must have deduced that your not as powerful as what made them alter themselves, which concludes that your weak compared to whatever made them change to be like the way they are." Shockwave calculated with that Predacon like roar he heard back on Cybertron.

"Why you! No I have better plans for you. Shockwave are the Predacons able to track pray?" Megatron questioned while the dragons growled at each other.

 **"He is weak. Not worthy of commanding us. PredaKing Is watching us."** The toxic green dragon said with the cyan thinking the same thing.

 **"Your correct sister. Our King is watching us. He wants to be free like the great sky, but he is too weak to leave the place he his in. But we'll stay loyal to him only."** But what the dragons didn't know was that Jack knew what they was saying.

"Your claws look quite deadly, they seem to be able to rip your opponents to shreds. I'll call you Ripclaw. But you I'll need to figure out what to call you." Jack stated in the Anti-void.

 **"Very well Ripclaw. When the PredaKing returns, we'll take back the great skies and the vast lands from these two legged walkers."** The toxic green growled out with disgust that the great skies weren't theirs and that the vast lands weren't theirs as it was 'ruled' by the vehicons and such but she had also heard the PredaKings voice naming the cyan dragon Ripclaw.

"Shockwave what are they doing?" Starscream asked as he noticed the two where growling at each other.

"They are communicating with each other in their beast tongue." Shockwave stated after his talk with Megatron about whether if they can track it's targets which Shockwave said they could and that had Megatron order Knockout to bring him the energon of the escaped prisoner. A few moments later Knockout was in the throne room with a cylinder of Wheeljacks energon and gave to Shockwave who had presented it to the Predacons.

"Hunt and Kill." Shockwave ordered and the Predacons had scanned the energon and with a single flap of their wings they took off into the sky hunting down Wheeljack, but as Wheeljack carried on his journey he didn't have a clue their was Predacons after him. Right now Wheeljack and Bulkhead was setting up explosive in a energon mine that was being used by the Decepticons while Ironhide Springer and Miko waited outside for when Bulk and Jackie returned but two new events was going to happen one included two Predacons while the other involved a certain commander, three femmes and a sparkling.

"Alright Jackie this is the last one and were ready to go." Bulk stated while setting the last explosive.

"Alright big guy lets head back before the Cons get wise of us." Jackie said while running out of the cave with Bulk right behind him.

"Were ready to go!" Bulk shouted to Ironhide when him and Wheeljack had gotten a safe distance away from the energon mine.

"Alright mechs and femme, ready to see what ten tones of explosive and energon mixed in can do?" Springer asked.

"Let the fireworks begin-" Miko was saying before hearing a feminine like roar coming from the sky.

"Oh don't say it's a femme dragon." Miko whined with Ironhide and Springer looking towards the sky to try and spot the predacon but it wasn't one, it was two.

"Scrap. We got two Predacons incoming." Ironhide shouted when he spotted them and that had them on guard as the Predacons dropped from the sky, landing with a bang.

 **"Sister the blood came from the white one. What do we do with the other two leg walkers?"** Ripclaw questioned but what had stopped them from doing anything was a vehicon running out of the mine to see what was going on and when it spotted the Autobots it had tried to fire upon them but the toxic green Predacon had shot out a substance from it's gun like tail but what it was doing was melting the insides of the vehicons circuits as if acid was put insides it's internal systems.

"It's burns!" The vehicon screamed with the acid like substance over it's body but the screaming was getting annoying to Ripclaw so she had put the vehicon out of it's misery by cutting the vehicon in quick succession with it's sharp claws which had left the vehicon in shreds and the Autobots saw what the dragons were able to do.

"Whatever you do. Do not get hit by their acid venom because by the looks of it, it goes into your systems and melts them and stay away from the cyan Dragon claws they look like they could cut through anything." Miko said to the Wreckers as they were shocked to see what these two dragons could do.

"Hey Bulk why don't we lead these two Predacons into the mine and trap them there?" Jackie asked Bulk.

"That could work. Lets do it, Ironhide, Springer cover us." Bulk shouted over and that was their queue to open fire on the Predacons.

Ultra Magnus wasn't that far out from the next set of Autobot signals but what was strange that two new signals were next too them and that gave warrant for the commander to be on guard."I advise you seat yourself ma'am cause this will get bumpy." Ultra Magnus warned and so Arcee took a seat while holding onto her son so she wouldn't drop him.

"Sir what are those?" Flareup asked when she spotted the two dragon Predacons fighting the Wreckers with Miko hiding behind a rock as to avoid the flying projectiles of energon bolts and acid.

"I'm not sure but let's get them out of there." Magnus stated while dropping down but what he missed was one of the Predacons going inside the mine with Wheeljack and Bulkhead in front of her and as the two roared through the mine with Ripclaw on their tailpipes, with a few vehicon miners looking at them before getting slashed up by the Predacon but as the three traveled deeper into the mine it was getting smaller and smaller to the point where Ripclaw got stuck while Wheeljack and Bulkhead got away before Ripclaw could release a torrent of fire from it's maw. As Wheeljack and Bulkhead managed to get back outside, Ironhide spotted them and had used the detonator to set of the explosives in the mine causing the entire mine to explode with the Predacon in it but Jack didn't want the Predacon dead yet and what he did was able to set her free by using the white bridge but Ripclaw was stuck in the Anti-void with Jack who was in his bipedal mode.

"It's good to finally be able to speak to you." Jack stated while Ripclaw just stared at him."Maybe this could help you think who I am."

 **"PredaKing. Ruler of Predacons, the great sky and the vastness of the ground. Ripclaw, one of the queens to the Predacon race."** Jack growled out for Ripclaw to understand him.

 **"Your no PredaKing. Your a two leg walker. But you carry PredaKings blood."** Was Ripclaws reply so Jack had showed her that he was PredaKing by transforming into his beast mode.

 **"Challenge me again, face destruction. Do you wish to challenge me."** All of Jacks optics glared at Ripclaw as his wings were planted on the ground as if they were extra legs for Jack, with his maw opened showing his three rows of sharp denta , while his tail crackled and burned with fire and electricity as his crown did while his entire frame was much larger than Ripclaws who was cowering in fear of Jacks might.

 **"Queen Ripclaw, doesn't want to challenge PredaKing. Ripclaw only wants to make sure Predacon race continues on."** She said with her head low to the floor in a submissive bow.

 **"Transform, PredaQueen Ripclaw show me how you look as a two leg walker."** Jack stated before transforming back to his bipedal form with Ripclaw looking at him for a bit before transforming herself with the tail shortening and turned it self into a rifle that fitted on her back with her wings staying out, the claws on her front legs folded back to reveal her sharp digits that are like Arcees but her claws on her hind legs had shorten a bit but stayed out when she transformed.

"Your looking good. You would make a greet queen for the Predacon race." Jack stated with Ripclaws optics looking at herself in amazement.

"Thank you PredaKing, that means a lot because ever since me and my sister had heard your mighty roar of ferocious power we had changed our bodies to suit your needs my king." Ripclaw stated much to Jacks pleasure but Jack needed the energy and so he focused his attention to open a bridge for Ripclaw.

"You must leave I need my energy to go back to my family and please try not to hurt them especially my children." Jack warned.

"As you wish my king I'll tell my sister this as well, may you gain your energy back and bring our race back from extinction." Ripclaw said but Jack stopped her from leaving by kissing her on the lips.

"But I must give you something to let you know when I come back. Open your chassis just like what I do." Jack said while opening his chassis to reveal his beating spark.

Ripclaw tried to do what Jack did and when she revealed her spark to Jacks they both instantly started to dance around each other stimulating Jack and Ripclaw but she was having very hard time since she was gaining pleasure from this which had her port getting hot and wet but Jack controlled himself and once the two sparks were finished they both went back into their respective chassis.

"Finished. you may leave and if you hear a voice in your head it is only my other mates or me." Jack explained before Ripclaw went through the bridge that Jack managed to open but it was very destabilized and had only enough time for Ripclaw to go through and when she did it was outside the collapsed mine with her sister flying overhead looking for Ripclaw.

Meanwhile inside a ship which was very cramped thanks to all the Cybertronians inside which are Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Flareup, Chromia, Striker, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Springer, Wheeljack and Miko. Their next destination is the Harbinger where Blaster, Bumblebee, Raf and Elita are but what Bee didn't expect to see was Rachet showing up.

"What Your going to need my help more than ever." Rachet had simply stated to Bee and Raf while back in Jasper underground Optimus is laying on the floor heavily damaged after the attack the Decepticons did but there was someone else there with Optimus.

"I'm going to scout out Darkmount Optimus I'll be back before you know it." Smokescreen stated.

"Wait...find...the forge..." Optimus wheezed out of his heavily damaged systems and voice box.

"The forge of Solus Prime... thats a great idea Optimus I'll go get you the forge and my guess is the Decepticons have it." Smokescreen said and just like that he had rushed off through the cave wall thanks to a relic he managed to keep. but what Smokescreen didn't know was that Megatron was using the Forge to make a weapon to counter the Star saber but how he was using the Forge was because one of his lower arms was replaced with a lower arm one of a Prime that was killed a long time ago and Megatron got this idea when a vehicon had found the Forge in the destroyed Autobot base and with some dark energon that was left over, once he was finished he had put the Forge back in the vault on the Nemesis and did the same for his new saber. Back at Ultra Magnus ship they was nearly at the Harbinger but what they don't know was that they was being followed by the two Predacons but they had a different goal in mind and that it wasn't to kill the Autobots it was to kill Megatron, when Ultra Magnus landed the ship Miko was the first out and she run straight to Raf before giving a small punch to his arm and a bear hug.

"It's good to see you again little bro." Miko said

"It's good to see you too sis." Raf said while Bee had greeted the Wreckers, Rachet and Elita had help Arcee, Chromia and Flareup into the Harbinger so they could rest while Rachet had checked on their sparkling/ unborn to make sure they were all healthy and fine, Ultra Magnus had just left the ship before Bee had instantly recognized him and gave him a quick salute."At ease soldier." Ultra Magnus said and when Elita and Rachet came back out they both saw Ultra Magnus.

"By Primus is that you Ultra Magnus?" Rachet stated.

"That I am Doctor. Commander." Magnus said while giving a salute to Elita.

"At ease Magnus, but it's good your here cause we could use your help and I'm presuming your only here because you had detected a massive energy spike, if so the Decepticons had made a fortress here on Earth and we got three spies in the enemy ranks that you should be told about the first is Shockwave the head scientist of the Decepticons, next is Makeshift the Decepticons shifter and finally the third spy we don't know who it is but Jacks hint to who it is 'He is always watching and he is loyal to the end.' but for now we need a plan to deal with Darkmount. Any suggestions?" Elita asked.

"First we'll need to spread the Decepticons forces thin, next we'll have to take out the fusion cannons so the humans have a chance to take it out. Hum we could use the Decepticon frequency they have here to make the Decepticons their own has asked for assistance. The distraction team that will charge straight at Darkmount should be the Wreckers while I go and take out the fusion cannons power supply but then we got a problem with the Predacons." Ultra Magnus stated but the next thing to happen was the two Predacons landing near the Autobots which had just got their weapons out, But the Autobots were shocked to see the two transform.

"PredaKing wishes no harm comes to you, we want to help by getting rid of Megatron. He made PredaKing leave, so we will make him pay for what he did to our King!" The two Predacons stated with the Autobots looking quite shocked the two Predacons wanted to fight Megatron and the fact they could transform and speak.

"And may we know who your King is?" Ultra Magnus asked as he lowered his gun.

"PredaKing knows you all very well but you shoulder pads he does not know." The toxic green Predacon stated as her bipedal form had her wings and her tail out, her arms had gained extra plating looking like bulkier shoulder guards while the bottom part of her face was covered by extra armor and on her lower arms some of the spikes were visible and her servos had only three sharp claws.

"PredaKing knows the femmes in the flying metal beast, he very much loves the little one with them, they have his scent and are safe." Ripclaw clarified with the Autobots becoming very concerned that the Predacons could smell Arcee, Chromia, Flareup and Striker.

"And what will you do after you get your vengeance on Megatron?" Elita asked.

"We will go back home where the King was meant to be, where the King will have the great skies to rule and vastness of ground that is his to explore it's boundlessness. We will go back to where we first heard his mighty roar to the sky and the ground had trembled and moved in his image." The toxic green Predacon riddled to the Autobots.

"Do you mean Cybertron?" Elita asked since she had remembered the roar moving the ground of Cybertron into massive pillars of metal spikes at the site of the Omega lock.

"Where the ground is made up of metal, yes that is our home, that is where we Predacons will go to bring our great race back from extinction." Ripclaw said.

"Very well we will let you help us and once this is all over we will take you to Cybertron and leave you be." Elita-1 said and the Predacons were happy about that.

"That will be grateful, we wish to only let our race rule the great skies once more." The toxic green Predacon had stated with her fist being pumped into the sky.

"Alright then you two Predacons can help us by continuing to work for the Decepticons and when you come out to try and terminate us we will ground-bridge you back here and stay put so the Decepticons don't figure out that your both are still close to them. If thats alright with you?" Elita asked them with both of them not having a very pleased look on their faceplates well you can't tell with the toxic green Predacon because of the extra armor on her chassis.

"Very well but know this we'll not pleased about this." Ripclaw said before the two Predacons had transformed going in the direction of the Decepticon fortress.

"Alright, everything is set. One last thing Autobots follow me." Magnus ordered and so they did with the exception of Rachet who had went to go get the portable ground-bridge device he had found among other equipment in the Harbinger.

"Soldiers...Take your pick." Magnus stated as he opened up a door to the weapons on his ship and the Autobots had just looked at them with excitement.

"Sir permission to speak freely?" Wheeljack asked as he eyed a gun he liked.

"Permission granted." Ultra Magnus said as Wheeljack got his cocky smirk.

"Lets go kill us some carrierfraggers." And with Wheeljack had picked up a Ion displacer and in human terms a mini-gun, Elita had picked up a Nucleon charge rifle, Jazz chose a subsonic repeater with cliff getting the same weapon, the Wreckers had chosen to mainly get the heavy weapons for example a X18 Scrapmaker, Thermo rocket launcher, one more Ion displacer and a detpack was handed to Ultra Magnus to use on the fusion cannons power core while Prowl had chosen two energon pistols and his personal Cybertronians shurikens.

"Lets get this show on the road. We got some Decepticons to kill." Cliff stated before going out of Ultra Magnus' ship to find Rachet waiting with the portable ground-bridge. Back underground near the destroyed Autobot base Smokescreen had returned while also dragging something, which is the Forge of Solus Prime and dropped it near Optimus who had just opened his optics.

"I got you the Forge now you can fix yourself and get back in to help us win this war!" Smokescreen exclaimed to Optimus who had a different idea for the Forge.

"No...It's power...ebs...not enough...for both me...and the Omega...lock...a new Prime must take my place." Optimus stated.

"Who Optimus, who can take your place to lead the Autobots against the Decepticons?" Smokescreen asked not realizing that Optimus was on about him.

"You must...take my place... and Use the Forge...on the...Omega lock...and save Cybertron." Optimus stated with Smokescreen looking like he was hit by a Cybertronian fright train.

"W-what!? N-n-no I can't lead the Autobots." Smokescreen protested but before Optimus could say anything to Smokescreen he had grabbed the hilt of the Forge and dropped it onto Optimus' servo where it had whird to life and was reforging Optimus' armor that had made him more bulkier and had given him a jet-pack but that wasn't the only thing it had also showed him a message.

"Sire if your reading this then I'm in a place I called the Anti-void and my only escape is with my third spy that I'll only tell you because I know in the near future that you, him and me will return back on Earth after Cybertron has been restored to it's beautiful glory, anyway my spy is Soundwave when the time comes I want your Team to send him into the Shadowzone just like what happened with Miko and Raf not only that but when you get the chance say 'I'll return when the time is right and I shall guide my children when the time calls for it and do not trust anybody.' Sire I know you tried to make Smokescreen a Prime but know this your time is not yet." Was Jacks message to Optimus who didn't even get time to ask him what he meant but chose to keep what he said to himself since the Autobots need not know who Soundwave was to Jack as him being his sons spy.

"You look awesome Optimus now lets get back in the action against the Decepticons." Smokescreen stated.

"Know this Smokescreen it would've been more wise to have just take the Matrix of Leadership and use the Forge to rebuild the Omega lock." Optimus said while grabbing a hold of Smokescreen who had lead them both to the surface.

"Look I'm just some hotshot rookie who wanted to get fame and glory but after hearing what Cerberus had to say I knew if I was ever chosen to be a Prime I wouldn't be a very good one since I still act like a hotshot." Smokescreen explained to Optimus.

"It was a speech that would have swayed the Thirteen and the council to think about what their actions and the effects it would have on the people, it was a speech a sire would find great pride in." Optimus told Smokescreen.

"Wait your Cerberus' sire?!" Smokescreen questioned.

"Yes I am and I'm proud to be his sire cause so much has happened to him before he fell into my care. No matter it's time we take the fight back to the Decepticons." Optimus stated before taking off to the sky using his jet-pack leaving Smokescreen behind since he couldn't fly.

"Ah come on Optimus wait for me!" Smokescreen exclaimed while driving after Optimus. Now begins the fireworks the Autobots had managed to weaken the Decepticons forces and Megatron wasn't pleased when he found out about this but when is he ever pleased with anything, next came the attack of the Autobot ground forces with the Wreckers attacking the front door with explosives while Elita-1 was way behind them with her sniper rifle picking off any con that was stupid enough to get in her sights while Bees group was also covering the Wreckers by taking out the arielcons that Shockwave had suggested to Megatron but he wasn't very pleased with the results it got him and with all this happing Magnus had the perfect opportunity but what he didn't was that Megatron had released the Predacons to deal with the Autobots with them targeting the ground force but Magnus got their attention by shooting both of them with his ships, in turn that had pissed both Predacons off and chased after Ultra Magnus."Now Rachet!" Magnus ordered and with that Rachet had ground-bridge the two Predacons back to the Harbinger."Oh how the mighty Predacons fail." Starscream mocked Shockwave."At least I got ball bearings femme." Shockwave shot back before leaving the room to attend to the Autobots while the Decepticons in the room had burst into laughter at what Shockwave said about Starscream who had a complete shocked face at what Shockwave said.

The Predacons they had gone to see Arcee, Flareup, Chromia and Striker who was sitting next to Arcee."PredaKing had chosen his mates well." Ripclaw stated."They are all capable warriors that will protect their sparklings with everything they have." The toxic green Predacon said."Thanks." Arcee said before picking Striker up." Every time I look at Striker I could always see Jack, how we wish he was here and not where ever he his right now." Arcee continued."Don't worry PredaKing will come back but not yet, he needs his strength back after what that vile two leg walker did to him." Both Predacons said with anger. Back at Darkmount the Autobots were being prepared to be executed by Shockwave and vehicons while Ultra Magnus was in the throne room after his fight with Megatron in the fusion cannons power core but Shockwave gave a nod to Elita who had got the idea to attempt to get free now and that had ended with all the Autobots to break free while Elita had gone to Shockwave."I'm sorry about this." Elita told Shockwave."It's only logical. But make it look good." He explained before getting a kick to his chin that had launched him backwards a couple of yards. At the throne room Starscream had spotted something flying in the distance.

"Whats that?" He questioned which opted everyone to look.

"A Predacon?" Knockout asked.

"No not beastly enough...wait I know that color scheme." Starscream stated before getting a fist to his face, Knockout got a punch to the gut, and punched Megatron multiple times before throwing him through his throne then Optimus had proceeded to gun down all the vehicons with his new chain gun and essentially freeing Ultra Magnus.

"Thank you sir, I'm please to relinquish Autobot command to you and might I add your looking quite robust sir." Magnus stated.

"Very well. Anything else that must be done?" Optimus asked.

"Yes we must disable the fusion cannons power core so the natives of this planet could destroy this fortress." With that Optimus had taken off to take out the fusion cannons power core but Megatron wasn't done with him yet and had proceed to shoot Optimus causing him fly away from Megatron, the two had been flying around each other trying to get the advantage on the other but Optimus had succeeded when he got behind Megatron and shot him before grabbing his wing and thrown him straight into the fusion cannons power core where it had overloaded the systems causing the guns to malfunction and weakening Megatron greatly that was until Shockwave had entered the room with two vehicons behind."Grab Lord Megatron we must evacuate Darkmount." Shockwave said but Megatron had some fight left in him."Wait no! I will not abandon my fortress!" Megatron argued."I'm sorry my liege but we have lost the battle and must call for a tactical retreat for a better assessment of the situation." Shockwave argued back and Megatron was very reluctant to leave.

"Rachet let our human allies know they can attack the Decepticon fortress." Optimus commed.

"Gladly and it's good to hear your voice again Optimus." Rachet said before contacting agent Fowler.

"Autobots Fall back to a safe distance!" Optimus ordered and like so all the Autobots had retreated to a safer distance while the US air-force had taken out the fortress sending the whole thing down to the ground while the Nemesis had flown off but this day was a victory for the Autobots and so they celebrated it when they got back to the Harbinger where the five femmes, sparkling, doctor and Autobot communication expert was waiting for them.

"We celebrate this day for the return of Optimus Prime and the destruction of Darkmount, not only that but we celebrate this victory for our good friend who had stood up for the Autobot way and being the one to bring life into our near extinction race. TO CERBERUS PRIME!" Elita said and at the end everyone had said 'TO CERBERUS PRIME!' before they all had taken swigs of energon but for Miko, Raf, Arcee, Flareup and Chromia had just stuck with some low-grade energon for the sparkling sake and cause they was underage while Jack was having his own way of celebrating, but for the Decepticons Megatron was getting rid of his frustration by beating the living scrap out of Starscream, Shockwave was in the Nemesis laboratory with Knockout assisting him in some research while Soundwave was in his quarters with his partners out and he seemed to be looking at the data-pad Jack given him and with anger he had put the data-pad back before slamming both of his servos down to the ground causing his partners to worry about him."Come on Soundwave we know the big boss had to it was so he could be somewhere to get his strength back and to repair the damage that Megatron did to him, we're also not happy what bucket head did but you just have to hang on." Frenzy and Rumble tried to cheer Soundwave up."I'm trying but it just doesn't help that the only order I was given by him was to not let anybody stop me from brining him back but it has to be after I return from a place that is called a Shadowzone, it only pains me more when when I have to follow Megatrons orders while trying not to lash out on him because he isn't the boss of me anymore." Soundwave explained."Don't worry about it I'm sure soon enough we will get the big boss back and when we do we'll show everybot who's boss!" Rumble exclaimed with Frenzy liking the idea."The Forgers will return and we will make our return, when we do everybot will know to not mess with us!" Soundwave stated before giving the command to his partners to return and he left feeling a bit better as he returned to his work.

"Arcee tell me what was PredaKing like?" Ripclaw asked.

"He was a bot who had a very troubled past but he was one to never look back to it but rather look forward to what the day had and what the future held for him, he was also sweet, kind-sparked and was one to not back down from a challenge. But the thing about him is that he will always put himself in front of the danger that threatens the people he cares for." Arcee told the Predacon.

"He sounds like a perfect King for our race, but he will not return yet to give what me and my sister need to bring our race back, we shall wait for a eternity though if it means our kind will come back then we'll both wait." Ripclaw stated with her sister joining her.

"Well if you do wait for a long time trust us when me and my sisters say this. It's worth the wait." Arcee said while winking at both the Predacons.

"Oh it most definitely is the way how he just frags your processor till it goes blank." Flareup added in.

"Don't forget about how he know just the right spots to hit with his massive member and do not forget about the other one cause that will surprise you later on." Chromia stated with the Predacons getting a bit excited about this.

"Alright enough you two because I don't want Striker saying any bad words before he gets to the teen stage." Arcee said reminding the femmes about Striker who she was holding.

"Oh sorry sis it's just been so long since we had some fun with Jack." Flareup whined.

"Great I haven't been gone that long and my sparkmates want more." Jack said while watching his sparkmates interact with each other but he got a idea to make it up for them which he will do when he gets out of the Anti-void and with that Jack had shut his systems down to conserve his energon like his scraplets had done a long time ago till Jack had need of them.

Three weeks later, the only things that has happened was a Cybertronian data cylinder was found which had lead too Megatron, Knockout, Soundwave and Shockwave fighting Optimus, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee with Miko sneaking into the fight but in her human form and that was a bad idea cause when she tried to help the Autobots by not going into her Cybertronian form to get the Decepticons attention and she touch the data cylinder it activated one of it's emergency programs fitted into with Bulkhead the only one noticing and when he looked away for a second Shockwave had shot at his pede sending him backwards with his helm in front of the data cylinder with it shooting a red beem out of it, hitting Bulk in his head while it looked like it was killing him but it was actually transferring data to his neural network and with Bulk knocked out Knockout had managed to grab the cylinder and the Decepticons had retreated while the Autobots take care of Bulkhead. In the end Bulkhead was spewing out formula after formula for a type of energon that Rachet had insisted they need but it was all for nothing when the data was ejected out of Bulks dying neural network by the same method used to eject it out of the data cylinder that Megatron had so kindly crashed and with that the data was lost well most of it as Rachet had the data that Bulkhead was spewing out and was making the first batch of this synthetic energon. But for his test results of when it came down to testing it on a bot and not a machine had increased his efficiency by 30%, not only that but it had increased his strength and his aggressiveness towards anybody including his teammates and in the end all it got Rachet was Megatron thrusting his servo into his abdomen instantly taking Rachet down but not killing him and that had given Knockout and Shockwave the chance to get a sample of the synthetic energon, then the Autobots rescued him and patched him up.

The next thing to happen was the Autobots getting a new base but it was in a military base that was being used by the US army but thing that the Autobots didn't expect was for Shockwave to contact them about how he needed Rachet to help him in a project that could possibly help restore Cybertron but after that Smokescreen showed up but with a different paint job and different numbers on the side of his doors but all the femmes including the Predacons that had chosen to stay with the Autobots had just ignored him and went to their quarters to get some recharge while Ultra Magnus berated him and told to help stack the empty energon crates with Bee helping him but Optimus had chose to give Ultra Magnus advice saying that this team is more like a family with each member being able to help each other when in combat or not, with that Ultra Magnus had taken a look around at the family that Optimus was talking about with Rachet being the grumpy uncle, Elita and Optimus being the parents, Arcee, Chromia and Flareup being the deadly sisters, while Bulkhead and the Wreckers being the destructive brothers with Miko joining them as a little sister to them while Smokescreen was that cocky, hotshot son that was in it for the glory with Bee trying to keep him in line, but for Raf and Blaster those two **(and Soundwave if you include him as well.)** are the smart ones of the family that are able to solve any tech problems and the Predacons are like the body guards to the family.

But on a mission the Autobots had managed to capture Soundwave and per his cover he had wiped his drives while making the Autobots go deaf and once he was finished he had crashed his drives causing the sound to stop and make his body go lifeless. But the Decepticons had a backup plan and that was to distract most of the Autobots and send in Laserbeak to give Soundwave his orders to capture Rachet, which was a success when Soundwave came back he had already knocked out Bulkhead Bee and Smokescreen but he had ignored Arcee, Chromia, Flareup and the two Predacons since he could see that Arcee was holding Striker and that Flareup and Chromia were both sparked with their stomachs had grown a bit and like that Soundwave had knocked Rachet out and was gone through his own bridge taking Rachet with him and when the other Autobots came back they had saw Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Bumblebee being attended to by Chromia and Flareup with Arcee seeing if Miko and Raf were not harmed in anyway.

Later on that day the Autobots had received a transmission from Makeshift saying where the Nemesis could be found if the Autobots had planned to rescue Rachet which they most definitely did. Here is how they planned to make sure they got Rachet free the Wreckers that are being lead by Ultra Magnus would head to the bridge to take control of it and keep it secured while a second team would head to the vault to get the relics that Megatron has with team 3 tasked to find Rachet. Team 2 will be Jazz, Elita, Bee, the two Predacons and Smokescreen. Team 3 will be Optimus, Cliffjumper and Prowl. With that the Autobots had stormed the Nemesis with Team 1 going straight towards the bridge but for Team 2 as they were on their way to the vault the two Predacons had splited off from the group to find Megatron and Team 3 had chose to heard for the brig and on their way there, they had encountered the two Predacons going towards what looked to be the cargo hold but it wasn't cause it was retrofitted to be a Omega lock, lined against the walls was tanks filled with what looked to be what the Omega lock used to change the building back to normal and in the chamber was Megatron, Shockwave, Knockout, Rachet and a couple of vehicons. The vehicons were taken out with ease while Knockout and Rachet battled Optimus had charged at Megatron rugby tackling him over the edge down onto the Omega lock ring where the two battled it out, the Predacons wanted to fight Megatron but a certain seeker had gained their attention when he had shot both of them with his missiles that had no effect on them, with that the two Predacons had chased after him when he transformed to retreat. Shockwave was battling both Cliff and Prowl but the two Autobots knew he was a spy but they had to make it look real.

In the bridge the Wreckers had just charged at Soundwave but he was prepared and he bridge the Wreckers into the vehicons quarters where a massive horde of vehicons and arielcons are. But what Soundwave wasn't prepared for was Wildstrom charging right at him and he tried to do the same thing to her but she stopped herself from going through it and contacted Raf, what happened was Raf opened a bridge behind Soundwave causing his bridge and the one Raf made overload and caused Soundwave to be sucked in by both of them, with an explosion Soundwave was gone and Miko knew and she had taunted him by saying."Have fun in the Shadowzone cause your not getting out anytime soon." And she proceeded to take command of the ship, while Soundwave just couldn't believe his audio receptors he was in the Shadowzone and that meant he was on the road to brining his new master back, but time would only tell when Soundwave would be able to leave the Shadowzone. Bee was running through the corridors trying to make his way to Optimus with Elita and Smokescreen, while Jazz had stayed at thee vault in the Apex armor. As Optimus was having his duel with Megatron who had gained the upper servo by using the Dark Star saber he made with using the Forge of Solus Prime, Megatron ordered Shockwave to commence the Omega lock firing sequence.

With the Omega lock activated Optimus was at a lost since he was pinned down by Megatron but Bee had other plans which involved him jumping from the open hole in the cargo bay with the Star saber in servo but Megatron had foiled that by firing three shots at Bee with each shot hitting him right in the spark chamber. for the Autobots time seemed to have slowed down with each one looking horrified that Bee was just offlined but Optimus all he could see was red, not normal red dry blood red as he went after Megatron with each and every punch having the intent to kill Megatron as Optimus was doing this Megatron had lost his hold on the Dark Star saber with the sword dropping down to Earths ocean. Megatron had stopped Optimus from going any further with a punch to the stomach and with his digits intertwined, slammed his fists down on Optimus' back sending him to ground and with Megatrons back to the Omega lock he didn't see Bee rise from grabbing the Star saber and thrusting the blade straight through Megatrons vile spark and ruined Megatrons victory over Optimus and all the Decepticons were shocked except for Soundwave and Shockwave since the two were watching what happened with one being in the Shadowzone.

Megatrons lifeless body had fell off the ring of the Omega lock with a facial expression of pure shock that he was killed by the Autobot scout, with that Starscream who had managed to loss the two Predacons had retreated while Knockout was taken with the vehicons to the brig where the Autobots had put all the vehicons and lieutenants in while other vehicons had changed their ways switching to the Autobots side. Shockwave had helped Rachet out, Bee was helping Optimus, Elita and Smokescreen had went to the bridge where they found Miko at the controls just about pressing every button she could find which had caused the ship to tilt to the side and side making everybot stumble before she had given up with Elita chuckling at her antics, the Wreckers were helping out with rounding up the prisoners, Jazz had put the Apex armor back and locked up the vault and changed the codes to get in it. After everyone was finished they all went to the bridge bu two of the Autobots stayed at the brig to stop any attempts of a break out.

"Hey Raf! If you could pry your optics away from the screen why don't you and Blaster get up here already." Bee commed base with Raf being surprised that he had heard Bee's actual voice.

"Bee?" Raf asked.

"Who else. come on we don't have all solar-cycle." Bee stated with Raf being excited.

"If it's alright with you I would like to go back to Earth and take apart our equipment so our human allies don't try and take what I made or replicate it." Rachet said with that Shockwave had opened a bridge back to the Autobot base.

"Yo! Hold up I'll help you Doc." Jazz said and joined Rachet once them two were gone Raf and Blaster came through.

"So what are we waiting for let's get this party started!" Blaster stated before hooking up to the controls and sending them straight to Cybertron. Their once glorious home that thrived with life but all because of a Prime had implemented a system that didn't work very well had caused the whole planet to divide into three different factions, The Autobots who fought to protect their planet, The Decepticons who fought to take the planet by force and turn into what Megatron had envisioned before his timely end, and The Neutrals the ones who didn't want any part in the war but only ended up dead because of it.

"Optimus it would be logical if you used what we have of the fuel of the Omega lock to go straight for the core of our home world." Shockwave advised since he wasn't able to make enough of it to be used on the whole of Cybertron.

"Very well then, we'll use the Omega lock on Primus himself so that he may speed up his recovery and the revival of our home." Optimus said and with that Blaster had directed the Nemesis to the Well of the Allspark, once they was above it Optimus had pressed the button to fire the Omega lock. Deep down Primus could feel his strength coming back to him a lot quicker than he had calculated, which he concluded that his creations had made something to power him up and since he felt a lot stronger he made energon flow again. With the blue substance flowing out into dried up river banks filling them up, all underground had gained a blue glow from the energon returning.

"Well done my creations. You have managed to restore me, and thus I can bring life back but I'm missing something." Primus' voice boomed out all over the planet surprising everyone including Shockwave.

"I can't tell if this is logical or illogical... I think I'll leave this to you Primes." Shockwave stated before walking over to a console. in the bridges view a pod could be seen launching off in the distance, with two femme mighty roars the two femme Predacons had flown off to the site where Jacks roar had shifted the ground to his command.

 **Three weeks after Cybertron being restored.**

It has been three weeks since the Autobots had won the war over the Decepticons but it didn't just stop their, first the Autobots and Shockwave included had attended a ceremony with all of Jacks sparkmates being there except from Airachnid, Blackarachnia, Sari and the two Predacons. This ceremony was in place for the promotion from scout class to warrior class for a certain yellow bot.

"Today, this is a ceremony for a scout who has been with us for a very long time but not only that but for my son since he was a true Prime that will never be forgotten as he was the to stand up to Megatron after all the wrongs he did and he didn't only say the wrongs that Megatron did but what the Primes did that had made this war start in the first place. not only that but he was able to bring life to our dying race and for that I'm thankful Bumblebee if you could please step forward." Optimus asked with the tip of the Star saber touching the ground, Bee had stepped forward with confidence in his steps.

"I, Optimus Prime hereby promote you from scout class to warrior. Arise warrior Bumblebee." Optimus announced while tapping the tip of the Star saber on Bee's shoulders, once that was done Bee stood up and faced the gathered Autobots and Decepticons.

"Now, why don't we get this party started?" Wheeljack asked.

"Wheeljack if you would do the honors." Optimus said.

"With pleasure." and like that Wheeljack had pulled out a detonator, pressed the button and behind them the Megatron stature was blowing up with a much more explosive firepower than Wheeljack thought there was, after the smoke cleared there was no stature remaining.

"Huh, I know I didn't plan to use that much explosive." Wheeljack stated.

"Solider what did you do?" Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Nothing. All I did was put the right amount of explosive on the stature, though it was quite nice seeing that thing get blown to oblivion, I think the Combaticons that went with Jack had placed some explosive before me and planned to destroy the stature. Sir." Wheeljack noted with Ultra Magnus not liking his behavior one bit.

"It's alright Ultra Magnus, no one was hurt, and besides thats what that fragger deserved for trying to kill our sparkmate." Chromia said with Arcee, Striker and Flareup joining her.

"C-c-cah..." Striker tried to say which caught Arcees attention immediately.

"Are you trying to say your first word? Come on Striker, say carrier." Arcee prompted to which Striker tried to repeat what she said.

"Ca..car...carrier. Carrier!" Striker exclaimed with Arcee becoming very happy that Striker had said his first word with Chromia and Flareup aw-ing at Striker for saying his first word.

"Thats my son! I'm proud of you and I'm quite sure your sire is very proud of you too." Arcee proudly stated, but Striker heard sire and tried to repeat it.

"S-s..si...sir...sire. Sire!" he happily repeated with Arcee getting even more prouder of her sparkling.

"Yes... your sire will be very proud of you Striker. I'm sure he is quite proud of you." Arcee stated but what she didn't know was that Jack was standing next to her and looking at Striker with pure happiness and was quite proud of his son but Striker was looking straight at Jack when he said that.

"I'm sure he is Arcee, but for now we must begin to rebuild our home so we can thrive again..." Optimus said before getting cut off when both Chromia and Flareup had dropped to the floor with their arms crossing over their stomachs.

"Chromia, Flareup are you okay?" Elita asked them but they both gave her a nod.

"Get...Rachet." Flareup crooked through the pain she was getting which Shockwave was instantly running diagnostics on their system.

"Remarkable... their both going into labor, Rachet needs to get here now." Shockwave stated with everyone becoming shocked at the fact both Chromia and Flareup are in labor, Jack was quite shocked and happy that he will be a sire to more sparklings and with that Blaster who stayed on the Nemesis had opened a bridge thanks to Optimus comming him and telling to open a bridge, once everyone got through Blaster closed it and reopened it but to Rachets location which was still on Earth dismantling the delicate equipment.

"Rachet we need on Cybertron." Optimus ordered and so Rachet had grabbed his medical equipment and went through the bridge to find Optimus instantly grabbing a hold off him leading him straight to the Nemesis med-bay where Chromia and Flareup were with Elita trying her best to help her two daughter-in-laws.

"I need your medical expertise my old friend." Optimus said but Rachet had just went straight to work with him pushing everyone out of the med-bey except for Elita, outside the med-bay Optimus was somewhat pacing with Arcee looking at him as if this was completely new to her.

"Optimus, are you...pacing?" She asked with Striker looking at his grandsire with curiosity.

"Op..." Striker tried to say while pointing at him.

"Does little Striker want grandsire Optimus?" Arcee playfully asked with Optimus becoming shocked at this since he was supposed to be stoic and not show any emotion.

"Uh.. wait what am I supposed to do?" Optimus asked with Arcee chuckling.

"Oppy.. hahahahaha... Oppy, Oppy, Oppy." Striker giggled out.

"I think he wants you to hold him." Arcee stated before passing Striker over to Optimus who was clearly panicking.

"H-hello, grandson." Optimus said while Striker was just giggling at Optimus while Arcee held a smile. With Jack he was just laughing his aft off seeing his sire being with his son and not having a clue on what to do, but Jack had chose to watch Chromia and Flareup, when he did Chromia was holding a thickly armored sparkling that had Black colored armor with a few bits being a aqua blue while his optics were Jacks stormy but it had Chromias aqua blue color mixed with it. Flareup was holding a femme sparkling that looked like it would transform into a bike, her optics were red but had gold mixed in to look like fire while she had Flareups flame pattern but was colored black, the color of her paint job was purple lined with gold.

"Do you two have any designations for them?" Rachet asked once he was finished cleaning up.

"No...I'm not sure what to call this bundle of joy." Flareup stated with Chromia agreeing with her, while Jack had just came up with the two perfect names for them.

"Hound, my strong son. Joyride my beautiful daughter." Jack whispered into both of Chromias and Flareups audio receptors and they had heard Jacks voice clear as day whisper into their audios.

"Hound is what I'll call my strong son, I'll know he'll grow up to be as strong as his sire." Chromia said to the newly dubbed Hound with his aqua storm optics looking at his carrier.

"Joyride is what this little bundle of trouble will be called, I'll know she'll have mine and her sire speed when she grows up." Flareup stated with her daughter looking like she was already planning some mischief.

"Those are excellent names for my grandchildren. I'll go tell Optimus he can come in now." Elita said before heading out the door with joyfulness in her steps that she was now a grandcarrier to three, well four but she doesn't know about the daughter Solus has as the thirteen Primes was each getting a look at her while Prima looked like he hadn't smiled in centuries as when he held Dark-Hammer he was proud of Solus and Jack.

"She is truly just like her carrier and sire. May Primus help and protect you little one." Prima prayed before handing Dark-Hammer back.

"Thanks Prima, I'll think she'll do some good amongst us Primes well maybe not you Liege Maximo and don't you even dare think about lying to her." Solus threaten the Prime of lies who had a shocked face.

"Me?! Lie to such a magnificent sparkling, never why would I lie to such a wonderful sparkling who has a lot to learn here in the Primes realm." Liege Maximo stated with Solus looking at him to see if he was lying or not but she did agree on the part that Dark-Hammer had lots to learn if she was to help Solus and her sire in the future.

"Well it's someones recharge time but it is always beautiful to see new life be born." Solus stated before bidding her goodbyes to the other Primes and leaving them to put her sparkling in recharge. Back with Optimus who was holding all three of his grandchildren in his arms who had a face of pure joy.

"My son you have done a wonderful job and in your absence me and your carrier shall watch over them for you." Optimus whispered and Jack heard it. The only thing that would ruin this moment is the fact that a evil being was coming to Cybertron to get his revenge on his greatest enemy...Primus was his target but he was using the body of a well known tyrant.

"We have such beautiful grandchildren don't we Elita." Optimus asked as he handed Hound and Joyride back but Striker had wanted to stay with Optimus for a bit longer which Arcee didn't mind.

"Indeed we do sweetspark, but this moment would be much better if our son was here to see his amazing sparklings." Elita sadly said.

"Don't be sad Elita, just think of it this way Jack is always watching us from where ever he his, watching over us and his sparklings even if we don't see him or is there to help raise them he'll will always be with us." Arcee said with Elita looking a bit happier.

"I guess your right Arcee, why don't we help your sisters get accompanied to having to look after sparklings." Elita asked with Arcee happily nodding to the idea of helping her sisters get use to being a carrier. Optimus had a different plan, he had a mission that needed to be done and so he left the med-bay in search of a commander and Wrecker who both have been found in the mess hall of the Nemesis drinking a cube of energon.

"Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack I require your aid in a mission." Optimus stated with both looking at him.

"Very well sir what is this mission you've got planned?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I feel it is time for the Allspark to return to Cybertron to help repopulate our race." Optimus said with both looking quite shocked.

"Optimus do you even know where the Allspark is cause we don't and if you do now would be a good time to share." Wheeljack said.

"When the war broke out I was tasked to help keep the Allspark safe...but when Megatrons forces came for it, I had lunched the Allspark into space where Megatron could never get his servos on it and that is where I require your aid, Ultra Magnus I'll need to use your ship but I require Wheeljacks expertise flying skills to help navigate the area the Allspark is located in." Optimus informed.

"Very well then sir you may use my ship for your mission but are you sure you want Wheeljacks flying skills and not mine?" Ultra Magnus asked with Wheeljack becoming slightly offended at Ultra Magnus' comment.

"Yes I do since the area the Allspark is locate in is very dangerous and would need excellent flying skills to maneuver the area." Optimus said before heading off with Wheeljack in tow. Meanwhile Bee was getting annoyed with the sound of banging that was coming from the brig which had Smokescreen and Ironhide guarding.

"What is it now Knockout?" Bee questioned through the chambers intercom.

"I haven't had a wash in cycles and a good buff, that is what I need Bumblebee." Knockout stated with disgust.

"Well you tell me where Starscream had flown off to I might let you get a good buff for your dusty paint job." Bee stated with Knockout becoming furious.

"Look I already told all the Decepticons hidden stashes that I know of and why don't you ask Shockwave about them instead since he is your spy, or maybe even Makeshift could do that." Knockout argued with Bee thinking it over.

"Your right I could but knowing Shockwave he would have all the locations of his hidden labs while Makeshift who I haven't seen could only tell me so much and if I did you wouldn't get anything.2 Bee said with Knockout thinking it over.

"Alright Bee you got me there but I still told you all the locations that I know..." So Knockout and Bees conversation had kept on going while Makeshift was watching Arcee, Chromia and Flareup with each one holding their sparklings and Makeshift had put a servo right over her spark feeling a empty hole that needed to be filled.

"I wish I knew what you meant Jack, and now I think I do seeing your sparkmates all happy has made feel like I'm missing something or someones that I need to feel this empty void, I wish I had you as my sparkmate and had a family going." Makeshift silently said with a energon tear falling from her optic and Jack had watched Makeshift and heard what she said which made him think.

"Watch over my sons and daughter, and when the time comes follow them, make sure they stay out of trouble and I shall give you what you want." Jack whispered to her and she had almost jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice in her audio receptor and had more energon tears dropping.

"I will watch over them and make sure they stay out of trouble just for you Jack, my sweetspark. I'll watch over them as if they are my sparklings and will protect them with my very spark." Makeshift vowed and Jack was very pleased with that. Out on patrol was Jazz playing "the touch" by Stan Bush as he zoomed by the ruins of Cybertron but what he did notice was two Cybertronians scavenging through metal looking for something and so Jazz stopped what he was doing, hid behind a clump of metal debris watching the two Cybertronians.

"Lets see, completely shady: check. Scavenging: check. Looks suspicious: check. better report this to Prowl." Jazz amused but as he left his cover a piece of metal had clanged to floor announcing his location to the two Cybertronians who had turned around to see him standing there with a shocked expression.

"Well we got us a spy Darksteel." one of the Cybertronians said with a cruel smirk on his faceplate.

"That we do Skylynx what do you say and wrap this up quick." Darksteel asked Skylynx and with that they both transformed into what appeared to be griffins which had shocked Jazz even more since that had meant they were Predacons.

"Nope I'm not sticking around for this dance." Jazz said before transforming and kicking it in to high gear speeding off with two flying Griffins chasing after him.

Hello Blaster if your there I could use a bridge right about now. I got two nasty Predacons with the intent to offline me chasing me." Jazz commed with Blaster becoming slightly confused but didn't waste anytime bridge Jazz back who had transformed and hit a wall when he came through.

"Shut that off before we get two angry looking Predacons in here!" Jazz ordered with Blaster shutting it off just before a torrent of fire had made it through.

"What the pit happen out there?" Blaster asked with Jazz clearing his air filters.

"Was on patrol and I found two Cybertronians scavenging for something and when they spotted me they transformed into Predacons and had straight up tried to kill me." Jazz said and Shockwave just so happened to walk by and overheard Jazz explanation.

"That is illogical of them to try and offline you with either being threaten or being aggressive towards you." Shockwave said with Jazz looking at him as if he didn't hear a thing he said.

"Well why don't you tell that to them bird like beasts that had tried several times to burn my aft." Jazz angrily stated.

"That is illogical the only Predacons that I made were them two dragons as the humans call them and the original one where I got my sample from." Shockwave said which had meant someone had used the rest of Jacks Predacon CNA to make two more Predacons from reading Shockwave notes and how to do it.

"The logical answer here is that someone used my lab to make two more of what was left of the sample and that someone could very well be the seeker were hunting." Shockwave stated with Jazz and Blaster looking at each other before Jazz had shot off to find either Optimus or Ultra Magnus.

"Damn I miss drinking high-grade." Blaster said before getting back to work with Shockwave doing the same but ignored the comment Blaster said. in one of the corridors of the Nemesis Jazz had just turned a corner and ran straight into Ultra Magnus who was reading a report on a Cybertronian data-pad sending it flying into the air with Ultra Magnus trying to grab it while Jazz was on his aft shaking his helm to get out the dizzy feeling he had.

"Watch where your going next time Soldier." Ultra Magnus warned with Jazz going straight into a professional salute.

"Sorry Sir. I was coming to report to you that Shockwave knows where Starscream might be because out on patrol I encountered two new Predacons that had tried to offline me sir!" Jazz reported and just like that Ultra Magnus had put the data-pad away and ran straight to where Shockwave is.

"Follow me Soldier. Springer, Bulkhead report to Shockwaves lab. Bumblebee I need you to find the two PredaQueens and see if they know anything about these two new Predacons." Ultra Magnus ordered to Jazz and over the comm. Once Ultra Magnus reached the lab he found Springer and Bulkhead there with Shockwave doing work.

"Alright sir, Prowl and Smokescreen shall come with me." Bee responded to Ultra Magnus before sending Prowl and Smokescreen.

"Alright Shockwave where is this lab that was used to make these Predacons?" Ultra Magnus asked with Shockwave not turning around to face but instead pulled up a map on a holo-projector.

"It is located here in a abandoned building, which is where I had first contact with the Combaticons and Jack. It would be logical if you didn't destroy my lab and work." Shockwave informed before sending the coordinates to them and Blaster so he knows where to send the team.

In the Anti-void Jack was just floating there with all his systems shutdown so his energon reserves don't deplete but what Jack didn't know was that the Anti-void was place for bridges that had been destabilized for example the red ground-bridge that had appeared right behind him, but this bridge was sucking in everything as if it's a black hole, with a start Jacks systems had booted on with him looking around in confusion before noticing the red bridge that was sucking him in.

"You got to be joking." Jack said before his draconian beast form was sucked in transporting him back to Earth but in it's atmosphere with his body heating up as he was turned into a fireball in the sky as he came down to the Earths ground. The location Jack was heading to was a battle between what seemed to be Decepticons and Autobots but something was different the symbols had switched colors with the Autobots having a purple color and the Decepticons being red and not one of them notice the huge fireball that was heading towards them, that was until it had crashed straight in the middle of them with a rumble, dust and the ground was thrown into the air because of the fireball impacting in the ground, on the Decepticons side two bots who looked quite familiar was wondering what had crashed in front of them.

"What do you think it is KO?" A bot said which had resembled Breakdown but with a red paint job.

"I'm not sure Breakdown." And this bot had resembled Knockout but with a navy blue paint job but the optics for the two of them were different with Knockouts being a green color and Breakdowns being a blue color. On the other side with the Autobots they were discussing the same thing as the Decepticons.

"Do you think it's reinforcements?" A very toxic green bot had asked who resembled Bulkhead.

"No, we'll need to wait and see what it is before we can do anything. But if it's a enemy kill it." A dark purple bot said but what was interesting about this one was that he resembled Optimus Prime with two more that both looked like Arcee and Bumblebee but with dark and dangerous looks to them the exact opposite of what the Autobots looked like.

Inside the dust Jack was moving his body about with him trying to get up on his four pedes and when he did he had flicked his tail through the dust revealing it to the audience that was waiting to see what had crashed in their fight, next was spreading his wings to see if they were fine and with their humongous size they had showed on the outside of the dust cloud that was hanging over Jack and out of pure frustration he had released a torrent of blue fire into the sky and with the light he made it had also showed his entire frame on the outside of the dust shocking both sides, with a single flap of his wings the dust cloud was blown away with the Autobots looking at him with his tail having fire and electricity on the end and the sharp claws that Jack has, the Decepticons were looking at his face with three of Jacks optics being different colors and his crown having electricity shooting between the spikes and blue fire flickering on the very tips of the spikes.

"What in Primus is that?" Breakdown exclaimed with Jack instantly shooting his helm towards Breakdown and in heat of his anger had shot electricity straight out of his maw towards Breakdown who had Knockout push him out of the way with the bolt hitting their cover and exploding it into noting but a hole in the ground with smoke rising up.

"It seems he doesn't like the Decepticons boss." The Bulkhead look alike stated but Jack had turned his helm towards the noise and shot both electricity and blue fire at the Autobots who had dodge the attack but Jack wasn't having any of it and tried to hit them again, again and again with them running for cover while the Decepticons had commed for help which had arrived in the form of a white Megatron who had blue optics that matched Optimus Primes and his denta seemed to have lost it's sharpness, with his digits also losing their sharpness, next to him was Airachnid who had a different paint job instead of black their was white, gold was pink instead and her optics had changed to what Arcees are.

"Sir we got a problem, we was scouting when we was ambushed by them traitors and the next thing to happen was a fireball landing in the middle of the battle, by the looks of it and what the humans described them to be it's a dragon." Knockout reported to Megatron who was shocked to hear about a dragon being alive and he wanted more answers.

"Airachnid stay here I'm going to find out more." Megatron ordered with the three of them looking at him in shock as he walked towards the dragon that still was trying to fry the hell out of the Autobots who were trying to fight back but their shots were just bouncing off it's armor.

"Dragon! I would like a word with you!" Megatron shouted to the dragon who had stopped what it was doing to turn to look at the source of the voice and the next thing it saw was red with all six optics changing to crimson red, the next thing it did was transformed it's body so it's tails had splited into three and the neck and heads had splited into three as well with all three looking at Megatron with only a few words said.

"I WILL NOT TALK TO A MURDERER!" It exclaimed with all three heads trying to either melting him, overloading his systems or crushing his armor under the pressure of sound, but what it said had shocked everyone since Megatron wasn't a murderer but the dragon didn't know that.

"First a dragon comes crashing down, trying to kill us and now it says Megatrons a murderer? Whats next it'll transform into a bot." Knockout said with confusion and challenging the universe to see what it'll throw at them now, while Megatron was trying to stay alive by only dodging the Dragons attempt to kill him while trying to find answers about this beast.

"I only came here to ask about you, and I'm not a murderer unlike that fake Prime thats hiding over there." Megatron argued with the Dragon instantly becoming confused but it's rage stayed.

"What do you mean fake Prime?" The dragon exclaimed with the Decepticons becoming somewhat relieved while the Autobots were becoming more terrified with the beast.

"He betrayed our people for more power when he wasn't announced Prime and stole the Matrix of Leadership from me and Primus, he had murdered millions of our kind while I tried to save it, and now I'm trying to stop his domination over this planet, but alas history has a way of repeating itself. Tell me did you take a look around when you arrived here?" Megatron asked with the dragon looking around only to see smoke, fire, charred trees and destruction which had confused the dragon even more.

"This is not right, this isn't my planet...this isn't my Earth. Tell me who are you and what has happened." The dragon ordered.

"Very well but you must accompany me back to the Nemesis and away from these traitors." Megatron haggled with the dragon.

"Fine... but one false move and you die." The dragon stated with that Megatron nodded and walked away with the beast following him with the other Decepticons walking next to their leader while the Autobots had retreated back to their base with disgust over their faceplates.

"Do you have a name?" Megatron asked the beast as they entered a bridge that had lead them back onto the Nemesis with it's colors being different, Humans walking around and when they saw the beast they had run away to hide while vehicons had just stopped in their tracks and moved out of it's way.

"Cerberus Prime." the beast stated while it tried to maneuver it's huge body through the corridors.

"Your a Prime that is unexpected. no matter welcome aboard the Nemesis, by the way how you attack me I'm guessing you already know us." Megatron said with Jack growling while the three other Decepticons and moved a bit clearer of Jack.

"I very well do since you tried to kill me after I challenged you to a duel after I had said what you did to Cybertron and it's people.." Jack said before having his optics dulling and feeling a lot weaker, with a bang his entire framed had collapsed onto the floor scaring the Decepticons as they turned to see the beast on the floor.

"Breakdown go get energon quick, my Lord could you and Airachnid help me move him to a larger area where I could work." Knockout asked with Megatron agreeing but instead of trying to lift Jack up he commed Soundwave to bridge Jack to a large storage area, with the four of them walking in there.

"This will do I'll get Breakdown to come her meanwhile make sure none one comes in here including the three children." Knockout ordered with him comming Breakdown, with Megatron and Airachnid leaving. Once Breakdown got to the storage area Knockout was checking Jacks systems with his T-cog being somewhat damaged from something.

"I got the energon KO, but what has damaged his T-cog?" Breakdown asked before handing the energon cube over to Knockout.

"I don't know but with the way how his body is designed I can't take a look, this is going to be tricky. Anyway hows your little rock buddy doing." Knockout asked once he was finished setting up a Cybertronian IV to get the energon into Jacks systems but he noticed something which seemed to have moved on Jacks body.

"Wait did you see that?" Knockout asked before Breakdown could say anything about his first question.

"See what?" But what he got for his answer was Knockout squealing and transforming his servo into a saw.

"S-s-s-s-scrap...let" Knockout quietly said with Breakdown instantly becoming scared with ten scraplets moving about and eating away the metal around Jack with only one even looking at the two before eating more metal and returned to Jacks body, confusing the two.

"Wait did it just ignored us?" Breakdown asked.

"They ignored you because I told them not to eat living metal unless I say so." Jacks voice rumbled through the room making the two Decepticons jump.

"thats impossible. Scraplets don't take orders from a bot, unless... you got a hive mind don't you?" Knockout asked with Jack smirking.

"Yes I do have a hive mind but it doesn't just go for scraplets." Jack stated.

"What do you mean not only just scraplets?" they questioned.

"Insecticons." Jack simply said.

"So your like Airachnid but with both scraplets and Insecticons." Knockout shortened.

"Yeah you could put it like that... you can come out of hiding." Jack said confusing both the Decepticons but like Jack said three humans came out of hiding.

"So it was true that a dragon was on the ship. And you didn't bother to tell me!? I'm insulted Breakdown." the one that said this looked like Miko but was a boy while the other two were girls.

"Oh great a Miko look alike... how about this, get out before I burn you to a crisp because right now. I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR GAMES!" Jack voice boomed all over the ship which had made Airachnid, Megatron, Soundwave and a human come running and when they got closer to the area where Jack was they saw Knockout, Breakdown holding three humans running out of the room before a torrent of blue fire hit them.

"I told you not to let them in the room!" Knockout exclaimed before stopping right in front of Megatron.

"...My L-lord what are you doing here?" Knockout nervously asked with Megatron looking at him before looking at the scared humans well except for one who just so happened to be jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well I was doing work before I heard a voice that just so happened to come from the area that we had the Cerberus in, next thing I see is you two running out of the with your companions and a blue pillar of fire on your tailpipes." Megatron but it was Airachnid who asked the questions.

"Who angered the dragon?" with that both Knockout and Breakdown looked at the Miko look alike.

"Of course it would be you Mike." Airachnid said before face palming.

"Hey, when a rumor about a dragon being on board the ship gets to my ears you know I want to investigate it." he argued back but the two females weren't happy.

"Mike we was nearly roasted alive because of you and I was having a good day and I'm pretty sure Rachel was doing fine enjoying Soundwaves company." the female that said this looked like Jack but was a girl and didn't have anything that Jack did except for her stormy eyes and raven black hair.

"Oh come on Jackqueline I know you wanted to see the Dragon." Mike argued but she wasn't having any of it, and slapped Mike right across the face before turning to Airachnid.

"Could you take back to the dragon cause unlike Mike I would like to apologize to him." She asked with Airachnid picking her up and the fourth human that was accompany them had went into the storage area seeing little creatures scattering about eating metal while the dragon had curled itself up as it rested.

"What do you want now?" The beast asked as it turned all three of it's heads to look at it's three guests.

"Well, I'm sorry about that we had angered you and unlike Mike I'm clam with Rachel being the genius amongst us three. I'm sorry for what we did." Jackqueline said with the other human looking quite surprised when he saw the dragon.

" Very well and you didn't anger me, it's because Mike as you call him reminds me of a certain adrenaline junkie that had gotten on my nerves with her Bulgarian shriek metal, and what are you doing here?" Jack asked the other human.

"I'm Jackquelines father and I just wanted to see what Mike said was true and to make sure she'll would be alright. My names Lennox former US marine before them bloody Autobots had ruined the base." Lennox said in his military fashion.

"It's nice to see a responsible sire looking after his daughter...Makes me wish I could see mine grow up with me being there for them." Jack quietly said with a energon tear falling from each of his optics as he remembers seeing all of his sparklings faces.

"Wait you have sparkling?" Airachnid asked Jack who had looked at her with a smile.

"I sure do..." With that Jack had transformed from his three head beast form to his root mode.

"I know each of their names, the carriers names." Jack said as he leaned his frame against the wall with the three of them looking at him in shock when he transformed.

"Don't tell when you see a robotic dragon made of metal to not transform." Jack stated but Airachnid didn't really care about that and wanted to hear more about who are Jacks sparklings.

"Anyway it doesn't matter...I won't be able to be there for them when they need me to pick them up when they fall down...just like how my sire had abandoned me." Jack said before curling a servo into a fist and slamming it into the wall behind him leaving a huge dent in the wall.

"Wait you was abandoned by your sire?" Lennox questioned.

"Sire means in human terms father and he beat me up when he came home drunk and my mother, until one night when it was just me and him he took me out into the desert where he dumped me in sand to survive on my own." Jack clarified.

"Damn...what happened next?" Lennox asked with him hugging Jackqueline close since her mother left them and did the same things to them.

"The next thing that happened was that I was given a gift from a being that came from a different planet with a femme being the first to greet me and she remind me of my mother, but it wasn't only a one being but two. When we finished talking the femme had became my new carrier with a sire that was the opposite of what my father is." Jack said before changing his form to his human with a black tank top that had a cut going through it where you could see a freshly scar that was from where Megatron had nearly killed him.

"I'm a human but... I prefer to be a Cybertronian we may be the same but humans are just more devastating than Cybertronians cause everyday we either betray, murder, bribe, gamble, rape. It all makes me sick and I know that on Cybertron during it's golden age the same things happen but we humans do these things for fun and pleasure." Jack stated before a tear was fallen to cold metal floor and a scraplet had settled itself in Jacks lap.

 _ **"Please don't cry master, we will not let anyone ever hurt you again."**_ The scraplet stated with all the other scraplets moving towards Jack with the one in his lap having a energon tear fall away.

"I know Ironrazor. I know you all will protect me...can we talk about something else please?" Jack asked turning his head towards his three guest with Airachnid having energon tears and the family crying.

"Sure.. could you tell us about your family?" Airachnid asked while wiping away her tears.

" Lets see my very first wife in human terms was Arcee and her sisters Chromia and Flareup, the next wife was the very first femme Solus Prime." That had shocked Airachnid.

"Wait your sparkmates to a traitor and Solus Prime?" Airachnid asked.

"Not traitor back in my dimension Arcee is a warrior for the good and protects the innocent but she can't do much with my son Striker needing her constantly." Jack clarified.

"anyway next was a technorganic that went by the name of Sari Sumdac after her it was Airachnid and her sister Blackarachnia. At one time I was captured by them but they didn't expect me to break free. the last ones are Vector Sigma the super computer on Cybertron, two Predacons that had self anointed themselves as the PredaQueens for the Predacon race that I'm suppose to bring back.2 Jack listed off with Airachnid becoming quite surprise with the amount of sparkmates Jack has.

"And your sparklings?" She asked while sitting cross-legged.

"There Striker, my first son I could already tell he'll take after me and his carrier. Then theirs Dark-Hammer, my daughter who is with Solus Prime in the Primes realm and finally my two recently born sparklings Hound and Joyride, my son and daughter with Hound taking mostly after me and Joyride taking after her carrier." Jack said.

"The femmes must love you then. But what is it you said about being not there to help them as they grow up?" Lennox asked with a joke which had earned him a elbow into his side by his daughter.

"You see when I was in my dimension I was in a place called the Anti-void which is opposite to the void where it's black but this place is white. I can watch and talk to my sparkmates but anything else is pointless, I'm able to open a bridge that allows access to the place but it will only stay open for so long and before you ask no I'm not able to leave it's a one way system." Jack explained with Airachnid becoming shocked that Jack is trapped inside a place where he can't leave while Lennox was thinking.

"You said you can watch and talk to them?" Lennox asked and got a nod from Jack."You can still help then. For example you could give advice to them on what they should do in a situation that could mean danger." Lennox said with Jack liking the idea already.

"Thanks Lennox, you just might have help me in a lot of ways. Thanks friend." Jack said before getting on his feet with Ironrazor sitting on his shoulder and the other scraplets finding places for them to stay.

"Why don't you guys show me around while I'm stuck here." Jack suggested.

"Sure thing. I'll show you around with my guardian." Jackqueline heading out the door with Airachnid following her.

"Hey you take care of yourself and your kids cause a family without a man to help them would lead to disaster." Lennox advised.

"I already know that Lennox." Jack said before leaving the room with Lennox leaving and going in a different direction to get some jobs done.

"Down the corridor Mike and Rachel were waiting with their guardians, Soundwave and Breakdown with Airachnid, Jackqueline and Jack walking down it.

"Hey who's your boyfriend?" Mike joked.

"A guy who can kill a Cybertronian in many gruesome ways and humans in many more." Jack threaten with Soundwave tilting their head to the side and Breakdown looking like he would laugh his aft off.

"You kill a Cybertronian. Don't make me laugh." Breakdown said but his answer came in the form of a Cybertronian war hammer smashing straight into his chassis sending him into the wall that was at the end of the corridor.

"Anybody else?" Jack asked in his Cybertronian form with parts that resembled a plane.

"Dude... how did you do that?" Mike asked while taking a picture of Breakdown sitting in the wall with some vehicons looking at him before looking at Jack and going in a different direction.

"It's called don't piss me off and you'll survive. Now why don't we continue this tour before I brake somethings or someones." Jack said with his war hammer slung on his shoulder with a smile on his face. Soundwave just looked at him with their visor being blank but when Jack, Jackqueline and Airachnid walked away Soundwave had put a love heart emoji on the visor.

"Tell me how many of you femmes are on this ship, cause by the looks of it you would seem like to be annoyed by how many mechs there are." Jack asked with Airachnid having a annoyed expression.

"You have no idea how annoying it is to have this ship filled with more Mechs than femmes with there being me, I think Soundwave might be a femme but it is very hard to tell with Laserbeak attached to her or him and I'm not sure if there are any more femmes on board and thats about it for Cybertronians for humans there is a lot but we mainly care about our companions that has helped us over the days. Ain't that right Jackqueline." Airachnid questioned.

"You got that right girl like that time I saved you from getting killed by Arcee." She asked with Airachnid looking somewhat embarrassed to have been saved by a human with Jack laughing at that.

"I remember the times when I needed saving. Like the time I fought the Constructicons, I nearly was killed by their combined form." Jack stated with Airachnid becoming somewhat surprised.

"Wait you fought the Constructicons and survived against them on your own." She asked.

"Yeah I did, not only that but I also took down three members of the Combaticons, fought a triple-changer, took on a cyber-ninja, taken down two Wreckers and who else did I fought..." Jack listed off with Airachnid and Jackqueline becoming amazed at what Jack is able to do.

"Well you would be very handy to have in this war...but you most likely have one to deal with in your dimension." Airachnid said and so the three carried on with none of them noticing Megatron watching them with Soundwave watching as well but for a different reason. Back in the dimension Jack came from Optimus was returning with a strange device that seemed to be a container for something, Ultra Magnus was having trouble with the two Predacons Darksteel and Skylynx, Bee had found the PredaQueens in the area of where the Omega lock was but now it was a place filled with metal mountains that would make great homes for the Predacons but on the floor seemed to be remains of a species, in the sky of Cybertron a sliver Cybertronian jet could be seen zooming across the sky in search of something.

In the 'Shattered Glass' dimension the Autobots were not happy about what has happened in the ambush they had prepared, SG-Arcee was in what the Autobots had called it S.A.F.E. training, SG-Bulkhead was doing nothing, SG-Rachet was experimenting like he always does but it was on a human instead of machines, SG-Bee was walking around the base. SG-Arcee had gotten a idea to lure out the new opponent and with that she had taken off from the S.A.F.E. to a secluded area but what none of her 'teammates' knew was that she had taken three cubes of energon and placed them on the floor as bait, with that done she went into hiding waiting for her pray.

On the Decepticons ship Soundwave had found a energon signal and sent her latest finding to Megatron who was now thinking of who to send to check this out.

"Airachnid, take our guest to the coordinates I'm sending you, Soundwave had picked up a energon signal. So be careful it might be another trap." Megatron commed Airachnid who had put Jackqueline on the ground.

"Sorry kid but it's show time, come on stud your coming with me." Airachnid explained to Jackqueline while ordering Jack to follow her and with that the two had went to the runway on the Nemesis with Airachnid transforming into her stealth helicopter, but Jack he was different he transformed into a plane that had two jet engines and two side mounted rotary cannons and four S-13 rocket pods.

"When in the Allspark did I get this?" Jack asked when he looked over his alt mode.

"No time for that lover bot, we got a mission to do." Airachnid said through the comm system and with that the two had taken off towards the location of the energon signal and when they got closer to it the scene reminded Jack of somewhere he'd been to.

"Now why does this place reminded me of somewhere I've been?" Jack asked but for Airachnid she lowed herself enough to transform and land while Jack had circled over head still trying to figure where he'd seen this place.

"It doesn't matter lets just get this over with so me and Jackqueline can hear more about your adventures." Airachnid said before pulling out a radar device that had started to point her in a direction the energon signal came from.

"Well I didn't know my tales were good but alright." Jack replied before flying towards Airachnid, transforming midair landing right next to her."Lets get this done." He said before walking off in the direction the energon signal was coming from.

"Show off!" Airachnid shouted at him before jogging to catch up to Jack.

"Show off? I'm no show off, I did take some advice from Jazz... nope never mind I'm a show off. Oh well thats what I get when I listen to a bot who loves to show off." Jack stated.

In the trees SG-Arcee could hear the conversation the two were having and she had her interests piqued when she was listening and watch the two.

"So it looks like my plan worked. And this new bot looks like a perfect experiment to have." SG-Arcee said to herself and she had moved from tree to tree avoiding the two as they neared her trap.

"So tell me what happened on this dimensions Cybertron?" Jack asked as he checked his arm mounted rotary cannons.

"Well Megatron was a gladiator and he fought to make the caste system fair and justice, later on he meet with Orion Pax who had the same ideals and when the two went to the high council and gave them their shared vision Megatron was to be named Prime and not Orion Pax which had made him angry and so he severed all connections with Megatron, leading to the Autobots and Decepticons but when came for Megatron to get the Matrix of Leadership Orion had stole right in front of him and because of that he had named himself Optimus Prime, but we call him fake Prime." Airachnid told Jack who was shocked from what he was told.

"That is almost just like the tale I was told of Orion Pax and Megatronus." Jack said.

"Well our dimensions are quite alike than we thought." And at that moment they stumbled onto the energon cubes that SG-Arcee had left for them.

"Thats odd, there shouldn't be any refined energon cubes out here which-" But Airachnid was cut off when she was knocked out by something hitting her hard on the head and the same had went for Jack.

"Just as I planned, I caught a itsy bitsy spider and a someone new." SG-Arcee said to herself.

"This Arcee I got a new guest for us and need pickup." she commed and with that a bridge was opened and SG-Bulkhead walked out of it.

"Take the big one, were leaving the spider here." SG-Arcee ordered.

"Whatever." He replied and went and picked up Jack slinging him over his shoulder and walked through the bridge with SG-Arcee right behind him. A few hours later Airachnid woke up with Megatron, Knockout and Soundwave looking over her.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"Well something heavy hit your head knocking you out cold." Knockout said once he finished making sure nothing else was damaged.

"Airachnid where is Cerberus?" Megatron asked.

"He was right next to me.." But when she looked to her side Jack wasn't there.

"They took him. Those blasted Autobots took him!" Airachnid cursed with the others becoming shocked at what has happened.

"Primus, what are we going to do with his unique T-cog and body they could give him to Rachet to experiment on." Knockout said worriedly as he paced about trying to think what would happen to Cerberus.

"We can't do much right now, he'll have to fend for himself because were unable to help with the Autobots base being hidden." Megatron stated with Knockout and Airachnid becoming shocked at what he said while Soundwave didn't do anything.

"Sir not to disrespect you but are you sure this is wise?" Airachnid asked.

"With the time I had to look at him, his entire frame is unique with upgrades and unknown things in his systems that allow him to do many things. If the Autobots figure this out then we got a serious problem." Knockout tried to argue.

"We cannot help him at this moment, I would help him the first chance I got but with the Autobots hiding in a location that could be anywhere, there is nothing we can do right now but hope that Unicron have mercy on him." Megatron told the three and for Jack he was having 'fun' in his new shiny stasis cuffs that were attached to his wrists, ankles and wings that were binded to the floor stopping him from escaping or transforming.

"Primus did someone catch the plate of the truck that hit me?" Jack joked when he awoke from having being knocked out.

"Well could you describe what it looked like cause I'm sure it wasn't a truck." A voice said in the dimly light room Jack was being held in.

"Well if it wasn't a truck then my compliment goes to who ever manged to knock me out." Jack said while giving the cuffs a few tugs to test them.

"Why thank you I've been practicing." The voice said but where it came seemed to be moving around the room circling Jack.

"Your welcome. Now why don't we get to business since I know were hidden in a base that the Decepticons don't know about." Jack while still giving the cuffs a test.

"Very well we would like to know who you are, who you sided with and how you got here. And don't bother trying to escape." The voice warned with Jack stopping.

"Alright my name isn't important, I'm on my own side and I got here through a bridge that transported me to this dimension." Jack said with the sound of moving feet stopping right behind Jack and in a swift motion he was struck by what seemed to be a energon whip, with energon leaking out from the gash that run across his back.

"So you think you can fool us with your petty jokes and lies? Tell us the truth now!" The voice exclaimed before striking Jack again along the other gash with Jack having a somewhat pained expression.

"I'm nobody important, I save my own hide when no one else will and if you think I'm joking then you don't know who your messing with." Jack stated before getting whipped again.

"All I see is a bot who thinks they are in the big boys league thinking they are better than those who've been in this game a lot longer." The voice explained but Jack all he did was chuckle before it turned into hysterical laughter of a manic.

"You want to see who's in the big boys league! FINE I'LL SHOW YOU WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!" Jack shouted before his entire frame shifted breaking the stasis cuffs due to his size growing and growing till he was large enough to make Megatron look small but that wasn't all Jacks side mounted cannons stayed with two rocket pods coming out of Jacks body and placed themselves next to his helm as a shoulder mounted launcher, next was his back which had shifted from wings being there to what looked to be a tank turret that had what looked to be two 160mm cannons with them being long barreled and a muzzle on the end and Jacks optics they only held two colors a crimson red and gold ring in the center.

"What the..." Was all the voice said before Jack had used his new size to charge straight through the wall and again, again, again and again before taking a turn to only bust down another wall, in one of the corridors SG-Bee could been seen walking down it before a massive being had smashed through a wall behind him and when he turned around all SG-Bee saw was concrete flown all about on the floor and two huge holes in the walls.

"What the?" He said before a femme had jumped through the hole made.

"Arcee? what the Allspark made this?" SG-Bee questioned with SG-Arcee looking at him and back at the hole.

"Our prisoner had a trick that got him out of the stasis cuffs." She explained before jumping through the hole chasing after the huge being that seemed to just smash through more walls.

"...Scrap..."SG-Bee said before running down the corridor to find SG-Optimus, while Jack broke through another wall which had so happened to lead him into SG-Rachets lab and when Jack looked around he was disgusted by what he saw but a noise that came from a cage had caught his attention and went to investigate it.

"Hello... anybody there?" Jack whispered out but when he heard a noise that sound like chains moving about had revealed a black man who resembled agent Fowler but with a huge weight loss and de-coloration with his skin tone being a lot lighter with his ribs showing.

"Your not one of...them monsters are you?" He asked with Jack still being shocked at what SG-Fowler looked like.

"Yeah...I'm not one of them I was captured. Listen I'm going to get you out of here." Jack said before using his huge servo to grab a hold of the cages door before ripping it off and placing his servo palm up for the man.

"I...dunno how I can repay you." He said before climbing onto Jacks servo.

"You don't have too." Jack said before putting SG-Fowler in his subspace compartment to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

"And what do you think your doing in my lab!" A angry grumpy voice questioned from behind Jack.

"Looking for the exit but it seems it's not here. Well I'm going see ya Hachet." Jack said before charging straight through all of SG-Rachets equipment and smashing through another wall continuing his search for a exit.

"I...Needed that." SG-Rachet quietly whispered when he saw all of his destroyed equipment and damaged tools and right then was SG-Arcees moment to show up.

"Well thats where he went. Sup doc." SG-Arcee said before chasing after Jack while Rachet was having a total meltdown. With Jack he went through another wall which lead him into a huge open storage area which looked like it could have Bruticus fit in and still have more room.

"Scrap not what I was hoping for." Jack cursed before choosing to charge through another wall but this one was a lot tougher than the others which gave Jack the idea that this was a wall reinforced by solid rock.

"Just what I was looking for." He said before preparing himself to fire his two shoulder mounted rockets, with a boom Jack fired ten missiles at the wall causing the whole base to rumble with rocks falling off from the ceiling down onto the floor with some of the corridor being caved in by the amount of explosive force used and when the smoke cleared all that was made was a massive cracks and missing parts of the wall but it still remained which had pissed Jack off even more and made him start to punch the wall causing more rocks to fall while he was making small progress.

"Scraping piece of slag. YOU WILL MAKE WAY FOR ME YOU SLAGGING PIECE OF-" Jacks rant was cut off when a energon bolt had hit his helm causing him to stop talking and stop his punching.

"Finally caught up to you. Now be a good little prisoner and come back with me to your cell where I might persuade Optimus to not give you any punishment." The voice from when Jack was in the cell said.

"HA! Don't make me laugh I've heard worse when I was dealing with Decepticons where I came from. So if you want to live leave now before someone might wound up either broken or missing some limbs." Jack threaten with him holding out his palm as a small swarm of scraplets had moved around in.

"Now, now no need for that. Lets do this the nice way so put those away and we'll talk about this as civilize people." The voice tried to persuade Jack.

"No thanks I prefer to be free. Now if you don't mind Arcee I'm leaving." Jack stated as he prepared to use his 160mm cannons to blast a hole in the wall that was stopping him from being free but when he was about to fire a black servos had grabbed each cannon and bent in a way where Jack couldn't be able to use them and he notice that the cannon weren't working with the feeling that someone was on him which caused Jack to stand to his full height and shake what ever was holding him off before using one servo to grab what looked be to legs and gave them a yank and a swing which caused whatever he grabbed to be thrown into the wall opposite of the one Jack was trying to break through but it didn't just stop the victim had kept going through a wall after another till they had broke through a tenth wall stopping them completely.

"Now thats going to hurt in the mourning." SG-Arcee said as the victim was SG-Optimus.

"Uh...Next time one of you welps are doing that." He stated as he got himself up and rushed back into the room where Jack and SG-Arcee was.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't bent my cannons. and right now I'M TOTALLY PISSED OFF BEING TRAPPED HERE LIKE A CAGED ANIMAL WITH YOU WHIPPING ME AND TRYING TO KILL ME! NOW TASTE YOU OWN MEDICINE!" Jack shouted and with that Jack had launched over twenty missiles at the two with both trying to dodge the missiles but Jack wasn't having any of it and so he activated his rotary cannons firing 130 caliber rounds which was destroying the concrete walls as if it was nothing not only that but when one of the shots hit SG-Arcees winglets it had tore right through it leaving a huge hole it causing Arcee to look at it in horror as small trickles of energon leaked out of the wound.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE LEFT IN PEACE AFTER NEARLY BEING KILLED BUT NO MY DAY HAD TO BE RUINED BY YOUR SCRAP NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF WITH THIS SLAG!" Jack shouted as the two had found cover but it was only SG-Optimus firing back at Jack while SG-Arcee was hiding away with her optics locked on to the hole which had her Autobot symbol placed but nothing was there but a hole.

"I...don't want this anymore...I want freedom not death." SG-Arcee kept saying to herself over and over again as she was scared of what might happen to her, while SG-Optimus was getting mad with what has happened but Jack he noticed that SG-Arcee wasn't trying to fight back and so he focused both of his guns on SG-Optimus and his cover which was now being destroyed by the constant abuse from Jacks guns.

"Bee, Bulk, Rachet get here now! Your worthless pieces of scrap." SG-Optimus commed and with that SG-Bee, SG-Bulk and SG-Rachet had all rushed to the what used to be a storage area but was now a war-zone with Jack still firing his guns at SG-Optimus.

"What are you doing just standing there! Draw his fire from me so I can take the shot!" SG-Optimus ordered with all three trying to take Jacks fire which was successful but that had lead to them taking cover as well but SG-Bee had the same thing happen to him what had happen to SG-Arcee but worse his door wings was shredded to nothing but pieces of scrap metal stuck to his back and he looked at them with fear and shock at his now damaged door wings.

"Holy Unicron..." SG-Bee said as he was doing what SG-Arcee was doing as Rachet had managed to make his way over to SG-Arcee to see what was wrong with her and when he saw what she was still looking at had shocked him somewhat.

"He's bloody mad if he thinks he could try and survive against rounds like that, they'll tear him to shreds if he isn't careful." SG-Rachet stated but what he didn't know was that SG-Optimus had just taken the shot and as it flew towards Jack it was heading straight towards his head and created a small smokescreen when it had impacted with Jacks helm and with that the only sound was the ones of shells stop hitting the floor, the sound of bullets flying and the only sound was the sound of Jacks rotary cannons slowing down to a stop, when the small smokescreen had cleared away you could see a clear hole straight through Jacks helm and his optics didn't have any life in them.

"Is...it...over?" SG-Bee asked with SG-Arcee noticing the sudden noise level which had caused them all to look at Jacks helm with a hole straight through it.

"Good riddance. Piece of scrap was worthless anyway." SG-Optimus said but when he looked closer at Jacks helm a cyan like liquid was taking a form and was filling in the hole that SG-Optimus caused.

"...Who...ever...SHOT...ME..IN...THE...HELM...YOUR DEAD!" Jacks voice rang out as his optics had came back online but it was off a much deeper red color than before and the hole that SG-Optimus made was fully healed with shiny new armor taking it's place.

"Thats impossible...no one can survive...a shot to the processor." SG-Rachet stated but Jacks entire frame was lined with a dry blood color which glowed with life.

"How...do...you think...I survived...the Combaticons...the Constructicons...and Megatron." Jack said as he turned his helm towards the evil medic who was waving his hands in front of him.

"I...survived...because this...gift was...bestowed upon me...and now...the guilty shall have their punishment." Jack stated as he looked straight into SG-Optimus optics before moving with immense speed and shoved his servo straight through his chassis straight to the Matrix that was in there.

"This does not belong to you...Traitor of Primes." Jack said as SG-Optimus cough up energon as he looked at Jacks arm with shock as he felt Jacks servo tighten around the Matrix.

"Only those worthy shall wield the Matrix...and you. ARE. NOT. WORTHY!" Jack exclaimed before removing his servo and Matrix from SG-Optimus chassis and when it was removed he collapsed onto the floor as his optics flickered on and off before shutting off completely.

"A Prime shall put his people needs before theirs and shall protect those who can't protect themselves. You are a disgrace of a Prime." Jack said as he walked over to the spot where he was trying to make a hole and once he was there he pulled out a war-hammer and used it to smash his way out with daylight breaking into the room, with a few more swings Jack had created a hole big enough for him to fit through.

"Do what you want but if you follow the path the fake Prime went you will only find death at the end of it." Jack advised before leaving through the hole he made and transformed into a doubled barreled tank with two missile pods attach to the side of the turret with the two rotary cannons being mounted on two 360 rotating turrets and with that Jack drove off into the distance leaving the destroyed Autobot base behind him with a guest sitting inside of him in the commanders chair.

"Is...it over?" SG-Fowler asked as he cough a few times.

"Yes...I believe so." Jack said as the Matrix he took was sitting in the drivers seat waiting to be returned to it's proper owner and behind Jack a new dust trial was made and it was none other than SG-Arcee trying to catch up to Jack as he roll away.

"Hey! Wait up!" SG-Arcee tried to shout over to Jack who had barely heard her.

"Hm?" Was Jack answer when he heard SG-Arcees voice and slowed down to hear what she had wanted to say.

"If it's alright with you...I would like to go with you." She asked Jack who was a bit surprised.

"If it's what you want to do then be my guest..." Jack said but when he saw the hole in SG-Arcees side he stopped immediately and transformed with her doing the same.

"If your going to be coming with me allow me to repair the damage I've caused." Jack said as he placed one servo on the winglet with a hole in it.

"W-wait what are you doing?" She asked as she looked Jacks massive servo covering her winglet.

"I'm repairing the damage I had caused to you now stay still." Jack said and with a cyan glow emitted from where Jacks servo was and when it died down Jack removed his servo, where the hole was is now a fully healed wound and a new symbol instead of the Autobot one she had was replaced with a hammer and anvil.

"There you are now a forger. You forge your own paths with a swing of the hammer, you are strong willed like the anvil that will never break." Jack said to SG-Arcee who looked at the new symbol in shock before it changed to one of a soldiers expression and gave Jack a salute.

"I'll help you in anyway I can sir!" She said and with that the two transformed rolling off into the distance. On the Nemesis Soundwave had picked up two signals one belonged to Cerberus and the other belonged SG-Arcee but was different in some way but it didn't matter right now and with that Soundwave had sent a data packet to Megatron and Airachnid with both coming into the bridge.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron asked and Soundwaves answer was the two signals appearing on their visor.

"Well it looks like he can handle himself pretty well." Airachnid said as she was impressed.

"Soundwave please open a bridge." Megatron asked and with Jacks alt mode and SG-Arcees had rolled into the Nemesis and they both transformed.

"Now time to return this to it's rightful owner." Jack said as he held the Matrix in his servo with SG-Arcee standing by his side with her servos behind her back and with that they both walked through the Nemesis in search of Megatron who just so happened to walk down a different corridor with Airachnid by his side and the four had meet at a intersection, but when Airachnid saw SG-Arcee she had pulled out her weapons and SG-Arcee did the same.

"What is she doing here?" Airachnid questioned while Jack had put his servo on SG-Arcees weapons.

"Stand down you mean no harm. Now I have something for you Megatronus." Jack said while holding out his servo with the Matrix sitting in the palm. When Airachnid and Megatron saw the Matrix they were shocked to see it since it was inside SG-Optimus chassis.

"Where did you get that?" Megatron asked as Airachnid lowered her weapons and looked at Jack in surprise.

"I ripped it right out of the fake Primes chassis after I was shot clean through my processor, but now the Matrix goes to it's rightful owner. Do you Megatronus swear upon the Allspark or whatever is that equivalent of that is in this dimension, to not abuse the title of Prime, to put the Peoples needs before yours and to help those that need it?" Jack asked as the Matrix started to float in Jacks palm.

"Yes, I'll always put others before me and help those that need it." Megatron stated without a ounce of hesitation.

"Then by the rights of Primus as he bestowed the title of Prime, I here by announce you as the new holder of the Matrix of Leadership." With that said Jack pushed the floating Matrix towards Megatron as his chassis opened to receive the Matrix and once it fitted itself inside Megatrons chassis close up.

"Arise Megatronus Prime. The once fallen now rises to help the people of Cybertron, may Primus or Unicron guide you and watch over you." Jack finished and with that Megatronus Prime looked Jack in the optics.

"And may Primus watch over you my friend, with good fortune on your side." Megatronus said and with that Jack, SG-Arcee and Airachnid was clapping for Megatronus as he was bestowed the Matrix of Leadership.

"Whats the occasion?" Knockout said as Breakdown and Soundwave was by him watching the four with confusion.

"A enemy was defeated and the return of a matrix is what the occasion is." Airachnid said with a smile.

"Wait are you saying that Optimus was defeated and the Matrix of Leadership was returned?" Breakdown asked with Knockout and Soundwave being surprised.

"You got that right but don't ask what happened in the battle cause I rather forget it." SG-Arcee said as she rubbed the spot of where th bullet hole use to be.

"Alright then, but could you tell us who did it and I'll give you a check up later when your ready." Knockout said with SG-Arcee nodding.

"Well I was knocked out. I find myself captured with stasis cuffs with a bot in the room trying to interrogate me. Then I got out of the stasis cuffs by transforming my body into what your looking at, next I smashed through wall after wall when I...scrap." Jack was saying before opening up his subspace compartment and pulling out a human.

"Are you doing alright?" Jack asked the human.

"Yeah...nothing...some...rest...food and water can fix." SG-Fowler said.

"Thats good. Lets get you some help." Jack said before nodding to Megatronus who had taken the human from Jack and walked down the corridor to find Lennox.

"Now back to how Optimus died...When I broke through another wall I came across Rachets lab where a cage was keeping that human captured, after that I broke all of Rachets equipment and bust through more walls I entered a storage room where I proceeded to try and brake my way out with me first shooting about ten missiles, which did nothing and made me try to punch my way." Jack was re-telling with his audience becoming a bit bigger as the three humans Jackqueline, Rachel and Mike had joined in when they saw their guardians listening to Jack.

"After that a energon bolt had hit me in the back of the head making me stop what I was doing but I didn't bother to turn around to address to who shot and they tried to persuade me to stop what I was doing and go back but I wasn't having it, whit me threatening them with my scraplet hive." Jack demonstrated by summoning the scraplets on to his palms.

"I know why don't you guys go find some metal to eat." Jack said to them which had them riled up and they flew off to find metal that wasn't being used.

"Is that safe?" Knockout asked Jack who seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah it'll be alright...as long as no one tries to kill them." Jack said with a shrug."Anyway when I went back to try to break free two servos had grabbed my cannons and bending them so they are unusable which had riled me up even more and I managed to grab the legs of who bent my cannons, threw them through ten walls." Jack said as he sat down on the floor cause the height difference was a bit annoying to him.

"After that a battle ensued with me trying to gun down who tried to attack." Jack demonstrated by spinning his rotary cannons."But with only one source trying to fight me I focused my attention on them with my guns destroying his cover. But before I had a chance to kill him backup arrived in the form of Bee, Bulkhead and Rachet trying to help but the only two that had tried to fight back was Optimus and Bulk, with my attention diverted Optimus shot a energon bolt straight towards." Jack had indicated by making gun fingers at his processor and acted by pulling the trigger.

"Dead, the shot had went straight through my processor killing me instantly-" But before Jack continued Rachel had cut him off.

"Wait if you was shot through your head then how are you alive?" She asked as she put her glasses back in place.

"Well I was bestowed a very special gift in my dimension. I was bestowed the powers of the Allspark which granted me the power to clean a bots systems of dark energon and repair any damaged or missing limbs." Jack explained with Knockout instantly becoming intrigued by this.

"So because you had your processor blown out this gift had restored your processor because your it's host and needs you alive so every time you try to die you come back alive?" Knockout asked with Jack nodding his head in confirmation.

"Thats right KO, now when I came back I had moved with swiftness, shoved my servo into Optimus chassis straight towards the Matrix and ripped it out killing him instantly and once I was finished I broke out, leaving the Autobot base behind me as I drove off into the distance." Jack finished.

"Holy Unicron... are you a Wrecker?" Mike asked Jack who had chuckled.

"In my dimension I was trained by Ironhide and Springer." Jack said.

"Look at that Breakdown you got a Wrecker buddy!" Mike excitedly shout to his guardian who had smiled to his companion.

"I had many great times spending with the Wreckers, with Ironhide getting stuck and I had to free him." Jack stated as his body shifted so he got smaller till he was in his human form with two fresh scars on his back as two cuts were visible in his tank top.

"Right now I could use a cube of energon and rest." Jack said before he instantly fell unconscious with SG-Arcee picking him up gently.

"If what he's been through you can take him to the med-bay." Knockout said before signaling SG-Arcee to follow him and with that the three left for the med-bay.

"Hey Breakdown want to see what his scraplets are doing?" Mike asked.

"No thank you cause if memory serves me right we was nearly killed by them." Breakdown argued.

"Soundy why don't we go walk around?" Rachel asked and Soundwave had picked her up and place her on their shoulder, walking away from the group.

"Hey Airachnid want to go find my dad to see if we can help?" Jackqueline asked.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." Airachnid replied and picked Jackqueline up, walked off in search of Lennox.

In the med-bay Knockout was giving SG-Arcee a system check as she continued to stare at Jack as he laid on the medical berth.

"You know it's kinda creepy watching him sleep." Knockout commented with SG-Arcee looking away.

"Well...I'm just making sure he's fine since I'm going to be protecting him from now on." She tried to say with Knockout not believing a single word.

"You keep telling yourself that. I mean it's not like your in love with him with the way how your optics look at him." Knockout had hit the nail on the head with that comment as SG-Arcee had gained a small blush.

"No I don't know what your talking about. Nope, not a single clue." She tried to decline but Knockout had got a smirk as he finished checking over her systems.

"Whatever you say. Well your systems are all in working order...in fact they seem to be doing better ." Knockout stated but moved on to check on Jack.

"Well thats good then." She replied but Soundwave who had Rachel walked in the med-bay with Jacks scraplets right behind them.

"Hey Knockout we brought Cerberus' scraplets back since they had tried to find him without eating the ship apart." Rachel said with the scraplets flying over to Jack and had found spots where they had reconnected to him.

"Well thats kind of them. Damn I can't get a read on his T-cog if he's in his human form." Knockout complained while Jack was slowly waking up.

"Ah keep it down doc bot, here let me help." Jack said as he slowly woke up and changed back to his Cybertronian form.

"Thanks, now your T-cog..." Knockout said as he found Jacks T-cog but something wasn't right.

"What is it doc?" Rachel asked since she saw his shocked face.

"This is bad...This is really bad...Cerberus your T-cog it's reaching it's limit and it needs time to cool down from being overused so much and if you carry on it'll..." Knockout stated with everyone becoming shocked.

"Well thats life...it'll always find a way to kick you in the aft. I guess this time it wants a price." Jack said as he left the med-bay with SG-Arcee and Soundwave chasing after him when they put Rachel in Knockouts servo, but when they caught up to him he was on the runway of the ship standing at the edge.

"Let's give this a shot." Was what Jack said before he attempted to open a bridge but when he did it first was green then blue before changing to white but Jack didn't want that color no he wanted red and as the two femmes watched they didn't notice Airachnid coming up behind them and was watching what Jack was doing.

"Come on work damn it. WORK!" Jack exclaimed and with that the bridge had turned to red, when Jack noticed that he had jumped through it without hesitation and SG-Arcee did the same with Soundwave trying to stop her and Airachnid trying to stop Soundwave but it was in vain as the four had all went through the bridge as it closed. With Optimus Prime in Jacks dimension he was currently fighting a bot that resembled Megatron but had a different look and not only that but it seemed that this Megatron was fighting Optimus with dark energon weapons but behind the Megatron was what looked like a army of un-dead Predacons and because Jack was removed from the Anti-void and placed him in a dimension that was opposite to his the bridge allowed him to travel back to his dimension.

"You will fall disciple of Primus!" But it wasn't the voice of Megatron no it was the voice of Unicron.

"I'll never let you succeed in your mission Unicron even if I fall." Optimus shot back as they clashed swords again but off to the side by the well of the Allspark a red bridge had opened with Jack walking out of it, next was SG-Arcee, Soundwave whose paint job was mainly red and finally a white Airachnid had exited and with that the bridge closed.

"It's good to be home." Jack said but he noticed something behind him.

"Oh you got to be kidding me. I understand you being here Arcee but why are you two here?" Jack questioned but what he failed to notice was that the two PredaQueens felt Jack reemergence and not only them but Arcee, Flareup and Chromia who were hiding on the ship had felt Jack return, even the Insecticons that were guarding their queens had gave a war cry in their Kings return and Jacks children even felt their sire come back and were filled with happiness.

"Well I came to try and stop Soundwave from going and I'm guessing they came through to try and stop Arcee from going." Airachnid explained but a second later two Predacons had landed behind Jack.

"King your back." One of them stated and with that Jack turned around with a smile on his face and with his arms spread out.

"It's good to be back ladies but by the looks of things I came back just in the nick of time, now can you two lovely ladies tell me what is happening?" Jack asked with the three people behind him being confused as to why he called the two Predacons femmes but there answer came in the form of the two transforming.

"Of course King, someone had used your blood to make two more Predacons after that..." The toxic green Predacon said with her sister taking over.

"A evil being had desecrated our ancestors grave by rising them from the dead as his loyal un-dead warriors and now he plans to destroy our home." Ripclaw finished with Jack becoming mad.

"Thats it I had enough of these people rising the dead and trying to destroy my home!" Jack exclaimed as his body had changed into his three head beast form with a pillar of blue flames shooting into the sky.

"Not good." SG-Arcee said with SG-Airachnid and SG-Soundwave looking at her.

"VILE DESECRATER WILL BE PUNISHED!" Jack roared out with the two PredaQueens joining him after they transformed.

With the fight between Unicron and Optimus they bothy heard Jacks roar with Optimus becoming shocked to hear his sons roar while Unicron was confused but took the advantage with Optimus shocked state and gave a order to his un-dead warriors.

"Go my legion kill Primus!" He shouted out to his un-dead army with them all taking off into the sky and diving down the well of the Allspark but Jack had other plans.

"NO YOU DON'T!" He exclaimed before he dropped something on the floor and diving in after them, as he got closer to the un-dead Predacons he opened his chassis revealing his spark and Matrix.

"YOU. SHALL. NOT. TAKE. MY. HOME. FROM. ME. AGAIN!" He exclaimed as he transformed into his single head beast mode breaking his T-cog in the process he had overload his entire systems by creating a bridge large enough to take all the un-dead Predacons into the Anti-void and him with them and when he did his sparkmates had shouted out his name when they felt him leave again.

"Our King was back for only a moment before sacrificing himself to save us." Ripclaw said with sad whimpers leaving her throat.

With Optimus he had grabbed what was the storage device for something but it was empty and with that he had opened it in front of Unicron as he was distracted and with it the device had activated sucking in Unicrons anti-spark leaving only Megatron in his body and when the process was done Optimus closed the device trapping Unicrons anti-spark forever.

"It is done. Primus is safe once more." Optimus said as he placed the storage device on the ground with everyone rushing over to Optimus including Jacks sparkmates that was on the Nemesis.

"Thank you Optimus. for freeing me." Megatron said as he stood up."And now something that should have been done a long time ago...I hereby disband the Decepticons and exile myself as punishment." Megatron said with everyone becoming shocked at what he said and as he walked away Optimus had one last thing to say.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked but Megatron had carried on walking away further off into the distance but Optimus had something to do.

"It's time for the Allspark to be returned and Arcee, Chromia, Flareup Jack had told me to tell you this he will return but in the meantime trust nobody and I'll guide our sparklings when the time comes." He said as he opened his chassis to reveal both the Allspark and the Matrix, as he relayed Jacks message to the three femmes with each of them looking at their sparklings.

"Optimus you know what'll happen to you if you do this?" Rachet questioned with the entire group becoming shocked at what Optimus did.

"I do Rachet and it is time. I bid you all farewell and Till all are one." Optimus said before saluting and taking off into the sky before dive bombing straight down the well of the Allspark.

"Till all are one!" Everyone shout but Elita-1 was crying as this was the second important bot to sacrifice themselves for others. As Optimus was shooting down the well he was having flashbacks of all the good times he had with his family and friends but most importantly his sparkmate and son, when the flashbacks had finished Optimus was floating right in front of Primus himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this Optimus Prime?" Primus asked with Optimus having a facial expression of no hesitance, no doubt and no fear.

"I'm sure Primus." Optimus said as he released both his Matrix and Allspark at Primus leaving his body floating in floating in front of Primus as a lifeless shell. But Primus had taken the shell as well before millions of sparks had been released with all of them shooting out of the well into the sky of Cybertron as if it was the northern lights back on Earth.

"It's amazing." The toxic green Predacon said but she had heard a whisper in her audio receptor."Acid-Shot...take care."

With that the two PredaQueens roared in victory and sadness in Jacks name before taking off into sky but they didn't plan to go after anybody but rather to be left in peace while the other two Predacons had went after the person who made them. The Autobots and ex-Decepticons had went back to repairing there home world for future bots that are to return home. Jack was fighting the un-dead Predacons in the Anti-void.

On this day it'll be recorded in Cybertronian history forever with the sacrifice both Optimus Prime and his son Cerberus Prime had done in order to save Cybertron and it's people.

 **This is the final chapter of this story but don't worry there will be a sequel that I will start working on straight after this chapter has been posted for you glorious people to read and I hope you will enjoy it like you have enjoyed my previous chapters and I thank you all for your wonderful feedback but I require your help with this I'm having some trouble with coming up a name for Saris child and what they'll look like and I need help with a alt mode for Blackarachnias child that will be a girl and if you have any suggestions on who I should add to Jacks harem or anybot that I could add into the story all together just leave me a comment on this final chapter or send a message and I'll have a look at them, one more thing it has been my pleasure to have make this story for you fantastic people and the feedback and questions you have given me and so I thank you and let the music keep you fresh. This is TheDevilsMusic signing this story off.**

 **I DO NOT own the characters that belong to there respective makers. except Cerberus since he is my version of Jack.**


End file.
